Le Concours
by Lilyxwinchester
Summary: Après la bataille finale Hermione est de retour à Poudlard pour enfin passer ses Aspics. Pas de chance, Draco Malefoy a été engagé comme professeur de Potions et il devra suite à un concours de circonstance l'aider à gagner l'élection de la Sorcière de l'Année (une sorte d'équivalent de notre élection de Miss Moldue)
1. Chapter 1 - De Nouveaux Objectifs

**Note de L'auteur:**

Si vous réussissez à lire ces lignes c'est que j'ai ENFIN fini par comprendre comment poster un chapitre sur ce site haha.  
J'espère que ce "petit" (je prévois une longue histoire, vous voilà prévenus) DraMione sera vous enchanter.

L'histoire se passe après la chute de Voldemort. Hermione est de retour à Poudlard pour finir sa septième année et passer ses Aspics. Pas de chance, Draco vient d'être engagé comme professeur de Potions. Hermione est sans argent et veut poursuivre ses études de Médicomage dans la très célèbre école privée Saint Marabou. Pour cela, elle va se retrouver contrainte à s'inscrire à l'élection de Sorcière de l'Année afin de décrocher les fonds nécessaires à son inscription. Et devinez qui va se retrouver malgré lui chargé de l'aider dans ce concours ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout, positif comme négatif !  
 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **Chapitre I**

Hermione rangea d'un geste rageur ses bulletins dans sa besace. Ses idiots de gobelins avaient encore rejeté sa requête de prêt. Après la bataille finale et la mort de Voldemort, le cours du Gallion avait misérablement chuté et l'économie de toute l'Angleterre s'en trouvait bouleversé. De plus, avec les intrusions à répétitions dans les différents coffres forts de Gringotts, nombreux étaient les sorciers qui avaient retirés leur argent de la banque, n'arrangeant en rien la crise financière du monde magique.

La sorcière aux cheveux bruns se mordit les lèvres afin de retenir des larmes de rage. Alors qu'Harry s'était vu offrir une place de choix au bureau des Aurors et que Ron travaillait au magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley, elle avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard afin de passer sa septième année et avoir son diplôme. En effet, Hermione rêvait depuis toujours d'entrer à Saint Marabou, l'école secondaire pour devenir Médocomage.

Malheureusement pour elle, Saint Marabou était un établissement privé et les frais d'admissions trop élevés pour qu'elle puisse s'y inscrire. Il lui restait donc une année d'études à Poudlard pour réussir à trouver les fonds nécessaires à son admission. On aurait pu croire qu'en tant que sorcière ayant participée étroitement à la chute de Voldemort, Hermione pourrait bénéficier de passe-droit mais ce ne fut pas le cas. De plus, les Gobelins de Gringotts refusaient d'apporter leur aide à une sorcière issue d'une famille Moldue qui plus est, qui ai détruit une partie de leur établissement.

Par fierté, la jeune fille se refusait de demander à ses amis leur soutient financier et elle avait donc enchaînée les petits boulots tout l'été jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard.

Hermione expira une longue bouffée d'air afin de calmer la vague d'angoisse qu'elle sentait pointer en elle et se décida à rejoindre la petite chambre qu'elle louait au chaudron baveur. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber et elle resserra les pants de sa veste. Elle devait continuer de positiver. Demain elle retrouverait Ginny à la gare de KingCross et ensembles, elles passeraient leurs ASPICS et tout finira par s'arranger. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Au même moment, Draco Malefoy fixait l'eau ruisselant sur les baies vitrées du manoir familial. Un verre de Whisky pur Feu à la main, le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Un coup porté à la porte vint rompre le silence uniquement perturbé par le bois craquant dans la cheminée ainsi que la pluie martelant les carreaux. Draco tiqua, furieux d'être dérangé et par réflexe, lustra sa veste pourtant toujours impeccable avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Entrez, ordonna t-il d'une voix forte. »

La large porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et laissa apparaitre son ami Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas sûr tandis que Draco esquissait un léger sourire. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau en noyer et attrapa la bouteille d'alcool ainsi qu'un verre. Sans attendre, il en proposa un à son ami qui accepta d'un signe de tête.

« Blaise, Blaise, Blaise … que me vaux ta visite ? questionna le blond de sa voix trainante.

Le susnommé attrapa le verre d'alcool qu'il lui tendait et prit place sur le canapé en cuir vert, face à la cheminée. Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et avala une gorgée d'alcool pour se donner une certaine contenance.

\- Des rumeurs courts. Je voulais entendre de ta bouche la nouvelle, histoire de te laisser une chance de m'expliquer pourquoi j'apprenais de la bouche de la vielle Rosabella que mon soi-disant meilleur ami avait trouvé un emploi, le gronda t-il.

Il le fixa de ses yeux en amandes, guettant le moindre signe pouvant venir corroborer ou nier ses paroles. Comme toujours, Draco affichait le même air blasé, ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer sur son visage.

\- Cette vieille bourrique ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses fesses plutôt que de parler des miennes. Si tu veux mon avis, elle m'en veut toujours de ne pas avoir répondu aux avances de sa fille lors du bal des Dauherto, éluda le jeune homme dans un geste fluide de la main.

\- Alors c'est faux ? Tu ne vas pas travailler à Poudlard cette année ? questionna Blaise.

Draco soupira et tapota du bout des doigts sur son verre, l'air agacé.

\- Et si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?

\- Je suis étonné c'est tout. J'avais pensé que tu viendrais surement travailler au Ministère, comme moi. Ou alors que tu continuerais dans les études supérieures, tu as le niveau pour. »

En effet, le niveau pour des études supérieures Draco l'avait. Mais maintenant que la guerre était finie, qu'il pouvait enfin Choisir réellement ce qu'il désirait faire de sa vie, il hésitait. Jusqu'à présent, on ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il pensait faire, il n'avait eu qu'à suivre les traces de son père et ne pas se poser de questions. Mais depuis que Lucius Malefoy écrouait ses jours à Azkaban, le nom des Malefoy n'était plus autant apprécié que par le passé dans le monde sorcier. Personne ne voulait engager le fils d'un ancien Mangemort, qui plus est, un ancien Mangemort tout court. Bien évidemment, il restait tout de même certaines familles qui continuaient à le considérer à sa juste valeur.

Pourtant, le jeune homme éprouvait le besoin de faire ses preuves. Il avait longtemps évolué dans l'ombre. Que ce soit celle de son père, de Voldemort ou bien encore de Potter. Alors quand la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva MacGonagall en personne s'était présentée au manoir pour lui proposer ce poste de Professeur de Potion, Draco d'abord hésitant avait fini par accepter.

Blaise passa sa main devant le visage de Draco, faisant de grands yeux pour le faire réagir.

« Allo la Terre, ici la Lune ! Ma parole tu t'es fait stupéfixier ou quoi ? Réponds-moi !

\- J'étais dans mes pensées, répliqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vas-tu finir par me dire si oui ou non tu vas enseigner à Poudlard cette année, nom d'une bouse de dragon ! s'énerva l'ancien Serpentard.

Draco ricana et se redressa dans le canapé, avalant une longue gorgée de Whisky pour faire durer le suspense plus longtemps.

\- C'est exact. Tu as devant toi le nouveau Maître des Potions, répondit-il enfin en bombant le torse.

Blaise l'échappa échapper un rire rapide avant de répliquer :

\- Je plains les élèves … Poudlard, attendez-vous au pire, Malefoy revient dans l'arène. »

Fin du premier chapitre ! Bon je vous l'avoue, il est plutôt court et fait plutôt office de prologue que de Chapitre mais il me sert à mettre " la situation " en place.

Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Vous voyez déjà les étincelles que cela risque de produire ? :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Bienvenus à Poudlard

**Chapitre II**

Hermione tirait sa lourde valise tout en slalomant entre la foule des passants. Comme chaque année, la Gare de KingCross était pleine à craquer. Une main tenant fermement la poignée de sa valise à roulette et l'autre sur son sac contenant son chat Patenrond, Hermione peinait à se frayer un chemin. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, lâchant sa valise et s'essuya le front d'où perlait quelques gouttes de sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la main au-dessus de ses yeux pour les cacher du soleil. Encore quelques mètres et elle atteindrait la voie 9 ¾.

Elle remonta le sac de Pattenrond qui lâcha un miaulement furieux d'être balloté de la sorte, attirant les regards curieux des passants. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire gêné et chuchota à l'animal de se taire.

« Courage Pattenrond, nous sommes presque arrivés ! Je te promets de te relâcher une fois dans le Poudlard Express. »

L'animal, peu convaincu par la sincérité de sa maîtresse, continua ses miaulements plaintifs jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione pénètre enfin sur la voie 9 3/4 . Evidemment, elle était en avance d'une bonne demie heure, comme à son habitude. Elle profita de cette avance pour rentrer dans le train et installer ses bagages dans un wagon vide. Autour d'elle, les élèves cessaient toutes activités ou discussions et la suivait du regard.

Mal à l'aise, elle tenta de les ignorer et rabattit quelques mèches de cheveux devant son visage, espérant ainsi passer inaperçue. Etais-ce ainsi qu'Harry avait vécu sa scolarité ? Si oui, Hermione admirait sa désinvolture face à une telle situation. Alors qu'elle peinait à monter sa lourde valise, une main secourable vint lui apporter son aide.

« Attends je vais t'aider, dis une voix masculine dans son dos.

\- Je peux très bien le faire toute seule, s'obstina la brune sans se tourner vers l'inconnu en secouant le panier de Pattenrond qui hurlait à pleins poumons.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux. A vrai dire c'était plus pour le chat que pour toi que je proposais ça, répondit avec humour la voix.

Cette fois, Hermione tourna le visage vers le garçon et piqua un fart en croisant son regard noisette. De surprise, elle lâcha sa valise et le jeune homme la souleva aisément afin de gravir les marches du train.

\- Mer, merci, balbutia Hermione.

\- Avec plaisir. Tant que j'y suis-je peux t'aider à la porter jusqu'à ton wagon ? proposa le garçon. Ah mais j'y pense, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Alec Heavny en dernière année chez les Serdaigles.

Il tendit sa main libre vers la jeune fille qui la saisit en souriant timidement.

\- Hermione…

\- Granger, la coupa t-il. Oui je sais. Tes exploits dans le monde sorciers dans la lutte contre Tu-sais-qui t'ont rendu célèbre, plaisanta t-il en avançant entre les wagons.

\- Super… grimaça la Gryffondor dont l'enthousiasme venait de redescendre d'un coup.

Hermione profita qu'Alec soit passé devant avec sa lourde valise pour l'observer à la dérobée. Il était plutôt mignon. Les cheveux châtain, coiffés en bataille, une mâchoire carrée et des yeux noisette qui la fixait avec une intensité certaine. La dépassant d'une tête et demi, il possédait de larges épaules et un corps athlétique

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un wagon vide et Alec l'aida à installer ses affaires. Alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation, une tornade rousse sauta sur Hermione qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

« Hermione te voilà enfin ! C'était beaucoup trop bizarre de ne pas t'avoir au Terrier cette année pour la rentrée, s'exclama Ginny Weasley en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'étouffes Ginny, répliqua la jeune fille en serrant également la rouquine. »

En effet, après la bataille finale, Hermione était sortie quelques temps avec Ron mais ils avaient finalement rompu, jugeant être trop différents l'un de l'autre. Ron avait moins bien accepté qu'elle la décision et ne voulant pas créer de malaise, Hermione avait refusé l'invitation des Weasley cette année. Elle avait prétexté devoir travailler durant l'été afin de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec Ron toutes les vacances.

Lorsque Ginny lâcha enfin Hermione elle sembla prendre conscience de la présence d'Alec dans le wagon. Ce dernier se gratta la tête, ne sachant que faire tandis que Ginny laissait un coup d'œil à Hermione puis au garçon.

« Oh. Je n'avais pas vu que tu n'étais pas seule, dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à son amie qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ginny Weasley, se présenta t-elle en direction de l'inconnu. Je suis la meilleure amie de la demoiselle avec qui tu te trouves !

\- Alec Heavny, se présenta pour la deuxième fois consécutive le jeune homme. Bon et bien je vais vous laisser, je vais retrouver mes amis. A bientôt Hermione ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, laissant apparaitre deux fossettes aux coins de ses joues. Ginny attendit qu'il soit parti pour se tourner vers Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Mais c'est que tu es bien accompagnée dis-moi ! Alec Heavny, rien que ça !

\- Tu le connait ? questionna Hermione.

\- Pas réellement, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur la banquette du vieux train. Je sais juste qu'il est batteur chez les Serdaigles et plutôt doué en Métamorphose. Par contre il est vraiment nul en botanique et il est sorti avec Lisa Turpin en quatrième année mais on raconte qu'elle l'aurait quitté car elle le trouvait ennuyeux. A part ça rien d'autre.

\- C'est déjà pas mal ! plaisanta Hermione. Bon raconte-moi comment se sont passées tes vacances.

\- Plutôt bien, s'enthousiasma la rouquine. Maman et papa ont réussi à reconstruire magiquement le Terrier et nous avons pu retourner y vivre. Ils ont même réussi à rajouter un étage, tu verrais ça donne un air encore plus bancal à la maison ! Sinon au cours de l'été nous sommes partis quinze jours voir Charlie en Roumanie. C'était plutôt cool et on a pu voir Norbert, tu te souviens le Dragon qu'Hagrid avait adopté quand vous étiez en première année. Et bien figure toi qu'en fait, Norbert était une femelle !

Hermione souriait. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué de ne pas voir Ginny. Elles s'étaient écrit bien évidemment mais ce n'était pas pareil. Un pincement lui serra le cœur alors que la locomotive se mettait en route. Pour la première fois en sept année, Harry et Ron ne seraient pas à ses côtés à Poudlard. C'était très déroutant. Comme si tous ses repères étaient partis en fumée.

\- Et toi alors, tu parlais d'un boulot en tant que serveuse au Chaudron Baveur c'est ça ?

Hermione aquieça.

\- Oui c'était juste après mon emploi au royaume des Hiboux. Je peux te dire que je ne veux plus approcher d'une fiente d'oiseau avant au moins cinq ans. Travailler au Chaudron Baveur c'était plutôt cool. Tom est un patron sympa et il me faisait un prix sur ma chambre. J'aurai voulu travailler chez Obscurus Books, la maison d'édition du Chemin de Traverse mais ils ont jugé que je n'avais aucune expérience et n'ont pas voulu de moi, raconta déçue la jeune sorcière.

\- Tant pis pour eux ! Ils ont raté l'occasion d'embaucher la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, rétorqua Ginny pour lui remonter le moral tandis qu'Hermione rougissait de plaisir. D'ailleurs j'y pense, tu savais que le Professeur Slughorn a pris sa retraite cette année ? J'ai entendu papa en discuter avec maman hier matin.

\- Ah bon ?! Je l'aimais bien c'est dommage. La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous n'aurons plus à assister à ses réceptions pompeuses. Tu sais qui va le remplacer ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que ce sera un vieux sorcier ayant appartenu à Serpentard. »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de bavarder ainsi de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à Poudlard où elles revêtirent leurs tenues de sorcières avant de descendre du wagon. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et elles se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé dans les calèches. Le ventre d'Hermione se serra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'à présent elle était capable de voir les Sombrals. Ginny sembla penser la même chose qu'elle et Hermione surprit la jeune fille essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. La mine abattue, la Gryffondor comprit que Ginny pensait à son frère Fred, mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Sans un mot, Hermione pressa le bras de la rouquine et lui adressa un faible sourire. Ginny sembla se reprendre et monta dans la calèche qui clopina jusqu'aux portes du château.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la grande Salle, le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'excitation de retrouver Poudlard lui donnait envie de rire et de trottiner jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors mais la jeune fille se retint de justesse. Très vite, son alégresse retomba lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'à nouveau, tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Elle baissa le visage au sol et ronchonna dans sa barbe.

« Ne t'en fait pas. D'ici une semaine ça leur aura passé et ils ne te prêteront plus la moindre attention, lui murmura Ginny au creux de l'oreille en glissant son bras sous le sien pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. »

Hermione lui renvoya un regard bienveillant et s'assit à ses côtés, face à un garçon au visage basané qui coupa sa conversation avec son camarade de droite pour adresser un franc sourire à Hermione. Cette dernière lui retourna et bientôt, toutes les places libres furent occupées par un élève.

Alors que la cérémonie de répartitions prenait fin, Hermione balaya la table des Professeurs du regard. Elle croisa le regard d'Hagrid qui lui fit un signe peu discret de la main et la jeune femme pouffa en lui renvoyant. Elle reconnut le visage de ses anciens enseignants et s'arrêta sur celui nouveau, d'une jeune sorcière. La jeune femme devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans et bien que banale, était fort jolie. Hermione lui envia ses longs cheveux blonds peignés à la perfection qui retombaient sur ses épaules dans un mouvement fluide. Ses yeux verts, malicieux, scrutaient les tables des élèves dans un examen minutieux. A côté d'elle, une chaise vide. Alors que la jeune fille allait faire remarquer sa présence à Ginny, le Professeur McGonagall se leva et vint tapoter un couteau en argent sur son verre, réclamant ainsi le silence.

« Bienvenus à vous tous pour cette nouvelle année qui je l'espère, annonce une aire nouvelle. Poudlard a connu des jours sombres et bien qu'on ne puisse malheureusement pas ré écrire l'histoire, je compte sur votre génération pour redonner vie et espoir à notre bon vieux Poudlard. C'est ensembles que nous réussirons à donner du sens à la lutte que nous avons menés, c'est vous à présent, l'avenir du monde Sorcier.

Les élèves buvaient les paroles de leur nouvelle directrice et Hermione opina du chef, gagnée par l'émotion face au discours de la directrice.

\- Je ne vais pas retenir votre attention plus longtemps car comme le dirait un très vieil ami s'il était hélas, encore parmi nous, « Ses élèves meurent de faim Professeur McGonagall, festoyons à présent ! »

Des rires discrets fusèrent dans la salle et aussitôt, les plats se remplirent de victuailles tandis que la directrice se rasseyait. Les conversations reprirent et Hermione se servit de la purée de patate douce pour accompagner son plat.

« Peux-tu me passer la salade de tomate ? demanda la voisine de gauche d'Hermione.

\- Oui bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre la sorcière en attrapant le saladier.

\- Je m'appelle Moyra Fallenty, se présenta la jeune fille. »

De longs cheveux blonds et raides venaient encadrer le visage fin et allongé de la jeune fille. De corpulence très mince, sa peau translucide lui donnait l'air si fragile qu'Hermione hésita deux secondes à lui faire passer le lourd saladier de tomate. Pourtant, d'un air sûr d'elle, Moyra l'empoigna avec une force qui surprit Hermione. Moyra sembla remarquer la surprise d'Hermione et habituée à ce genre de jugement elle leva un sourcil en souriant.

« Tu sais je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- Excuses moi, j'ai été surprise par ta poigne. Hermione Granger, enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

\- Pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude, répondit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules. Je partage mon dortoir avec Ginny et Charlotte la grande brune un peu plus loin à côté de Colin Crivey. J'imagine que cette année tu vas te joindre à nous ?

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir ! s'exclama Hermione en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Alors qu'elle venait de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre, Moyra reprit la parole.

\- Wahouuu, regardez qui vient de rejoindre la table des Professeurs. J'hallucine !

Hermione tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par la blonde et faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. La jeune fille avala de travers et se mit à tousser avec violence tandis que Ginny lui tapotait dans le dos, les yeux révulsés.

\- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda inquiète sa meilleure amie. »

Le visage rouge, sans cesser de tousser, Hermione, incapable de la moindre parole leva un doigt en direction de la table des Professeurs.

Sous le regard horrifié de Ginny, Draco Malefoy prenait place, l'air digne à la seule place encore libre, c'est-à-dire entre la nouvelle et Hagrid. Il grimaça en voyant que le demi géant prenait quasiment toute la place avec ses bras en mangeant et toisa la salle d'un air las. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione et une expression de surprise apparu sur son visage, rapidement chassée par son habituel masque semblant de marbre. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard de défit et tourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait à la table des professeurs ?! fini par articuler Hermione le visage encore rouge et les yeux humides d'avoir trop toussé.

\- Aucune idée mais si c'est une blague je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! répliqua Ginny.

\- Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon ce nouveau prof, déclara une première année sous le regard offusqué d'Hermione. La première année se ratatina sur sa chaise et plongea toute son attention dans son assiette de petits pois. »

Les plats disparurent aussi subitement qu'ils étaient arrivés et furent rapidement remplacés par les desserts. Toutefois la vision de Malefoy à la table des Professeurs avait fini de couper l'appétit d'Hermione et elle ne put toucher à aucun dessert, redoutant l'annonce du Professeur McGonagall.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, le repas prit fin et la directrice se leva à nouveau.

« Maintenant que vous estomacs sont bien remplis j'espère pouvoir à nouveau avoir votre attention. Commençons avec le règlement. Il est bien évidemment interdit de pénétrer dans, comme son nom l'indique, la Forêt Interdite. L'heure du couvre-feu et fixé à vingt-deux heures. Tout élève trouvé se promenant dans les couloirs passé cet horaire sera sévèrement puni !

\- Eh bien, elle n'a pas changé d'un poil, souffla Ginny a son oreille.

\- Comme chaque année, la coupe des maisons opposera les élèves. Je compte sur vous pour éviter de faire inutilement perdre des points à votre maison. La liste du reste du règlement intérieur vous sera distribué par vos Préfets respectifs et un exemplaire ensorcelé et donc impossible à décrocher inutile d'essayer, a été épinglé à l'intérieur de chacun de vos dortoirs. Ainsi donc, je ne veux pas entendre un seul élève me dire qu'il n'était pas au courant de tel ou tel article, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Graham ?

Le sorcier à la peau basané assit en face d'Hermione adressa un immense sourire à la directrice et opina du chef tandis que ses yeux disaient le contraire. La sorcière fit une pause et balaya l'assemblée du regard, comme pour juger de son autorité. Semblant satisfaite, elle reprit la parole.

\- Cette année, deux nouveaux professeurs ont rejoint nos rangs.

Soudainement intéressée, Hermione se redressa sur son banc.

\- J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le Professeur Théodora Têteenplume qui enseignera cette année la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et sera également la Directrice de Gryfondor. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, je continuerai moi-même d'enseigner la métamorphose mais avec mes nouvelles obligations de Directrice, je dois céder certaines de mes anciennes activités. Je ne doute pas que le Professeur Têteenplume saura prendre soin des élèves de Gryfondor.

La sorcière blonde au regard malicieux se leva et salua les élèves d'un sourire chaleureux. Tous applaudirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rasseye.

\- Et nous avons également monsieur Draco Malefoy qui enseignera les Potions et sera le Directeur des Serpentards.

Les élèves se mirent à applaudirent tandis qu'à la table des Serpentards certains se levèrent et sifflèrent également. Malefoy leur adressa un regard appréciateur et un signe de tête. Hermione se liquéfia sur sa chaise tandis que Ginny palissait à vue d'œil.

La directrice attendit que le calme revienne afin de reprendre la parole.

\- Sur ce, vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain matin. Je vous laisse dès à présent rejoindre vos dortoirs. Bonne soirée à vous tous et bonne nuit ! »

Bonne nuit ? La directrice venait réellement de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit alors qu'elle venait d'annoncer que Draco Malefoy allait être leur professeur ? C'était une plaisanterie ? Comme si elle avait enclanché le mode automatique Hermione suivit ses camarades vers son dortoir, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Fin du premier vrai chapitre. Pauvre Hermione, elle pensait être débarrassée de Draco mais la voilà obligée de passer une année entière avec lui comme PROFESSEUR. Excuse moi Hermione de te torturer, vraiment, mais je te jure qu'à la fin tu aimeras ça - un petit peu ? -

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 3 - La convocation

_Avant toute chose je voudrais adresser un grand merci à ceux qui se sont inscrit pour suivre l'avancée de cette histoire et à tous ceux qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favorites : plein d'amour sur vous 3  
_

 _Et une mention spéciale à **Cassou102** pour sa reviews : J'espère que les chapitres prochains continueront de te plaire ! 😊_

 **Chapitre III**

Il était encore tôt ce matin-là lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, c'est avec joie qu'elle prit doucement conscience qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard. Elle se mit à sourire dans son oreiller et s'étira tel un chat, réveillant par la même occasion Pattenrond qui dormait à ses pieds. L'animal s'avança vers son visage et frotta son museau sur la joue d'Hermione, comme pour lui dire bonjour puis fixa ses grands yeux jaunes dans ceux de sa maîtresse. La jeune femme passa une main encore endormie dans sa fourrure chaude et l'animal redressa l'échine pour savourer la caresse. Il sauta du lit, satisfait de cette attention et passa la petite chatière qui avait été installé sur leur porte.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur le lit de ses camarades, encore profondément plongées dans leur sommeil. Les cours ne commençaient que le lendemain mais déjà Hermione éprouvait l'envie de retourner à la bibliothèque. En revenant à Poudlard, elle retrouvait son foyer. Depuis qu'elle avait oublietté ses parents pour leur propre sécurité, elle était seule. Aucun contre sort n'existait et elle devait à présent vivre loin de ceux qu'elle avait toujours chéri et sans la chaleur d'un foyer. Alors retourner à Poudlard c'était un peu comme retrouver son innocence, comme si elle était à nouveau à sa place, chez elle. Un brin de nostalgie la submergea et elle se décida à se lever afin de se doucher.

Une fois sa toilette finie, Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Seule Charlotte était réveillée et elle la salua.

« Tu es bien matinale, la salua Hermione en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- Je pourrais dire de même de toi ! Mais oui, j'aime bien me réveiller tôt pour aller courir dans le parc, répondit la brune en faisant dodeliner ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré sur ses épaules.

Charlotte qui venait d'une famille moldue avait gardé pour habitude d'effectuer des footings matinaux afin de se vider l'esprit et évacuer le stress des cours.

\- Tu viens petit déjeuner avec moi ? lui proposa Hermione.

\- Non merci, je vais préfère courir à jeun. On se retrouve après ? »

Hermione acquiesça, griffonna un mot pour Ginny et quitta le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle mit le pied dans la Grande Salle, peu d'élèves avaient encore quittés les bras de Morphée. Avec horreur, elle aperçut Malefoy déjà attablé et en grande discussion avec la nouvelle Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Madame Têteenplume. Elle ne pût retenir une grimace de dégoût. Alors tout ceci n'était pas un horrible cauchemar ? Elle qui pensait être débarrassée de Draco Malefoy, le voilà son professeur de potions ! L'estomac noué, elle attrapa rapidement quelques toasts et bu d'une traite son verre de jus de citrouille avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque : tendre cocoon où la vision de Malefoy ne lui serait pas imposée.

Elle salua la bibliothécaire Madame Pince qui ignora la jeune fille pour se concentrer sur une pile de manuscrits. Hermione esquissa un rapide sourire. Décidément, il y a certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais à Poudlard et dans un sens, c'était plutôt rassurant.

La jeune fille se promena rapidement entre les colonnes de livres, ralentissant parfois lorsqu'elle pensait pouvoir trouver son bonheur sur les hautes étagères. Elle posa son index sur la couverture des manuscrits tout en continuant d'avancer dans les rayons. De bonne humeur, Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air, savourant l'odeur caractéristique de vieux cuir, d'encre et de poussière des lieux. Elle retrouvait la bibliothèque comme on retrouvait une vieille amie.

Elle finit par mettre la main sur deux ou trois ouvrages semblant la satisfaire et elle s'attablât au coin près d'une fenêtre, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil sur le château.  
La brunette sortie son encrier ainsi qu'une superbe plume d'hyppogriffe qu'Harry lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire ainsi que quelques parchemins vierges.

D'une main assurée, elle souligna son titre « Plan Après Poudlard – Opération St Marabou ». Il fallait avant tout de l'organisation. De son écriture ronde, Hermione inscrit deux colonnes : A faire – Déjà fait.

Dans la colonne déjà fait elle put déjà écrire « Demande de Prêt à Gringotts ». La plume racla un peu trop fort le parchemin et elle faillit le trouer, encore contrariée par le refus des Gobelins. Trop concentrée pour entendre qu'on s'approchait de sa table, la jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'une main toucha son épaule.

Avec surprise, elle reconnut le Professeur Têteenplume, ses grands yeux verts légèrement globuleux et ses joues roses lui donnant des airs de poupée, observait le parchemin quelle tenta vainement de cacher.

« Désolée de vous interrompre, s'excusa la jeune femme, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir voir ce qu'une étudiante à l'air si concentré pouvait bien étudier alors même que l'année n'avait pas encore commencée. Saint Marabou c'est cela ? Vous désirez devenir Médicomage ? la questionna t-elle.

Gênée, Hermione hocha la tête.

\- J'aimerai …, lança t-elle prudemment.

\- Vous savez que le concours d'entrée est très difficile ? tâtonna le professeur.

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille sourit franchement, sûre d'elle.

\- Je le sais, et je trouve cela excitant !

Amusée, Têteenplume leva un sourcil avant de répondre.

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre nom … ?

\- Hermione Granger. Je suis en septième année chez les Gryffondor.

\- Hermione Granger ! Mais bien sûr ! La jeune femme blonde se tapa du plat de la main le front. La Directrice McGonagall m'a transmis tous les dossiers des élèves de Gryffondor et je me souviens très bien du votre. Une élève brillante avec d'excellents résultats ! Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous, Saint Marabou vous ouvrira grand ses portes le moment venu.

Hermione rosie de plaisir avant de sentir le désespoir s'abattre à nouveau sur ses épaules.

\- Voyons, pourquoi cette mine triste ? questionna gentiment Têteenplume en s'asseyant sur la tranche du bureau.

\- Les frais d'inscription ainsi que les cinq années d'études sont vraiment très expansives. Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer de telles études, soupira t-elle.

\- Je vois… Savez-vous qu'il existe une bourse ?

Hermione se redressa, le visage éclairé par l'intérêt.

\- Chaque année elle est attribuée au Sorcier ou à la Sorcière ayant eu les meilleurs résultats à son examen de fin d'année. Bon, je dois vous avouer qu'elle ne suffit pas à couvrir les frais de scolarité, à dire vrai, elle couvre seulement les frais d'inscription. Mais cela vous allégerai déjà de quelques centaines de Gallions.

Enthousiasme, Hermione trempa d'une main fébrile sa plume dans l'encrier et nota dans la case « A faire : Obtenir la bourse de fin d'année ».

Satisfaite d'avoir redonné de l'espoir à son élève, Têteenplume posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis toujours ravie de voir des jeunes femmes se battre pour leurs rêves. Actuellement, j'écris une thèse sur les Vampires. C'est une sorte de traité qui tend à prouver que les Vampires peuvent aisément vivre parmi nous et puisqu'ils pensent, ressentent et existent, ne sont pas des morts-vivants mais qu'ils ont accès à leur deuxième vie. C'est difficile de l'expliquer en quelques mots évidemment. Mais je m'égare. Miss Granger, ne me laissez jamais commencer à parler de ma thèse où vous pouvez en avoir pour des heures, plaisanta t-elle.

A l'évocation de ses travaux, ses yeux s'étaient allumés et tout son corps semblait s'animer d'une passion dévorante. Ses bracelets teintaient au rythme de ses mouvements.

\- Je vous disait donc, j'aurai besoin d'une assistante. Il s'agirait de m'aider dans mes recherches, parfois m'accompagner sur le terrain, m'aider à corriger les copies des premières années… Je suis certaine qu'une brillante élève comme vous seriez comme un poisson dans l'eau. J'ai conscience qu'avec cette dernière année pour vos ASPIC ainsi qu'avec le concours d'entrée à St Marabou vous risquez d'être très prise et je comprendrais que vous refusiez mais je vous propose ce petit travail sous couvert de rémunération. Cela vous permettra de mettre encore un peu d'argent de côté pour vos projets qu'en dites-vous ?

Sans avoir à y réfléchir à deux fois, Hermione se redressa sur son siège.

\- Oh professeur se serait fabuleux, j'accepte avec plaisir !

\- Formidable ! Et bien Miss Granger … bienvenue dans l'équipe ! »

Théodora Têteenplume tendit sa fine main vers Hermione afin de sceller cette nouvelle entente. La jeune fille la saisit avec entrain, certaine que cette nouvelle année à Poudlard lui réservait encore bien des surprises …

Le lendemain, les premiers cours commençaient enfin. Draco Malefoy se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, contrôlant son reflet. Il devait être parfait. Il était important de faire bonne impression à ses élèves et ce, dès le début de l'année. Draco avait conscience que les premières heures seraient déterminantes. S'il n'arrivait pas à assoir dès le début son autorité, alors cela serait fini pour lui. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour cela. Les Malefoy avaient toujours su dégager une autorité naturelle et se faire respecter par leurs paires.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Bien évidemment, même un œil avisé n'aurait été capable de remarquer son stress, l'ancien Serpentard contrôlant aussi bien ses expressions faciales que sa posture. Satisfait par l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui-même, Draco se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

Son tout premier cours serait pour les premières année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. C'est avec nostalgie qu'il se souvient de son premier cours en tant qu'élève avec le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier avait su éveiller son intérêt dès la première seconde où il avait pénétré dans la salle. C'était un grand sorcier en plus d'un grand homme et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Draco doutait de réussir à marcher dans ses pas. Et puis il y avait eu Slughorn. Un professeur tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct, qui savait déceler la moindre étincelle de talent chez n'importe quel individu. Quel serait sa spécificité à lui ? Que voulait-il que les élèves perçoivent de lui ?

Le respect bien évidemment. Et la crainte. Oui, Draco Malefoy se sentait prêt à enseigner. Lorsque les premières années pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, aucune trace de leur professeur. Docilement, ils choisirent leurs places et sortirent leurs manuels. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et un brouhaha d'abord discret puis de plus en plus fort s'éleva entre les rangs. Le cours aurait déjà dû commencer et pourtant, toujours aucune trace de Draco Malefoy.

Les premières questions fusèrent.

« Vous croyez que le cours a été annulé ? Demanda une Gryffondor.

\- Aucune idée. Il a peut-être du retard ? proposa une autre.

\- Moi je dis que s'il a dix minutes de retard, je me tire dans la salle Commune, renchérit un Serpentard provoquant le ricanement de ses amis. »

L'aiguille des minutes poursuivait sa course et bientôt, quinze minutes passèrent.

Un élève de Serpentard à l'allure dégingandé fourra son manuel dans sa besace et se leva.

« On perd notre temps-là, il ne viendra pas !

\- Rassies toi Finley, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, répliqua un autre Serpentard. En plus je te rappel que Malefoy est aussi notre Directeur. Il risque de ne pas apprécier si on sèche son premier cours de l'année.

\- Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda inquiète une Serpentarde.

\- Une panne de réveil oui ! plaisanta un Gryffondor.

\- Bon allez, c'est bon, moi je m'arrache, s'exclama Finley en regardant tour à tour ses camarades. Que ceux qui sont du même avis me suivent !

Un Gryffondor se leva et vint se placer devant Finley. Il était plus petit d'une tête que le Serpentard mais ne manquait pas de courage.

\- Tu te rassois Finley, on nous a interdit de circuler dans les couloirs pendant nos heures de cours.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi si je ne me pousse pas Gutirez ? répliqua le Serpentard en approchant son visage de l'autre élève. L'un et l'autre se fixaient sans ciller. »

Voyant que le Gryffondor n'avait aucune réaction, Finley le bouscula et s'avança vers la porte tandis que d'autres prenaient sa suite. Alors que le Serpentard amorçait un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte, elle se claqua à son nez et se verrouilla. Surpris, il sursauta et se retourna. Un clappement de mains retentit dans la classe. Inquiets, tous cherchaient du regard d'où provenait le bruit.

« Revelado, dit une voix puissante. »

Soudain, Draco Malefoy apparut au beau milieu de la classe, les bras croisés et l'air hautain, semblant jauger ses élèves. Aussitôt, tous retournèrent s'assoir à leurs places, sauf Finley qui s'était figé de surprise.

\- Et bien quoi ? Vas-tu rester planté là ? le questionna le professeur. Files t'assoir.

Son ton était intransigeant et le Serpentard sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Il retourna en vitesse à son bureau, la tête basse.

Draco avança dans la rangée principale d'un pas lent, jusqu'au tableau noir.

\- J'osais espérer une réaction plus rapide de votre part. M'enfin, vous n'êtes que des premières années… J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor.

Une vague de protestations et d'incompréhension s'éleva.

\- J'encourage l'opportunisme et la créativité. En l'occurrence, en décidant d'attendre comme des idiots mon arrivé, vous avez manqué des deux.

Malefoy fit taire d'un geste la salle.

\- Bien. Puisque j'ai toute votre attention voilà ce sur quoi nous allons travailler pour ce premier cours : Une potion d'invisibilité. Je préfère vous prévenir, inutile de déjà vous imaginez pénétrer dans le vestiaire des filles ou de vous infiltrez dans le bureau de vos professeurs pour voler les sujets d'examens : ses effets ne durent que quelques minutes, un quart d'heure si la potion est bien réalisée. »

Le professeur attrapa une craie et commença à inscrire le nom des ingrédients nécessaire à l'élaboration de la potion, sous le regard admiratif des Serpentards, notamment de la gente féminine.

Draco Malefoy était satisfait. Son premier cours c'était parfaitement bien déroulé et quelques élèves avaient réussi à concocter des potions d'invisibilités très réussies. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers ses appartements. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter un escalier, un fantôme abordant des vêtements dignes de la cours de Louis XVI l'interpella.

« Monsieur Draco Malefoy ? La directrice McGonagall vous fait demander à son bureau.

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil étonné. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait cette vieille chouette ? Etes-ce parce qu'il avait enlevé trop de point à Gryffondor ? Non, c'était ridicule, Rogue n'avait jamais été très juste en tant que maître des potions et personne n'y avait jamais trouvé à redire … hormis les élèves bien sûr. Mais il est vrai que c'était Dumbledore qui était alors aux commandes de Poudlard.

\- Veuillez me suivre, ajouta simplement le fantôme.

\- Inutile, je connais le chemin, répliqua d'une voix froide Draco.

Le fantôme parut ne pas s'en formaliser et ajouta :

\- Comme vous voulez. Le mot de passe est « Amortensia ». »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel face à l'idiotie du mot de passe et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de McGonagall. Plus vite c'était fait, plus vite il pourrait aller se détendre.

Arrivé à destination et une fois le mot de passe donné, la grosse gargouille se mit à tourbillonner sur elle-même et révéla un escalier que le jeune homme s'empressa de gravir. Il toqua et sans attendre de réponse pénétra dans la pièce.

La vieille directrice était assise à son bureau, ses petites lunettes posées au bout de son nez et semblait remplir divers parchemins.

« Ah ! Draco Malefoy, je vous attendais !

Elle fit signe au jeune homme de prendre place sur la chaise libre. Il s'exécuta avec l'étrange impression d'être à nouveau un élève convoqué par son professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en se forçant à garder un air sûr de lui.

\- En effet. J'espère que votre premier cours c'est bien déroulé ? Vous aviez les Serpentards et les Gryffondors si je ne m'abuse ? questionna la directrice en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- C'est cela oui. Tout s'est très bien passé.

Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste lui faire la conversation et que s'il n'était pas très loquace elle le laisserait partir .. ?

\- Très bien très bien, vous m'en voyez ravie.

Elle croisa ses mains au-dessus du bureau et semblait chercher comment amener le sujet. La vieille sorcière pinça ses lèvres pourtant déjà fines et reprit la parole.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Je vais être honnête avec vous. Nombre de nos collègues ainsi que du monde au Ministère ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil votre arrivée en tant que Professeur à Poudlard. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai dû m'imposer et prendre de gros risques en vous engageant.

Les poings de Draco se serrèrent et il senti sa gorge devenir sèche. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers les tableaux des anciens directeurs accrochés aux murs et certains le regardaient d'un air sévère, comme pour valider les paroles de McGonagall.

\- Je désire faire table rase du passé et je suis pour attribuer des secondes chances à tous ceux qui le désirent. Toutefois, il faudra prouver que vous en valait la peine. Votre non implication dans la bataille finale à je dois dire, à la fois jouée en votre faveur comme en votre défaveur.

La directrice le fixait sans ciller et Draco senti ses joues virer au rouge.

\- Je préfère être franche avec vous Monsieur Malefoy. Les gens attendent le moindre de vos faux pas pour vous renvoyez. Vous êtes sur la sellette. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu une idée. Afin de prouver à tous que les rancœurs sont du passé et que vous avez réellement évolué psychologiquement et appris de vos erreurs, j'ai une tâche à vous confier. J'attends de vous du sérieux et de la rigueur. Aucune erreur ne sera tolérée.

La directrice se tue et Draco avala sa salive en hochant la tête avec sérieux, signe qu'il ne prenait pas ses paroles à la légère.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Concours de la Sorcière de l'Année organisé par le Ministère ? questionna la directrice en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

Draco la regarda, éberlué.

\- Quel rapport avec mon emploi au sein de Poudlard ?

\- Je vous demande juste de répondre, trancha McGonagall d'une voix sèche.

\- Oui évidemment. Comme tout le monde sorcier j'imagine. L'évènement est relayé par la Gazette du Sorcier et est diffusé sur les postes magiques, répondit évasivement Draco en cherchant où elle voulait en venir.

McGonagall hocha la tête, semblant satisfaite par cette réponse.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre talent Mr Malefoy pour coacher une jeune fille cette année et la guider dans les épreuves afin qu'elle remporte le concours.

\- Euuuh … et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis qualifié pour cette tâche ? répliqua de la façon la plus polie qu'il put Draco.

\- Dans ce concours les jeunes filles sont évaluées sur plusieurs critères : bien évidemment la culture générale mais également, bien que cela me semble archaïque et que cela va à l'encontre de mes principes, sur la beauté et la posture. Vous venez d'une grande famille Mr Malefoy et l'étiquette sorcière n'a aucun secret pour vous. J'ai besoin que vous inculquiez à cette élève tout ce qu'elle doit savoir pour gagner haut la main ce concours. De plus, il y a une épreuve de duel à la baguette. Cette jeune fille aura besoin d'entrainement ! Et je compte sur vous pour l'aider à trouver quel talent elle pourra présenter lors de son passage.

Malefoy fixa la directrice, comme pour déceler la faille. Etais-ce une plaisanterie ? Voyant que la sorcière ne semblait pas plaisanter Draco la questionna davantage.

\- En quoi le fait que j'aide cette élève prouvera que j'ai grandis psychologiquement au juste ?

\- Très bonne question Mr Malefoy. Avant tout parce que cette sorcière est issue d'une famille moldue et ensuite … Ah tiens, on vient de toquer. Timing parfait ! s'exclama la directrice. Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrir lentement et Hermione Granger pénétra dans la pièce sous le regard choqué de Draco dont le cerveau tournait à plein régime.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir mais intrigué par sa présence et elle l'ignora tandis que la mâchoire de Draco se décrochait en un « O » silencieux.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander ? questionna Hermione.

\- Tout à fait mon enfant. Veuillez-vous assoir. Le professeur Têteenplume m'a annoncé que vous désiriez rejoindre l'académie de Saint Marabou après Poudlard ?

Hermione opina du chef.

\- Elle m'a également confiée vos… difficultés à trouver les fonds nécessaires à votre admission. Je vous ai convoqué ici pour vous proposer une solution. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Concours de Sorcière de l'Année ?

\- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?! s'exclama soudainement Draco en sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Taisez-vous Mr Malefoy, tonna la sorcière d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Hermione ne cessait de regarder Draco puis la directrice puis à nouveau Draco, semblant chercher à comprendre la présence du jeune homme.

\- Oui … je connais le but de cet événement plutôt grotesque. Je veux dire, demandez à une sorcière de défiler en tenue de soirée et en maillot de bain … c'est franchement dégradant.

McGonagall esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Vous oubliez le test de culture général, le duel contre un autre sorcier ainsi que l'épreuve de talent ! ajouta la directrice.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Bref. Savez-vous que la gagnante de l'élection se voit attribuer un luxueux appartement par le Ministère de la Magie et ce pendant un an ? De plus, le Ministère couvre tous ses frais alimentaires et ses sorties. Elle gagne également 100 000 Gallions. En contre parti, elle se doit d'être irréprochable car elle représentera pour un an le monde Sorcier Britannique.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Non, elle ne le savait pas.

\- Une telle somme couvrirait vos frais d'inscription ainsi que les quatre premières années d'études. Il ne vous resterai plus qu'à économiser pour vous payer la dernière année mais j'imagine qu'avec quatre ans déjà réglés, vous pourriez aisément travailler pour cela. Le Professeur Têteenplume m'a dit que vous étiez sa nouvelle assistante ? C'est très bien Miss Granger, une très bonne chose de faite !

Draco semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude et agitait sa jambe signe d'une grande nervosité. Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Mais professeur … Je n'ai aucune chance de remporter un tel concours.

\- Evidemment qu'elle n'a aucune chance ! s'exclama Draco en se redressant soudainement.

\- Je te remercie Malefoy mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, répliqua Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je suis ton professeur Granger, tu dois me vouvoyer maintenant, répliqua le blond en bombant le torse.

\- ça suffit ! s'exclama la directrice d'une voix forte. Les deux jeunes reportèrent leur attention sur McGonagall. Miss Granger j'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes la plus brillante sorcière de votre génération et vous Pouvez remporter cette élection, j'en ai la certitude. Quant à vous Mr Malefoy – son regard se fit plus noir – vous aiderez Miss Granger à gagner ce concours ou vous serez renvoyé !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'exclama le Serpentard. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

\- Oh si je le peux et je le ferais, répliqua t-elle.

\- Professeur McGonagall… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée… Malefoy et moi …

La directrice tiqua et balaya d'un geste de la main la fin de la phrase de la Gryffondor.

\- Cessez vos enfantillages. Mr Malefoy est le seul professeur à Poudlard capable de vous enseigner l'étiquette sorcière. Il est temps de mettre de côtés vos anciennes querelles et de grandir un peu.

Hermione rougie tandis que Draco grinçait des dents l'air revêche.

\- Serrez-vous la main maintenant et sortez de mon bureau. Allez ! Et plus vite que cela ! »

Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent du regard et Hermione finit par tendre sa main vers Malefoy. Ce dernier claqua la langue à son palais et finit par saisir la main tendue d'Hermione qu'il se retint de peu de broyer tandis que les yeux de la jeune sorcière semblaient lancer des éclairs.

 **Fin du troisième chapitre !**

 _Mon dieu qu'il me tarde que vous lisiez le chapitre suivant. Pour vous mettre un peu l'eau à la bouche, sachez que les amis de Draco viennent le voir à Poudlard et qu'ils vont un peu trop boire. Et devinez qui il va rencontrer dans les couloirs alors qu'il est beaucoup trop alcoolisé … ? Je vous laisse deviner ^^_  
 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !_


	4. Chapter 4 - Premier Cours de Potion

Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant tout merci à tous ceux qui m'encourage à écrire cette fiction ! N'hésitez pas à suivre l'histoire si vous voulez être au courant de quand sort la suite 😊 (et aussi parce que sans me fais chaud au cœur haha). Je dois vous avouer que vos messages me donne envie d'écrire encore plus vite cette histoire pour connaitre vos avis haha. J'ai décidé de poster un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce rythme vous semble t-il correcte ?

\- Dépêchez-vous de commencer à lire si vous voulez savoir comment s'est passé le premier cours d'Hermione avec Draco comme professeur … 😉

Réponse aux Rewiews :  
\- Cassou102 : J'espère ne pas t'avoir donné l'eau à la bouche pour rien et que ce chapitre te plaira alors :D  
\- Maxine3482 : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! Je vais tâcher de ne pas te décevoir ^^  
\- Swangranger : C'est toi qui est top de me laisser un petit mot, merci beaucoup !  
\- Dame Lylith : Le genre de Rewiew qui fait faire des loopings à mon estomac tellement ça me fait plaisir ! Il me tarde de connaitre ton avis sur la suite des évènements ! Je ne suis pas une infaillible de l'orthographe -malheureusement- alors je suis contente si j'ai réussi à donner l'illusion haha.  
\- Kaffee : Bonjour à toi aussi :D Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Draco en professeur … imagine le pire ? Ben c'est pas encore ça haha. Non sérieusement j'adore lui donner vie en tant que prof et rendre chèvre Hermione.  
\- AngeLunaBlack : Oh mon dieu que tu es adorable merci beaucoup ! ça me fait chaud au cœur ce genre de message et ça m'encourage encore plus à continuer à écrire. Si j'arrive à te faire apprécier les DraMione alors j'aurai tout gagné ! C'est très important pour moi de respecter l'œuvre de J.K et donc je vais tenter du mieux que je peux de respecter les traits de chacun de ses personnages. Et puis au fond, Hermione et Draco ne sont-ils pas de grands enfants eux aussi à leur manière ? :p A bientôt 3

 **Chapitre IV**

Draco rageait. Comment cette vieille peau de McGonagall avait pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Le forcer à aider Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe- à gagner le prix de la sorcière de l'année ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir des idées aussi tordues ?! Ce plan était voué à l'échec et il allait être viré quoi qu'il arrive car jamais elle ne gagnerait. Les sorcières qui participaient à ce concours s'entrainait depuis des années et venaient pour la plupart du temps, toutes de familles de Sang Purs.

Sans s'en rendre compte il arriva devant la porte de ses appartements. A peine eut il mit un pied dans son salon privatif qu'une explosion de confettis le fit sursauter et une tornade brune se jeta dans ses bras.

Sous l'impact, il chancela légèrement mais très vite il reconnut le parfum de son amie Pansy Parkinson. Il lui tapota le dos, comme pour lui demander gentiment de s'éloigner ce que la jeune fille fit à contre cœur. Ses amis lui avaient fait la surprise de venir au château. Blaise Zabini, tenait dans chacune de ses mains une bouteille de whisky pur feu, Gregory Goyle, un peu en retrait, la baguette en main était responsable de l'exposition de confettis et Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager que son ami, peu doué en sortilège ne l'ai pas fait exploser.

Daphnée Greengass, était assise sur le canapé en velours, les jambes croisées avec élégance et souriait à Draco.

« Te voilà donc Professeur de potions ! s'exclama Goyle comme s'il n'y croyait réellement que depuis que Draco avait passé le pas de la porte.

\- Qui l'eût cru … ricana Pansy en prenant place à côté de Daphnée.

\- Félicitation, rétorqua cette dernière, le regard amusé.

Draco replaça sa veste que Pansy avait froissé en lui sautant dessus et salua ses amis.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici et comment avez-vous pu rentrer au château ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! On a demandé la permission à McGo de venir rendre une petite visite à notre ami, expliqua Blaise. Evidemment, nous n'avons rien dit au sujet de nos intentions …

\- Et quelles sont-elles ? questionna le blond soudain inquiet.

\- Nous sommes venus ici pour fêter ton nouvel emploi évidemment ! s'exclama Pansy scandalisée. »

Le ton était donné, Draco se détendit aussitôt. L'alcool coula à flot, les verres teintaient et défilaient de mains en mains. On riait, discutait, parfois le ton montait et puis un nouveau verre venait s'ajouter et tous riaient à nouveau. Pansy et Gregory, bras dessus, bras dessous chantaient le dernier tube à la mode d'une voix tonitruante. Draco les observait en retrait et semblait plongé dans ses pensées, l'air soucieux. Blaise sembla s'en rendre compte et l'interrogea.

« A quoi diable pense le Prince des Serpentards ? plaisanta son ami.

Draco émit un faible sourire et soupira.

\- A rien …

\- Allons vieux frère, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça à moi.. Raconte tes soucis à tonton Blaise.

Daphnée se rapprocha d'eux et darda un regard inquisiteur sur Draco qui soupira une nouvelle fois avant de leur raconter son entretient avec McGonagall. A son plus grand désarrois ses amis, loin de partager sa détresse, se mirent à exploser de rire. Pansy et Gregory arrêtèrent de chanter et se rapprochèrent de la table basse, afin de former un cercle avec les autres et comprendre l'hilarité générale.

« Quoi Granger est revenue à Poudlard ?! s'exclama Pansy surprise. Ça ne m'étonne même pas que cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout tienne tant à avoir ses Aspics.

\- Comme si elle pouvait remporter le concours de Sorcière de l'année ! ricana Daphnée.

\- Comme si Draco allait accepter de l'y aider ! ajouta Blaise en se tenant les côtes.

Draco grimaça et se prit la tête dans les mains. D'un geste de la baguette, un verre atterrit devant lui et il le bu cul sec.

\- Attends … tu as accepté ?! s'exclama Gregory les yeux ronds.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! s'énerva le sorcier blond. La vieille peau m'a clairement dit que c'était ça ou j'étais viré ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon emploi. Avec mon père en prison, les Malefoy doivent à nouveau trouver leur place dans la société sorcière. Et puis … ma mère était tellement heureuse lorsqu'on m'a proposé cet emploi à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir.

Draco se retint d'ajouter « encore une fois ».

Ses amis le regardaient interdit, se jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil entre eux. Ce fut Daphnée qui décida la première de reprendre la parole.

\- Bon, ça suffit ses lamentations. Est-ce que ça vous dit une petite partie de Cap ou pas Cap ?

\- Oh oh oh… je sens les problèmes arriver, répliqua Blaise en se frottant les mains. J'en suis !

\- Comme si j'allais passer mon tour, répliqua seulement Draco en reprenant contenance.

\- Très bien, qui commence ? questionna Pansy.

\- Moi, répondit Draco d'un ton sans appel. Et puis je ne me lamentais pas !

Les autres se jetèrent des regards de connivence et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien Malefoy. Cap ou pas cap de t'introduire dans la cabane d'Hagrid et de lui voler un sous vêtement ? questionna Daphnée en fixant effrontément le maitre des potions.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

\- Cap évidemment ! Mais cela m'obligerait à traverser tout le château et à sortir. Je dois t'avouer avoir la flemme… « Accio slip d'Hagrid » s'exclama le blond en agitant sa baguette.

Après quelques minutes un immense bout de tissu décoré de Niffleurs atterrit dans sa main. D'un geste de dégoût il le laissa tomber au sol.

\- C'est de la triche ! s'exclama Daphnée en se levant.

\- Non, c'est de la ruse Serpentardèsque, répliqua Draco l'air fier de lui.

Daphnée se rassit, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

\- J'espère au moins que le slip est propre, s'exclama Blaise qui s'essuyait les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux à force d'avoir trop ri.

Plusieurs verres après, se fut au tour de Gregory de danser tout en faisait léviter un plat de petits fours. Déjà fortement alcoolisé le jeune homme échoua et les petits fours virent s'écraser au sol sous les rires de tous. D'un coup de baguette, Draco les fit disparaitre et le jeu continua. Alors que Blaise était en train d'enlever ses vêtements suite à un gage, Pansy porta les mains à sa bouche.

« Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais vomir.

\- Hors de question que tu fasses ça ici Parkinson. Va dans la salle de bain, rétorqua Draco.

Sans l'écouter, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

\- Non pas dans le couloir ! cria Draco alors que la tornade brune disparaissait de son champ de vision. Et merde … »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son verre, l'air triste de le quitter et en but une dernière gorgée avant de se diriger à la suite de son amie, la démarche rendue légèrement chancelante à cause de l'alcool.

Il retrouva Pansy un peu plus loin, pliée en deux en train de vomir dans une armure.

Draco afficha une moue dégoutée avant de lui parler.

« T'imagines surtout pas que je vais te tenir les cheveux ou un truc du genre…

\- Idiot, répliqua Pansy entre deux haut le cœur. J'ai les cheveux coupés au carré, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Buuuuurp. »

Draco tourna la tête autant pour laisser de l'intimité à son amie que pour ne pas être témoin de l'horrible spectacle.

\- Si tu comptes m'aider de la même façon que tu aides tes amis je ne risque vraiment pas de gagner ce concours, dit une voix derrière lui.

Draco se retourna et aperçut Hermione Granger. Pansy releva la tête et voulu lui dire quelque chose mais une nouvelle vague de vomis l'en empêcha.

\- Tiens tiens tiens … Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton dortoir ? -10 points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Draco en se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

\- Imbécile ! Je suis préfète et je fais ma ronde, tu ne peux pas m'enlever des points pour ça.

Draco leva son doigt devant afin de rétorquer quelque chose mais finit par l'abaisser en grommelant.

\- Ne me traite pas d'imbécile. Je suis ton professeur. Alors j'enlève quand même 10 points à Gryffondor pour l'insulte !

Fier de lui, il lui adressa un grand sourire, le regard triomphant mais surtout vitreux.

Hermione sembla se retenir de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait et fini par hausser les épaules et avança dans sa direction, tentant de l'ignorer afin de reprendre sa ronde. Elle s'arrêta auprès de Pansy et hésita. La jeune fille semblait réellement mal en point. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de « Récurvite » sur l'armure qui redevint propre comme un Gallion neuf.

\- Tu devrais l'aider à rentrer chez elle ou l'amener à l'infirmerie…

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien Malefoy. Dois-je rapporter au Professeur McGonagall que pendant ma ronde je vous ai aperçu toi et ta petite amie complètement ivre dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?

\- Draco … n'est pas mon petit ami…, murmura Pansy qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir et qui se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Hermione.

Cette dernière chancela sous le poids de l'ancienne Serpentarde.

\- Malefoy, vient récupérer ton amie, je crois qu'elle a encore du vomi au coin de la bouche et il est hors de question qu'elle m'en mette sur ma robe ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Draco ricana et s'approcha d'une démarche féline bien que titubante vers les deux sorcières.

\- Eh bien Pansy, tu te fais de drôle d'amie. Il va vraiment falloir que l'on revoie tes fréquentations, la sermonna le blond pour plaisanter.

Il sorti un mouchoir en tissu et essuya le visage de Pansy sous le regard interloqué de la Gryffondor. Il voulut essayer de la porter mais il était lui-même trop saoul pour réussir.

\- Combien de verres as-tu bu au juste Malefoy ?! s'exclama scandalisée Hermione.

\- J'ai arrêté de compter à partir de huit. Pourquoi, tu veux que je t'en paye un ? articula difficilement le Serpentard.

Hermione secoua la tête agacée.

\- Comme si j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi !

\- Tu vas pourtant y être obligée, chantonna le Serpentard pour l'énerver.

\- Je vais finir par croire que ça te fait plaisir.

Le sourire de Draco retomba aussitôt et alors qu'il allait répliquer, un bruit de pas coupa la discussion. Blaise surgit, un verre à la main.

\- Eh bien, je me demandais pourquoi vous mettiez tant de temps à revenir mais je comprends tout !

Le jeune métis se rapprocha d'eux et tourna autour d'Hermione qui soutenait toujours Pansy comme elle le pouvait.

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'elle avait autant changé Draco ! Finalement elle a peut-être une chance de le gagner ce concours !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! maugréa Draco en lui volant son verre qu'il but d'une traite.

\- Elle a de jolies fesses ! répondit Blaise.

\- Eh, je suis là ! répliqua l'intéressée les joues rouges de colère. Récupérez votre amie et fichez le camp !

\- C'est moi le professeur, c'est moi qui dit ce qu'on doit faire !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et demanda à Blaise de l'aide pour porter Pansy jusqu'aux appartements de Draco. Bien que très saoul, il semblait moins tanguer que Draco. Arrivés à la porte, Hermione lâcha Pansy et sans un mot de plus s'éloigna finir sa ronde, bouillonnante de colère.

Draco pencha la tête et observa les fesses d'Hermione. Blaise n'avait pas tort, elles étaient jolies. Le Serpentard secoua son visage de droite à gauche comme pour chasser cette idée saugrenue et rejoignit ses amis à l'intérieur.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Draco lorsque son réveil magique se mit à sonner et sautiller sur sa table de nuit. Le jeune homme le saisit et l'envoya valser contre son armoire, s'explosant en dizaine de petits morceaux. Aussitôt, l'appareil se rassembla magiquement, les rouages reprenant leurs emplacements initiaux.

Le Serpentard soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure : il avait cours dans une heure. Son crâne le faisait affreusement souffrir, à tel point qu'il se demanda si un troupeau d'hippogriffes ne l'avait pas piétiné.  
Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et il grimaça. Plus jamais autant de verres quand il devait se lever tôt, se jura-t-il.

Draco s'étira et frotta ses paumes sur ses yeux. Vite, direction l'armoire à pharmacie. Le maître des potions attrapa quelques fioles qu'il mélangea entres elles et bu cul sec. Le goût était atroce mais au moins, il n'avait plus de gueule de bois.

Il se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain et ôta son bas de pyjama pour se glisser sous la douche. Le puissant jet d'eau chaude vint détendre ses muscles noués et rapidement, une épaisse buée remplie la cabine.

Une fois douché, Malefoy attrapa une serviette blanche qu'il noua à sa taille et commença à se préparer. Il ne devait pas trainer, aujourd'hui commençait son premier cours avec les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Lorsque Draco pénétra dans sa salle de classe, les élèves avaient déjà pris place derrière leurs bureaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle et repéra immédiatement Weasley fille aux côtés de Granger. Ses yeux gris semblèrent lancer des éclairs et il dû se contenir pour ne laisser aucun agacement transparaitre sur ses traits.

Hermione baissa la tête sur son manuel en serrant les points tandis que Ginny, au contraire, fixait effrontément son professeur. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, jamais elle n'avait imaginé ce scénario. Bien que Malefoy ait été un très bon élève durant sa scolarité, Hermione savait qu'elle le surpassait largement et de savoir qu'il été à présent son professeur la rendait folle de rage. Tout ça parce que Mr Malefoy avait pu passer ses ASPICS avant elle. C'était insupportable. Elle leva les yeux vers le professeur de potion et un frisson lui glaça l'échine. Cet idiot était en train de juger la classer, un air supérieur visé au visage. Mon dieu qu'elle avait envie de le claquer. Pour se contenir, Hermione repassa en boucle l'épisode de sa troisième année où elle avait envoyé son poing au visage du Serpentard. Ginny sembla sentir sa fureur car elle posa sa main sur son bras afin qu'elle tourne son visage vers elle et lui sourit. Rassurée par la présence de son amie, Hermione se détendit quelque peu.

« Puisque tout le monde est déjà en place, le cours va commencer, lança d'une voix forte Malefoy. Cette année sera l'année de vos ASPICS. Elle sera plus difficile, vous semblera plus longue et vous allez tous me détester comme jamais vous n'avez détesté un professeur… -son regard s'attarda sur Hermione qui cette fois-ci ne détourna pas le regard- J'attends de vous une concentration constante et le plus grand sérieux. J'ose espérer que votre présence à ce cours démontre un certain talent en la matière et je préfère vous prévenir : je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec les retardataires. Tous ceux qui n'arriveront pas à suivre ce cours seront dans l'obligation de l'abandonner.

Un silence glaça l'assistance.

\- Puisque les choses sont claires, commençons. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est « la Goutte-du-Mort-Vivant » ?

Hermione connaissait bien évidemment la réponse mais ne leva pas la main, résignée à ne pas adresser la parole à Malefoy.

Une main timide se leva à sa gauche et une Serdaigle prit la parole.

\- C'est un puissant somnifère ? tenta l'élève.

Draco acquiesça.

\- Et connaissez-vous son antidote ?

Cette fois-ci la Serdaigle baissa la tête.

Draco balaya la salle et soupira l'air affligé. Hermione murmura la réponse en même temps que le professeur.

\- Si vous aviez pris la peine d'ouvrir votre manuel avancé des Potions, vous sauriez que c'est la potion de Wiggenweld.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Hermione et lui chuchota :

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit, tu connaissais la réponse !

\- Je n'ai rien à prouver à Malefoy, murmura t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Miss Granger et Miss Weasley aurait-elle quelque chose à nous faire partager ? susurra Draco en savourant son statut de professeur.

Aussitôt, Hermione sentie tout son corps se contracter et elle dû une nouvelle fois prendre sur elle pour ne pas envoyer balader Malefoy. Ginny prit la parole.

\- Non… Monsieur.

Le dernier mot sembla lui arracher la langue. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là tâchez de vous taire. – 5points pour Gryffondor.

Hermione fusilla du regard le jeune homme et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Je disais donc… avant de me faire grossièrement interrompre… J'ai dans ma poche intérieure plusieurs fiole de « Goutte-du-Mort-Vivant ». Aujourd'hui, vous allez en binôme essayer de concocter son antidote, la potion de Wiggenweld. Je vous souhaite d'y arriver car une personne par binôme se verra contraint de boire de ce somnifère et donc de tester l'antidote créé.

Des exclamations de surprises se mirent à fuser. Leur professeur était-il fou ? Il voulait les empoisonner dès leur premier jour ?!

\- Eh oui, vous êtes en septième année maintenant, il va falloir vous remuer. Je vous conseille donc de vous appliquer dans l'élaboration de cette potion. Voici la liste des ingrédients. »

Magiquement, une craie se mit à écrire sur le grand tableau noire les ingrédients ainsi que les étapes importantes à l'élaboration de la potion. Hermione sentie un regard sur elle et tourna la tête. Elle reconnue alors Alec Heavny, le jeune homme qui lui avait porté sa valise dans le PoudlardExpress. Il lui sourit et elle le salua de la tête. Draco passa entre les rangs et rompit malgré lui leur échange.

« Bon… et bien au boulot, s'exclama de façon fataliste Ginny, rapportant l'attention d'Hermione sur le cours. »

La potion de Wiggenweld n'était pas aisée à fabriquer, mais rien de bien impossible, surtout pour une élève ayant réussi à fabriquer du polynectar en troisième année. Autour des deux Gryffondor, les chaudrons bouillonnaient et de grosses bulles violettes ne cessaient d'éclater, venant répandre leur odeur de barbe à papa. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur le binôme à leur droite et constata avec surprise que leur potion avait pris une teinte marron, bien loin de celle que dégageait leur propre chaudron. Elle allait leur faire remarquer quand le Serdaigle occupé à touiller la mixture lui lança un regard noir.  
S'il le prenait ainsi, tant pis pour lui, qu'il se débrouille avec sa potion !

« Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il est important d'ajouter les racines de Glouraps avant la poudre de Scratch ? questionna Draco d'une voix forte.

Personne ne répondit, chacun restant très concentré sur son chaudron, craignant la promesse de goûter leur antidote à la fin du cours.

\- Personne, vraiment … ? Miss Granger peut-être ?

Hermione sursauta en entendant Malefoy prononcer son nom. Elle leva les yeux sur le maître des Potions qui s'était arrêté devant leur bureau.

\- Il est nécessaire d'ajouter les racines de Glouraps avant la poudre de Scratch afin qu'elles puissent se dissoudre et ainsi empêcher l'essence de mandragore de s'évaporer au contact de la poudre, répondit-elle par automatisme en gardant son regard fixé sur son chaudron.

\- Exacte. Mais encore … ?

Quoi mais encore ? Sa réponse était parfaite. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux Serpent perfide voulait qu'elle ajoute ?! Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur qui affichait une mine réjouie, savourant l'ignorance qu'il lisait dans le regard de la Gryffondor.

\- Euuh…je…, balbutia Hermione dont les méninges tournaient à plein régime.

\- Je vois. Finalement Miss-Je-Sais-Tout nous prouve qu'être une héroïne de guerre ne suffira pas pour réussir ses ASPICS. Il est nécessaire d'ajouter les racines de Glouraps avant la poudre de Scratch pour ne pas altérer les propriétés des racines. En effet, si vous aviez fait attention aux ingrédients venant en suivant, vous auriez remarqué que de la bave de Salamandre devait être incorporée. Or, la bave de Salamandre est connue pour inhiber l'effet de la racine de Glouraps. En associant la poudre de Scratch et les racines de Glouraps, ces deux ingrédients permettent d'auto-réguler la potion de Wiggenweld. »

Draco la toisa de toute sa hauteur, se délectant du supplice intérieur qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de la Gryffondor. Il la fixa avec un sourire narquois, la mettant au défi de répliquer la moindre parole. Avec un effort surhumain, Hermione parvint à se contenir et reporta son attention sur la potion.

Le Serpentard se pencha vers Hermione et se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille, afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

« Je te conseille de prendre des notes Granger. »

Il se redressa et se tourna vers le binôme de Serdaigle dont la potion avait virée au marron et s'évertua à les guider – tout en se plaignant de leur incompétences – afin de rectifier leurs erreurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Ginny en chuchotant à Hermione tout en lui passant la bave de Salamandre.

\- Rien d'important, répondit un peu trop sèchement la jeune fille. »

Ginny n'obtient rien de plus de son amie qui vexée et énervée, n'ajouta plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du cours. Quelques minutes avant de les libérer Draco passa entre les rangs afin de vérifier les potions.

« Félicitation à vous, toutes les potions ont été, à ma plus grande surprise, réussies. Et celles qui l'étaient moins ont pu être rattrapées à temps. Je vous avais promis de tester vos antidotes sur plusieurs d'entre vous mais je dois vous avouer avoir menti. En effet, notre très chère Directrice m'a très… explicitement demandé d'abandonner cette méthode d'enseignement. Elle avait peur que votre incompétence ne nous remplisse l'infirmerie. J'ai jugé néanmoins intéressant de vous stimuler en vous faisant croire le contraire.

Draco sourit à pleines dents sous le regard médusé des élèves. La cloche sonna et tandis que chacun ramassait manuels et lavaient leurs paillasses, le Serpentard reprit la parole.

« Pour le prochain cours je veux que vous me rendiez un parchemin comparatif entre la préparation de la potion de la Goutte-du-Mort-Vivant et celle de Wiggenweld en mettant en avant les propriétés des ingrédients venant annuler ceux de la première. Ah et Miss Granger, restez ici lorsque vous aurez fini de nettoyer ce chaudron. J'ai à vous parler. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait encore cet imbécile ?! Il n'avait donc pas fini de la torturer ? Les autres élèves la regardèrent intrigués et elle les ignora, nettoyant d'un coup de baguette rageur son chaudron. Tous sortirent de la classe et Ginny mima un « bon courage » du bout des lèvres avant de s'éclipser vers le prochain cours.

Lorsqu'Hermione finit sa besogne, Draco était négligemment appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et il ne sourit plus du tout. Le jeune professeur semblait même agacé.

« McGonnagall m'a demandé de te prévenir, après ton cours d'enchantement nous avons rendez-vous dans son bureau. Un porteloin va nous amener au Ministère, plus précisément au Département des jeux et sports magiques pour ton inscription au concours.

Draco froissa le nez, comme si une odeur désagréable le gênait.

\- Bien. Rétorqua froidement Hermione.

\- Bien. Répéta Draco sur le même ton en la fixant de son regard polaire. »

La Gryffondor mit toute la haine qu'il lui était possible dans son regard et tourna les talons sans un mot. La soirée risquait encore d'être bien mouvementée…

 **Fin du chapitre 4 !**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Pour ma part j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Pour vous donner un petit aperçu du suivant : Draco & Hermione se rendent donc au ministère pour inscrire la sorcière au concours. Là-bas ils croiseront une vieille connaissance qui va proposer un défi des plus motivants à Draco … S'il réussit à faire gagner le Concours de Sorcière de l'année à Hermione, ce n'est pas que son poste qu'il préserva … :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Prêt à le parier ?

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je vous poste en avance le chapitre ( _profitez haha_ ) car dimanche je ne serais pas chez moi et je n'aurai pas internet. Du coup je préfère vous le mettre en avance qu'en retard !

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre 5 voici les réponses aux Reviews :  
- **Dame Lylith** : Oh mon dieu oui, tu as raison ! J'ai raconté n'importe quoi. Mea Culpa. Tu es la seule qui a relevée l'erreur mais en effet, c'est en deuxième année qu'Hermione prépare le Polynectar ! Je devais être fatiguée :,) +5 points pour Serpentard ! (ton avatar me laisse déduire que c'est ta maison, ai-je tors ? 😊 )

\- **Cassou102** : Toujours un plaisir que de lire tes encouragements, merci beaucoup de répondre à nouveau présente !

\- **Maxine3482** : Tu as ta réponse un peu plus bas, je ne veux pas te spoiler mais à première vue … personne n'est -encore- mort ! haha.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Hermione fut d'une humeur massacrante tout le long de la journée. Ginny avait bien essayé de la dérider mais même la proposition de Charlotte pour travailler ensembles un peu plus tard sur leur devoir d'arithmancie n'avait pas réussi à lui redonner le sourire.

Lorsque sonna la fin du cours d'enchantement, Hermione traina des pieds, prenant exagérément son temps pour ranger ses affaires.

« Je vais rejoindre Moyra pour les sélections de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Tu veux venir avec nous ? proposa Ginny à son amie.

En effet, Ginny occupait le poste de poursuiveuse tandis la taille fine et légère de Moyra convenait parfaitement à l'aérodynamisme que sollicitait sa place d'attrapeuse.

\- Non merci, rejeta Hermione. Je dois aller à la volière pour écrire à Harry.

La jeune fille détestait mentir mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à révéler sa participation au Concours de Sorcière de l'Année. D'une certaine façon, elle se sentait presque honteuse d'y participer. Hermione n'avait jamais jugé ce type de concours d'un très bon œil et elle savait que Ginny partageait ses idées.

\- Ok, embrasse-le de ma part ! »

Les yeux de Ginny se voilèrent et elle n'eût pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Hermione comprenne à quel point son petit ami lui manquait. Elle attendit que Ginny parte en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor, récupérer son balai, et elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, le cœur battant.

Son ventre se serra à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois confrontée à Malefoy. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, le sort s'acharnait à lui mettre cet égocentrique de Serpentard dans les pattes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de la Directrice, Malefoy l'y attendait déjà, les bras croisés et l'air profondément ennuyé. Il la regarda de haut en bas, comme s'il jugeait sa tenue et grimaça. La sorcière portait son uniforme de Poudlard, a quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il aurait préféré qu'elle se change ? Tant pis.

« Miss Granger ! s'exclama McGonagall, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. – décidemment Hermione n'avait jamais vu le professeur de métamorphose autant sourire, à croire qu'elle savourait la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient-  
A l'heure comme d'habitude. Parfait ! Approchez-vous, allez !

D'un pas faussement assuré, Hermione s'avança vers le bureau, ignorant royalement le regard moqueur du Serpentard.

\- Voici votre Portoloin ! – elle désigna un encrier posé bien en évidence devant eux-. Dans très exactement trois minutes, il vous conduira dans le Grand Hall du Ministère. Pour le retour, j'ai exceptionnellement fait débloquer ma cheminée personnelle. Il vous suffira alors d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette et de demander « le bureau de la Directrice McGonagall, Poudlard. Des questions ?

Hermione hocha la tête en guise de négation.

\- Nous serons revenu pour quelle heure ? questionna agacé Draco.

\- Tout dépendra du temps que vous mettrez à l'inscription et du nombre de personne avant vous Monsieur Malefoy. Autre chose ? »

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à répliquer Draco fit signe que non. La Directrice sortie une montre à gousset et observa les secondes s'écouler en silence dans le bureau. Lorsque l'heure arriva, elle leur fit signe vers l'encrier.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco, ils devaient absolument toucher le Portoloin en même temps. Comme aucun des deux ne semblait se décider, McGonnagall reprit la parole.

« Cessez donc de vous regarder en Dragon de faïence ! Mr Malefoy, prenez la main de Miss Granger et attrapez ce bon sang d'encrier une fois pour toute ! ordonna la directrice.

Draco haussa un sourcil et retint de justesse un commentaire. Il renifla l'air dédaigneux et finit par tendre sa main à Hermione, résigné. Cette dernière hésita quelques secondes et l'attrapa.

« Prête Granger ? questionna le Serpentard »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il posa son doigt sur le Portoloin et tous les deux furent aspirés dans un « Pop » sonore. Le professeur McGonagall opina du chef, satisfaite et porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé chaud. Avec leurs bêtises, ils avaient failli lui faire rater l'heure du thé.

Hermione ferma les yeux. L'horrible sensation qu'un crochet l'attrapait par le nombril caractéristique du transplanage et des portoloins lui donnait la nausée. Autour d'elle, tout tourbillonnait et seule la sensation de la main de Draco dans la sienne l'empêchait de perdre pieds. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au Ministère, Hermione s'étala au sol tandis que Draco atterrissait sur ses deux pieds. Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il fit semblant de ne pas voir pendant qu'elle se relevait et lissait ses vêtements.

Autour d'eux, un va et vient constant de sorciers circulaient dans le Ministère, tous afférés à leurs affaires. Sans consulter Hermione, Draco s'avança vers les ascenseurs magiques, slalomant entre les différents sorciers qu'il croisait. Pour être tout à fait exacte, c'était les autres sorciers qui slalomaient pour l'éviter. Le jeune homme avançait l'air sûr de lui, droit devant, et n'hésitait pas à donner des coups d'épaules pour avancer sans avoir à dévier de sa trajectoire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et partie à sa suite. Sans un mot, il pénétra dans le premier ascenseur qui s'ouvrit et appuya sur l'étage numéro 7. Les portes se refermèrent et Hermione saisit une poignée pour éviter de tomber du fait de la propulsion magique. Malgré cela, elle trébucha sur le torse du maitre des potions. Par réflexe, il retint la sorcière qui fut projetée dans ses bras. Gêné, il se râcla la gorge tandis qu'elle se raccrochait à la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur des sorciers qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas mais qui saluèrent Draco.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au septième étage, Draco lui fit signe de sortir devant lui. Ils suivirent les panneaux d'indications du lieu de concours, passèrent devant l'espace réservé au club de Bavboules et arrivèrent à destination. Une jeune sorcière s'occupait d'accueillir les arrivantes. Alors que Draco et Hermione s'avançait vers elle, elle adressa un immense sourire à Draco, ignorant complètement la Gryffondor.

« Bonjour à vous, puis-je vous renseigner ? questionna t-elle en bombant la poitrine.

\- Oui merci, c'est pour une inscription au Concours de Sorcière de l'Année, répondit Draco en rendant son sourire à l'hôtesse.

La sorcière sembla enfin remarquer Hermione qui tenta un sourire maladroit qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. L'hôtesse la détailla de haut en bas et Hermione commença à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pour … ?

Il était évident que ce n'était pas Draco qui allait s'inscrire ! Hermione retient un soupir exaspéré et s'avança, refusant de se laisser démonter.

\- Pour moi, répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

Un silence flotta. La sorcière semblait attendre quelque chose – qu'on lui annonce que c'était une blague ? - et voyant que personne n'ajoutait rien, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Draco.

\- Les mineurs sont interdites.

\- Je suis majeur, répliqua Hermione.

L'hôtesse leva les sourcils étonnée, fixant la tenue d'écolière de Poudlard et haussa les épaules. Elle finit par lui tendre un formulaire et une plume.

\- Comme vous voudrez … Remplissez ce formulaire et allez patienter dans la salle d'attente. Vous êtes le numéro 48. »

Elle se détourna d'eux, non sans un dernier regard explicite à Draco qui lui fit un clin d'œil, la faisant glousser. Hermione saisit Draco par la manche pour qu'il la suive vers la salle d'attente et cesse de fixer l'hôtesse. Avec un soupir, il emboita le pas de la Gryffondor.

La salle d'attente était déjà pleine. Une multitude de jeunes sorcières, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres se jetaient des regards en biais. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione se sentie mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas à sa place parmi toutes ces jeunes filles. Elle tourna la tête vers Draco. Ce dernier semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau et se tenait bien droit, l'air fier sur son siège en plastique. Pendant quelques secondes elle songea à Harry et Ron. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient avec elle, là tout de suite. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Ron, bien qu'il le niait, avait du mal à passer à autre chose et accepter leur rupture. Son amitié manquait à la jeune fille.

* Allez ma vieille ! Tu es une Gryffondor ! Tu as affronté des dragons, des détracteurs et des mages noirs, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par quelques sorcières hautaines. Courage !*

Ragaillardie, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au formulaire. Il n'était pas encore venu le jour où Hermione rendrait feuille blanche face à un questionnaire !

Elle tourna les pages. Face à elle, une succession de questions sur qui elle était. Nom, prénom, âge… adresse. La sorcière tiqua et Draco le remarqua. Que pouvait-elle inscrire dans cette case ? Elle n'avait plus vraiment de chez elle…

« Tu devrais marquer l'adresse de Poudlard, proposa Draco l'air morne.

Hermione sursauta, se rappelant la présence de son meilleur ennemi.

\- Parce que tu la connais toi ? demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Notes « Dortoir des Gryffondors, Poudlard, Ecosse. » Ça devrait faire l'affaire, répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules. Au pire, McGo fera suivre ton courrier. »

Hermione fini par se ranger de son avis et traça l'adresse à l'aide de la plume magique que l'hôtesse lui avait fourni. Elle continua de remplir le formulaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle bloque à nouveau face à certaines questions. Remarquant que la jeune fille n'écrivait plus, Draco se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire.

« Alors Granger, on ne connait pas ses mensurations ?

\- Fermes la Malefoy !

Contrairement aux jeunes filles présentes autour d'eux, elle ne possédait ni book photos ni ses mensurations.

\- Alors à vu de nez, je dirais que tu fais du 90 de poitrine, est-ce qu'ils demandent aussi le bonnet ?

Hermione piqua un fard.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! articula t-elle entre ses dents. »

Elle décida de sauter la question et passa aux suivantes. On lui demanda ses loisirs ainsi que si elle participait bénévolement à des œuvres caritatives, ses goûts musicaux, ses rêves, ses plus grandes qualités ainsi que défauts. Cette fois, elle prit bien soin de cacher le formulaire à Draco, ne désirant pas à nouveau se faire charrier par le blond.

Lorsqu'on appela son numéro, Hermione se leva avec appréhension. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui se leva à sa suite. Elle n'aurait su dire si cela la rassurait ou si au contraire, la stressait davantage.

On les mena jusqu'à une grande salle blanche, éclairée par de fausses fenêtres magiques, donnant vue sur une campagne luxuriante. Devant eux, un jury composé de quatre sorciers étaient assis en ligne face à une large table. A la surprise de Draco, Pansy Parkinson se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, une plume à papote et un carnet en main. Elle salua de la tête son ami, les yeux pleins de malices et Draco lui renvoya son bonjour.

Pansy travaillait comme journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, rien d'étonnant donc qu'ils l'aient envoyé couvrir l'événement. Toutefois, Draco en voulait à la jeune fille de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle travaillait sur cet article. La Serpentarde, fière de sa surprise fit un clin d'œil à Draco.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, salua une sorcière blonde au rouge à lèvre criard. Avancez-vous, l'encouragea t-elle.

\- Votre nom ? questionna un sorcier avec une coupe de cheveux rappelant celle d'Elvis Presley.

\- Hermione Granger, répondit-elle en s'approchant.

Tous semblèrent la détailler de haut en bas.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes son Mentor et que c'est vous qui vous portez garant de Miss Granger ? questionna une sorcière à la peau noire comme l'ébène et au visage si délicat qu'il donnait l'impression d'être taillé dans le marbre.

Draco se tendit mais acquiesça à contre coeur.

\- Votre nom ? Exigea la troisième sorcière qui n'avait pas encore levée les yeux de ses fiches.

\- Voyons, c'est Mr Malefoy ! s'exclama le sorcier en se redressant sur son siège.

Draco bomba le torse tandis que la sorcière levait le nez de ses fiches. Elle releva ses lunettes sur son nez et reprit la parole.

\- Veillez m'excuser Mr Malefoy. Je me présente, je suis Eléonor Scrimpel, responsable des inscriptions. Voici Mr GlobeRenard, Miss Tirépine – elle désigna la jolie blonde aux lèvres rouges- et Miss Tricotetou.

Chacun inclina légèrement le visage en entendant son nom.

\- Alors Miss Granger, veuillez me donner votre formulaire, exigea Eleonor.

Timidement, la jeune fille tendit la feuille de papier. La sorcière l'examina et la fit passer à chacun de ses collègues. Voyant qu'il manquait les mensurations, GlobeRenard claqua des doigts et fit apparaitre un mètre qui se mit à tourner autour d'Hermione en prenant ses mesures.

« Humm… 1m68, annonça GlobeRenard tandis que Miss Tirépine inscrivait les chiffres dictés. Poitrine 90cm…

Draco ricana et Hermione lui donna un coup dans les côtes tandis qu'il murmurait entre ses dents un « Qu'est-ce que je disais ».

\- Taille… 60cm. Hanche ? 92cm. »

Lorsque toutes les mesures fut prises : l'écart entre ses yeux, la longueur de son nez/de ses cheveux, de ses épaules etc, Eléonor Scrimpel reprit la parole.

\- Alors Miss Granger, pourquoi devrions nous accepter votre candidature en tant que Sorcière de l'Année ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle, seulement troublé par la plume à Papotte de Pansy qui s'agitait. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Tout simplement parce que je suis la personne idéale pour représenter l'Angleterre pour une année. Mon nom n'est pas inconnu du public sorcier, je me suis battue aux côtés d'Harry Potter contre Voldemort l'année passée. Je représente les nés moldus ainsi que tous ceux qui se battent pour leurs idées c'est pourquoi je saurai défendre le titre de Sorcière de l'Année tout au long de la compétition. Je suis une élève assidue, et une femme ayant des objectifs et des buts. Gagner l'élection de Sorcière de l'Année me permettrait d'intégrer l'école de St Marabou après Poudlard.

\- Vous souhaitez devenir Médicomage ? questionna Tricotetou l'air intéressée.

\- Oui en effet, répondit Hermione en lui souriant. Je n'envisage pas une autre carrière que celle de Médicomage.

\- Intéressant, nota Eléanor. Très bien, je vais maintenant vous demander de défiler devant nous. »

Hermione lança un regard affolé à Draco. Celui-ci leva les épaules comme pour indiquer qu'il l'ignorait – ou qu'il s'en fichait – peut-être les deux ? Hermione regarda ses pieds. Elle ne portait pas de talons mais de confortables chaussures en cuirs. Des DcMarteens basses, noires. Elle doutait pouvoir défiler correctement avec de telles chaussures. De toute façon elle ne savait pas marcher avec des talons trop hauts. Elle se recula donc et releva le menton.

Elle avança d'une démarche qu'elle espérait détendue et assurée, face au jury. Ceux-ci ne dirent mot mais griffonnèrent sur leurs cahiers.

Tandis qu'Hermione défilait, Draco remarqua que Pansy tentait d'attirer son attention. Discrètement, elle lui fit signe de sortir de la salle. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'esquiva et laissa Hermione continuer seule son entretient avec le jury d'inscription.

Pansy et lui s'éloignèrent suffisamment pour ne plus être entendu et Pansy l'invita à s'assoir sur deux épais fauteuils en cuirs.

« Ça y est c'est le grand jour ! Tu inscris la Sang-de-Bourbe, railla Pansy.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses trop fortes, répondit Draco. C'est mal vu de nos jours…

\- Il fut un temps où Draco Malefoy n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense, rétorqua la sorcière.

\- Les temps changent, répliqua t-il agacé.

\- Et toi avec ! cracha l'ancienne Serpentarde l'air boudeur.

Draco leva un sourcil en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son fauteuil.

\- Allons donc ! Que me vaut ta mauvaise humeur ? questionna t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai vu la façon que tu avais de la regarder, râla la jeune fille.

\- Regardez qui ?

\- Granger !

Draco se pinça les lèvres, retenant de justesse un rire.

\- La jalousie ne te réussi pas Parkinson. La seule raison pour laquelle je regardais Granger c'était pour scruter le moment où elle s'étalerait en beauté.

Pansy se renfrogna, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Tu te crois capable d'arriver à la faire gagner peut-être ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda t-il cette fois franchement agacé.

\- Allez avoue le. Tu crois que Draco Malefoy, le brillant et grand Malefoy est capable de tout ? Même de transformer Hermione Granger en Reine de beauté ?

\- Arrêtes toi là Pansy, tu deviens ridicule.

\- Sinon quoi ? répliqua t-elle.

\- Sinon rien du tout ! soupira t-il franchement énervé.

\- Elle ne passera même pas la pré sélection ton élève ! Regarde là, à débarquer en tenue de Poudlard, c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Ce qui est n'importe quoi c'est ta jalousie. Elle passera haut la main les sélections, répliqua t-il sans réfléchir.

Il était son mentor, comment pouvait-elle ne pas être accepté ? Rien que le fait que Malefoy inscrive une jeune fille garantissait son acceptation, il en était persuadé. McGonagall aussi le savait. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait choisis lui ! Pansy sous entendait donc qu'à présent son nom ne voulait plus rien dire ?! La moutarde lui montait au nez.

\- Tu serais prêt à le parier ? demanda Pansy avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Ok Malefoy. Je te mets au défi. Si tu arrives à faire de Granger la grande gagnante du concours, alors je publierai un article sur toi dans la Gazette où je parlerais de ton implication et ton altruisme totale pour guider la née moldue vers la victoire.

Draco se redressa dans son fauteuil, soudainement très intéressé.

\- Et si tu perds…

\- Je ne perdrais pas, la coupa t-il.

\- Et si tu perds, continua t-elle comme si l'interruption n'avait jamais existée. Tu devras coucher avec moi.

Cette fois-ci la mâchoire de Draco se décrocha. Avait-il mal entendu ?! Il avait toujours su sur Pansy en pinçait pour lui mais jamais encore elle ne lui avait clairement révélé ses intentions. A quoi jouait-elle donc ? Pansy et lui étaient amis, juste, amis. Jamais il n'avait pu envisager de la voir autrement. Elle ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit…

\- Peur de perdre ? le coupa à son tour Pansy en posant sa main sur la cuisse du blond. Tu reconnais donc que porter le nom de Malefoy ne suffit plus à remporter toutes les victoires.

\- Bien sûr que non, s'exclama t-il les poings serrés. Très bien, j'accepte le défi ! s'exclama t-il en poussant la main de Pansy. »

Après tout, tant pis pour elle si elle en souffrait, c'était elle qui le voulait. Et puis Pansy était une jolie fille, dans tous les cas, qu'Hermione soit élue ou non, il serait gagnant. Pansy tendit sa main devant elle et le blond scella leur pacte en y glissant sa large main.

 **Fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Que pensez-vous de ce petit pari avec Pansy ? ça rajoute un peu de piquant non ? :p_  
 _Le chapitre prochain risque d'être explosif : Draco amène Hermione faire les boutiques à Prêt au Lard. Un petit relooking à la Malefoy ça vous dit ?_


	6. Chapter 6- Pretty Witch Oooh

**Bonjour tout le monde** ! Nous voici dimanche et il est donc l'heure de vous poster un nouveau chapitre du Concours. J'espère que vous prendrez plus de plaisir à le lire qu'Hermione à se faire relooker par Draco (haha) – mais je vous rassure, ce ne fût finalement pas une épreuve si terrible. Ou peut-être que si ? Si vous voulez le savoir, il faudra lire ce chapitre … 😉 – Bonne lecture !

Mais avant, réponse aux Reviews :

\- **Maxine3482** : Coucou à toi ! Méfies toi de mon cerveau diabolique qui est prêt à tout les retournements de situation … qui sait ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer lors de ce concours :p Je t'avoue que moi-même je ne dirais pas non à une petite séance de shopping avec Draco… surtout s'il utilise la carte de crédit familiale hahaha

\- **Cassou102 :** Oh mais si si, tu peux le répéter ça me fais vraiment plaisir de l'entendre :D Nous avons les prémices d'un rapprochement entre D. et H. dans ce chapitre, j'espère avoir réussi à bien respecter les deux personnages et que cela te plairas 😊

\- **L** : Bienvenu à toi ici et merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de laisser un petit commentaire et très motivant pour moi 😊

\- **Swangranger** : Eh oui, on ne change pas Pansy Parkinson, toujours prête à tout pour avoir Draco et ce à n'importe quel prix !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

« Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me passer le dossier devant vous... ? Miss Granger ? répéta le professeur Têtenplume pour la deuxième fois. »

Hermione sembla sortir de sa torpeur et s'excusa platement avant de tendre le dit dossier à la jeune femme. Elles se trouvaient dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et tandis que Têtenplume travaillait assidument sur sa thèse, Hermione corrigeait des copies de premières années.

Pourtant, la jeune sorcière peinait à se concentrer. Elle ne cessait de glisser sa main à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcière où elle triturait le petit bout de parchemin caché dans sa poche. Si Têtenplume l'avait remarqué, elle s'était abstenue de questionner son assistante.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Hermione avait eu la surprise de recevoir un hibou de Draco Malefoy, lui annonçant un événement qu'elle redoutait depuis plusieurs jours : ils avaient rendez-vous l'après-midi même pour une séance de shopping à Près-au-Lard.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'elle en avait déduit. Le message était beaucoup plus concis :

« _14H dans le Hall. Il est temps de jeter les guenilles qui te servent de vêtements. Sois à l'heure Granger._

 _D.M_ »

Anxieuse, Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers la grande horloge accrochée au mur de pierre. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fini par avoir pitié d'elle et prit la parole.

« Finissez de corriger cette copie et filez hors de ma vue Miss Granger ! J'imagine que vous devez être très occupée entre la préparation du concours de St Marabou, vos ASPICS ainsi que l'élection de Sorcière de l'Année…

Hermione releva un visage surpris vers la sorcière.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant … ?

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'en a avertie, répondit t-elle en souriant. Allez, sauvez-vous ! »

Bien que l'acte partait d'une bonne intension Hermione hésitait presque à la supplier pour qu'elle la force à rester avec elle toute l'après-midi et ainsi échapper à ce qu'il l'attendait. Dans un soupire, la jeune fille remercia la sorcière et se résigna à quitter à contre cœur le bureau. De toute façon, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et objectivement, elle n'était pas réellement productive.

Elle décida de sauter le repas, bien trop nerveuse pour avaler quoi que ce soit et se dirigea directement vers le Hall d'entrée. Etant en week-end, Hermione avait délaissé sa tenue d'écolière pour porter des vêtements simples, dans lesquels elle se sentait bien : un jean bleu clair coupé « boyfriend » et un tee-shirt noir, près du corps, avec le logo d'un groupe de rock moldu au niveau de la poitrine.

Elle savait que quoi qu'elle aurait porté, Draco l'aurait critiqué alors inutile de faire le moindre effort. Hermione s'assit sur un banc en attendant l'arrivée du Serpentard et pour s'occuper, sortie un livre de taille minuscule de sa poche. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle lui rendit sa taille d'origine et continua sa lecture.

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne remarqua le jeune homme que lorsqu'il fut face à elle. Elle aperçut tout d'abord ses longues jambes cintrées dans un pantalon de tissu noir. Elle leva les yeux de son manuscrit et eu tout le loisir d'observer le reste de la tenue du blond. Il portait une chemise semblant faite de soie, de la même couleur que son pantalon et une veste à la mode sorcière. La veste mettait en valeur ses larges épaules et venait pincer légèrement sa taille, obligeant ainsi sa chemise à retomber parfaitement sur son torse que l'on devinait musclé. Ainsi tout de noir vêtu, ses yeux gris acier et ses cheveux blonds contrastaient harmonieusement avec la noirceur de sa tenue.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive alors que le jeune homme prenait la parole.

« Tu comptes me mater encore longtemps Granger ou bien tu vas lever tes fesses de ce banc et me suivre ? »

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, Draco poussait la lourde porte du Hall et se glissait hors du château. Sans plus attendre, Hermione sortie sa baguette magique et diminua à nouveau son livre qu'elle rangea rapidement dans sa poche. Elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et se dépêcha de rejoindre Draco qui continuait d'avancer.

Décidée à ne pas râler dès les premières minutes, Hermione garda le silence et calqua son rythme de marche sur celui du Serpentard. Après quelques minutes, ils parvinrent enfin aux grandes portes du parc. Draco tapota sa baguette et les gargouilles représentant des sangliers ailés pivotèrent sur elles même, déclenchant un mécanisme d'ouverture des grilles. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Comme à son habitude, le Serpentard avait voulu trop en faire alors qu'il lui aurait suffi de demander les clefs à Hagrid pour sortir de l'enceinte du château.

« Où allons-nous ? questionna t-elle.

\- Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt, répondit d'un ton acide Draco. Dès que nous serons hors des murs de Poudlard, accroches toi à moi. Nous transplanerons. »

Tandis que Draco sortait de l'enceinte, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désagréable et de vouloir tout contrôler. S'il n'y avait pas McGonagall, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait fait demi-tour et aurait rejoint Ginny et les filles dans la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, Draco l'air agacé, tendit son bras vers la Gryffondor. Hermione le fusilla du regard et glissa son bras sous celui du jeune homme. Immédiatement ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle peu fréquentée du Chemin de Traverse. Enchantée, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, retrouvant les boutiques et odeurs familières qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle huma l'air, sentant une délicieuse odeur de gaufres envahir l'espace et son estomac gargouilla. Draco fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et guida la sorcière dans une boutique de prêt à porté de luxe.

Une sorcière aux cheveux rouges vifs vint immédiatement à leur rencontre et s'exclama de sa voix haut perchée :

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous ! Je pensais justement à vous pas plus tard qu'hier ! Nous avons reçu de magnifiques étoffes de Russie qui je suis sûre enchanterai votre mère ! Que nous vaut votre visite ? C'est pour de nouvelles chemises ?!

Elle s'avança vers lui et attrapa la veste qu'il lui tendait, un sourire faux plaqué aux lèvres. Elle accrocha la veste noire sur un porte manteau doré et Draco lui répondit.

\- Pas aujourd'hui Mirella. Je ne viens pas pour moi mais pour cette jeune fille, d'un geste de la main il désigna Hermione qui intimidée, était restée au pas de la porte. Elle va vraiment avoir besoin de tes services. Je pense que nous devrions d'abord la présenter à Alberto.

Mirella sembla alors remarquer la présence d'Hermione et son sourire se figea.

« Oh. Oui je vois … en effet. Venez jeune fille, suivez-moi ! »

Hermione jeta un regard affolé à Draco qui se contenta de ricaner. Il posa sa main dans le dos d'Hermione et d'une légère pression, l'encouragea à avancer. Ils contournèrent le coin vêtements du magasin et Mirella guida Hermione vers un impressionnant fauteuil de cuir rouge positionné face à de grands miroirs. Elle lui demanda de s'assoir tandis que Draco prenait place en face d'elle, sur un canapé. Elle disparut quelques instants puis réapparu en compagnie d'un sorcier tiré à quatre épingles. Les cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, une impressionnante moustache taillée au millimètre près et une veste jacquard, Alberto salua Hermione d'un sourire amical tandis que Mirella servait un verre d'alcool à Malefoy.

« Bonjour Madame. Je me présente, Alberto Grandequille et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous aujourd'hui.

\- Enchantée Alberto, je suis Hermione Granger, répondit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Hermione Granger ?! s'écria Alberto d'une voix aigüe. LA Hermione Granger qui s'est battue aux côtés du Survivant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?!

Hermione fit un petit sourire gêné tandis que Draco soupirait bruyamment.

\- Oui celle-là même, trancha-t-il froidement. Bon, puisque tout le monde sait qui est tout le monde, est ce que tu pourrais commencer Alberto ?

Alberto ne se laissa pas démonter et lança un regard noir au Serpentard.

\- Evidement, j'aurai dû me douter que seul un Malefoy pouvait venir me trouver sans rendez-vous… Bon commençons !

Alberto s'avança vers Hermione qui inquiète, l'observa attraper une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- Olalala très chère… ça ne va pas du tout. Vous négligez vos cheveux ! Mon dieu ! Voyez ces pointes fourchues et ce teint terne ! Regardez-moi ?!

Le sorcier attrapa le menton de la jeune fille et tourna son visage sous tous les angles.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins vous hydrater votre peau ? questionna t-il en avançant son visage à quelques centimètres des joues d'Hermione.

Mal à l'aise celle-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Je vois … Bon et bien au travail ! »

Alberto sorti sa baguette magique de sa poche intérieure et observa Hermione quelques instants. Inquiète, elle lança un dernier regard vers Draco qui sirotait tranquillement son verre, l'air détaché.

Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil et Alberto se mit au travail. Tel un chef d'orchestre, il agitait sa baguette en tous sens dans sa direction, l'air très concentré. Elle sentait une douce chaleur émaner parfois de sa peau, parfois de ses cheveux et une délicate odeur de rose semblait planer dans l'air. Ses mèches de cheveux s'entortillaient, se détortillaient et elle devinait qu'elles changeaient de couleurs. Draco s'était redressé sur son siège et l'observait l'air attentif. Alberto s'arrêtait parfois et observait Hermione avant de changer d'avis et de modifier son œuvre à l'aide de sorts. Parfois Draco donnait également son avis et lui disait de changer certains détails ou bien d'annuler le dernier sort. Quand les deux hommes eurent l'air satisfaits, Alberto se recula pour apprécier d'avantage son travail.

« Parfait ! Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Malefoy ? le questionna t-il.

\- Oui … Tu as fait du bon boulot. Granger aurait presque l'air attirante, rétorqua le blond qui fixait Hermione. »

Impatiente, Hermione n'attendit pas le feu vert d'Alberto et elle se tourna en direction des miroirs. Elle sursauta de surprise. Face à elle, son reflet la regardait de ses grands yeux noisette, l'air abasourdis. Elle peinait à se reconnaitre.

Alberto lui avait teint les cheveux d'une couleur plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé mais certaines mèches couleurs miel venaient illuminer sa chevelure. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés et se trouvaient à présent au-dessus de ses épaules et étaient joliment ondulés, donnant un air très printanier à sa coiffure. Ses cils semblaient avoir été rallongés magiquement et étaient également plus fournis. Son teint de pêche parfait, laissait apercevoir de discrètes taches de rousseur sur le haut de ses pommettes et un joli maquillage étirait ses yeux de biches. Enfin, sa bouche avait été soulignée d'un rouge à lèvre rouge carmin. Abasourdis, Hermione s'observait. Elle s'approcha du miroir, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?! la pressa Alberto avide d'avoir son avis.

\- C'est … surprenant ! Je ne me reconnais même pas Alberto, c'est incroyable !

\- C'était le but, marmonna Draco. »

Hermione lui lança un regard glacial tandis qu'Alberto lui donnait une série de conseils et tendait un parchemin où étaient expliqués divers sortilèges qu'il avait utilisé, afin qu'elle puisse en réitérer certains toute seule.

Draco dû pratiquement arracher Hermione d'Alberto qui ne cessait de vouloir discuter avec la sorcière et la guida vers l'espace réservé aux vêtements.

« Bon, nous avons donc besoin en tout de … six tenues, compta Draco sur ses doigts. Une tenue de soirée, un maillot de bain, une tenue pour le duel, une pour l'épreuve de culture générale, une pour l'épreuve de talent et enfin une pour le verdict final !

\- J'ai déjà une tenue de soirée et un maillot de bain.

\- Baliverne. Il te faut des tenues neuves et à la mode de cette année. Et sans vouloir te vexer Granger, si tu crois que ta tenue du bal de noël fera l'affaire en tant que robe de soirée, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil. »

Il guida Hermione entre les étalages et se mit à attraper plusieurs vêtements, sans se préoccuper d'elle. Alors qu'Hermione s'approchait des étiquettes de prix une exclamation de surprise franchis ses lèvres. Elle tira Draco par la manche qui se dégagea agacé. Gênée elle s'approcha de lui et murmura :

\- Malefoy… je ne peux rien acheter ici. Je n'ai…je n'ai pas l'argent nécessaire, c'est beaucoup trop cher !

Draco la toisa et détourna le regard l'air mal à l'aise.

\- T'occupes pas de ça Granger. Contente-toi d'essayer tout ça !

Sans attendre de réponse, il posa une pile de vêtements dans ses bras.

\- Malefoy ça suffit, écoute-moi ! s'exclama t-elle alors qu'il la poussait dans une cabine et refermait le rideau.

\- Essaye les au moins et après on verra ! cria t-il de l'autre côté du rideau. »

Hermione soupira résignée et posa la pile de vêtement sur le tabouret présent dans la cabine. Curieuse, elle observa les vêtements qu'il avait choisis pour elle. A son grand étonnement, ils semblaient tous à sa taille. Elle devina ceux qu'il avait choisis pour l'épreuve de duel et elle commença à les passer. Après tout, n'était-est-ce pas une sorte de duel qu'ils étaient en train d'effectuer l'un et l'autre à cette séance de shopping ?

La première tenue était composée d'un pantalon noir moulant, taille haute ainsi que d'une délicate chemise blanche. Pour accompagner la tenue, une veste cintrée avec de gros boutons dorés sur la poitrine, courte devant mais longue derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies ? questionna Draco de l'autre côté.

\- Euuh la tenue pour le duel je suppose. Celle avec la longue veste ! »

Les pas de Draco semblèrent s'éloigner puis revenir vers la cabine. Une fois la chemise rentrée dans son pantalon, Hermione sortie de la cabine. Immédiatement, Draco tendit une paire de bottines à talons et lui ordonna de les passer.

Hermione s'exécuta, commençant à s'habituer aux mauvaises manières du blond. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage vers lui, elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme l'étudiait attentivement. Semblant satisfait de cette tenue, il lui demanda de tourner puis d'essayer la suivante.

La suivante était constituée d'une longue jupe bouffante qui retombait horriblement sur les hanches d'Hermione et Draco ne put s'empêcher de se moquer. Vexée, Hermione décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle reprenne les rênes de cet essayage.

« Ça suffit Malefoy, à moi de décider ce que je veux porter ! »

Bien décidée à ne plus se laisser faire, Hermione s'avança vers les rayons et sélectionna une robe bustier rouge, serrée jusqu'à la taille et évasée tel un tutu de danseuse.

Draco observa la jeune femme sortit de la cabine, l'air appréciateur.

\- Pas mal du tout Granger. Tourne pour voir ?

La jeune fille s'exécuta et fit même un pas de danse, prise au jeu. Draco laissa échapper un sourire qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui renvoyer. C'est à ce moment là qu'une vendeuse les rejoignit en cabine.

\- Cette robe vous va à ravir Miss ! Peut-être que vous devriez essayer les chaussures qui vont avec, qu'en pense votre petit ami ?

Draco manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers sa salive. Il se mit à tousser bruyamment tandis qu'Hermione, aussi rouge que le Serpentard répondit à la vendeuse :

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensembles !

\- Oh… excusez-moi ! Vous formiez un si beau couple que je l'ai cru, s'enfonça la sorcière. Tenez, voici les chaussures ! »

Elle tendit des talons hauts rouges avec des rubans qui se lassaient sur les chevilles.

\- Changeons de boutique ! ordonna Draco d'un ton sans appel dès qu'il eut réussi à respirer de nouveau. »

Hermione acquiesça et renfila ses vêtements, presque triste de retirer la robe rouge. Cette dernière aurait été parfaite pour l'épreuve de talent… Alors qu'elle sortait de la cabine, Draco avait disparu. Surprise, elle le chercha dans les rayons mais aucune trace du Serpentard. Elle se décida finalement à sortir de la boutique.

Le jeune homme l'attendait devant, entouré de lourds sacs qui flottaient magiquement autour de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Hermione.

\- A ton avis ?! C'est tes achats, répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et se remit à marcher en direction d'une autre boutique.

\- Malefoy mais tu es fou ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. Ça a dû te coûter une fortune ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû … je … merci !

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, répondit-il l'air mal à l'aise. Et puis je suis ton mentor, je te représente. Tu vas être associé à mon nom. Je ne peux pas te laisser te présenter avec tes horribles fringues habituelles ! rétorqua t-il.

\- Evidemment… j'ai presque cru que tu effectuais un acte dénué d'intérêt, ironisa la sorcière en plaisantant.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard en biais mais un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte de la boutique suivante, Hermione s'y sentie beaucoup plus à l'aise que dans la première. Non pas que l'enseigne était moins luxueuse mais parce que sa nouvelle apparence lui procurait une confiance en elle toute nouvelle. Ils s'approchèrent des robes de soirées et cette fois-ci, ils en sélectionnèrent chacun plusieurs.

Se prenant au jeu, Hermione se dirigea vers les cabines tandis que Draco patientait à l'extérieur.

La première robe de soirée était une robe gris sombre, près du corps. Les manches transparentes collaient aux bras d'Hermione et de superbes strass composaient tout le haut de la poitrine. Elle retombait à ses pieds, plus évasée et trainait au sol. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine Draco l'observa, éberlué. Le jeune homme avait perdu tout cynisme et n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps de la jeune femme. Elle se râcla la gorge, mal à l'aise, en espérant le faire sortir de ta torpeur.

« Hum… Elle te va bien, répondit-il seulement. »

Hermione hocha la tête et retourna dans la cabine. Pendant que la jeune fille essayait la suivante, le Serpentard se laissa tomber sur une chaise. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Elle n'allait pas seulement bien à Hermione. La jeune femme était tout simplement sublime et il en était resté bouche bée. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le rideau s'ouvrit à nouveau et une fois encore, les mots lui manquaient.

Hermione portait une nouvelle robe de couleur blanche, finement ouvragée de délicates perles et broderies. La robe remontait sur sa poitrine mais était ouverte dans le dos, dans un décolleté s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des fesses de la jeune femme.

« C'est peut-être trop non ? demanda t-elle hésitante.

Draco avala sa salive avant de répondre.

\- Tu es superbe, laissa t-il échapper malgré lui. »

Rassurée, Hermione s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir puis retourna dans la cabine. Le maitre des potions se gifla mentalement et passa une main sur son visage. Il devait se reprendre ! S'il s'était attendu à ça … lui, Draco Malefoy, faire des compliments à Hermione Granger. Alors qu'il rajustait le col de sa chemise, la voix étouffée d'Hermione lui parvint de l'autre côté.

« Malefoy… je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Je n'arrive pas à rouvrir la fermeture éclair… Tu peux venir ?

Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme se leva et s'engouffra dans l'étroite cabine. Hermione venait d'enfiler une robe noire, transparente au niveau du dos et du ventre. Un bandeau de motifs noirs couvrait sa poitrine mais laissait apercevoir un charmant décolleté. Les manches étaient évasées et le bas de la robe retombait à ses pieds élégamment. Draco se figea et déglutit, conscient de sa proximité avec la jeune femme. Dos à lui, la jeune fille le regarda dans le miroir et lui fit signe vers la fermeture éclair en tapotant du doigt son trapèze. Semblant se souvenir de la raison de sa présence, Draco avança une main hésitante et dégagea les cheveux de la nuque d'Hermione qui frissonna. Il posa sa main au bas du dos de la jeune femme et descendit doucement la fermeture éclair, comme hypnotisé par la courbe du dos de la Gryffondor. La jeune fille senti le souffle du Serpentard caresser sa peau. Troublée, Hermione l'observa dans le miroir, consciente qu'une étrange atmosphère planait dans la cabine exiguë.

Arrivé en bas du dos de la jeune femme, Draco relâcha les boucles brunes qui vinrent chatouiller les épaules d'Hermione en rependant une odeur de fraise dans la cabine. Draco observait le dos d'Hermione, comme subjugué et mourait d'envie de laisser ses longs doigts le parcourir. Le Serpentard s'humecta les lèvres mais avant qu'il ne puisse exécuter le moindre mouvement, Hermione se retourna, se trouvant à présent face à lui, leur poitrine se touchant.

Alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, le souffle court, un bruit dans la cabine voisine les ramena à la réalité. Draco s'éloigna précipitamment d'Hermione et cette dernière le remercia en balbutiant. Le Serpentard sorti du petit habitacle et s'éloigna des cabines. Il avait besoin d'air. D'urgence. Il fit semblant d'observer les différents rayons afin de s'éloigner de la Gryffondor. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ?! Il détestait cette fille. Littéralement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir constamment envie de l'étrangler, de la gifler pire, de la tuer ! Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur ces pensées : Il détestait Hermione Granger et c'était très bien ainsi.

De son côté Hermione restait appuyée contre le mur. La fraicheur de ce dernier lui faisait du bien. Depuis que Draco avait pénétré dans la cabine, une chaleur monstre semblait y régner. Comment un être si glacial pouvait être capable de réchauffer aussi rapidement une simple cabine d'essayage ?

Sans chercher plus à avoir de réponse, Hermione retira la robe et passa une nouvelle fois ses vêtements. Les trois tenues lui allaient, il ne restait donc plus qu'à trouver le maillot de bain. A cette pensée ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas essayer des maillots de bain devant Malefoy. C'était tout simplement hors de question ! Encore plus après l'étrange épisode qui venait de se dérouler entre eux.

Après un temps étonnement long, Hermione sortie de la cabine. Elle retrouva Draco dans le rayon accessoire, le jeune homme regardant fixement sans réellement la voir, une paire de chaussettes avec des dessins d'elfes de maison. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était de très mauvais goût.

Comme le Serpentard ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, Hermione l'apostropha.

« Hum Malefoy ?

Il se redressa immédiatement et tourna son fin visage vers elle.

\- Je crois qu'il ne nous reste qu'une seule chose à trouver, commença Hermione.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Le maillot de bain.

Silence.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils en aient ici, nous devrions changer de boutique, proposa t-elle. »

Draco sembla valider ces propos. Ils filèrent payer et retournèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche de la boutique idéale. L'air frais sembla faire du bien au Serpentard qui retrouva son air supérieur habituel. A présent, une multitude de paquets flottaient autour d'eux, composés de robes, de chaussures et de bijoux que les vendeuses leurs avaient conseillés. Hermione se surprit à penser qu'elle ne passait pas un si mauvais moment et qu'il aurait même été agréable si elle avait été avec Ginny.

Ils finirent par arriver à la boutique et Draco laissa Hermione choisir tranquillement son maillot de bain tandis qu'il observait le rayon des montres à gousset.

Satisfaite de son choix, Hermione passa un maillot une pièce semblant être fait en écailles de sirène, ouvert sur les hanches. Il s'accrochait à l'aide d'un ruban noir qui s'enroulait autour du cou et une longue traine faite dans un tissu fluide changeant de couleur retombait jusqu'au sol. Alors qu'Hermione s'observait dans le miroir, des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la cabine lui indiquèrent que Draco l'avait rejoint.

« C'est bon tu as trouvé ? demanda une voix trainante.

\- Euh oui, c'est bon.

\- Je peux voir ? questionna t-il amusé.

\- Hors de question, trancha Hermione d'une voix forte en s'agitant.

Pourvu qu'il ne tente pas de rentrer dans la cabine !

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda le Serpentard un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Parce que… parce que tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça pervers ! lança la Gryffondor en dénouant à la hâte le ruban, effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne tire le rideau. Et je te préviens, si tu tentes d'ouvrir, je te lance un Doloris et je te laisse sur place !

Un rire lui vint de l'autre côté.

\- Tu as conscience que je le verrai lors du concours de toute façon ? Et un Doloris ?! Rien que ça… Je n'imaginais pas que c'était ton truc Granger. »

Un juron étouffé lui répondit tandis que la jeune fille se débattait avec son maillot de bain afin de l'enlever le plus rapidement possible.  
A son plus grand soulagement, Draco n'essaya pas de rentrer dans la cabine ou de jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Ils payèrent le maillot de bain et sortir de la boutique.

Ils se mirent à marcher silencieusement dans les ruelles, regardant chacun du côté opposé de l'autre, les vitrines des magasins. La même odeur de gaufres qu'à leur arrivé flottait dans l'air et Hermione se stoppa devant une terrasse. Voyant que la jeune fille n'avançait plus, Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Que dirais-tu si je t'offrais une gaufre pour te remercier des achats que tu as fait ? s'exclama sans réfléchir Hermione.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? En plus de cela je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger avant de venir et je meurs de faim, répondit la Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter puis fini par baisser les armes, alléché par l'odeur.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Hermione poussa la porte de la boutique et sans se concerter, ils filèrent s'assoir à une petite table ronde, au fond de la pièce. La décoration des lieux était simple, plutôt épurée et une sorcière d'à peut près leur âge vint prendre leur commande. Hermione choisi un thé ainsi qu'une gaufre au chocolat et Draco préféra un jus de citrouille à la cannelle et un muffin.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et la jeune fille fut ravie de revoir la serveuse arriver avec leur commande. Hermione régla et regarda désespérément la sorcière retourner derrière son comptoir. Peut-être que proposer cette pause à Draco était une mauvaise idée finalement ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au blond et le vit délicatement décoller le papier de son muffin. Il semblait aussi gêné qu'elle de la situation et se fut ce qui la décida à prendre la parole.

« Alors … comment diable Draco Malefoy a-t-il pu se retrouver professeur à Poudlard ? questionna t-elle nonchalamment.

Draco leva ses yeux gris vers la jeune fille et sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- L'opportunité s'est présentée.

\- C'est drôle, je t'imaginais plutôt suivre les traces de ton père et travailler pour le ministère, répondit Hermione en enfournant une bouchée de son énorme gaufre.

A ces paroles, le Serpentard reposa un peu trop violement son verre sur la table en bois massif, l'air crispé.

\- Excuses moi… je n'ai pas réfléchis, murmura Hermione en se souvenant que le père de Malefoy écrouait sa peine à Azkaban.

\- Ce n'est rien, la coupa Draco en reprenant contenance. Disons que depuis le jugement de mon père et la montée en grade de Saint Potter au Ministère, les Malefoy ne sont plus vraiment accueillis à bras ouverts.

Hermione tiqua à l'évocation du nom d'Harry mais prit sur elle afin de ne pas couper Draco, trop curieuse d'en connaitre davantage sur sa situation.

\- Je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire après Poudlard alors j'imagine que c'était plus simple pour moi d'accepter la proposition de McGonagall, ajouta t-il vaguement en haussant les épaules.

Hermione leva un sourcil intrigué mais n'osa pas questionner davantage le Serpentard. Qu'ils réussissent à tenir une conversation civilisée sans se jeter des insultes au visage l'un l'autre relevait déjà de l'exploit, inutile de jouer avec le feu. Remarquant qu'Hermione semblait plongée dans ses pensées, le Serpentard tourna la tête vers elle et une moue moqueuse gagna ses traits.

\- Granger… tu as la bouche pleine de chocolat.

Se sentant idiote, Hermione s'essuya la bouche à l'aide de sa serviette, les joues rouges.

\- Oh…euh…merci, balbutia t-elle gênée.

Malgré ses efforts, elle ne fit qu'étaler un peu plus le chocolat. Draco fixa intensément les lèvres d'Hermione qui senti un poids s'abattre au fond de son estomac. Sans un mot, il retira la serviette des mains d'Hermione qui se laissa faire sans bouger et essuya la commissure de sa bouche.

\- Et toi tu comptes t'inscrire à St Marabou après Poudlard c'est ça ? Je t'imagine assez facilement en tenue d'infirmière…, ajouta Draco un sourire carnassier visé aux lèvres, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Idiot ! Je compte devenir Médicomage pas infirmière, le rembourra la Gryffondor en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Je plaisantais Granger. Je me doute bien que le poste d'infirmière ne saurait satisfaire une Miss-je-sais-tout telle que toi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est difficile de savoir avec toi. J'ai beau être une Miss-je-sais-tout, je dois t'avouer avoir du mal à te cerner Malefoy. Avec ton éternelle arrogance, tu aurais très bien pu être sérieux.

\- Un point partout, Souafle au centre.

\- Que dirais-tu d'instaurer une mi-temps Malefoy ?

\- Dans tes rêves Granger. »

Pourtant, l'atmosphère entre les deux ennemis sembla instantanément se détendre. Les minutes passèrent et ils se mirent à bavarder de tout et de rien, évitant l'un contre l'autre les sujets qui fâchent. Tous deux prirent soin de ne pas évoquer ni Harry ni Ron, ni la politique actuelle et encore moins leur passé à Poudlard. Il était étonnant de s'apercevoir que plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait facile de parler à Draco, presque naturel. Bien évidemment, le Serpentard restait distant, froid, parfois même à la limite de la décence et ils ne cessaient leurs joutes verbales, pourtant, il n'était plus ni insultant ni blessant.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de discuter, le thé d'Hermione avait déjà entièrement refroidis et elle le bu d'une traite avant qu'ils ne repartent pour Poudlard, chargés de leurs paquets. Alors qu'ils transplanaient pour le château, les deux jeunes gens ne virent pas une silhouette sombre les observer éberluée, au loin…

 **Fin du Chapitre 6**

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Petit rapprochement entre Draco et Hermione qu'il me tardait de mettre en place ! Pour le moment c'est surtout une attirance physique que les deux meilleurs ennemis se refusent à accepter mais qui promet bien des aventures ! A votre avis qui est la personne qui les a surpris sur le Chemin de Traverse ?_  
 _Vous auriez imaginé Draco aussi calé en mode sorcière ? hahaha c'est qu'il a l'œil pour choisir les robes d'Hermione quand même._  
 _Le chapitre suivant aura pour titre : A la Une de la Gazette._  
 _Petit aperçu de ce qu'il vous attend = gros titres, rapprochement, jalousie, duels._  
 _Méfiez-vous toutefois, chacun de ces mots n'est pas forcément associé à nos deux Héros … 😉_


	7. Chapter 7 - Prête Granger ?

**Bonjour à tous & à toutes** ! Un nouveau dimanche donc un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant tout : réponse aux Rewiews !

\- Maxine3482 : Bonjour à toi ! Je suis ignoble mais ... tu n'auras pas ta réponse dans ce chapitre là haha. Mais tu es sur une piste ! Je te laisse la creuser d'avantage :)  
\- Dame Lilith: Bonsoir :) Aucun soucis je suis contente de toujours te compter parmi nous ! Bien évidemment je ne vais pas répondre à tes interrogations et te laisser découvrir tout ça avec ce chapitre . MAIS il te faudra attendre le suivant pour avoir toutes les réponses ;) Bisous !  
\- Swangranger: Ce sont aussi mes moments préférés haha ! Si je pouvais n'écrire que ça je serais HEUREUSE. Malheureusement avec les caractères de nos deux protagonistes, il y a plus de disputes que de rapprochements x)  
\- Cassou102 : Bonsoir à toi ! :D Haha, je laisse planer totalement le mystère et je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ;) Malheureusement tu devras attendre le suivant pour savoir si tu avais raison. J'espère que celui-ci te plairas tout de même ! xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Ce matin là Hermione s'était levée de bonne humeur. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la jolie Gryffondor avait décidé que rien ne viendrait entacher cette magnifique journée qui s'annonçait. Elle alluma le tourne disque du dortoir, et un air des Bizzard Sisters se mit raisonner en fond sonore. Tandis qu'elle préparait ses affaires, elle enchaina des petits pas de danse devant son miroir. Sa bonne humeur semblant contagieuse, Ginny ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, armée de sa brosse à cheveux comme micro, aussitôt suivie par Moira et Charlotte. Les quatre jeunes filles se mirent à se trémousser et hurler au rythme de la chanson, dans les éclats de rires général. Elles s'amusèrent si bien qu'elles durent courir en direction de la Grande Salle pour ne pas rater l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elles firent irruption dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle dans un silence religieux.

« Euh mais qu'est ce qui leur prend ? chuchota Charlotte à ses amies.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous dévisagent tous ?

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qu'ils regardent, ajouta Moira en se dirigea à la suite des autres jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor. »

Elles se glissèrent sur le banc en bois et les conversations reprirent rapidement autour d'elles bien que certains regards restaient fixés sur Hermione. Décidant de les ignorer, Hermione se servit une tasse de thé et attrapa des toasts. Elle sursauta quand Ginny poussa une acclamation à côté d'elle.

« La voilà la raison de leur étrange comportement ! Hermione, explique-toi ! »

Elle fit glisser le numéro de la Gazette du sorcier vers la Gryffondor. Étant arrivées en retard, elles avaient raté l'arrivée du courrier et le défilé habituel des hiboux de Poudlard. Sous les yeux horrifiés de la sorcière, elle apparaissait en première page de la Gazette dans un épisode spécial Concours de la Sorcière de l'Année.

Ginny croisa les bras et fusilla son amie du regard, déçue qu'elle ait pu lui cacher sa participation au concours. Sous la surprise, Hermione failli recracher sa gorgée de thé et avala travers.

Elle arracha des mains de Ginny le numéro et se mit à le parcourir.

 _« Hermione Granger- ex petite amie de Victor Krum et d'Harry Potter- se lance dans les concours de Miss, comment en est-elle arrivée là ?_

 _A la surprise générale, notre envoyée spéciale Pansy Parkinson fut témoin d'un spectacle des plus étranges au sein de la communauté sorcière. En effet, alors qu'elle enquêtait sur les nouveaux visages du concours, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Hermione Granger, qui ont le rappel, s'est notamment démarquée au sein de la Résistance sous la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui, poussez la porte du Ministère pour inscrire son nom parmi les sorcières les plus prometteuses et connu des tapis rouges. Outre le fait de retrouver la désormais célèbre, Miss Granger dans ce concours, accrochez-vous à votre balais, puisque son Mentor n'est autre que son très cher vieil ennemi Draco Malefoy. »_

Hermione leva les yeux vers ses amies qui lisaient au-dessus de son épaule. Elle parcouru l'article en diagonal, découvrant des détails intimes sur sa participation comme ses mensurations, sa couleur préférée ou ce quelle pensait être ses meilleurs atouts pour remporter le concours.

Rouge comme une écrevisse, Hermione repoussa le journal et Charlotte s'en saisi aussitôt, avide de dévorer chaque ligne du magazine.

La sorcière prit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Ginny. Je comptais t'en parler mais j'attendais seulement le bon moment. C'est une idée de McGonagall.

Les yeux de son amie s'agrandirent de surprise à l'évocation du nom de la Directrice. Autour d'eux, d'autres Gryffondor curieux semblaient s'être subtilement rapprochés pour écouter leur discussion.

\- Tu sais que je veux intégrer St Marabou après Poudlard … ? Les frais d'inscription étant trop onéreux, McGonagall a pensé que je pourrais m'inscrire au concours pour peut-être gagner les Gallions de la victoire. Je sais que c'est ridicule. Moi, gagnante d'un tel concours … !

Ginny fronça davantage encore ses sourcils, l'air franchement énervée cette fois-ci. Alors qu'Hermione s'imaginait passer un sale quart d'heure, son amie prit la parole :

\- Ca suffit maintenant, stop ! Hermione Jane Granger ! McGonagall a certes eu une idée plutôt douteuse mais si elle l'a fait c'est qu'elle te pense capable de gagner. Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse et tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends ! Crois-moi, tu PEUX gagner ce concours. Et on t'aidera, pas vrai les filles ?!

\- Pour sûr ! dirent d'une même voix Moira et Charlotte.

\- Je fais confiance à la lionne en toi pour dévorer chacune de tes rivales, lança Ginny sur un ton sans appel.

Hermione lui sourit, revigorée par ces dernières paroles.

\- Par contre … Malefoy ton mentor… ? articula Moira en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Tu nous explique ?

Hermione suivit son regard et aperçu le Maitre des Potions en grande discussion avec Tetenplume. Celui-ci dû sentir son regard car il tourna la tête vers elle et ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne rompe l'échange pour répondre à sa camarade.

\- Encore une idée de McGonagall, ronchonna Hermione en picorant dans son assiette.

\- Eh bien… je sens que nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer cette année, lâcha Charlotte en relevant le nez de la Gazette. Méfie toi de tes concurrentes Hermione, tout le gratin semble s'être présenté !

\- Super…, répondit-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus sur son banc. »

Rien ne pouvait venir entraver cette magnifique journée c'est ça ?

Le petit déjeuner rapidement engouffré, les Gryffondors filèrent rejoindre la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce cours était une nouvelle fois commun avec les septièmes années de Serdaigle et Hermione se surpris à penser à Alec Heavny. Il lui avait semblé avoir toute l'attention du jeune homme lors du cours de potions, avant que Draco Malefoy n'interrompe leur échange de regard.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, Têtenplume attendait ses élèves, la posture droite et l'air réjoui. Ses longs cheveux blonds détachés sur ses épaules ondulaient au rythme de ses mouvements, de façon presque hypnotique et Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas eu une ancêtre Vélane.

« Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui je vais demander aux Gryffondors de se placer d'un côté de la salle et aux Serdaigles de se placer de l'autre côté, claironna Têtenplume.

Les élèves obéirent docilement et se placèrent en ligne de chaque côté de la pièce.

\- Très bien, maintenant je veux que vous vous observiez. Que voyez-vous ?

Indécis, les étudiants s'observaient sans oser prendre la parole, se demandant où voulait en venir leur professeur.

\- Personne pour répondre ? questionna Têtenplume en venant se placer entre les deux rangées d'étudiants.

\- Des élèves de Poudlard… ? tenta une grande Serdaigle rousse.

\- Oui, mais encore ? rebondit l'enseignante.

\- De jeunes élèves prometteurs ? proposa le Gryffondor à la gauche d'Hermione.

\- Certainement ! Mais ne voyez-vous pas plus ? continua Têtenplume.

Cette fois personne ne prit la parole et elle continua :

\- Je vais vous dire ce que je vois. Je vois des individus aux caractères et spécificités bien distincts. Je vois de jeunes adultes que l'on a catégorisé dans différentes maisons en leur répétant qu'ils possédaient tel ou tel critère. Les Serdaigles, vous êtes érudits, travailleurs et réfléchis. Les Gryffondors : courageux, loyaux et entêtés. Mais tout cela est tellement réducteur. Je suis contre le simple fait de mettre des étiquettes à des individus. Qui plus est encore plus quand ils ne sont encore que des enfants et cherchent à grandir et se trouver eux même.

Tête en plume balaya du regard chacun d'entre eux, tous l'écoutaient bouches-bée.

\- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'offrirai une bouffée d'air frais à Poudlard et balayerai ce système de Maison qui n'a jusqu'à présent révélé que compétition et animosité entre les élèves.

\- Mais Professeur … tout ceci fait parti de la tradition de Poudlard, s'exclama Charlotte offusquée. Sans Maisons, il n'y aurait pas d'école ! Elles représentent chacune un des fondateurs principaux qui…

\- Je sais qui a créé Poudlard Miss, je vous remercie, la coupa Têtenplume. Ce que je cherche à vous expliquer aujourd'hui c'est qu'il peut parfois être très confortable de rester dans sa zone de confort en faisant ce que vous pensez que l'on attend de vous. Pourquoi donc un Serpentard pourrait effectuer une action désintéressée puisqu'il est rusé et ambitieux ? Pourquoi est ce qu'un Poudsouffle ne pourrait-il pas être capable de mauvaise action envers son prochain ? Je veux que vous réfléchissiez et que vous me répondiez honnêtement. Combien d'entre vous se sont déjà forcé à adopter un comportement sous prétexte que c'était un trait de sa maison … ? Allez-y, levez la main, n'ayez pas peur !

Beaucoup de mains se levèrent et parmi elles, Hermione.

\- Je m'en doutais. Plus de la moitié. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir à présent ? Mon rôle en tant que professeur est bien évidemment de vous préparer à passer vos ASPIC mais surtout de vous préparer à la vie à l'extérieur de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi, dans mon cours, aucun point ne sera enlevé ou accordé à aucune maison. Je voudrais que vous vous poussiez tous mutuellement vers le haut et que vous puissiez vous exprimer, sans dépendre de votre Maison. Pour cela, nous allons commencer par vous mélanger quelque peu. Je veux que vous formiez des binômes inter-Maison. Allez-y, je vous laisse vous répartir par affinités ou totalement par hasard.

Hermione regardait avec admiration le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cette femme était brillante, tout simplement brillante, elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir été choisis comme son assistante cette année.

Alors que la jeune sorcière était plongée dans ses pensées une main lui tapota sur l'épaule. Alec Heavny se tenait devant elle, tout sourire.

« Salut !

\- Salut…, répondit Hermione en souriant bêtement.

\- Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être accepter d'être ma partenaire ? A moins que comme pour le PoudlardExpress tu préfères te débrouiller seule … ? la taquina le Serdaigle.

\- Excuse-moi pour mon attitude à la rentrée, j'étais … un peu déroutée de revenir à Poudlard après les derniers événements. Et ce serait un plaisir d'être ta partenaire !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Mes derniers instants au château n'évoquent pas de très bons souvenirs pour moi nous plus, grimaça le jeune homme.

\- Très bien, puisque chaque binôme est constitué, je vais vous demander de prendre place à vos bureaux ! »

Alec et Hermione se dirigèrent naturellement au premier rang et installèrent leurs affaires. Le cours d'aujourd'hui fut consacré au Kelpy, démon des eaux métamorphe et rapidement le bruit des conversations cessa la place aux grattements des plumes sur le parchemin.

Alors que le professeur Têtenplume se lançait dans la description de leur habitat naturel, Hermione se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à son binôme. Le jeune homme écoutait attentivement les paroles du professeur et prenait parfois quelques notes. Une légère ride était apparue entre ses deux sourcils, signe d'une extrême concentration. Se rendant compte qu'Hermione ne prenait plus de notes, il tourna son visage vers elle et plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux de la jeune fille.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage … ? chuchota t-il vers sa camarade.

\- Euuh non non… je regardais l'horloge derrière toi, improvisa Hermione pour faire bonne figure. »

Alec ne sembla toutefois pas dupe et fit un sourire en coin en reportant son attention sur le professeur Têtenplume. Hermione ne profita pour reprendre ses esprits, rouge comme une tomate. Comment pouvait-elle être capable de terrasser plusieurs Mangemorts lors d'un même combat mais perdre tous ses moyens face à Alec Heavny ?

Le cours se termina sans encombre et le professeur Têtenplume les chargea d'un exposé commun à rendre sur les créatures dangereuses de Grande Bretagne. Ils avaient très exactement deux mois pour fournir cinquante parchemins par binôme. Une foule de protestation s'éleva parmi les élèves mais le professeur les ignora, préférant classer ses fiches pendant que les jeunes sorciers sortaient de sa classe.

Alors qu'Hermione rejoignait ses amies, Alec la retint pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Dis moi Hermione, tu es libre demain après-midi pour commencer à travailler notre exposé ?

\- Non, je suis désolée, j'ai cours d'étude des Runes… Par contre j'ai un trou mercredi à 14H!

\- Pas moi … j'ai cours de métamorphose. Bon, le mieux ce serait que nous échangions nos emplois du temps comme ça ce sera plus simple pour savoir quand se retrouver, proposa Alec. Prends le mien, je le connais déjà par cœur.

Le jeune homme tendit un bout de parchemin sur lesquels étaient indiqués ses horaires de la semaine. Hermione s'en saisit et donna le sien au jeune sorcier.

\- Super alors disons…

\- Granger ! tonna une voix dans leur dos, coupant net la parole au Serdaigle.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça et un frisson traversa son échine. Inutile de se retourner pour en connaitre le propriétaire. La jeune fille se mit à grimacer et se tourna au ralenti, sous l'œil étonné d'Alec.

\- Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite, ordonna Draco Malefoy d'un air impétueux. »

Sans attendre la réponse de son élève, il la dépassa et avança dans le couloir, sûr de lui. Hermione jeta un regard d'excuse à Alec et après un rapide coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps du jeune homme elle lui dit :

« Demain après le repas ! » Alec acquiesça en souriant et Hermione emboita le pas à Malefoy tout en le traitant à voix basse de vieux crapaud édenté.

La jeune fille dû presque courir pour le rattraper et ce dernier l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à son bureau. Il déverrouilla le loquet et au grand étonnement d'Hermione, il lui tint la porte, la laissant passer la première.

« N'ai pas l'air si étonnée. J'ai reçu une parfaite éducation, moi, lança le Serpentard.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se retient de dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Assis toi, ordonna le blond.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Malefoy ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy.

Hermione soupira et attendit sa réponse. Ne la voyant pas venir, elle grimaça et prononça ces paroles comme si elles lui brulaient les lèvres :

\- MônSieur Malefoy …

Le jeune homme, savoura quelques instants sa position de force avant de répondre :

\- On a du boulot je te rappelle. Plutôt que de perdre ton temps à flirter dans les couloirs, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur les épreuves du Concours. A croire que tu n'as pas lu la Gazette et n'a pas vu tes adversaires …, maugréa Draco en s'asseyant à son tour derrière son bureau.

\- Flirter dans les …oh ! Tu veux parler d'Alec Heavny ?! s'exclama surprise Hermione.

\- Lui ou un autre.

\- Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

\- Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Si tu veux, concéda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce que tu voulais travailler ?

Draco se redressa sur son siège et croisa ses longs doigts au-dessus de la table. Il plongea son regard polaire dans celui de la Gryffondor.

\- Que dirais-tu de te mesurer à moi dans un Duel de baguette ?

Hermione se figea. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entrainement pour cette épreuve. Elle s'était déjà grandement entrainée à l'art du duel pendant sa scolarité avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'aide du présomptueux Serpentard lors de ses nombreuses rencontres avec des mages noirs. Toutefois, l'idée de botter les fesses de Malefoy était tout de même plaisante.

« Très bien Malefoy mais n'en profite pas pour retirer des points à Gryffondor si je gagne, s'exclama la sorcière une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite Granger. »

Le Serpentard se leva et sorti sa baguette. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau communicant avec la salle de classe de potion et à l'aide d'un sort informulé, poussa toutes les tables près des murs. Ainsi, ils avaient toute la place nécessaire pour s'entrainer.

De sa démarche princière, le Serpentard se plaça devant la Gryffondor, baguette abaissée. Il prit appuie sur une jambe et passa son bras gauche derrière son dos. Hermione le regarda faire, septique et attendit qu'il soit en position de combat.

« A trois Granger. Un, deux … trois ! »

Sans attendre, un éclair vert surgit de la baguette du sorcier en direction d'Hermione. D'un mouvement rapide, elle détourna le sort qui alla s'écraser sur des chaises empilées qui s'écrasèrent avec fracas au sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Malefoy faisait pleuvoir une série de nouveaux sorts, les uns après les autres. Hermione les repoussait tous, mais de plus en plus difficilement. Les dents serrées et en mauvaise posture, la jeune fille se décida alors à attaquer à son tour.

« Aguamenti ! s'écria la Gryffondor.

Un puissant jet d'eau sorti de sa baguette en direction de Malefoy qui fit apparaitre un écran de protection face à lui.

\- Confundo ! Contre attaqua Draco en direction d'Hermione. »

Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sort puisqu'elle projetait encore de l'eau en direction du Serpentard et elle dû rouler au sol pour éviter de peu le sortilège. Hermione se redressa rapidement, les cheveux dans les yeux, mais reçu le prochain sortilège en pleine épaule.

« Dentesaugmento »

Aussitôt, les dents de devant d'Hermione se mirent à grandir de façon significative, mettant fin au duel sous les éclats de rire de Draco. La Gryffondor lui envoya le regard le plus noir dont elle était capable et se cacha à l'aide des bras le visage.

« Décidément Malefoy tu n'as pas évolué ! Toujours ce même fichu sort ! hurla-t-elle rouge de colère.

\- Un grand classique que veux tu. L'histoire nous prouve qu'il marche à chaque fois !

\- Annule le ! exigea sévèrement Hermione.

\- Sinon quoi ? susurra le Serpentard en croisant ses bras sur le torse. »

Hermione profita de cet instant pour lancer un sortilège « Everte Statum ». Immédiatement, Draco fut projeter dans les airs et retomba lourdement sur les fesses, quelques mètres plus loin. Le Serpentard cessa de rire et se releva furieux. Il se frotta les fesses et donna un coup de baguette en direction de la jeune fille pour annuler son sort.

« Inutile de le prendre ainsi Granger. Je crois que je te préférai avant, avec tes longues dents, grogna t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête et se remit en position de combat.

« Expelliarmus ! lança t-elle en direction du blond qui bloqua le sort.

\- Stop, stop, stop, calma Draco en levant les mains face à lui, en signe de paix. Temps mort Granger. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on fasse un point d'abord.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, cherchant à déceler la ruse. Voyant qu'aucun sort ne fusait vers elle, elle fini par abaisser sa baguette. Malgré ses aprioris, elle devait reconnaitre que le jeune homme était doué. Plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il ne cessait de la mettre en difficulté. Dans un vrai combat, si son Dentesaugmento avait été un Avada, elle serait morte.

« Avant toute chose Granger, ta posture est horrible.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma posture ? s'étonna la Gryffondor en replaçant ses mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles.

\- Tu ressembles à Rusard qui se serait coincé son balai dans l'

\- C'est bon, je vois, le coupa la Gryffondor précipitamment. Inutile de lui mettre ce genre d'image en tête.

\- Tu dois te tenir droite mais faire des gestes souples et amples avec ta baguette. N'oublie pas que c'est avant tout le Concours de Sorcière de l'année. Tu ne seras pas jugée uniquement sur l'issu du duel. Ta posture, ta démarche et ton style sera également évalué. Ta rapidité, le choix de tes sorts, la façon dont tu tiens ta baguette … tout compte !

Soufflée, Hermione hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle comprenait.

\- Mets toi en position de départ, ordonna Draco en tournant autour de la Gryffondor.

Hermione s'exécuta et leva simplement sa baguette devant elle.

\- Non ça ne va pas, râla le maitre des potions en s'approchant d'elle. Relève ton buste, poitrine en avant et épaules en arrière. Ton visage Granger, ton visage ! Ne le garde pas abaissé comme ceci.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et approcha ses longs doigts du menton de la Gryffondor. D'une petite impulsion du plat de la main, il releva le menton de la jeune fille, la forçant ainsi à regarder droit devant elle. Il se plaça derrière elle et releva légèrement la baguette d'Hermione, corrigeant une dernière fois sa posture. Ainsi positionné dernière elle, elle sentait son souffle chaud caresser sa nuque et elle ne pu retenir un frisson, s'énervant elle-même contre son corps qui réagissait à l'encontre de son cerveau.

\- Tu dois paraitre sûre de toi Granger, chuchota t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Lorsque tu croises le regard de ton adversaire, tu dois lui faire comprendre qu'il a déjà perdu.

Le Serpentard lâcha le bras d'Hermione qui se remit à respirer. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait coupé sa respiration lorsqu'il s'était mit à chuchoter à son oreille.

\- Très bien, reprenons, exigea Draco. »

Il se repositionna face à elle et attendit qu'elle lance le premier sort. Comprenant que c'était à elle, la Gryffondor lança à pleine puissance un sortilège informulé que Draco n'évita qu'au dernier moment. Des jets de couleurs verts et rouges fusaient dans la salle de classe, chacun refusant de céder du terrain à l'autre. Concentrés comme jamais, les deux ennemis de toujours courraient en tout sens, roulaient et parfois même, lévitaient pour éviter certains sorts. Draco serra les dents en évitant un sortilège explosif d'Hermione. La jeune fille était douée, nul doute. Mais on l'entrainait depuis son plus jeune âge à ce genre de duel et Draco se savait quasiment imbattable. Il ne pu s'empêcher tout de même d'admirer avec quelle ferveur la Gryffondor répondait à chacune de ses attaques.

Qu'il été rageant de voir qu'une née moldue réussissait à lui tenir tête comme cela. Alors qu'il s'entrainait depuis des années, seulement sept ans avaient suffi à la sorcière pour atteindre un niveau considérable. Alors que la jeune fille contrait une de ses actions particulièrement difficile, Draco envoya un deuxième sortilège qui déclencha une bourrasque de vent qui vint balayer la salle de classe, faisant voler parchemins et livres sur son passage. Ne sachant comment le contrer, Hermione leva ses bras devant son visage afin de se protéger. La rafale de vent souleva ses cheveux et sa jupe, froissant le tissu de sa chemise et rouge de honte, elle se démena pour retenir le fin tissu de son uniforme vers le sol. Draco en profita pour lancer un sortilège de blocjambe et la Gryffondor tomba au sol.

« Tu as triché ! s'écria t-elle offusquée.

\- Ce n'est pas de la triche mais de la ruse Granger, et si tu veux gagner le duel au Concours, il va te falloir apprendre à réfléchir comme une Serpentarde, susurra le maitre des potions.

\- Plutôt crever, marmonna la rouge et or tandis que Draco la libérait du sortilège. Pour quelqu'un qui se disait bien élevé, je trouve très moyen le fait de soulever la jupe des filles dans un duel Malefoy.

\- Mauvaise joueuse, s'amusa le Serpentard un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Absolument pas ! s'offusqua Hermione en se relevant. Tout ce que tu fais c'est pour m'énerver Malefoy ! Pourquoi ?!

\- Exactement pour ça. J'adore voir ces yeux noisette lancer des éclairs et tes joues prendre cette jolie teinte rouge Granger. Tu verrais, ta tête, c'est impayable ! la nargua t-il.

Hermione soupira et tenta de se calmer. Il ne fallait surtout pas rentrer dans son jeu, il n'attendait que ça.

\- Tu es trop prévisible Granger, en combat, et au quotidien, continua le vert et argent. On va également travailler sur ça la prochaine fois.

Le Serpentard donna un dernier coup de baguette en direction des pupitres qui se replacèrent comme à leur arrivée et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, mettant ainsi officiellement fin au duel.

\- Demain soir après le repas, même endroit, exigea t-il sans la consulter en marchant vers son bureau.

Hermione grimaça et lui répondit en se dandinant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

\- Impossible. Je ne peux pas demain soir.

Draco s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers la Gryffondor, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas disponible selon son bon vouloir. Que diable pouvait-elle avoir de mieux à faire que de s'entrainer pour le Concours ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda t-il trop rapidement en la fixant de ses yeux gris.

\- Je.. je dois travailler sur un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit Hermione d'un air qu'elle espérait dégagé. Elle leva le menton mais détourna le regard, ne résistant pas à l'intensité des yeux polaires.

\- Tu travailleras un autre soir alors, balaya d'un geste de la main le Serpentard.

\- Je ne travaille pas seule.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione se sentie gênée. Draco s'en rendit compte et elle vit dans ses yeux son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Il finit par se figer et Hermione su qu'il avait deviné qui accompagnerait sa soirée.

\- Et bien dis à Heavny que vous vous verrez un autre soir ! Demain, tu viens avec moi, répliqua Draco d'un ton sans appel.

\- Nous avons décidé de ce rendez-vous avant que tu fixes celui-ci, râla Hermione, alors non, je n'annulerai pas.

\- Ah parce que maintenant c'est un rendez-vous et plus un devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?! répliqua Draco en perdant son sang-froid.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire Malefoy ?! Ma vie privée ne te regardait pas.

\- Ne sois pas présomptueuse Granger, je me fiche de ce que tu fais de ton temps libre, menti Draco. McGonnagall m'a donné une mission et je me dois de l'exécuter c'est tout.

\- Toute l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard te remercie pour ton assiduité Malefoy mais nous nous verrons un autre soir.

Hermione attrapa son sac et le passa sur son épaule. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait énervée en direction de la porte de sortie, un bras puissant la retint par le poignet.

Hermione tourna son visage vers Draco et son sang se glaça. Le Serpentard semblait se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas exploser et tous ses instincts de Gryffondor lui criaient de s'enfuir rapidement.

\- N'oublies pas que je suis ton professeur Granger. Alors je te vois ici demain soir. Si tu ne te présente pas, je retirerai trente points à Gryffondor, susurra t-il d'une voix faussement calme.

Hermione fixa sans ciller Draco qui se trouvait beaucoup trop proche d'elle à son goût et donna un coup d'épaule pour lui faire lâcher prise. Le Serpentard lâcha le poignet de la jeune fille mais continua de la dévisager, la défiant de le contredire.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

Un discret sourire prit naissance à la commissure des lèvres du Serpentard et Hermione se retint de l'étrangler tant il était agaçant. Sans demander son reste, Hermione parti d'un pas rapide et énervé vers la porte de sortie.

\- Bonne nuit … Granger, lança la voix de Malefoy à l'intérieur de la salle de classe tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas afin d'éviter d'y retourner lui lancer un sort. »

 **Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Voyez comme Malefoy est sexy insupportable ! xD  
Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre se finit et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos interrogations. Pour celles et ceux qui se le demande encore, les rapprochements étaient entre Hermione et Alec et la jalousie de la part de Draco. Il déteste ne pas être le centre du monde évidemment. Surtout que malgré tout ce qu'il vous dira, il commence à lui trouver un certain charme à cette Gryffondor entêtée qui ose lui tenir tête.

Pour le prochain chapitre : annonce d'une grande nouvelle à Poudlard, retrouvaille avec de vieux amis et évidemment ... duo explosif .

Une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci ? :3

 **A dimanche prochain xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8- Des retrouvailles explosives

**Bonjour tout le monde** ! Comme j'aime le dimanche, jour tant attendu de la publication ! Vous retrouver c'est un peu comme retrouver des amis, et j'ai toujours tellement de plaisir à vous lire. Tout de suite, la réponse aux rewiews suivit par le Chapitre 8 qui j'espère, saura vous séduire ! 😊

\- Dame Lylith : Merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles paroles ! C'est tout à fait ce que j'ai envie de communiquer avec cette histoire alors je suis ravie si tu le ressens comme cela. Je n'espère que le chapitre 8 du « Concours » te plairas également. Bisous et à dimanche 😊  
\- Maxine3482 : Hello ! Et oui ça va devenir de plus en plus chaud entre eux haha, prépares-toi ! J'espère aussi qu'Alec est un mec bien à priori il a tout pour plaire, laissons lui sa chance 😉  
\- Cassou102 : Ca me fais vraiment très plaisir que tu dises ça parce que tomber dans ce cliché c'était ma plus grande peur avec cette fiction ! J'essaie de faire un rapprochement petit à petit qui reste plutôt plausible mais rien n'est plus difficile puisqu'à la base, Hermione et Draco n'ont absolument rien en commun ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite 😉  
\- L : Bonjour à toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace de ta venue 3  
\- Mama : Coucou =) Ah oui tu trouves quelle cède trop vite ?! Pourtant justement j'essaie de la faire lutter le plus possible haha. Après n'oublions pas qu'ici Draco est professeur donc c'est beaucoup plus difficile pour Hermione de s'élever contre lui puisqu'il représente « l'autorité suprême ». Pour ce qui est du rapprochement avec Alec ne t'en fait pas il arrive ! Tu l'auras justement dimanche prochain avec le chapitre 9 😉 J'espère que tu aimeras quand même celui-ci. Bisous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

La nuit suivante, Hermione peina à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de se tourner et retourner dans ses draps froids, ne parvenant pas à se détendre. Draco Malefoy l'avait mis dans un état tel, que rien ne parvenait à la calmer. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cédé si vite, pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire. En tant que Préfète, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse perdre trente points à Gryffondor si elle ne se présentait pas au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé. De plus, l'école Saint Marabou observait avec attention les dossiers scolaires de leurs élèves et chaque points perdus étaient une flèche qu'elle se tirait dans le pied.

Lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, Hermione eut la désagréablement impression qu'elle venait à peine de trouver le sommeil. Elle se hâta de se préparer, lançant mécaniquement les sorts qu'Alberto lui avait enseigné à ses cheveux et sortie de son dortoir en compagnie de ses amies.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de tourner le regard vers la table des professeurs. Draco Malefoy y siégeait déjà, ignorant les bavardages de sa voisine Mme Chourave et prenait son petit déjeuner. En opposition à elle, il semblait frais et reposé ce qui ne fit que renforcer la haine qu'Hermione éprouvait à son égard.

Le Serpentard dû sentir son regard car il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire hypocrite. Hermione se retint de lui faire un doigt d'honneur et se contenta de le fixer de la façon la plus dédaigneuse qu'il soit avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'installer à sa table.

Une nuée de vrombissements caractéristiques de l'arrivé du courrier la tira de ses pensées. Un magnifique hibou Grand Duc vint déposer une large enveloppe devant elle, renversant par la même occasion le verre de jus de citrouille de Moira qui se mit à râler.

Alors que Ginny aidait la Gryffondor à éponger le désastre, Hermione déchiqueta le fin morceau de papier, reconnaissant l'écriture gauche de l'expéditeur. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se plongea dans sa lecture.

 _ **« Ma Chère Hermione,**_

 _ **Et oui tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi qui t'écris une lettre sans même que tu n'aies eu à me menacer pour le faire ! J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard et que tu n'as pas découvert une nouvelle grande menace susceptible de venir perturber ton année scolaire. Oh je t'entends d'ici dire que ça c'est ma spécialité et tu n'auras pas tout à fait tords.**_

 _\- Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione et elle reprit sa lecture-_

 ** _Je suis retourné vivre à Godric Hollow et bien que le village soit des plus adorables, c'est étrange de ne plus t'avoir toi et Ron au quotidien près de moi. Evidemment, nous nous voyons très souvent avec Ron mais sans toi ce n'est plus pareil. Bien qu'il refuse de l'avouer, tu nous manque beaucoup. J'espère que tu pourras venir passer les vacances de Noël à la maison, tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue. D'ailleurs en parlant de Ron, il doit venir aujourd'hui même à Poudlard pour une livraison de Farces et Attrape des Weasley. Une commande spéciale pour le bal d'Halloween apparemment. Ce serait l'occasion idéale pour que vous ayez une discussion tous les deux tu ne crois pas ?_**

 ** _Bon pour être honnête ce qui m'a grandement motivé à écrire cette lettre, est la nouvelle disons… inattendue de ta participation au concours de Sorcière de l'Année. Et puis … Draco Malefoy en mentor ?! Sérieusement ?! J'attends de pieds ferme de connaitre les détails du cataclysme qui t'as mis dans cette situation. C'est peut-être ça la force démoniaque qui met en péril ta scolarité de cette année ? Trèves de plaisanterie, je t'embrasse et te dis à bientôt._**

 ** _Dans l'attente de te lire,_**

 ** _Harry P._**

 ** _PS : Dis à Ginny que je l'aime. Je lui ai envoyé un coli qui, si le hibou ne s'est pas perdu, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »_**

Hermione replia soigneusement le parchemin qu'elle glissa dans son enveloppe. En effet, un coli ne tarda pas à tomber en plein dans l'assiette de Ginny venant éclabousser la robe de sorcière de Moira.

« Mais c'est un complot ce matin ou quoi ?! s'écria la sorcière rouge de colère en nettoyant sa robe d'un coup de baguette magique.

Hermione ainsi que les autres se mirent à rire et rapidement Moira se joint à elles.

\- Qui donc t'as envoyé un coli ? questionna Charlotte en mordant dans une viennoiserie.

\- Je crois que c'est mon petit ami, déclara exaltée Ginny en reconnaissant l'écriture.

\- Harry Potter tu veux dire ?! croassa une Gryffondor à leur droite. »

Ginny ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et déchira à toute allure le papier Craft qui ne tarda pas à laisser apparaitre une élégante boite noire. Intriguée, Ginny fit basculer le couvercle et sa bouche se plia en un « O » silencieux. Comme d'un seul corps, Moira, Charlotte, Hermione et Ginny se penchèrent vers le curieux paquet afin d'en découvrir le contenu.

Sous un épais tissu reposait un parchemin que Ginny se dépêcha de parcourir.

« Il m'offre une robe de bal, s'exclama Ginny extatique. C'est un costume pour le bal d'Halloween !

Elle se dépêcha de refermer la boite afin que personne ne connaisse son déguisement avant la soirée.

\- C'est adorable, tu as tellement de chance, s'exclama Charlotte. Moi aussi je veux d'un homme qui m'offre des robes !

\- Comme si tu en manquais, ria Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. En effet, la garde-robe de Charlotte regorgeait de tant d'articles qu'elle occupait les trois quarts du dressing du dortoir.

\- Eh bien moi, je n'ai besoin d'aucun homme pour m'acheter ce dont j'ai besoin, renchéri Moira. Si je veux quelque chose, je me le paye ! Mais l'attention est tout de même adorable, s'empressa t-elle de rajouter sous le regard noir de Ginny. »

Elles finirent leur petit déjeuner en discutant du Bal d'Halloween. Avec les récents événements, Hermione avait failli l'oublier. Elle re pensa aux mots d'Harry. Ron allait venir au château aujourd'hui et il lui conseillait de lui parler. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il ignorait déjà toutes ses lettres !

Le reste de la journée passa comme un éclair. Entre les cours de Métamorphose avec les Serpentard et ceux de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en compagnie des Poufsouffle, Hermione n'eût guère le temps de repenser à son ex petit ami, Ronald Weasley. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin une tignasse rousse ainsi que sa démarche reconnaissable entre mille que son ventre se serra.

Sans attendre, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le jeune homme qui avançait en direction de la grande porte du château.

« Ron ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle vit le jeune homme s'arrêter puis reprendre sa route, le visage baissé et le pas plus rapide. Hermione soupira et se dépêcha de le rattraper. Arrivée derrière lui, elle l'attrapa par l'avant-bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Ronald…, commença t-elle tandis qu'il se retournait lentement vers elle.

Ses grands yeux verts semblaient tristes et ses cheveux plus courts que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre tandis qu'Hermione lâchait son bras, mal à l'aise.

\- Hermione… , se contenta t-il de répondre en fuyant son regard.

\- Tu… tu vas bien ? questionna t-elle maladroitement en sentant ses joues devenir rouges.

\- ça va, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait rester des jours et des jours à déprimer parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui ?!

\- Ecoutes Ron… Je suis vraiment désolée de la façon dont cela s'est fini entre nous … mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée ce jour là et … j'aimerai que l'on redevienne amis.

\- Amis ? Haha, répéta ironiquement Ron, comme -ci ce simple mot lui brulait les lèvres. Hermione, tu sais très bien que je veux tout sauf être ton ami.

Cette fois-ci Ron plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Il soupira, semblant se résigner et leva sa main vers le visage de la Gryffondor afin de caresser sa joue. Il se ravisa au dernier moment et se contenta de replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de laisser tomber son bras à nouveau le long du corps.

\- Et je t'ai vu avec lui, ne pu t-il s'empêcher de dire. Le rouquin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, comme s'il regrettait ces dernières paroles tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Avec qui ? demanda t-elle.

\- Draco Malefoy, lâcha t-il dans un souffle, l'air douloureux. Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ne me mens pas, je vous ai vu dans le petit salon de thé, discuter tranquillement et repartir en vous tenant la main avec tous vos paquets.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

\- Evidemment. Ce n'est jamais ce que l'on imagine avec toi de toute façon. - Hermione eût un pincement au cœur- Que tu te rendes finalement compte que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi passe encore mais …lui Hermione ?! Tu l'as choisi Lui ?! N'as-tu donc aucune estime de toi ?! Tu … tu me dégoûte ! cracha l'ancien Gryffondor en élevant la voix.

\- Il n'y a strictement rien entre lui et moi, s'énerva t-elle. Et nous nous sommes tenus la main pour Transplaner Ron, rien de plus !

Mais il était trop tard, les mots de Ron percutèrent son cœur et vinrent piétiner ce qu'il restait de sa bonne humeur. Hermione était blessée et se sentait humiliée. Elle sentie les larmes monter mais serra les dents, refusant de craquer devant lui.

\- Mais oui évidemment, répliqua t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Draco Malefoy regarda l'heure à sa montre à gousset : 19h30, bientôt l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Granger. Rendez-vous strictement professionnel bien évidemment. Il ne faisait que suivre les ordres de McGonnagall afin de ne pas perdre son emploi et en profitait par la même occasion pour relever son défi avec Pansy. Cette dernière ne le croyait pas capable de faire de Granger une gagnante, elle le sous-estimait, grossière erreur !

C'est alors qu'il la vit, dans son uniforme de Gryffondor, courir vers les portes d'entrée. Intrigué, Draco la suivit discrètement et fini par apercevoir une touffe de cheveux criards. Weas-moche frère, en chair et en os. Que diable venait-il donc faire à Poudlard ?! Au vu de son visage découvrant Granger, et de l'air ravi qu'il affichait, il n'était certainement pas venu pour la voir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Draco senti une immense satisfaction à cette pensée. Il s'approcha davantage, slalomant entre les élèves afin d'espionner leur conversation. De là où il était, caché derrière un pilier de vieilles pierres, il pouvait à loisir les observer sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Cela lui rappela sa scolarité, lorsqu'il espionnait Potter, Granger et Weasley avec ses acolytes. Tellement de choses avaient changé aujourd'hui… sauf l'air idiot de Weasley, songea-t-il.

Il remarqua alors la tristesse dans le regard du rouquin et il vit sa main s'approcher du visage de Granger puis s'en détourner pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux. Le souffle du Serpentard se coupa et il senti ses poings se crisper. Alors quoi, Heavny et maintenant Weasley ?! Elle les voulait tous bon sang ? A quand Seigneur Potter ?!

Draco soupira d'exaspération et alors qu'il se décidait à repartir en direction de son bureau, le ton monta entre les deux Gryffondor et des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Distinguant son prénom, Draco se figea.

« Que tu te rendes finalement compte que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi passe encore mais …lui Hermione ?! Tu l'as choisi Lui ?! N'as-tu donc aucune estime de toi ?! »

Tiens donc, Granger avait finalement rejeté ce crétin ? Elle n'était finalement, peut-être pas un cas si désespéré que ça.

« Il n'y a strictement rien entre lui et moi ! Et nous nous sommes tenus la main pour Transplaner Ron, rien de plus ! »

Draco tiqua. Il était inutile qu'elle le dise sur ce ton-là, comme si c'était contre nature. Des centaines de filles rêverai de pouvoir se venter qu'il y ait quelque chose entre lui et elles. Et puis c'était lui qui ne voulait pas de la Sang-de-Bourbe, pas l'inverse ! N'est-ce pas … ?

Il regarda à nouveau en direction des deux anciens amants qui se fusillaient du regard. L'atmosphère semblait électrique et Weasley semblait hésiter entre embrasser Granger ou la gifler. Alors comme ça, Weas-moche était jaloux de lui ? Rien d'étonnant. Draco ricana et sorti de sa cachette. Bien qu'il sût que ce n'était pas très mature, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

« Tiens donc, la Belette …, susurra Draco en sortant de l'ombre, faisant sursauter Hermione et Ron.

La jeune femme tressaillie en entendant la voix du Serpentard. Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait penser la même chose qu'elle et dont la colère sembla redoubler.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?! Cette conversation est privée, rétorqua Ron les dents serrées.

\- Etant donné que j'ai entendu mon nom, il m'a semblé opportun de déclarer ma présence, renchéri le blond en venant se positionner aux côtés d'Hermione, de sorte que leurs épaules se touchent. Ron sembla le remarquer et fulmina.

\- Barres toi d'ici Malefoy.

\- Sinon quoi ? cracha le maitre des potions en bombant le torse.

Sentant les problèmes arriver, Hermione se plaça instinctivement entre eux et posa une main sur chacun de leur torse.

\- Sinon rien du tout. Arrêtez, tout cela devient ridicule, vous n'êtes plus au collège, agissez en grandes personnes ! ordonna Hermione le visage rouge.

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne cessait de fixer la main d'Hermione, posée sur le torse de Draco. S'en rendant compte, Draco lui sourit, l'air satisfait.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Ron poussa Hermione qui tomba au sol et se jeta sur Draco. Il lui mit un coup de poing dans l'arcade mais rapidement deux mains gigantesques les séparèrent avant même que Draco n'ait pu répliquer.

Hagrid tenait fermement Ron entre ses mains, le portant au-dessus du sol tandis que ses pieds gigotaient bêtement dans les airs.

« - Mais voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! tonna le géant dont la barbe chatouillait le crâne du Gryffondor.

\- Relâchez moi Hagrid ! ordonna Ron rouge de colère en gesticulant afin de se libérer.

\- Pas avant que quelqu'un ne m'ait expliqué ce qu'est tout ce bazar ! Hermione que fais-tu au sol ?!

C'est alors que Ron sembla se rendre compte de la posture d'Hermione et de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se calma instantanément et jugeant qu'il n'était plus dangereux, Hagrid le reposa au sol.

De son côté, Draco se remettait debout, et fixait dédaigneusement le rouquin, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

\- Hermione … je …, tenta Ron en bégayant.

\- Stop. Ça suffit Ronald. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir, répondit Hermione d'une voix glaciale en se relevant. Elle frotta son coude douloureux.

Ron avança un pas vers elle mais Draco claqua la langue dans son palais, le rappelant à l'ordre. Ron lui jeta un regard noir mais se ravisa. Il soupira et se dirigea sans un mot de plus vers les grandes portes qu'il poussa d'un coup puissant. Elles claquèrent derrière lui et Hermione sursauta, retenant avec peine ses larmes.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? questionna Hagrid.

\- Plus tard Hagrid, répondit Hermione en ravalant un sanglot.

\- Malefoy … tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, tu saignes et ce n'est pas très beau à voir, ajouta le demi-géant.

A ces mots Hermione leva les yeux en direction de Draco et aperçu sa blessure d'où s'écoulait une trainée de sang. Le Serpentard sembla s'en rendre compte à cet instant et il passa sa main sur son front, laissant une nouvelle trace rouge sur sa main, venant contraster la pâleur de sa peau.

\- Ce n'est rien, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Granger, on a un entrainement. A moins qu'un autre de tes amis ne compte surgir pour se jeter sur moi … ?

Hermione, encore choquée, fit signe de la tête que non et Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il parti en direction des cachots, Hermione sur ses pas, plantant là Hagrid qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi, j'avais des choses à faire de toute façon ! s'exclama le demi géant dans le vide, sa voix résonnant et rebondissant contre les murs. » Il secoua la tête et sorti du château en direction du parc.

Une fois arrivés à la salle de classe, Hermione sembla sortir de sa léthargie et s'approcha de Draco, pointant un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer, c'était idiot ! l'accusa t-elle.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! rétorqua le vert et argent. C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi !

\- Tu l'as traité de belette ! s'écria la Gryffondor.

\- Et ça justifie le fait que ce malade me donne un coup de poings ?! s'énerva à son tour Draco.

A court d'arguments Hermione soupira.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Hagrid a raison, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Inutile, répliqua-t-il buté en tournant la tête.

Voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis Hermione attrapa sa baguette et prononça :

 **« Accio trousse de secours »**

Quelques instants plus tard, une petite mallette vint se poser sur la table la plus proche. Hermione l'attrapa et dit :

« Assis toi Malefoy.

Surpris par l'ordre, le jeune homme haussa les sourcils mais grimaça, son arcade ouverte le faisant souffrir. Il s'assit sans broncher, trop surpris par la soudaine autorité dont faisait preuve Granger.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses doigts autour du menton du jeune homme pour lever son visage vers elle. Elle inspecta la plaie sous l'œil attentif de Draco qui ne cessait de la fixer. Elle attrapa du désinfectant ainsi que du coton et précautionneusement elle se mit à tapoter doucement la blessure.

\- Aïe ça pique ! grimaça Draco en gigotant.

\- Arrêtes de bouger et serre les dents, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Granger ?!

\- Je désinfecte ta plaie.

\- Finalement je savais bien qu'un jour je te verrais jouer les infirmières, plaisanta Draco en faisant allusion à une pique qu'il lui avait envoyé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione appuya un peu plus fort sur la plaie et Draco râla en geignant.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit ! »

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione tandis qu'elle retournait à la petite mallette de secours afin de trouver l'onguent nécessaire. Draco en profita pour s'installer plus confortablement sur sa chaise, observant attentivement les gestes d'Hermione.

Ayant trouvée la petite fiole, Hermione revint près de Draco et se plaça entre ses jambes ouvertes afin d'étaler une fine pellicule de crème sur son arcade. Draco la laissa faire, respirant son parfum du fait de leur proximité. Il se surpris à penser qu'elle sentait bon. Rapidement, son arcade se mit à le picoter puis il finit par ne plus ressentir de douleur.

Hermione finit d'appliquer la pommade et remarqua que Draco la fixait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-elle en portant instinctivement sa main sur ses joues.

\- Non, je me disais seulement que tu ferais une bonne Médicomage, répondit sans réfléchir le Serpentard.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina et Draco n'eût pas le cœur de regretter ces paroles.

\- Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que Draco Malefoy me ferait un compliment..., plaisanta Hermione.

\- En réalité c'est le deuxième. Je t'ai aussi dit que tu étais superbe dans la robe blanche sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit une nouvelle fois le Serpentard sans réfléchir.

Hermione piqua un fard et sembla soudain se rendre compte de la proximité d'elle et le blond, ainsi debout entre ses jambes. Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se recula.

\- Ne crois pas réussir à me faire oublier à quel point tu as été odieux aujourd'hui et hier par deux malheureux compliments ! se reprit-elle.

\- J'aurais essayé ! plaisanta le jeune homme en se redressant. Très bien, puisque nous sommes là et que tu as finis de jouer aux infirmières…

\- Docteur ! le coupa-t-elle.

\- … docteur, nous allons voir un peu d'étiquette sorcière ce soir.

\- Tu m'excuseras Malefoy, mais j'aimerai tout aussi bien que l'on reporte cette séance. J'ai besoin de réfléchir aux derniers événements et je n'aurai pas la tête à ça. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que Draco semblait réfléchir aux paroles d'Hermione. Lui accorderait-il sa soirée ou au contraire l'obligerait-il à rester, pour la punir à la place de Weasley ?

Il scruta Hermione : elle semblait triste et fatiguée. C'est pourquoi il fit quelque chose qui les surpris tous les deux.

« Très bien Granger, ça ira pour ce soir. Mais lis ce livre avant de te coucher. C'est ce que me lisait ma mère le soir.

Hermione attrapa le petit manuel qui flottait vers elle.

\- Ta mère te lisait « L'étiquette Sorcière » avant de te coucher ? grimaça la jeune fille.

\- Dégage de ma vue avant que je change d'avis, répondit le Serpentard en ignorant sa remarque. »

Sans se faire prier, Hermione déguerpie de la salle de classe, lançant un dernier regard à Draco avant de passer la porte. Ce dernier droit et fier affronta son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Une fois seul, il soupira et baissa les épaules, relâchant pour quelques instants le masque du Serpentard cruel et sûr de lui.

 **Fin du chapitre 8**

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Eh oui la grande nouvelle annoncée c'est le Bal d'Halloween ! Je vous prépare de chouettes rebondissements en perspectives pour cette occasion :D Qu'avez-vous pensé de la venue de Ron ? Soyez un peu indulgent(e)s avec lui, il est amoureux et blessé. Et puis il n'a jamais été le champion de la communication._  
 _Et le duo Docteur (infirmière) Hermione/ Draco vous a plu ?_  
 _Une petite pensée pour Hagrid resté seul sans explication dans son couloir._

 _Pour le chapitre prochain, nous aurons notre premier gros rapprochement Hermione/Alec, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Draco…_


	9. Chapter 9- Une promenade qui tombe à pic

**Bonjour tout le monde !** _J'espère que vous profitez tous des beaux jours qui reviennent (pour les lecteurs Français car oui, je vous vois, vous les petits Belges, Canadiens, Suisses et tous les autres pays ! Tiens d'ailleurs, dites-moi en Rewiews d'où vous venez, j'adorerai savoir !)_  
 _Pour ce dimanche, je vous poste un chapitre un peu moins long que les précédents mais je suis malheureusement en pleines révisions car je passe mon diplôme dans 4 petits jours donc c'est très compliqué pour moi en ce moment de trouver du temps pour écrire. J'espère réellement pouvoir poster le chapitre 10 dimanche prochain mais au vu de ce que je vous prépare dans celui-ci … j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit très long car très croustillant haha. Tout de suite, place aux Rewiews :_

- **Dame Lylith **: Bonjour à toi ! Est-il utile de dire que plus Malefoy est méchant et plus on l'aime ? hahaha. Justement pour le chapitre 10 tu risques de voir Draco péter littéralement les plombs … je n'en dit pas plus 😉 xoxo  
\- **Maxine3482** : Il te faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres pour voir Draco mettre hors jeu Alec car pour le moment, le petit Serdaigle joue très habilement … mais ne t'inquiètes pas, foi de Malefoy, personne ne peut le doubler !  
\- **Swangranger** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire, ça me fais plaisir de voir que les gens suivent mon histoire et que je n'écris pas pour rien haha. Des bisous et à dimanche prochain !  
\- **Cassou102** : Mon dieu, j'ai vu ta rewiew au réveil et si tu savais comme ça fais du bien … tu m'as mit de bonne humeur pour toute la journée, merci merci merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la dernière entrevue d'Hermione et Draco. La Gryffondor avait toujours apprécié le dur labeur scolaire et la pression des examens, pourtant, elle n'aurait pas dit non cette année encore, à un peu d'aide magique … Si seulement elle n'avait pas été obligée de rendre le retourneur de temps au Ministère.

Entre son travail d'assistante avec Têtenplume, ses devoirs, la préparation aux ASPICS et le concours d'entrée pour St Marabou, Hermione croulait sous le travail. A l'inverse de ses cernes violacées, ses nuits raccourcissaient à vue d'œil. Elle ne faisait que croiser ses camarades de chambre et Ginny, plus peinée qu'autre chose, essayait de soutenir son amie du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en l'encourageant chaque jour.

Nous étions dimanche matin et Hermione referma dans un nuage de poussière le lourd manuscrit qu'elle était en train de consulter. A cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque était vide d'étudiants et Hermione en profita pour bailler de manière peu discrète. Un dernier coup d'œil en direction de ses notes et elle se décida à faire une petite pause. De toute façon, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle relisait inlassablement la même phrase sans parvenir à en saisir le sens.

Comme chaque dimanche, l'arrivée de la Préfète de Serdaigle signala à Hermione qu'il été dix heures. Déjà ! Affolée, Hermione rangea précipitamment ses plumes et parchemins, manquant de justesse de renverser un de ses encriers et se dépêcha de sortir de la bibliothèque, sous l'œil sévère de Madame Pince. Pas le temps pour les excuses, si elle arrivait une nouvelle fois en retard, Draco risquait de la tuer sur place.

A cette pensée, elle ralentit. Non. Elle ne se dépêchait pas pour faire plaisir à Malefoy – même si c'était son professeur- mais juste parce qu'elle avait horreur d'être en retard. Oui voilà, c'était ça ! Elle n'avait pas revu seule à seule le Serpentard depuis sa querelle avec Ron et elle appréhendait cette rencontre. Il était simple de l'ignorer pendant les cours mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient censés voir les différentes postures lors d'un duel ainsi que lui apprendre à se tenir « façon Sang Pur ».

D'une certaine façon, sa semaine avait été plutôt calme sans leurs joutes verbales habituelles, presque trop tranquille. Leurs rencontres était le seul moment venant pimenter sa vie et la tirer de ses révisions. Il aurait été bien mal avisé de dire que cela lui manquait mais s'il fallait être honnête, Hermione redoutait autant qu'elle souhaitait cette entrevue.

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la salle de classe de potion, elle ralenti le pas, entendant des éclats de voix. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'angle du mur de pierre, se figeant face au spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Son cœur se mit à marteler ses oreilles et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Devant elle, Têtenplume semblait en grande conversation avec Draco Malefoy.  
La jeune professeure avait posé une main sur le torse du sorcier et elle s'était rapprochée de son oreille afin de lui murmurer quelques mots qu'Hermione ne put entendre. Ses grands yeux verts presque globuleux, lui donnant un air enfantin, semblaient pétiller de malice et ses lèvres charnues s'étirèrent en un sourire. Hermione vit le regard de Draco se porter sur cette bouche et elle se demanda une nouvelle fois si son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avait pas du sang de Vélane.

Alors que Draco répondait au sourire de Têtenplume, le ventre d'Hermione se serra. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette vision l'agaça. Elle qui avait toujours eu une grande estime pour Théodora Têtenplume, sentie une vague de déception s'abattre sur elle.

Elle décida de sortir de l'ombre et se râcla discrètement la gorge, pour signaler sa présence. Draco sursauta, comme sorti de sa trance tandis que la sorcière s'écarta du jeune Serpentard, nullement gênée. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle reconnue Hermione.

« Bonjour Miss Granger ! Vous êtes bien matinale, s'exclama Têtenplume.

\- J'avais rendez-vous avec Malefoy, répliqua un peu trop durement sans le vouloir Hermione.

\- Pour son entrainement au Concours de Sorcière de l'année, précisa Draco en envoyant un regard noir à la Gryffondor.

\- Oh je vois ! Et bien ravie de vous avoir croisée Miss Granger. J'attends vos notes sur les Moldus ayant croisés le clan Vampirique des Tristi'san. Draco… nous continuerons cette délicieuse conversation un autre jour. »

Elle adressa un rapide mais discret clin d'œil au blond qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer et tourna les talons. Draco observa la démarche chaloupée de Têtenplume s'éloignant puis lorsqu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision il sembla se rappeler l'existence d'Hermione qui l'observait, en le jugeant sévèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? maugréa Draco face à l'œil noir de la Gryffondor.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout Malefoy.

Elle le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule pour rentrer dans la salle de classe. Le Serpentard grimaça puis se mit à sourire face à l'attitude de la jeune fille. Il rentra à sa suite, le sourire toujours visé aux lèvres.

\- Raaah cesses donc de sourire stupidement, s'exclama Hermione en posant son sac aux pieds d'une table, interprétant mal l'attitude du blond.

\- Et pourquoi donc Granger ? Tu n'aimes pas me voir heureux ? la titilla t-il en la rejoignant.

\- Je me fiche de tes états d'humeur. Je suis juste étonnée que tu aimes finalement les blondes … après Parkinson je pensais que tu étais plutôt branché brune, répliqua Hermione avec un culot qui la surprit elle-même.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de Têtenplume que je souris, et il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Pansy et moi.

\- Que vaut donc cette bonne humeur matinale alors ? s'étonna la rouge et or.

\- Ta tête.

\- Ma tête ? répéta-t-elle interloquée.

\- Tu es verte de jalousie c'est évident, ricana le Serpentard en la toisant d'un air supérieur.

Le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra et elle senti les nerfs monter en un instant.

\- Non mais quel égocentrisme Malefoy ! Evidemment, tu crois que toute la gente féminine tuerai pour une nuit avec toi, cria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et bien NON Malefoy, ce n'est pas le cas ! Je ne suis pas … jalouse ! souffla t-elle comme si le mot lui écorchait les lèvres.

Voyant la jeune femme perdre son calme, le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

\- Si c'est pour t'entendre dire ce genre de conneries… je me casse !

Hermione, rouge de colère, ramassa son sac et s'apprêtait à partir quand Draco la retint par le bras.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir, tonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, la mâchoire crispée, faisant ainsi ressortir le creux de ses joues.

\- Je me passerait de ta permission ! »

Hermione récupéra l'usage de son bras et se dépêcha de sortir de la classe, avant que Draco ne lui retire des points. Elle profita de son étonnement pour courir loin de lui, tant pis pour leur leçon ! De toute façon elle ne le supportait plus ! Elle jalouse ? Il rêvait ! C'était juste que c'était … dégoutant et ridicule de le voir flirter avec son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Le manque de sommeil avait tendance à la rendre agressive et le fait d'avoir sauté le petit déjeuner ne devait pas aider. Contente d'avoir réussi à moucher Malefoy, Hermione continua d'un pas décidé vers le parc. Un bon bol d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Cet idiot de Serpentard avait peut-être grandi mais il restait imbu de lui-même, égocentrique, agaçant et… et il avait de magnifique yeux gris capable de la remuer au plus profond d'elle-même. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas laid. Elle comprenait Têtenplume d'avoir voulu le séduire … mais ne voyait-elle pas à quel point il était insupportable ?! Insupportable et obstiné ?! Insensible, exécrable, orgueilleux, autori-…

\- Hermione ! cria une voix derrière elle, coupa le monologue de ses pensées.

\- QUOI ? répliqua la jeune fille en tournant le visage vers l'inconnu. Aussitôt, toute sa colère s'envola et elle se mordit les lèvres, regrettant son ton agressif. Draco finirait par avoir sa peau.

Alec Heavny s'approcha d'elle, l'air gêné.

\- Oh c'est toi Alec. Je suis désolée, j'étais énervée et … je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça.

\- Pas de problème, je commence à être habitué, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, dévoilant ainsi une adorable fossette au creux de sa joue.

Hermione se sentie instantanément fondre.

\- Je suis content de tomber sur toi. Ça te dit de faire quelques pas dans le parc ? »

Hermione s'empressa d'acquiescer et lui emboita le pas. La température avait commencé à chuter mais il faisait encore étonnamment doux et Hermione savoura le contact des rayons chaud du soleil sur sa peau. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants puis Alec prit la parole et Hermione lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas demander ce qui l'avait mis d'humeur massacrante.

« Alors comme ça tu t'es présentée pour être Sorcière de l'Année … ? lança t-il pour engager la conversation.

Hermione se cacha entre ses doigts, gênée d'aborder ce sujet.

\- Oui enfin … je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix en fait. Tu ne vas jamais le croire mais c'était une idée de McGonagall.

\- Attends … quand tu dis McGonagall. Tu parles bien de NOTRE McGonagall ?! s'écria Alec interloqué en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- Notre Directrice oui. C'est une longue histoire et crois moi tu n'as vraiment pas envie de connaitre tous les détails.

Hermione songea l'espace d'un instant à Draco et elle sentie la moutarde lui monter au nez à nouveau. Elle se hâta de chasser le Serpentard de son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur Alec.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté ? questionna le jeune homme en scrutant le visage d'Hermione afin d'y découvrir la réponse.

\- Pour le prix. Si je gagne, je pourrais à rentrer à St Marabou l'école privée pour devenir Médicomage. C'est ce que mes parents auraient voulu, que je continue de poursuivre mes rêves.

La gorge d'Hermione se serra lorsqu'elle se mit à penser à sa famille et elle sentie ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Gênée, elle se tourna et essuya son visage du bout des doigts.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret. Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, intriguée.

\- Une attaque de Mangemorts dans une rue de Près-au-Lard. Elle s'est retrouvée entre deux tirs, un Auror a voulu dévier un sort et il a frappé de plein fouet ma mère …, _son visage devint dur et il serra les poings._ Elle n'aurait pas dû être là-bas. Elle était sortie pour acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions. C'était une Potionnétiste très connue dans le milieu. Elle travaillait pour les labos Pailettes-et-Crapaud.

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Alec et lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Alec, la guerre contre Voldemort et ses partisans aura laissé des traces indélébiles dans notre Société… Je suis sûr que ta mère aurait été fière de toi aujourd'hui, de voir le jeune homme que tu es devenu.

Le Serdaigle leva les yeux sur Hermione et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, le regard plongé dans le sien. Durant quelques instants, Hermione perdit pieds et le parc sembla doucement disparaitre autour d'elle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ni ses disputes avec Draco, ni ce stupide concours pour la Sorcière de l'Année ni même les notes qu'elle aurait aux ASPICS. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ses prunelles noires plongées dans les siennes.

Un peu plus loin, le saule cogneur se mit à agiter ses branches afin de chasser les impétueux oiseaux ayant osés s'approcher de trop près de ses branches. Le piaillement des oiseaux mécontents tira Hermione de sa rêverie. Elle se mit à rougir et Alec eut un petit sourire. Ils se remirent à marcher et échangèrent sur leurs cours et les professeurs. Quand le Serdaigle aborda leur devoir de DFCM, Hermione se rembrunie, se souvenant de la scène qu'elle avait surpris quelques instants auparavant entre Têtenplume et Malefoy.

\- Que dirais-tu de nous retrouver demain à 16h pour travailler sur notre exposé ? proposa-t-il.

\- Cela me semble être une brillante idée, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Super ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de marcher un peu avec toi Hermione mais je vais devoir te laisser. La saison de Quidditch va bientôt reprendre et nous avons un entrainement qui devrait commencer d'ici quelques minutes. Ce serait très mal vu si le capitaine de l'équipe ne s'y rendait pas, plaisanta t-il.

\- Oh, oui aucun souci je comprends, s'empressa de répondre Hermione. Je devais aller à la Volière pour répondre à une lettre de toute façon.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent sans bouger, comme si aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à réellement s'éloigner. Alec finit par passer sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné et il salua Hermione avant de retourner vers le château. A peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il se ravisa et revint près d'Hermione.

\- J'ai failli oublier … est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween ?

Hermione se figea, stupéfaite par la proposition. Ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles des tours ou Alec Heavny, LE Alec Hevny, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle venait de lui proposer à elle, Hermione Granger, simple préfète de Gryffondor, de l'accompagner au bal d'Halloween ?!

\- Euh…je… avec plaisir ! balbutia-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Super ! Alors à demain Hermione. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de disparaitre en direction du château. Hermione s'était figée au contact des lèvres du jeune homme sur sa peau et une fois hors de son champ de vision, elle posa sa main à l'endroit même où il l'avait embrassé, comme pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

Au diable Draco Malefoy, finalement, cette journée n'était pas si nulle que cela. C'est sur un petit nuage qu'elle retourna au château.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 9

* * *

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce chapitre plus court mais qu'il vous a tout de même plu ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez le rapprochement entre Alec et Hermione et … on y est ! ça commence =)_  
 _Pour le chapitre suivant, je vous promets de gros événements puisque nous serons en plein bal d'Halloween ! (et oui, je suis comme ça, je ne traine pas ^^ ). En quoi pensez-vous qu'Hermione sera déguisée ? Et Draco ? Et Alec ? D'ailleurs si vous avez de super idées, proposez-moi ! Qui sait … peut être que je sélectionnerai dans les rewiews l'un des costumes que Vous aurez proposés 😉 Je vous envoie pleins d'amour et d'ondes positives et encore merci de suivre cette histoire !_


	10. Chapter 10- Le Bal d'Halloween

**Bonjour** _tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour ces deux semaines de retard mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je passais mes examens. Pour me rattraper, je passe directement aux Reviews haha_

\- **Maxine3482** : _Hey ! =) Tu as tout à fait raison, je trouve moi aussi Alec un peu prétentieux. Mais comme Mme Têtenplume l'a dit, un trait de caractère ne défini pas une seule et unique maison 😉. Et d'ailleurs elle a bel et bien du sang de Vélane. C'est une femme forte qui est au courant du pouvoir qu'elle est capable d'exercée et n'hésite pas à s'en servir. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisouuus_  
\- **Dame Lylith** : _Bonjour à toi ! Alors Têtenplume aurait 27 ans je dirais, en pleine thèse elle passe donc son doctorat de Magie Supérieur et Draco a 18-19 ans. Elle est donc pas trop vieille pour lui haha. Et puis rien n'arrête Théodora Têtenplume, elle se fiche des convenances et des qu'en dira t'on ^^ xoxo_  
 _- **Swangranger** : Coucou 😊 Eh oui notre Hermione, aussi brillante soit-elle n'a absolument aucun recul sur sa propre vie et elle se voile la face ! Mais elle n'est pas la dernière, Draco aussi se voile la face comme tu pourras le découvrir dans ce chapitre 😉_  
\- **Mama** : _Bonjour à toi ! Je suis désolée si tu trouves que ça arrive trop vite mais nous sommes déjà au 10eme chapitre et il ne s'est toujours rien passé de probant entre Hermione et Draco. Il faut bien que les choses avances ! ^^ Et puis pour le moment, elle est surtout jalouse car il exerce sur elle une emprise qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'expliquer et bien qu'elle tuerait plutôt que de l'avouer, elle aime bien ça. Il la fait se sentir femme et elle n'a pas envie de le voir flirter avec une autre, même inconsciemment. Il va en effet y avoir des chapitres où tu sauras ce que Draco pense (comme celui-ci d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il te plaira !). Pour la question des relations sexuelles je t'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Mais c'est chouette, comme ça j'ai pu y réfléchir et pour moi elle n'est plus vierge. Elle a été avec Ron qu'elle a cru aimer, ils ont sauvé le monde, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et elle avait confiance en lui alors non, elle n'est plus vierge. Par contre, le fait d'avoir couché avec lui n'enlève pas le fait qu'elle reste timide et qu'Alec lui fait perdre tout ses moyens car elle le trouve vraiment craquant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le baiser entre elle et lui, sans vouloir te spoiler, tu risques d'être satisfaite très rapidement 😉_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Draco vérifia une dernière fois son reflet – _évidemment impeccable_ – avant de sortir de ses appartements. Nous étions enfin le soir du bal d'Halloween, événement tant attendu par la majorité des élèves de Poudlard et l'air semblait électrique. Tout le château avait été redécoré par les elfes de maisons pour l'occasion.  
Draco passa devant une rangée d'énormes citrouilles aux figures plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, projetant ainsi son ombre sur les murs froids des cachots. Son chapeau de pirate, bien visé sur sa crinière blonde était légèrement penché. Une chemise blanche, ample mais retenu par une large ceinture marron s'ouvrait sur son torse et il avait souligné son regard gris avec de l'eye-liner qu'il avait volé à Daphné Greengass. Un long manteau de capitaine retombait sur ses épaules, jusqu'à son pantalon noir qui était rentré dans des bottes de cuir. Ses cheveux qui avaient magiquement poussés de plusieurs centimètres, touchaient à présent ses épaules et étaient retenu par un bandana.

D'une démarche féline, le Maître des Potions se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Sur la route, il croisa plusieurs Serpentard qui le saluèrent avec entrain. L'un d'eux, plus courageux que les autres osa même lui adresser un « Bonsoir C'ptain Malefoy ! » et lui il adressa un clin d'œil avant de continuer son chemin.

Pourtant, rien ne laissait deviner l'ennuie qu'arborait déjà le Serpentard. De son plus lointain souvenir, Draco avait toujours détesté les soirées déguisées. Beaucoup de couleurs et de paillettes pour pas grand-chose. Et puis, qui désirerai rentrer dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre quand on avait la chance d'être Draco Malefoy ?

Bien évidemment, McGonnagall avait expressément envoyé un hibou obligeant tout le corps professoral à jouer le jeu pour la soirée. A la base, Draco pensait ne pas se rendre au bal et inviter Blaise à boire quelques Bièresaubeurre dans ses appartements mais le professeur Têtenplume l'avait invité et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait accepté.

Draco venait d'arriver aux portes de la Grande Salle qui avait été entièrement redécorée pour l'occasion. A la place des habituelles bougies volantes planaient de grosses citrouilles. Des chauves-souris virevoltaient à leurs guises sous le ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle, slalomant entre les fausses toiles d'araignées qui dégoulinaient sur les murs de pierre. Exceptionnellement, les tables avaient toutes étaient poussées contre un mur et transformées en un gigantesque buffet, libérant ainsi la place pour une immense piste de danse dont le sol était recouvert de confettis noirs et argentés. Un orchestre jouait les chansons sorcière à la mode et quelques couples se déhanchaient déjà en rythme pendant que les autres étudiants piochaient avidement dans le buffet.

« Les elfes de maisons se sont surpassés cette année n'est-ce-pas ? susurra une voix dans le dos de Draco.

Théodora Têtenplume fixait de son regard malicieux le directeur de Serpentard. Ce dernier se permit un coup d'œil appréciateur vers la tenue de la jolie blonde déguisée en vampire. Elle avait troqué l'habituelle cape par un pantalon noir moulant, rehaussé de cuissardes ainsi qu'un corset à lanières mettant sa taille ainsi que sa poitrine en valeur. Des canines d'un blanc immaculé dépassaient de ses lèvres peintes en rouge sang tandis que ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

\- Moui, ce n'est pas mal, répondit de mauvaise fois le Serpentard.

Il tendit sa main vers le professeur de DCFM qui y glissa ses longs doigts fins. D'un air séducteur, il se pencha en avant pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un verre ? proposa Draco. »

* * *

Hermione passa une nouvelle fois une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux rendus longs et roses pour l'occasion. Et si Alec n'aimait pas son costume ? Elle s'observa dans le miroir, hésitant entre se changer ou rajouter des paillettes sur ses omoplates.

La Gryffondor, sans trop savoir pourquoi, avait choisis un costume de sirène pour l'occasion. Une longue robe à bustier verte moulante serrait ses cuisses et s'évasait sous ses genoux, comme une queue de poisson. Un délicat collier en coquillage reposait en haut de sa poitrine et pleins de petites paillettes couraient le long de sa peau nacrée. De longs cheveux roses pastels retombaient en cascade jusqu'à la chute de ses reins et une impressionnante couronne faite des pierres semi précieuses et de coquillages reposait au sommet de son crâne. Hermione ajusta sa poitrine qui lui semblait comprimée par la robe et entortilla nerveusement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

« Tu comptes encore monopoliser longtemps le miroir ? lui lança Charlotte armée d'un tube de rouge à lèvres.

Hermione sursauta et se décala, laissant ainsi libre court à sa camarade de retoucher son maquillage. Elle observa Moyra, superbe en fée Morgane et Charlotte en petit chaperon rouge. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas et Ginny en sortie enfin, parée de son costume de princesse.

« Mon dieu Ginny tu es sublime ! Harry a eu une brillante idée en t'envoyant ce costume, s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je dois dire que oui, je me trouve plutôt pas mal, répondit la rouquine dans un sourire éblouissant. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'est rien comparé à ton costume ! Hermione c'est absolument dingue ce que tu as réussi à faire avec tes cheveux, j'adore !

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un peu trop ? questionna-t-elle inquiète.

\- Grand dieu non ! Tu es parfaite, répliqua Moyra en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Alec va adorer ! »

Rassurée, Hermione attrapa son petit sac en forme de coquillage et y glissa sa baguette ainsi que son rouge à lèvre. Lorsque toutes furent prêtent, elles descendirent enfin en direction de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'Hermione tâchait de ne pas se casser la figure dans les escaliers, Ginny poussa un hurlement strident.

« Harry ?! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu es là ?!

Hermione releva la tête et aperçu son meilleur ami en bas des marches, en costume de Prince. Aussitôt, Ginny dévala le reste des marches et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils manquèrent de peu de s'étaler et Harry parvint à garder son équilibre au dernier moment. Quand Ginny s'arrêta de l'embrasser afin de respirer, Harry en profita pour s'expliquer.

\- A en croire par ton accueil j'ai bien fait de venir ! J'ai demandé l'autorisation à McGonnagall pour venir au bal en prétextant qu'un Auror pourrait toujours s'avérer utile afin d'empêcher tout débordement.

\- Et elle t'as cru ? questionna Hermione en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Je ne crois pas, grimaça Harry. Mais elle a accepté alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Et puis… on ne peut rien refuser au Survivant ! ricanna-t-il.

Hermione et Ginny le frappèrent en même temps.

\- Idiot !

\- Aïe ! Vous vous liguez contre moi ou je rêve ?!

Alors qu'ils éclatèrent de rire, une main caressa le bas du dos d'Hermione qui se retourna en frissonnant. Face à elle, Alec Heavny était déguisé en joueur de Rugby Américain Moldu. Cliché, mais horriblement séduisant.

\- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaitre, tu es magnifique ! Enfin … tu es toujours magnifique mais je veux dire… les cheveux roses… , se justifia maladroitement le Serdaigle.

Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire, rassurée que le costume fasse son petit effet.

\- Merci Alec, le tien est sympa, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux sports Moldus !

\- Mon père est Moldu, il n'y avait que ma mère de sorcière avant ma venue dans la famille, expliqua le jeune homme. Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Le Serdaigle entraina Hermione dans la Grande Salle, laissant ainsi Ginny et Harry à leurs retrouvailles. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, tous les étudiants semblaient déjà s'y trouver et virevoltaient sur la piste de danse. Ils les contournèrent et se dirigèrent vers un grand saladier en argent afin de se servir du ponch. Sans surprise, Hermione se rendit compte que quelqu'un y avait versé du rhum malgré l'interdiction de la directrice.

* * *

Draco hochait de temps en temps la tête lorsque Têtenplume s'adressait à lui sans réellement écouter ses paroles. Il lui semblait que la jeune femme lui parlait d'une tribu de vampire originaire de Transilvanie mais il n'en était pas bien sûr. Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'être jolie et se taire ? Draco se retint de soupirer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et parcouru la salle des yeux. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur Hermione et il faillit en faire tomber son verre. Elle était méconnaissable en tenue de Sirène et sans même avoir à chanter, Draco se senti irrésistiblement attiré vers elle. La jeune femme se trouvait en compagnie de l'autre idiot d'Heavny qui l'invitait à danser et le Pirate fronça les sourcils. Têtenplume sembla s'en rendre compte car elle s'arrêta de parler pour chercher du regard ce qui perturbait le jeune homme.

« Que dirais-tu de danser Théodora ?! s'exclama soudain Draco pour distraire son attention.

\- Oui pourquoi pas, accepta t-elle en souriant. »

Ils posèrent leurs verres sur la table la plus proche et filèrent vers la piste de danse. Draco profita d'un air aux sonorités latines pour se rapprocher de Têtenplume et ainsi pouvoir fixer Hermione et Heavny sans que sa cavalière ne puisse les apercevoir. Sans savoir pourquoi, le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du jeune couple et l'énervement le gagnait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Hermione dû sentir son regard car elle leva la tête et ses yeux couleur or accrochèrent les pupilles d'acier. Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques seconde et Hermione finit par détourner le regard, se rapprochant davantage d'Alec.

Le Serdaigle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et cola ses hanches à celles de la jeune femme. Ils se mirent à onduler en rythme avec la musique, de façon bien trop lascive au goût de Draco. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et serra les poings en voyant Hermione tourner dans les bras du Serdaigle.

« Tout va bien Draco ? demanda Têtenplume.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai juste oublié de dire un mot à Hagrid et ça me revient maintenant. Je te laisse deux minutes. »

Et sans un regard pour Têtenplume, il se rapprocha discrètement du couple que formait Hermione et Heavny. Pourquoi diable se laissait-elle toucher de la sorte par cet abrutit de joueur de Quidditch ?! Ne voyait-elle donc pas la façon dont il la regardait ? Il était clair que c'était tout sauf innocent. Et puis quel costume ridicule ! Il se faufila entre les élèves et envoya paitre une étudiante qui eu le culot de l'inviter à danser.  
Alors que ses yeux d'aciers ne cessaient de fixer la Sirène et le sportif, son ventre se serra lorsqu'il vit les deux visages se rapprocher pour s'embrasser. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança dans leur direction et les sépara en passant entre eux à toute vitesse.

« Eh ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention Malefoy ?! s'énerva Hermione en reconnaissant le Serpentard.

\- Oh Granger ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, menti Draco, j'allais me chercher un verre au bar mais difficile de passer avec cette foule.

\- Et tu étais obligé de nous bousculer de cette façon ? ragea la Gryffondor en rajustant sa couronne qui avait glissé.

\- Que veux-tu … l'appel du rhum…, lança le pirate.

\- L'appel du … Malefoy… ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui a versé du rhum dans le ponch ?! s'exclama Hermione horrifiée.

\- Je ne le dirait pas.

\- Mais… tu es un professeur maintenant ! chuchota-t-elle en vérifiant que personne n'écoutait autour d'eux.

\- Je te remercie de l'avoir remarqué. Ça veut dire que tu t'es enfin décidée à m'appeler Monsieur ?

\- Hum hum, toussota Alec à côté d'eux pour se faire remarquer.

\- Oh Heavny, vous êtes là ! Parfait. Allez me chercher un verre de ponch, ordonna Malefoy.

Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches, offusquée.

\- Vas te le chercher tout seul Malefoy ! Alec et moi dansions.

\- Et bien vous faites une pause. Heavny, j'attends mon verre. Je vous emprunte Granger.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, Alec la coupa.

\- ça va Hermione, je vais lui chercher son verre et je t'en ramène un également. Je reviens vite.

Et alors qu'il fusillait Draco du regard, il s'approcha d'Hermione et déposa un rapide baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres sous l'œil effaré du Serpentard qui fulminait. Alec lança un dernier regard victorieux au professeur et disparu de son champ de vision.

Le baiser d'Alec avait instantanément calmé Hermione et surprise, elle se tût. Un insupportable petit sourire étira ses lèvres et Draco se retint de lui hurler dessus. Et puis pour lui dire quoi ? A défaut de trouver les mots, il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa hanche, obligeant la jeune fille à lui accorder une danse. Hermione, choquée, se laissa faire, sur ses gardes. Comme s'il avait donné le mot, l'orchestre se mit à jouer un slow.

« Tu as laissé ta cavalière ? ne pu s'empêcher de questionner Hermione mal à l'aise.

\- Moui, je crois qu'elle est retournée en Transilvanie à la chasse aux vampires ou quelque chose comme ça, plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione ricana et songea à l'étrange situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tandis qu'elle le laissait la serrer contre lui, calant ses pas sur les siens.

\- Pourquoi cette danse Malefoy ? Je te rappel que je suis toujours en colère contre toi.

\- Tu poses toujours trop de questions Granger. Tais-toi et profites juste de l'instant, soupira le Serpentard. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à mille à l'heure tandis que son visage était à quelques centimètres du torse de Draco et elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pouvait que le sentir. Elle finit par poser sa joue sur le tissu blanc et à son grand étonnement, elle sentie le battement de celui du Serpentard s'affoler. Elle faillit en trébucher mais Draco la retint de justesse. Gênée, elle fuya ses prunelles grises et reposa sa joue contre son torse, à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Un léger parfum boisé monta à ses narines et elle ferma les yeux, voulant inscrire dans sa mémoire cette fragrance unique, entêtante, qu'était le parfum de Draco. Le moment semblait hors du temps, comme une pause dans leurs querelles, comme si rien n'avait existé avant et comme si rien n'existerait après.

Hermione n'entendait plus la musique, les rires, les paroles des étudiants. Il n'y avait plus que Draco et leur danse, aussi imprévisible et étrange que cet instant. Lorsqu'Alec revint avec les verres, la musique était depuis longtemps finie et un rock avait remplacé le slow, pourtant, Draco et elle continuaient leurs mouvements lents, comme s'ils se moquaient de ce qui se passait autour de leur bulle.

Alec fronça les sourcils et tapota sur l'épaule de Draco en bombant le torse, se voulant intimidant. Hermione sursauta et Draco sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et le Serpentard adressa un regard dédaigneux à Alec.

« Votre verre Monsieur, dit le Serdaigle sans lâcher du regard son professeur. Merci d'avoir occupé Hermione en mon absence mais maintenant je la récupère.

Draco sembla fulminer et bien qu'Hermione n'appréciât pas le fait d'être relégué au rang de marchandise entre les deux jeunes hommes, elle préféra calmer le jeu et attrapa le verre qu'Alec lui tendait.

\- Merci Alec, que dirais-tu d'aller un peu dans le parc pour s'aérer, il fait chaud tu ne trouves pas ? »

En effet, les joues d'Hermione, à cause du slow ou de la température avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge. Le Serdaigle acquiesça lentement, sans lâcher le pirate du regard.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Alec passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la tira vers lui, en direction du Parc. Impuissant et énervé, Draco Malefoy fixait la crinière rose s'éloigner loin de lui. Le pirate serra la mâchoire et tira une flasque d'une poche intérieure de son veston. Alors qu'il pensait que la soirée ne pouvait pas être pire, une voix reconnaissable entre mille lui arracha un rictus de dégout.

« Je te conseille d'arrêter ton petit jeu Malefoy.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Potter ? cracha le Serpentard en foudroyant du regard le jeune homme.

\- Réunion d'anciens élèves, ne t'étonne pas de ne pas avoir été invité, il faut avoir des amis pour cela, rétorqua Harry en le défiant du regard.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé le balafré. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai mieux à faire que te parler, répliqua-t-il en reportant son attention sur les portes de la Grande Salle, hésitant à suivre Hermione et Alec.

\- N'y pense même pas Malefoy, l'arrêta le Gryffondor.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Laisse Hermione tranquille ou tu auras affaire à moi.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Harry se rapprocha de Draco. Bien que plus petit en taille que le Serpentard, Harry ne se démonta pas et serra les poings ce qui fit sourire le vert et argent.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter, cracha dédaigneusement le blond.

\- J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais.

\- Ne me manque pas de respect en sous entendant des insanités. Je suis le mentor de Granger pour le concours, rien de plus.

\- Justement, rien de plus. Tâches de t'en souvenir, rétorqua Harry.

\- Sinon quoi … ?

\- Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Hagrid en apercevant le garçon, coupant court à la conversation. »

Draco profita de l'arrivée du demi géant pour s'échapper de la Grande Salle. Plus énervé que jamais, il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher Têtenplume pour lui annoncer son départ.  
Sans aucun égard, Draco bouscula tous ceux se trouvant sur son passage. En quelques minutes, il arriva à ses appartements et hurla presque le mot de passe au tableau qui effrayé, s'empressa de pivoter pour laisser passer le jeune homme.

A peine eût-il mit un pied dans son petit salon qu'il jeta son tricorne sur le sofa et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il devait évacuer sa colère, faire quelque chose ou bien …  
Sans réfléchir, ses doigts se serrèrent autour d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu oubliée sur la table basse et avec rage, il l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur face à lui. Le liquide ombré se répandit en coulée sur le mur, projetant des éclats de verre tout autour.

Draco se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, frustré comme jamais. Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Etais-ce d'avoir vu Potter ? Non, bien que cela n'ait rien arrangé, il était énervé bien avant. Il devait être honnête envers lui-même, c'était la vision d'Hermione et d'Heavny qui l'avait mis dans cet état. La façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, lui. Et de le voir pouvoir la toucher. Draco soupira. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?! Que trouvait-il à cette idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Un sort ! Oui c'était forcément cela. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! On avait dû lui jeter un sort ou faire boire une potion d'Amour ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications ! Une potion d'Amour ? Non si c'était le cas il ne pourrait pas l'envisager et ce qu'il ressentait pour Granger est loin d'être de l'amour. D'ailleurs que ressentait-il exactement ? De la frustration, de la colère, du dégoût. Mais pourquoi ? Arggh, tout cela allait le rendre fou. Il aurait voulu ne jamais recroiser la route de cette idiote de Gryffondor ! Tout allait très bien pour lui avant cela, il fallait toujours que Potter et sa petite bande vienne tout gâcher. Et évidemment Dieu-Potter n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir parader ce soir, et de venir lui donner son avis, lui qui croit toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Mais il ne sait rien ! Absolument rien. Et pour une fois, bien que cela tuait Draco de se l'avouer, ils avaient cela en commun.

 **Fin du chapitre 10**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Il se passe pleins de choses en une seule soirée. Qu'avez-vous pensé des déguisements des protagonistes ? Vous les auriez-vu déguisés comment vous ? Et la réaction de Draco ?_  
 _Dans le prochain chapitre, nous seront avec Alec et Hermione dans le parc … il y a du rapprochement dans l'air ! Et en rentrant au dortoir, Hermione risque de faire une rencontre plutôt inattendue (sauf par vous haha) dans les couloirs._


	11. Chapter 11 - Une dernière danse

**Bonjour** _à tous ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver ce dimanche avec la suite des aventures d'Hermione et Draco. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me lisent, j'espère réussir à vous faire passer un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review d'encouragement, ça me motive tellement plus à écrire ! (vous pouvez également en laisser pour me dire ce que vous avez moins apprécié afin que je m'améliore ^^)  
_

Place aux Réponses des précédents Reviews :  
 **\- Swangranger** : _Hey ! Merci pour ta petite review et pour ton emballement ! :D_  
\- **Dame Lylith** : _Bonjour ! Ah oui mais je te rappelle que Têtenplume est une fan incontestée des vampires et que sa thèse traite du sujet. Impossible pour elle te porter un autre costume ! Au mieux, elle aurait porté celui d'une grande sorcière ayant marqué l'histoire. Cela me semblait plus logique que Draco ai le costume de pirate puisqu'il se fait envouter par Hermione la Sirène 😉 A cause d'elle, il nage en eau trouble et elle risque à tout moment de causer sa perte. Je te laisse lire le chapitre 11 pour te rendre compte de l'exactitude (ou pas ?) de tes pronostiques ! xoxo_  
\- **L** : _Ooh merci beaucoup ! :cœur : j'aime les reviews anonymes, merci d'avoir laissé ta trace ici, je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire pour des fantômes haha._  
\- **Cassou102** : _Eh voici la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta présence sans faille ici. Pleins de bisous et à très vite._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Hermione avala cul sec le verre qu'Alec lui tendait. Bien que ce fut un slow, sa danse avec Draco lui avait donné désespérément soif. La dernière gorgée lui arracha une grimace : fichu rhum, elle l'avait oublié !

Elle se laissa guider par Alec à l'extérieur du château. L'air frais la fit frissonner et elle resserra ses bras sur elle-même. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte et passa son bras puissant par-dessus ses épaules, pour la serrer contre lui. Ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils évoluaient doucement, marchant d'un pas incertain dans la pénombre environnante.

Aucun des deux n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, comme s'ils risquaient de gâcher le moment présent. En réalité, Alec ne savait surtout pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer le nom de Malefoy bien que cela lui brulait les lèvres alors il préférait garder le silence.

Leurs pas les guidèrent jusqu'à un banc de pierre blanche, isolé des regards indiscrets. Partout autour d'eux, brillaient des citrouilles donnant au parc des allures de films d'horreur. Loin de les effrayer, ils prirent place sur le banc tandis qu'Hermione sortait sa baguette magique de son sac en forme de coquillage.  
Elle fit apparaitre un petit feu flottant devant eux et tous deux rapprochèrent leurs mains des flammes, se délectant de la délicieuse chaleur qu'il diffusait.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? questionna le Serdaigle.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'étais juste en train de me dire que je passais une bonne soirée.

\- Laisse moi la rendre encore meilleure alors… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Alec replaça une mèche de cheveux roses derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Doucement, il approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et déposa un lent et doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Comme elle ne le repoussa pas, il en déposa un deuxième, plus insistant. Il passa sa main dans la nuque d'Hermione pour l'attirer près de lui et elle posa sa main sur son torse, répondant ardemment à son baiser.

L'étreinte d'Alec était chaude, rassurante et Hermione se laissa porter par leur baiser. La langue du jeune homme vint jouer avec la sienne et elle retint un soupire d'aise. C'était si simple d'être avec Alec, cela lui faisait du bien.

* * *

Draco passa sa main sur la surface froide du miroir embué et observa son reflet. Son maquillage noir de Pirate avait coulé avec l'eau de la douche et des trainées noires se rependaient autour de ses yeux. Il les essuya du bout des doigts, fixant le regard vide que lui renvoyait son reflet.

Il se sentait perdu, frustré, triste et seul. Si seul, maintenant que la colère l'avait quitté. Le jeune homme soupira et noua sa serviette autour de sa taille avant de rejoindre son salon. Son regard se posa sur les éclats de verres ainsi que le whisky répandu au sol et un peu partout sur le mur. Le Serpentard récupéra sa baguette, posée sur la table basse et d'un air las, nettoya les dégâts. La bouteille se reconstitua comme par magie, le liquide brun reprenant sa place originelle. Draco fit l'éviter un verre et se servit un fond d'alcool avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil vert bouteille.

C'est alors qu'un cliquetis attira son attention. Une petite chouette Tachetée tapotait son bec contre le carreau froid de sa fenêtre. Intrigué, il se leva et ouvrit au volatil. Il détacha le parchemin attaché à sa patte.

Étant en serviette, il n'avait rien à offrir à l'animal hormis une petite caresse maladroite sur sa tête. La chouette lui renvoya un regard énervé et s'envola dans la nuit noire, dans un hululant strident. Draco ronchonna en refermant le carreau et vint s'installer à nouveau dans son fauteuil fétiche, au coin de la cheminée.

Il déroula le fin parchemin et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture de son amie Pansy.

 _ **« Cher Draco,**_

 _ **J'imagine que l'œuvre titanesque que représente le fait de faire de Granger une reine de beauté justifie le fait que tu ne m'as pas donné de tes nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines. Oui, tu l'auras bien compris c'est un reproche.**_

 _ **Je voulais seulement t'avertir que Casyopée De Grinjam avait rejoins la course pour la Sorcière de l'Année. Autant te dire que Granger n'a aucune chance. Prépare-toi à perdre … et à m'accorder ce que je veux.**_

 _ **Avec toute mon affection,**_

 _ **Pansy »**_

Draco grommela et froissa le papier qu'il envoya rouler dans un coin. Décidément, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour l'emmerder ce soir.

Casyopée De Grinjam … en effet c'était une adversaire de taille. La sorcière étant une chanteuse célèbre dans le monde magique était habituée aux séances photos et défilés. La société Prétatou l'avait même choisit comme égérie pour sa marque de vêtements. Mais Hermione pouvait largement la battre. La Gryffondor était dix fois plus talentueuse et classieuse que cette De Grinjam. Hermione … Penser à la jeune femme replongea Draco dans l'incertitude.

Le Serpentard but le reste de son verre et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il attrapa son bas de pyjama et laissa tomber le tissu spongieux dans un coin tandis qu'il se glissait sous ses draps.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Draco tournait et retournait dans son lit. Ses pensées ne cessaient de dévier sur le concours, sur sa mère restée au Manoir Malefoy, seule, ainsi que sur Hermione. Par moment il songeait également à son père, enfermé à Azkaban, et à ce qu'il penserait de son emploi en tant que professeur à Poudlard. C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour un seul homme.

Le Serpentard tentait de se concentrer sur sa respiration, sur les battements de son cœur, afin de se détendre. Pourtant, le sommeil se refusait à lui. Une insupportable nervosité lui remuait les entrailles, l'empêchant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Résigné, Draco envoya valser ses draps et se releva sur son matelas. Il claqua des doigts et la lumière s'alluma. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa une chemise qu'il laissa ouverte sur son torse et sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler les chaussures, sorti de ses appartements, baguette en main.

Le portait représentant un vieux marchand ronchonna lorsque Draco le dérangea afin de sortir de ses appartements mais il l'ignora.

Sans réfléchir, le Serpentard se mit à déambuler dans le château, laissant ses pas le mener sans vraiment réfléchir à la destination. Au loin, il entendait la musique du bal d'Halloween qui battait encore son plein.

Il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant que de savoir qu'à quelques pas de lui, une foule d'adolescents profitaient de leur soirée alors que lui ruminait des idées noires. Peut-être aurait-il dû rester avec Têtenplume afin de se changer les idées ?

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'un escalier venait de figer son pallier dans le couloir qu'il empruntait.

* * *

Hermione flottait sur un petit nuage. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la main d'Alec dans la sienne tandis qu'il la raccompagnait au château. Il lui semblait qu'il lui parlait de Quidditch mais elle n'en était pas sûr. Elle lui sourit distraitement et il lui rendit avant de reprendre la parole en serrant d'avantage sa main dans la sienne.

Certains étudiants qui semblaient eux aussi quitter la Grande Salle les suivirent du regard et Hermione se sentie fière d'être avec Alec Heavny. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux pieds des grands escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. En effet, la Tour de Gryffondor se situait à l'exact opposé des dortoirs de Serdaigle.

« Et bien… je crois que nous nous quittons ici, annonça Alec avant de prendre les deux mains d'Hermione.

\- Je le croit aussi. Merci pour cette soirée Alec… »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Hermione prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Comme les fois précédentes, c'était un baiser doux, tendre et délicat. Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras avant de se quitter.

Le cœur léger, la Gryffondor gravit les premières marches, s'obligeant à ne pas jeter un regard en arrière. Derrière elle, la fête continuait de battre son plein bien que certains étudiants avaient déjà rejoint leurs dortoirs.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que l'escalier changea de direction. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, il avait préféré conduire à un tout autre couloir la Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur une plateforme, Hermione se rendit compte de sa méprise et se traita mentalement d'idiote.

Comme l'escalier semblait refuser de revenir en arrière, Hermione se résigna et continua sa route. Comme le disait souvent le Professeur McGonnagal « Tous les chemins mènent au Dragon », elle finirait bien par rejoindre son dortoir.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans un couloir peu emprunté, ses pas se figèrent. Face à elle, Draco Malefoy semblait ne pas l'avoir vu et marchait, poings fermés, les traits tirés, droit devant lui. Un pantalon de pyjama tombait sur ses hanches et une chemise blanche était ouverte sur son torse, ses cheveux habituellement parfaitement coiffés lui tombaient sur les yeux.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer que cela le rendait plus attirant ainsi. Plus accessible. Les pas de Draco se figèrent lorsqu'il s'aperçut enfin de la présence de la Gryffondor toujours dans son costume de Sirène. Draco eût d'abord l'air surpris et son visage sembla soudainement s'illuminer mais rapidement, ses yeux reprirent leur teinte d'acier que rien ne semblait capable de faire fondre.

« Tu rentres tard, lâcha Draco.

\- La fête n'est pas encore finit, se justifia Hermione sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

La jeune fille dû faire appel à toute la force dont elle était capable pour soutenir le regard du blond et ne pas fixer son torse. En vain. Elle savait le Serpentard bien constitué de sa personne, elle l'avait senti un peu plus tôt lors de leur slow, mais de le voir en vrai, devant elle, c'était quelque chose.

Draco remarqua le regard d'Hermione et ses doutes semblèrent s'évaporer. Immédiatement, il reprit contenance et se ragaillardit.

\- Tu n'es plus avec Heavny ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ? rétorqua la jeune femme sur la défensive.

\- Absolument rien, grand bien m'en fasse. Je le trouve juste complètement idiot. Presque plus que la Belette. Et en tant que Sorcière de l'Année, tu dois faire attention aux personnes que tu fréquentes.

\- Je n'ai pas encore gagnée Malefoy.

\- Baliverne. Avec moi comme mentor tu ne peux que gagner.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que ta modestie à toute épreuve ne t'as pas quittée mais que je gagne ou non ce concours idiot, personne ne me dictera jamais avec qui je dois être, répliqua Hermione en soutenant le regard du blond s'étant avancé vers elle.

\- Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes ensembles ? questionna Draco qui s'était vivement avancé vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Hermione, mal à l'aise par cette soudaine proximité baissa les yeux, cherchant à éviter son regard. Mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le choix et attrapa son menton afin de l'obligée à figer ses prunelles aux siennes.

La respiration de la jeune fille se coupa. Merlin qu'il était beau en cet instant. Elle se figea, incapable du moindre mot, observant un œil, puis l'autre. Il semblait essayer de lire en elle, de plonger au plus profond de son âme et cela chamboula Hermione. Reprenant contenance, elle pensa à Alec. Ils étaient ensembles à présent, et elle ne devait pas laisser Malefoy se mettre en travers de cela.

\- Bien que cela ne te regarde pas, oui Malefoy, nous sommes ensembles.

Aussitôt, Draco lâcha le menton d'Hermione, comme si sa peau le brulait. Son regard se fit noir et elle crût presque le voir trembler.

\- Je ne donne pas cher de votre couple, cracha le Serpentard en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends Malefoy ?! De quel droit te permets-tu de juger mon couple ?! Tu ne connais pas Alec et tu ne me connais pas !

Ces simples mots firent l'effet d'une gifle au Serpentard. Il se recula, les doigts serrés sur sa baguette, comme s'il se retenait de lui jeter un sort à la figure.

\- Ne te méprends pas Granger. Nous ne sommes pas amis et je me fiche de toi. Qu'il s'amuse avec toi autant qu'il le veuille, tu finiras seule et tu te sentiras bête. A ce moment là tu penseras à ce que je t'ai dit et tu…

Le Serpentard ne fini jamais sa phrase car Hermione venait de le gifler, les yeux remplis de larmes. Figé de surprise, Draco posa ses doigts sur sa joue encore chaude.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale con Malefoy ! Et de nous deux, tu es toujours celui qui finit seul. »

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione tourna les talons et s'élança en direction de l'escalier farceur qui avait reprit sa direction d'origine, laissant Draco complètement hagard.

Le Serpentard sembla sortir de sa stupeur et une curieuse sensation de culpabilité se mit à percer son estomac. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança à sa suite et lui attrapa le bras.

« Je… tu as raison Hermione. Je ne suis qu'un sale con, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Accepte mes excuses.

Le Serpentard baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard embué de la jeune fille. Sous le choc, Hermione leva ses sourcils, la bouche grande ouverte en un « oh » silencieux. Que Draco Malefoy s'excuse, c'était une première. Où était le piège ?

Il lâcha le bras de la jeune fille, fuyant son regard et Hermione le jaugea, cherchant à déterminer à quel point le Serpentard était sérieux. Voyant a quel point il semblait sincère, Hermione profita du fait qu'il fuyait son regard pour le détailler.

Sa mâchoire était crispée et creusait ses joues tandis que des mèches de cheveux blonds lui cachaient son regard. Hermione hésita, soupira, puis s'avoua vaincue.

\- J'accepte tes excuses Malefoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'accepte tes excuses, répétât-elle.

Draco leva enfin les yeux vers elle et résista à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Non, ils n'étaient pas amis et il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Soudain, il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher. Le manque de sommeil me fait dire n'importe quoi.

Hermione se demanda s'il parlait des paroles prononcées au sujet de son couple avec Alec ou bien de ses excuses. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai parfois bien du mal à te comprendre Draco Malefoy, répondit-elle en posant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

\- Tu es loin de tout savoir sur moi Hermione Granger. »

Alors que l'escalier se remettait en mouvement, la jeune fille aurait mit sa main à couper qu'il avait prononcé un « Bonne nuit Granger… »

 **Fin du chapitre 11**

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Nous avons enfin eu le grand rapprochement entre Alec et Hermione. Plus que ça, nous avons même un nouveau couple !_  
 _Aimez-vous ce couple ? Avez-vous eu pitié de Draco ? Et Pansy qui retourne le couteau dans la plaie haha._  
 _Pour le chapitre suivant, Hermione recevra un hibou inespéré qui lui réchauffera le cœur. Cependant, elle va devoir affronter le regard de tout Poudlard pour son nouveau couple … et surtout celui de Draco._


	12. Chapter12-Le jeu du chat et de la souris

_**B** onjour tout le monde ! Milles excuses pour mon retard ! Loin de moi l'idée de me justifier mais j'ai eu mes examens et puis je suis partie en vacances avec des amies et ensuite j'ai enchainé avec un déménagement. Mais ça y est, cette fois j'ai à nouveau un chez-moi et je vais pouvoir à nouveau vous poster régulièrement des chapitres. J'espère que vous n'avez rien oubliés des précédents chapitres et resterai fidèle à cette histoire 3  
_

 **Réponses aux Review précédentes :**  
\- Maxine3482 : Bonjour à toi ! Eh oui Draco commence à craquer et tu vas notamment le voir avec ce chapitre 😉 Pour le moment je crois qu'il n'a pas encore bien réalisé qu'Hermione à réellement du souci à se faire pour le concours à cause de la concurrence. Etant tombé sous son charme, il surestime peut être un peu trop les chances d'Hermione . Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dans les futurs chapitre la compétition va les pousser tous les deux à redoubler d'ingéniosité et d'ardeur ! =)

\- Swangranger : Hello à toi ! Draco évolue mais tu le connait… un pas en avant deux pas en arrière haha (mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime)

\- Mama : Coucou 😊 Tu n'as pas tout à fait tors mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas te spoiller 😉

\- DameLylith : Bonjour :D Félicitation tu as une nouvelle fois raison ! (mais je te laisse découvrir en quoi haha) Pour ce qui est de la phrase de McGo «tous les chemins mènent au Dragon » c'était fait exprès que ce soit un double sens 😉 Bonne lecture à toi, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

« _Quelle est la meilleure attitude à adopter face à un Focifère ? Réponse A : se boucher les oreilles, réponse B : lui jeter un sort d'aveuglement, réponse C : courir, réponse D : aucune des réponses précédentes_. »

Sans aucune hésitation, Hermione cocha la case A. C'est avec satisfaction qu'elle songea qu'elle aurait même été capable de donner le régime alimentaire ainsi que la saison de reproduction des Focifères. Depuis plusieurs heures, la Gryffondor s'entrainait à répondre à toute une série de questions afin de préparer ses ASPICS. Par chance, cela lui permettait par la même occasion de travailler sa culture générale pour le concours d'entrée à St Marabou ainsi que pour celui de Sorcière de l'Année.

A ses côtés, Charlotte révisait en silence ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie tandis que Ginny et Moyra étaient à leur entrainement de Quidditch. Hermione appréciait l'ambiance studieuse de la bibliothèque, bien loin de la turbulence de leur salle commune.

Alors que la rouge et or réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'attraper un Veaudelune, un cinquième année de chez Gryffondor lui tapota l'épaule.

« Hermione Granger ? demanda timidement le garçon.

\- Oui ?

\- Un hibou un peu bizarre à débarqué dans la salle commune et s'est écrasé en plein sur mon jeu de bataille explosive. Cet idiot a mis le feu à ses plumes, ce n'était pas beau à voir… Il avait une lettre accrochée à la patte et elle t'est adressée !

Le jeune garçon lui tendit un petit parchemin roulé à l'aide d'une ficelle.

Intriguée, elle le remercia et déroula lentement le fin parchemin tandis que le Gryffondor quittait les lieux.

Madame Pince lui lança un regard noir, jugeant sévèrement l'élève qui avait eu le culot de rentrer puis sortir de sa bibliothèque sans même ouvrir un de ses précieux manuscrits.

Les mains d'Hermione se mirent à trembler lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture gauche de l'expéditeur.

 _« Chère Mione,_

 _Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'horrible façon dont je t'ai traité lors de notre dernière rencontre. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu te pousser au sol n'est-ce-pas ? C'est à cause de ce crétin de Malefoy, comme toujours, il m'a mis hors de moi._

 _Peut être aurais-je simplement dû me contenter de lui faire cracher des limaces pour de bon cette fois-ci ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent mais… il y avait ce quiproquo entre lui et toi et je ne sais pas … j'ai vrillé._

 _Je ne m'excuserai pas de l'avoir frappé, ça non, c'était bien trop satisfaisant. Je déplore juste le fait que tu te sois retrouvée au milieu de notre altercation._

 _Harry m'a expliqué ce qu'il y a réellement entre Malefoy et toi et je me sens un peu idiot maintenant. J'ai conscience que de toute façon, tes histoires amoureuses ne me regardent pas et je te promets d'essayer un maximum de ne plus me mêler de ta vie._

 _Je dois t'avouer que tu me manque. Enormément. Mon amie me manque. Alors cela va surement prendre du temps avant que l'on puisse redevenir réellement amis, mais je veux que tu saches que je n'ai plus aucune animosité envers toi – et aussi que Ginny m'a un peu obligée à t'écrire cette lettre pour te dire ce que je ressens –_

 _S'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas. Laissons-nous du temps et peut-être réussirons nous à redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde ?_

 _Tu es la bienvenue à la maison pour Noël, Harry aussi sera là et je peux presque te promettre que maman ne sera pas désagréable avec toi._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _ **Ron W.** »_

Hermione relu trois fois de suite la lettre comme pour s'assurer quelle ne rêvait pas puis releva la tête, croisant le regard inquiet de Charlotte qui avait cessé de lire son manuel de Magie.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? demanda sa camarade.

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas, ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Pourtant tu pleures, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Hermione posa ses doigts sur ses joues, surprise. Elle n'avait même pas senti ses larmes couler.

\- C'est de joie, je t'assure.

En effet, un poids sembla instantanément s'envoler des épaules de la Gryffondor. Elle avait tant espéré entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Ronald qu'elle arrivait à peine à croire qu'il avait été jusqu'à les coucher sur papier.

\- Bon, je préfère ça alors … je ne sais jamais trop quoi faire quand les gens pleurent, maugréa Charlotte. Que dirais-tu de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner ? Les gaufres c'est réconfortant non ? »

Hermione adressa un large sourire à la jolie brune et rassembla ses affaires dans sa besace, prenant grand soin de replier la lettre de Ron.

Elles firent le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle dans le silence. Pas un de ses silences gênants où personne ne sait trop quoi dire et où l'on compte les minutes, mais un de ses silences reposants, ou chacun profite juste de l'instant présent et de la présence réconfortante de l'autre pour être plongée dans ses pensées.

Charlotte n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très bavard et Hermione appréciait cela. Certains jugeaient la jeune fille de beauté froide, trop rigide, peu souriante, mais au fil des semaines Hermione avait découvert en la Gryffondor, une oreille attentive et une loyauté sans faille.

Dans la Grande Salle, les derniers retardataires arrivaient encore, accompagnés de ceux qui avaient profités de ce dimanche pour faire la grasse matinée.

Hermione coula un regard vers la table des Serdaigle et aperçu Alec qui déjeunait avec ses amis. A son entrée, il leva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Son ventre se serra et à son plus grand étonnement, le jeune homme se leva de son banc et se dirigea vers elle. Affolée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué et Charlotte continua à avancer vers la table des Gryffondor où elle s'installa tranquillement.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Alec s'approcha d'Hermione et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione ferma les yeux et ses joues rougirent.

« Bonjour toi, la salua t-il.

\- Bon.. bonjour, balbutia t-elle.

\- Que dirais-tu de travailler sur notre exposé pour Têtenplume après le petit déjeuner ?

\- Avec plaisir, se reprit Hermione. J'ai justement déjà commencé à travailler dessus, je te montrerai. »

Après avoir échangés des banalités Alec retourna s'assoir à la table des Serdaigle et Hermione à celle des Gryffondor. Les témoins ayant assisté à leur échange, chuchotaient sur son passage. La jeune fille les ignora mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et son cœur manqua un battement.

Draco Malefoy la fixait, le visage fermé et indéchiffrable mais son regard semblait lancer des éclairs. Hermione papillonna des paupières et se concentra aussitôt sur son assiette de pancakes, passant le pichet de jus de citrouille à Charlotte.

Rapidement, elles furent rejointes par Ginny et Moyra les joues ainsi que le bout du nez rosis par le vent. Les deux jeunes filles, affamées par leur entrainement de Quidditch dévorèrent à elles toutes seules le double de ce qu'Hermione et Charlotte déjeunèrent.

Lorsque toutes furent rassasiées, Hermione prit congé de ses amis et courut rejoindre Alec dans une salle de classe vide au deuxième étage.

Le jeune homme était assis au bord de la fenêtre, son sac posé sur une table et tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer. Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent ceux noisettes de la Gryffondor et ses lèvres s'étirent en un fin sourire, venant creuser la fossette qu'Hermione affectait tant.

Sans plus tarder, Hermione posa son sac au pied de la table et vint s'assoir en face du jeune homme. Pour plus de facilité, il avait rapproché quatre bureaux entre eux, leurs permettant ainsi d'être à l'aise pour étudier et de pouvoir étaler leurs manuscrits et notes autour d'eux.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? questionna la Gryffondor.

\- Quelques minutes seulement. Je ne suis pas ponctuel d'habitude mais je dois avouer que j'avais hâte de te retrouver, confia le jeune homme.

Les joues d'Hermione se tintèrent d'une jolie couleur rosée et gênée, elle détourna le regard.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'ai déjà avancé sur le sujet de Têtenplume, commença-t-elle.

\- Comment t'en vouloir pour ça ?! Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas une Serdaigle… ? plaisanta Alec en attrapant les parchemins qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Certaine ! Donc comme tu le vois, j'ai répertorié toutes les créatures magiques de Grande Bretagne ayant de près ou de loin un rapport avec les Forces du Mal et je leur ai attribué un code couleur. Tu vois les croix devant leurs noms ? Vert c'est pour inoffensif, orange pour moyen, rouge pour dangereux et noir pour sauvage et mortel.

\- Whaou tu n'as pas chômée, s'exclama le Serdaigle impressionné.

\- Merci, répondit-elle fièrement. J'ai aussi imaginé un plan de recherche. Nous pourrions chacun nous répartir une moitié des rouges et noirs et découper notre exposé ainsi : Caractéristiques physiques et magiques, habitats et nourriture. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Enthousiaste, Hermione lança un grand sourire à son petit ami. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement, puis lui renvoya un faible sourire.

\- Oui, nous pourrions faire cela, céda-t-il à contre cœur. Mais nous devrions aussi traiter d'une partie parlant de leurs faiblesses et avantage pour les sorciers.

\- « Avantage pour les sorciers » ? répéta Hermione en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Je ne suis pas certaine de bien saisir.

\- Et bien par exemple la corne des Dragons Cornelongue peut être sciée et utilisée dans de nombreuses potions rendant leur capacité dix fois plus puissantes.

\- Sais-tu que pour extraire les cornes d'un Dragon le Sorcier doit obligatoirement le tuer ?

\- Bien sûr !

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de reprendre.

\- Et tu trouves ça normal de tuer une créature pour s'approprier ses pouvoirs ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça Hermione. Je propose juste de rajouter cette information dans notre devoir, temporisa Alec en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui mais outre le devoir, toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? questionna la Gryffondor.

\- Je pense… que certaines vertus sont intéressantes et non négligeable si cela peut faire avancer la recherche.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela. C'est cruel et inutile.

\- Le vrai pouvoir c'est le savoir. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire d'utiliser un Obscurial afin d'extraire sa force, je te dis juste que c'est possible et d'un point de vu scientifique, fortement intéressant donc non négligeable.

Rapidement, l'échange devint plus virulent et la tension entre les deux étudiants était palpable. Hermione serra les points et inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de reprendre.

\- Très bien, revenons-en à notre devoir. J'imagine que l'on peut inclure cette caractéristique à notre résumé.

\- Merci, répondit un peu trop sèchement Alec en parcourant la liste des créatures dangereuses.

\- Quelque chose te déplait dans mon plan Alec ? questionna prudemment la Gryffondor.

\- Non non, il est tout à fait correct, commença le jeune homme. J'imagine que j'aurai juste aimé pouvoir le construire avec toi et pas que tu ai déjà tout décidé à l'avance.

\- Oh…je…, balbutia Hermione les yeux écarquillés. Je n'ai pas pensé que cela pourrait te gêner. Harry et Ron m'ont toujours laissé le champ libre dans l'exécution des devoirs et je…

\- Je ne suis ni Harry ni Ron, la coupa gentiment Alec. Et surtout pas Ron.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune femme tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Ce n'est rien, oublions ça, ton plan est excellant Hermione, continuons. »

Hermione hocha la tête et d'une légère pression, resserra la main d'Alec dans la sienne, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et que leur discussion n'avait rien changé entre eux. Cela fait, elle lâcha la main du Serdaigle et ils se plongèrent dans leur exposé.

De temps en temps, l'un d'eux demandait un parchemin ou un manuel à l'autre et chacun s'abstint de revenir sur leur discussion houleuse. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione rompit le silence.

« Nous avons bien avancés, je suis contente. Je vais devoir te laisser Alec, je dois aller aussi avancer sur ma préparation au Concours de Sorcière de l'Année.

\- J'imagine que tu vas rejoindre Malefoy ?

\- Oui, concéda-t-elle. Nous devons nous entrainer au duel.

Alec soupira et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondor.

\- Je n'aime pas ce type, il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Hermione ria.

\- Le contraire aurait été inquiétant ! Malefoy est… Malefoy.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter à l'idée de laisser ma petite amie se battre en duel contre ce sale type ? questionna-t-il un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et vint contourner les bureaux. Elle poussa d'un rapide mouvement de baguette la table en bois et s'assit sur les genoux du Serdaigle qui l'entoura de ses bras. Elle déposa un rapide baisé sur le sommet de son crâne et se serra contre lui.

\- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

\- Fais lui mordre la poussière, répondit-il avant de plonger son visage dans son cou, caressant sa peau de ses lèvres. »

Hermione frissonna et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Malgré leur étreinte, une étrange impression s'empara d'elle, leur conversation précédente encore trop fraiche dans son esprit pour pleinement profiter de leur étreinte.

Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme afin de prendre congé. Alors qu'elle se relevait et s'éloignait de lui, Alec lui attrapa le poignet et la refit basculer sur ses genoux. Hermione gloussa et Alec s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser beaucoup moins chaste que celui de la jeune fille. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, pressant son torse sur le sien. Alors que sa main s'approchait de sa hanche, le visage de Drago s'inscrit dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui mit fin au baiser afin de reprendre son souffle.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, dit-elle en posant son front sur celui du jeune homme. On se voit plus tard ? »

Le Serdaigle soupira mais laissa à contre cœur Hermione se relever et attraper ses affaires. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de passer la porte et lui adressa un signe de la main qu'il lui rendit en souriant avant de se replonger dans leur devoir.

Hermione trottinait dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la salle de Potion. Elle était restée plus longtemps que prévu avec Alec et était en retard. Connaissant Draco, il risquait de lui faire sévèrement regretter. Lorsqu'essoufflée elle passa le pas de la porte, le regard acéré du Serpentard croisa le sien.

« Tu es en retard Granger.

La jeune fille grimaça et inspira une grande bouffée d'air afin de calmer les battements de son cœur. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait couru sur les derniers mètres afin de le rejoindre. D'un geste rapide, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et posa son sac dans un coin de la salle.

\- As-tu amené ce que je t'avais demandé ? questionna Draco.

Hermione opina du chef et tendit sa baguette vers son sac.

\- _**Accio Chaussures à Talons**_. »

La paire de bottine s'envola et vint atterrir dans sa main sous l'œil aiguisé de Draco qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Le Serpentard se leva de son bureau et vint se placer face à elle tandis qu'elle retirait ses Doc Martens afin d'enfiler ses bottines. Sans savoir pourquoi, la proximité du blond la perturba et elle sentie son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau. Ses doigts s'engourdirent et elle peinait à détacher les lacets de sa seconde chaussure. Foutus doubles nœuds !

Alors quelle se concentrait afin de ne pas trembler en s'insultant mentalement, Draco s'accroupi devant elle et saisit son pied. Immédiatement, elle lâcha ses lacets et releva un visage stupéfait vers le Serpentard qui avait entreprit de défaire ses lacets.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaya t-elle.

\- Je t'ai connu plus perspicace Granger, répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard goguenard avant de faire glisser sa chaussure au sol.

\- Je peux le faire toute seule, s'exclama-t-elle plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire. Tu es lente et ça m'agace, répliqua t-il d'un ton sans appel. »

Hermione se renfrogna et regarda l'étrange spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux. Draco Malefoy, accroupit devant elle, en train d'enfiler ses bottines sur ses pieds, remontant lentement la fermeture éclaire de celles-ci et de passer chaque sangle dans leurs boucles. Comme hypnotisée, elle observait le visage froid du Serpentard, profitant du fait qu'il fixait ses pieds pour analyser chaque ridule, chaque trait du jeune homme.

« Des fraises ? murmura le garçon.

Hermione, perdu dans ses pensées mit quelques secondes avant de saisir les paroles du jeune homme. Prenant conscience qu'il parlait de ses chaussettes noires où étaient dessinées de petites fraises.

\- Ah euh…oui. C'est mon fruit préféré, se justifia-t-elle sans même savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque la dernière sangle fut attachée, Draco se releva et plongea son regard gris dans celui d'Hermione qui avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, est ce que tu sais marcher avec des talons ?

Hermione acquiesça et sous les ordres de Draco, traversa de long en large la salle, d'une démarche qu'elle espérait gracieuse et sûr d'elle.

Partout où elle allait, le regard perçant de Draco restait visé sur elle, la mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Alors qu'elle traversait une dernière fois la salle, elle trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse, sous l'œil réprobateur du Serpentard.

« Tsss, laissa t-il échapper en secouant la tête. »

Hermione maugréa en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, l'attitude du Serpentard l'agaçait. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise sans trop arriver à mettre de mots sur les raisons de ce malaise.

« Bon ça suffit arrêtes toi. Mets-toi en position de duel. Je vais envoyer divers sortilèges pour commencer et tu vas te contenter de les repousser ou de les éviter. »

Hermione acquiesça et se mit en position, bien en appuie sur ses deux jambes tout en prenant garde à bien lever le menton et redresser la poitrine comme Draco lui avait précédemment apprit.

Le Serpentard leva sa baguette et une vague de sorts se mit à pleuvoir sur la Gryffondor. Des étincelles se mirent à fuser dans toute la pièce, ricochant sur les murs, plus rapides que l'éclair. Hermione ne cessait de dévier les sorts, reculant parfois, déstabilisée par la force de l'énergie envoyée par Draco.

Elle se rendit vite compte que l'exercice était plus difficile avec des talons. En effet, il lui fallait tourbillonner, se pencher, esquiver, parfois même sauter ou rouler afin d'éviter les maléfices. A plusieurs reprises la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et une gerbe d'étincelles vint percuter de plein fouet son postérieur.

« Tu l'a fait exprès, s'exclama-t-elle énervée.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua le Serpentard, un sourire en coin.

Hermione secoua la tête et releva ses manches. Sans attendre le feu vert de son professeur, elle se mit à elle aussi lui envoyer des sorts.

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à répondre, tu étais censée uniquement dévier mes sors, râla Draco en faisant surgir un bouclier translucide du néant.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas autorisé à maltraiter mon postérieur, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne serais jamais permis d'y toucher Granger, c'est surement un de tes plus grands atouts, ce serait dommage de l'abîmer tu ne crois pas ? répondit Draco en balayant d'un geste ample de la main l'attaque de la Gryffondor

\- Qu'est ce que tu-, s'énerva-t-elle en redoublant les attaques envers le Serpentard.

Ce dernier, plus amusé que jamais face au visage rouge de colère de la Gryffondor, sauta sur un bureau afin d'éviter un jet de lumière rouge. Sa cape volant autour de lui, il sauta au sol et lança un sortilège qui vint lécher la joue de la jeune fille.

\- Concentres toi Granger, ne te laisse pas distraire par tes émotions, ordonna d'une voix forte le Maître des Potions.

\- Plus facile à dire, maugréa la jeune femme. Tu es l'être le plus agaçant qu'il ne m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Allons, allons. Plus agaçant qu'Heavny ?! Arrête, tu pourrais finir par me blesser, ironisa le Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Alec a à voir dans cette discussion ? répliqua-t-elle en se rattrapant de justesse après avoir tournoyé pour éviter un sort lancé par le blond.

\- Rien laisse tomber. J'imagine que ce doit être une habitude chez toi de toujours sortir avec des crétins. Krum, Weasley, Heavny… en aurai-je oublié ? demanda t-il en comptant sur ses doigts à chaque nom cité.

Cette fois-ci, un sort d'Hermione vint s'écraser sur lui et sa baguette s'envola de ses mains pour venir atterrir dans celles de la jeune fille, mettant fin au duel.

Furieuse Hermione jeta la baguette du vert et argent dans un coin de la pièce et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers lui, pointant sa baguette sous le menton du jeune homme d'un air menaçant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ma vie privée ne regardait que moi Malefoy.

Loin de sembler effrayé, Draco fixa la jeune femme sans ciller, un sourire visé aux lèvres. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione et dit à voix basse :

\- Rien ne me plait plus que lorsque tu sembles hors de toi.

Hermione laissa échapper un râle d'énervement et enfonça un peu plus profondément sa baguette dans le menton de Draco, l'obligeant ainsi à lever légèrement le visage.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout Malefoy.

\- Sinon quoi ? se moqua le Serpentard.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Draco arracha des mains la baguette d'Hermione, d'un mouvement vif et habile. Retournant sa baguette contre sa propriétaire, Draco reprit le pouvoir, l'air satisfait.

\- Que comptais-tu faire Granger ?

Eberluée, Hermione semblait remuer les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle ne cessait d'alterner son regard entre le visage de Draco et sa propre baguette. Elle recula d'un pas en soupirant.

\- Rends moi ma baguette Malefoy.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Tu l'oublies bien trop souvent.

\- J'imagine que ça t'amuse de m'énerver ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se retenant pour ne pas exploser.

\- C'est un bonus.

Draco fit courir son index le long du bois de la baguette d'Hermione puis reporta son attention vers la jeune fille. Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle, tandis qu'elle ne cessait de reculer, le regard figé dans le sien. Bientôt, Hermione se retrouva bloqué contre le mur froid de la salle de classe, sans aucun échappatoire possible entre eux.

\- Rends moi ma baguette Malefoy, répéta-t-elle la gorge sèche, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer son trouble.

\- On ne t'as jamais appris à dire s'il te plait ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Tu es insupportable.

\- Avoues que ça commence à te plaire, répliqua-t-il en levant sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille. Du flan de sa main, il se mit à caresser lentement la joue de la jeune fille, son regard d'acier figé dans les prunelles d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta au niveau des lèvres de la jeune fille et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur, fixant à présent cette bouche gourmande.

Hermione sembla soudain se reprendre et poussa brutalement la main de Draco, l'éloignant ainsi de son visage.

\- A quoi tu joues Malefoy ?! s'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle. Elle appuya ses mains de toutes ses forces contre le torse du jeune homme, l'éloignant ainsi d'elle. Elle en profita pour se glisser hors de son emprise, bouillonnante de colère.

Le Serpentard sembla ne pas faire fit de son agacement et haussa les épaules.

\- ça me semble évident Granger. Tu es une femme, je suis un homme, as-tu besoin d'un dessin ?

Hermione se figea, stupéfaite. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'un bourdonnement résonna à ses oreilles. Elle leva les sourcils, estomaquée par les derniers mots du Serpentard. Draco semblait tendu, comme s'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

Le ventre de la Gryffondor la serra et elle se mit à mordre l'intérieur de sa joue jusqu'au sang.

\- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi. Tu vois, ça c'est la différence entre les gens comme toi et Alec. Lui ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres. Grandis un peu Malefoy.

Le regard de Draco se durcit et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne me compare pas avec cet abruti. Tu ne sais rien de moi Granger, n'essaye pas de faire comme si tu voyais clair dans mon jeu.

\- C'est bien ça le problème Malefoy ! Je ne comprends rien en rien à tes réactions ! Ça ne servait à rien de t'excuser l'autre jour si c'était pour redevenir un gros buffle le lendemain.

Hermione arracha des mains de Draco sa baguette, profitant d'une minute d'inattention de sa part.

\- La séance est terminé, annonça froidement le Serpentard blessé. »

Hermione serra les points et rangea sa baguette, elle attrapa ses chaussures ainsi que son sac et d'un geste rageur claqua la porte de la salle de classe, laissant Draco en plan au milieu.

Le Serpentard monta sur l'estrade et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, soudain las. Cette fille aurait sa peau.

 **Fin du chapitre**

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Les choses se mettent doucement en place 😊 Vous pensez quoi d'Alec ? Et du comportement de Draco ?_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, McGonnagall va une nouvelle fois obliger les deux ennemis à travailler ensembles sur le concours… Sauf que Draco peine de plus en plus à contrôler ses sentiments et pulsions envers la Gryffondor. Ca promet encore d'être explosif :p_


	13. Chapter 13- La Salle d'Adaptation

_**Ôh joie** vous êtes toujours là ! J'ai eu peur que mes deux/trois semaines d'absence ai eu raison de mes lecteurs haha. Si tu es en train de lire ces lignes, saches que je t'en remercie. N'hésites pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me remotive toujours à écrire quand je vois que vous appréciez l'histoire !  
Je vous réserve une surprise pour la fin du chapitre ;)  
_

 **Réponses aux Précédentes Reviews :**

\- **Maxine3482** : Hello :D Il fallait bien que cet Alec ai des mauvais côtés ! Les personnes qui semblent trop parfaites ça cache toujours quelque chose 😉 Bonne lecture pour la suite !  
\- **Swangranger** : Difficile de faire confiance à un Malefoy 😉 Et puis disons qu'il n'a aucun tact aussi, il a une manière juste horrible d'amener la chose haha  
\- **Mama** : Coucou 😊 Hermione est foncièrement gentille avec tout le monde que veux tu ! Pour ce qui est des relations sexuelles il m'avait semblé avoir déjà répondu à cette question et non, elle n'est pas vierge. Dans ce contexte, elle a 18 ans puisqu'elle redouble sa dernière année pour passer ses ASPICS. Avoir déjà eu des relations sexuelles ne transforme pas une personnalité : Hermione est et sera toujours quelqu'un qui rougie facilement et pas forcément sûre d'elle avec les garçons.  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour à toi :D Je suis contente si la suite te plait ! Pour Alec, saches qu'il ne me plait pas non plus haha. Mais avec lui Hermione est dans le contrôle, elle sait où elle va, c'est « simple » car elle le trouve juste très beau mais ne s'engage pas sentimentalement. Alors qu'avec Draco … c'est tout autre chose et ça c'est effrayant 😉 xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Hermione mordilla l'extrémité de sa plume, se forçant à se concentrer sur les paroles du Professeur Chourave. Elle avait toujours préféré les cours pratiques aux théoriques mais à l'approche de leurs ASPICS, leur professeur avait estimé qu'ils étaient nécessaires.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Draco. Depuis leur dernière dispute, chacun s'était escrimé à royalement ignorer l'autre. Les cours de potions devenaient une véritable torture et Hermione avait troqué son habituelle place au premier rang pour un bureau situé en plein milieu de la salle, espérant se noyer parmi ses camarades.

Pourtant, elle sentait régulièrement le regard brulant du Maître des Potions sur elle mais elle s'obstinait à fixer son chaudron. Un coup de coude dans son bras la sortie de ses pensées. Ginny faisait glisser un parchemin vers elle.

 _ **« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »**_

Hermione leva les yeux vers son amie qui l'observait l'air inquiète. La jeune femme adressa un sourire rassurant à la rousse et trempa sa plume dans son encrier.

 _ **« On ne peut mieux, ne t'inquiète pas »**_

Ginny rendit son sourire à son amie mais continua à observer du coin de l'œil la rouge et or. Pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise et se remit hardiment au travail, griffonnant les instructions du professeur de Botanique sur son parchemin.

A la fin du cours, Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle lorsque le Professeur Chourave l'arrêta.

« Miss Granger, une seconde s'il vous plait.

Hermione, intriguée, s'approcha du bureau de la petite sorcière boulotte.

\- Le Professeur McGonagall m'a demandé avant le cours de vous dire qu'elle désirerait vous voir. Elle vous attend à son bureau, annonça la professeure en redressant son large chapeau au sommet de son crâne.

\- Tout de suite ? s'étonna la Gryffondor.

\- Tout de suite. Le mot de passe est Accromentia»

Hermione remercia Madame Chourave et prit congé. Ainsi donc la Directrice désirait s'entretenir avec elle. A quel sujet ? Plus elle s'approchait du bureau de McGonagall plus une boule se formait dans son estomac. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione avait un mauvais présentiment et elle se força à taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui lançait des signaux d'alarme.

Arrivée devant la grande statue, Hermione donna le mot de passe et inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de toquer à la porte.

Une voix l'autorisa à entrer et à peine la porte pivota sur elle-même qu'Hermione se figea. Il était là. Dos à elle mais impossible de s'y méprendre. Elle aurait été capable de le reconnaitre entre milles, ses cheveux blonds presque platines impeccablement coiffés en un dégradé soigné, légèrement plus long sur le sommet de son crâne, retombant par mèches sur son front.

La jeune femme tressaillis et par réflexe, Draco tourna son fin visage anguleux vers elle. Le Serpentard se figea en l'apercevant, et sa mâchoire se serra tandis que ses yeux gris semblaient lancer des éclairs. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à sa venue.

« Prenez place Miss Granger, je vous en prie, annonça calmement la Directrice.

Reprenant ses esprits et se souvenant de la présence de McGonagall, Hermione acquiesça et vint s'assoir sur la chaise placée à côté de Draco. Sa jambe frôla le genou du jeune homme qui se racla la gorge et dans un geste un peu trop rapide pour être naturel, décala sa propre jambe.

\- Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara McGonagall avec un sourire bienveillant. Je désirais savoir où vous en étiez dans votre préparation pour le Concours de Sorcière de l'Année.

Hésitante, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui, ignorant son regard, s'adressa à la Directrice.

\- Cela avance convenablement, Hermione a fait de nombreux progrès.

Stupéfaite, la rouge et or haussa les sourcils. Cella faisait des jours qu'ils ne travaillaient plus ensembles et s'évitaient comme la peste. Elle c'était attendu à tout sauf à cela : voir Draco mentir avec tant d'aplomb et qui plus est, la complimenter.

\- Parfait, vous m'en voyez ravie ! s'exclama McGonagall en joignant ses deux mains au-dessus du bureau. Et qu'avez-vous décidé de présenter pour l'épreuve de talent ?

Draco serra et desserra ses poings, signe de nervosité que seule Hermione pouvait percevoir de là où elle était. Outre cela, le jeune homme gardait l'air parfaitement sûr de lui et pendant quelques secondes, Hermione le lui envia.

\- Et bien, pour le moment nous explorons encore diverses pistes…, commença le Serpentard.

\- Comment cela, vous n'avez pas encore statué sur ce que vous allez présenter au jury ? Il serait temps à cette période de l'année d'arrêter votre choix et de travailler assidument dessus.

Hermione baissa la tête, penaude tandis que Draco continuait de fixer la Directrice en souriant hypocritement.

\- Bien évidemment madame la Directrice, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Il va de soit qu'il vous faut utiliser les atouts de Miss Granger, une chance pour nous, elle a toujours su se démarquer dans toutes les matières.

McGonagall renvoya un regard emplit de fierté à Hermione qui rougie en lui souriant timidement.

\- Que diriez-vous d'utiliser votre savoir et prédisposition pour les potions au service du Concours, Monsieur Malefoy. Peut-être pourriez-vous travailler ensembles sur un numéro mêlant potions et spectacle … ? Qu'en dites-vous Miss Granger, vous êtes restée curieusement silencieuse depuis le début.

\- Je… oui. C'est une idée intéressante qui mériterait que nous nous penchions sérieusement dessus Madame la Directrice, balbutia Hermione en se redressant.

\- Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire ! Cela me permet d'en venir au deuxième point, justifiant votre convocation dans mon bureau. Comme vous le savez, la Salle sur Demande a malheureusement été détruite lors de la Bataille Finale de Poudlard…

Draco serra une nouvelle fois la mâchoire, creusant davantage ses joues et son regard se fit plus dur. Cette fois, tout sourire avait quitté son visage.

\- Cette salle n'a malheureusement pas pu être reconstruite ; toutefois, une autre pièce possédant des vertus tout aussi intéressantes existe dans le château. Il s'agit de la Salle d'Adaptation. Tout comme sa regrettée consœur elle s'adapte, comme son nom l'indique, à l'activité que vous souhaitez pratiquer. En revanche, elle est accessible par tout le monde. Jusque-là, elle n'a été utilisée que par les Elfes de Maisons et certains professeurs. J'ai demandé au Professeur Flitwick de lever les sorts la protégeant afin de vous la mettre à disposition pour vous aider à préparer le concours. J'ai pensé que vous y serez plus à l'aise que dans la salle de classe de Monsieur Malefoy pour vos entrainements.

\- Merci beaucoup Professeur, répondit Hermione mal à l'aise. Il lui était bien plus difficile de jouer la comédie que Draco.

\- La Salle d'Adaptation est assez difficile à localiser car elle bouge sans cesse mais grâce au travail du Professeur Flitwick nous avons rattaché cette salle à l'aide d'un sortilège à une porte du cinquième étage. Il vous suffira donc de donner le bon mot de passe avant de l'ouvrir et vous serez automatiquement ramené à la Salle d'Adaptation. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, profitez du fait que vous ayez tous les deux du temps libre maintenant pour aller travailler l'épreuve de Talents. »

Sur ces mots, elle les remercia et leur désigna la porte de sortie avant de se replonger sur des documents empilés sur son bureau.

Draco se leva de son siège, bientôt suivit par Hermione et sorti du bureau de la Directrice. Ils descendirent silencieusement l'escalier de pierre, chacun plongés dans ses pensées. Arrivés dans le couloir, le Serpentard continua sa route, sans un regard pour la Gryffondor.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher, Draco se retourna et lança.

\- Cinquième étage, salle d'Adaptation. Tu n'as rien écouté ?!

Hermione le rattrapa avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Alors tu comptes reprendre l'entrainement ?

\- Étais-tu réellement présente il y a quelques instants où faisais-tu seulement acte de présence ? questionna-t-il l'air hautain. Tu n'as pas dû bien saisir les paroles de la vieille chouette. Malgré tout ce que tu sembles croire, ce n'était pas une gentille réunion pour savoir où nous en sommes mais une façon très nette de rappeler qu'ici elle a les pleins pouvoirs et que l'on ferait bien de se remettre au boulot. Ma main à couper qu'elle sait très bien que nous ne nous entrainons plus régulièrement.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi, avoua la rouge et or. »

Draco émit un petit ricanement tout en empruntant un escalier censé les mener au cinquième étage.

Arrivés à destination, ils se rendirent compte que McGonagall ne leurs avaient pas dit de quelle porte il s'agissait. Par conséquent, ils durent tester toutes les portes en donnant le mot de passe, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un simple placard. Draco l'examina l'air septique et donna le mot de passe. Aussitôt, une lumière bleue s'échappa de sous la porte. Intrigué, il tourna la poignée et découvrit avec satisfaction la salle d'Adaptation.

« Granger, viens par ici, lança t-il à la jeune fille qui continuait de tester des portes un peu plus loin. On dirait bien que je viens de tirer le gros lot.

Il poussa la porte tandis qu'Hermione le rejoignait et pénétra dans la pièce. C'était une large pièce, lumineuse, possédant de larges baies vitrées. Une unique table en bois, située au centre de la pièce, occupait l'espace.

Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent et découvrirent un parchemin. Hermione l'attrapa et se mit à lire.

 _ **« Bonjour à toi, explorateur de Poudlard,**_

 _ **Si tu parviens à lire ces mots c'est que tu as réussi à trouver la Salle d'Adaptation.**_  
 _ **Profite bien de ces murs, puisqu'ils bougent sans cesse tu risques de n'en jouir qu'à une unique occasion.**_  
 _ **Il te suffit de toucher le bois de la porte d'entrée tout en prononçant les mots « Ecce ego » et de visualiser ce dont tu as besoin.**_  
 _ **Fais en bon usage.**_

 _ **Rowena Serdaigle »**_

Les yeux écarquillées, Hermione fixait la signature, consciente de la très grande valeur du parchemin. Draco, bien moins impressionné, se tourna vers la porte et posa sa main droite sur le bois de la porte. Hermione observa la chevalière du garçon étinceler à la lumière tandis qu'il prononçait le mot de passe.

Aussitôt, la pièce sembla s'agrandir magiquement et des étagères emplies de livres surgirent du sol, poussant comme des champignons à une vitesse fulgurante.

Hermione tourna sur elle-même, la bouche grande ouverte devant ce spectacle délirant. Au niveau des fenêtres surgirent des poufs ainsi que des tables basses et des banquettes en velours.

« Pas mal, dit Draco en se promenant entre les étagères regorgeant de manuscrits.

\- Pas mal ?! C'est absolument fantastique oui, s'exclama la Gryffondor en retenant à peine son excitation. »

Elle bondit d'étagère en étagère, tourna en tout sens, caressant du bout des doigts les titres des lourds ouvrages tout en riant.

Draco ne put retenir un sourire en observant la jeune femme, complètement sous le charme de la Salle d'Adaptation.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas une femme comme les autres Hermione Granger, ne put-il s'empêcher de prononcer.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? répondit-elle en tournant son visage rayonnant vers le Serpentard.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu personne s'enthousiasmer autant à la vue de livres… c'est plutôt mignon.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent aussitôt écarlates et elle maudit son corps de trahir aussi facilement ses émotions. Draco se mit à ricaner doucement et reposa sa main sur la porte avant de prononcer à nouveau la formule.

Immédiatement, une bouteille de Whisky Pur feu ainsi qu'une théière et des tasses firent leurs apparitions sur la table basse.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour boire du Whisky Malefoy ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- J'aime bien en mettre quelques gouttes dans mon thé.

Hermione grimaça.

\- Plutôt que de juger mes goûts en matière de thé, je te propose de nous mettre au travail Granger. Tous ces livres traitent des Potions, nous trouverons bien quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'un d'eux. »

Hermione acquiesça et ils se mirent au travail. Chacun choisis une rangée et se mirent à feuilleter les différents manuels. L'heure sembla filer à toute vitesse et Draco profita du fait qu'Hermione soit concentrée sur la lecture d'un manuscrit pour l'observer.

Complètement absorbée, les sourcils froncés, Hermione semblait avoir oublié où elle se trouvait. Ses cheveux venaient parfois chatouiller ses joues et elle les remettait en place d'une main distraite. Draco l'observa passer une langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier et son ventre se serra. D'où il était, il parvenait à discerner les petites tâches de rousseur courant sur ses pommettes et son nez ainsi que sa poitrine se soulever à chaque respiration.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il avait cessé de lire, complètement subjugué par la jeune femme. Comme cela lui avait manqué de se retrouver seul avec elle. Cela avait été une torture de ne plus pouvoir lui parler durant deux semaines. Et il la détestait pour cela. Il détester le fait d'être dépendant d'elle, de la chercher des yeux à chaque moment de la journée, de la voir avec cet idiot d'Heavny, si proches, si heureuse. Il la détestait d'être capable de le chambouler d'un regard, d'être la seule à parvenir à le toucher si profondément, il la détestait de se sentir si faible face à elle.

Hermione dû sentir son regard car elle leva les yeux vers lui et plongea ses pupilles noisettes dans celles d'acier de Draco. Il aurait dû détourner le visage, faire semblant d'observer le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, pourtant, lorsque ses yeux se figèrent dans les siens, Draco fût incapable de détourner le regard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Malefoy ? questionna-t-elle.

Cette simple phrase sembla réveiller le Serpentard qui se secoua.

\- Non, tout va bien. Je me disais juste que j'avais besoin d'un verre de thé. Tu en veux un ? proposa t-il. »

Hermione acquiesça et le vert et argent se détourna d'elle pour se rapprocher de la table basse.

 _ ***** Bon sang Malefoy reprends toi ! *****_ s'insurgea t-il mentalement.

Alors qu'il versait le liquide brun dans les tasses, la voix d'Hermione le sorti de ses pensées.

\- J'ai été surprise de l'aplomb dont tu as fait preuve pour mentir à McGonagall tout à l'heure.

Le Maître des Potions ajouta un sucre et demi dans le thé d'Hermione et prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas fier de tous les enseignements de mon père mais je dois dire que lécher les bottes à un supérieur peut s'avérer parfois plutôt utile.

Hermione hocha la tête, gênée comme à chaque fois que le sujet « Lucius » venait sur le tapis. Elle saisit la tasse que lui tendait Draco et plongea ses lèvres dedans. Elle but une gorgée et intriguée, questionna le jeune homme.

\- Comment savais-tu que je mettais très exactement un sucre et demi dans mon thé ?

Draco se figea. Il n'allait surement pas lui révéler qu'il l'observait chaque matin au petit déjeuner et l'avait vu un millier de fois préparer son thé.

\- J'en sais rien… C'est comme ça que le boit ma mère, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai fait ça par habitude.

Hermione sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais rien préparé à sa mère puisque les Elfes de Maison s'en chargeaient très bien.

\- Tu es proche d'elle ? questionna t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Proche est un grand mot, soupira Draco en se posant sur un pouf tandis qu'Hermione ramenait son ouvrage et s'asseyait sur la banquette en velours rouge. Disons qu'elle et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés lorsque Père a quitté la maison.

\- J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile, prononça simplement la Gryffondor.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de te soucier du sort de mon père, cracha Draco en posant un peu trop bruyamment sa tasse dans sa coupelle.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant, répondit calmement Hermione. Je n'ai jamais aimé ton père et encore moins ta tante qui je dois te le rappeler m'a torturé au Manoir Malefoy.

A ses paroles, les doigts d'Hermione se serrèrent sur sa tasse et elle se mit à tourner frénétiquement sa cuillère en argent afin de mélanger le sucre de son breuvage.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je pense que ton père est à sa place à Azkaban que je ne compatis pas à ta peine. Je connais la douleur qu'est de perdre un parent.

La jeune femme avait prononcé ces paroles en fuyant le regard de Draco, fixant résolument sa tasse. Intrigué, le Serpentard l'interrogea avec son habituel tact.

\- Tes parents sont morts ?

Hermione leva ses longs cils vers lui et il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient voilés de larmes.

\- Pire encore, c'est moi qui suis morte pour eux.

Draco fixa sans comprendre la Gryffondor, attendant qu'elle continue. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione se mit alors à parler, sans plus être capable de s'arrêter.

\- Lorsque Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir et qu'il a commencé à s'en prendre aux Moldus, j'ai jeté un sort à mes parents. Je les ai **_Oubliétés_** afin qu'ils ne se souviennent plus ni de moi, ni de l'existence d'un monde Magique. Je ne voulais pas que Voldemort puisse m'atteindre à travers eux c'est pourquoi je me suis rayée de leur existence, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Ils ne se souviennent plus avoir eu une fille, ils ont déménagé et vivent quelque part, en Angleterre.

La voix d'Hermione se fit plus faible et elle s'arrêta, incapable de continuer sans exploser en sanglot. Mal à l'aise, Draco ne savait quoi faire pour réconforter la jeune fille. Il se tortilla sur son siège avant de poser une main maladroite sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

Celle-ci leva un regard étonné sur lui et finit par lui adresser un faible sourire, consciente que le Serpentard faisait un pas vers elle. D'une main, elle essuya ses yeux d'où quelques larmes traitresses s'étaient échappées.

Le cœur de Draco se serra et il ressentit une irréversible envie de serrer la jeune femme contre lui. Pourtant, il se retint et se contenta de passer sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, effaçant ainsi une trainée de mascara. Les longs cils de la jeune femme se relevèrent et elle plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du Serpentard, comme perdue dans leur contemplation. Le temps sembla se suspendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprît contenance et reprit une gorgée de thé.

\- Tu … tu as trouvé quelque chose dans tes ouvrages ? demanda-t-elle expressément.

\- Peut-être quelque chose à vrai dire. Regarde :

Draco poussa un épais livre vers Hermione et lui indiqua de l'index un paragraphe.

Il s'agissait d'une potion d'illusion, capable de donner l'illusion de vie aux objets inanimés.

\- En la détournant nous pourrions nous en servir pour donner vie à des taxidermies de papillons, proposa Draco.

\- C'est glauque, vraiment, même pour toi Malefoy. – _le jeune homme haussa les épaules_ -  
Par contre cela me donne une idée. Est-ce qu'il n'existerait pas une potion capable de faire apparaitre de faux papillons sous forme de … je ne sais pas… volutes de fumées ou de couleurs, quelque chose de ce genre-là ? questionna la Gryffondor.

\- Je ne crois pas mais en nous inspirant de cette potion je suis certain d'arriver à ce résultat en modifiant quelques ingrédients, répondit le Maître des Potions en avalant une gorgée de thé.

\- Ce serais stupéfiant, s'exclama Hermione en se redressant. Mettons-nous de suite au travail !

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Granger mais il va être bientôt quinze heures et j'ai un cours dans une demie heure, déclara le vert et argent.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Mon dieu déjà ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. On a loupé l'heure du repas ! J'ai rendez-vous à quinze heures justement avec le Professeur Têtenplume pour l'aider sur sa thèse, s'affola la Gryffondor en se levant et avala le reste de son thé d'un coup sec.

\- Tu vas te bruler Granger, prévint Draco en se levant à son tour.

Cela ne rata pas et la Gryffondor se mit à agiter les mains tout en sortant sa langue de sa bouche et Draco se mit à rire.

\- Arrêtes de rire Malefoy, s'exclama t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans le bras, redoublant les moqueries du Serpentard.

Alors qu'Hermione relevait la main pour frapper Draco, le Serpentard stoppa son geste en attrapant son bras et sans réfléchi, l'attira vers lui. Hermione bascula en avant, tombant dans les bras de Draco et releva surprise son visage vers lui. Sans plus de cérémonie, le vert et argent posa sa main de libre sur la nuque de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Sous le choc, Hermione ne réagit pas et Draco en profita pour passer sa langue sur les lèvres sucrées de la Gyffondor. Se fût alors comme si leurs corps répondaient instinctivement à la présence de l'autre. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent et ils se mirent à échanger un baisé passionné, leurs langues se cherchant, se caressant, dans un ballet incontrôlable.

Instinctivement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, leurs bassins s'entrechoquant, et Draco pressa sa main dans la nuque de la jeune femme afin de la rapprocher davantage. Il l'embrassait comme s'il voulait l'aspirer toute entière, sans répit, caressant son dos de son autre main.

Soudain, Hermione s'arracha à son étreinte et le gifla. Le regard perdu, elle sonda le vert et argent qui posa sa main sur sa joue, douloureuse.

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfuie, laissant Draco hagard, reprendre son souffle.

 **Fin du Chapitre 13**

* * *

 _Wohou ça y est ENFIN, premier baisé échangé entre Hermione & Draco ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous vous y attendiez? Comment pensez-vous que cela va se passer entre Hermione/Alec/Draco pour le prochain chapitre ?  
_

 _Exceptionnellement je ne vous dit rien sur le chapitre suivant, pour vous laisser la surprise ... ;)_

 _A très vite 3_


	14. Chapter 14- Kidnaping

_**B**_ _onjour à tous ! Si vous lisez ces lignes c'est qu'il vous tarde à vous aussi de savoir quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione face au baisé de Draco. Je ne vais pas faire durer plus longtemps le suspense et je vais rapidement répondre aux Reviews pour vous laisser découvrir la suite. N'hésitez pas à vous abonner à l'histoire pour recevoir les notifications de lorsque je poste un nouveau chapitre. (vous pouvez également vous abonner à moi pour être au courant des nouvelles histoires que je sortirais voir même mettre celle-ci en Favorite pour me faire +++++ plaisir :D )_

Réponses aux Reviews :  
\- **Swangranger** : Tu as tout à fait raison Hermione culpabilise complètement. Je crois qu'on a rarement vu une Hermione aussi paniquée haha.  
\- **Maxine3482** : Hello =) Si cela t'as surprise toi alors imagine notre Hermione ! Je crois que même là tout de suite elle n'en revient toujours pas haha  
\- **Lokki1** : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi et il ne me tarde qu'une chose moi aussi c'est qu'elle quitte cet Alec x) il va pourtant encore falloir patienter un petit peu. Pour ce qui est de Malefoy… le meilleur est encore à venir 😊 Merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire en tout cas !  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour 😊 Il était pourtant temps qu'un baiser arriver au bout du 13ème chapitre haha. Plus sérieusement Draco est impulsif et ne réfléchit pas, il répond juste à ses pulsions alors bien qu'il soit trop tôt, il en a eu envie, il l'a fait. xoxo

 **Chapitre 14**

Hermione courait littéralement dans les couloirs, s'enfuyant à toute vitesse de la Salle d'Adaptation. Il fallait qu'elle mette le plus de distance possible entre Draco et elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le bureau de Têtenplume le souffle court, elle tremblait, tant elle était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle avait embrassé Draco Malefoy. Non, elle avait laissé Draco Malefoy l'embrasser ! Mais dans les faits cela revenait au même non ? C'était répugnant, contre nature ! Mais quelle était donc cette petite voix qui chuchotait près de son oreille et lui disait que ce n'avait pas été si déplaisant que cela … ?

Mon dieu mais qu'avait-elle laissé faire ?! Hermione s'incendia mentalement et, haletante posa son front sur la porte en bois de Têtenplume. Elle était avec Alec, ce qui venait de se passer était tout simplement inacceptable ! Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille et elle détestait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui semblait lui tordre les entrailles.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se retient de justesse de tomber les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol de Têtenplume.

« Ah Miss Granger ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu toquer. Mais qu'avez-vous donc à votre front ? questionna la professeure en indiquant la trace rouge qu'avait fait la porte lorsqu'Hermione avait posé à plusieurs reprises son front dessus.

\- Ce… ce n'est rien, déclara la jeune femme en masquant son front à l'aide de sa main.

Têtenplume leva un sourcil étonné mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Très bien, installez-vous. J'aurai besoin que vous triiez ces documents par lieux et dates, demanda-t-elle en indiquant une pile impressionnante de parchemins. Ce sont mes notes. Oh et vous trouverez une bourse avec votre salaire de ce mois-ci, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt une petite bourse en tissu. »

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit au secrétaire que Têtenplume avait fait spécialement amener pour elle depuis qu'elles travaillaient ensembles. Elle attrapa la bourse qui tinta sous ses doigts et la glissa dans sa poche. Mornilles par mornilles, elle finirait par amasser assez d'argent pour réaliser ses rêves, foi d'Hermione Granger !

Sans plus tarder la Gryffondor se mit au travail. Elle remercia intérieurement le Professeur Têtenplume de lui avoir donné une tâche aussi simple à accomplir qui ne nécessitait pas de réfléchir. Elle n'avait qu'à lire le lieu où avait été rédigé les parchemins et faire des petites pilles un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle n'aurait ensuite qu'à les tirer par dates.

Hermione essaya de se concentrer sur cette unique tâche mais l'épisode de la Salle d'Adaptation revenait se jouer sans cesse dans sa tête. Son estomac fit un petit bond et elle sentit de curieux chatouillement dans son bas ventre.

Elle fronça les sourcils et donna un discret petit coup de poing à son ventre, refusant à son corps d'éprouver du plaisir en se remémorant cet horrible et embarrassant souvenir !

Mais pourquoi donc Malefoy avait-il fait cela ? Elle lui avait pourtant déjà demandé d'arrêter de jouer. Bon sang mais oui, c'était forcément cela. Malefoy s'amusait avec elle. Il la détestait depuis toujours, elle l'agaçait, il détestait Alec, critiquait sans cesse sa vie amoureuse… il l'avait embrassé pour nuire à sa relation avec le Serdaigle. Hermione serra les poings et soupira.

Quel abrutit de Serpentard à la noix ! Il n'avait pas changé, toujours en train de comploter et de se croire supérieur à tous. Mon dieu comme elle le détestait.

La jeune femme sentie, pour une raison inconnue, les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle fulminait de rage. Ce n'est pas une claque qu'elle aurait dû lui donner mais un sortilège. Rien qu'un tout petit Doloris de rien du tout entre les deux yeux…

Hermine secoua la tête et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Têtenplume qui été occupée à rédiger sa thèse, l'air concentrée et semblait ne rien avoir remarqué des états d'âmes de son élève.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione prit la parole.

« Professeure… je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

Têtenplume releva la tête de ses notes et détailla le visage grave d'Hermione. Elle figea ses yeux verts dans ceux noisettes de la jeune femme avant de répondre.

\- Dites toujours Miss Granger.

\- Vous… vous êtes sorties avec le Professeur Malefoy n'est-ce pas ?

Têtenplume fronça les sourcils et Hermione s'en voulu d'avoir osée poser la question. Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Si vous parlez du Bal d'Halloween alors oui, nous y avons été ensembles.

\- Est-ce que… d'une façon ou d'une autre … vous et le professeur Malefoy …

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensembles si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, coupa la jeune femme en posant sa plume. Mais je me permets de vous rappeler que toute relation élève/professeur est susceptible d'être sanctionnée à Poudlard.

Hermione s'empourpra.

\- Non non non, mon dieu non, ne vous méprenez pas ! Je… NON !

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna Têtenplume en souriant. Je ne faisais que vous rappeler un article du règlement et non pas faire votre jugement. J'ai tout à fait conscience que Monsieur Malefoy est très … séduisant et cela n'est pas étonnant qu'il fasse tourner la tête à des lycéennes. Qui plus est, il me semble que vous avez le même âge et que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps non ?

\- Professeur, je vous assure, je ne suis pas intéressée par Malefoy, répliqua Hermione d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée. Qui plus est, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

A ces mots, son bas ventre fit un nouveau looping et elle se força à sourire pour garder contenance.

\- Quelle âge pensez-vous que j'ai ? questionna Têtenplume.

Etonnée et ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir Hermione détailla le visage de sa professeure avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas… je suis plutôt mauvaise à cela, ne vous vexez pas, la prévint-elle. Je dirais… entre vingt-cinq et trente ans ?

Têtenplume lui adressa un sourire et ses yeux semblèrent étinceler.

\- J'ai vingt sept ans Miss et j'ai appris depuis longtemps que le cœur humain n'obéit à aucune règle.

Têtenplume passa une main rapide sur les petites mèches de cheveux sortant de sa tresse en épis de blé avant de reprendre la parole tandis qu'Hermione méditait sur ses dernières paroles.

\- Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre Monsieur Malefoy et moi. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il a été un gentleman mais pas pour les raisons que vous imaginez. Il a tout simplement disparu du bal sans même me dire aurevoir. Je n'ai pour autant pas perdu ma soirée puisque cela m'a permis de m'ouvrir à d'autres … horizons.

Un sourire se mit à flotter sur le visage en forme de cœur de la jeune femme et Hermione se mit à chercher à toute allure. Elle avait bien aperçu Têtenplume avec Mme Pomfresh en rentrant du Parc avec Alec mais elle doutait que ce ne fut d'elle que Têtenplume parlait. A moins que si ?

\- Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui Miss Granger, laissez tout ainsi vous continuerez demain après vos cours, déclara Têtenplume mettant ainsi fin à leur discussion. »

Hermione acquiesça, ramassa ses affaires et remercia son professeur avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Ainsi donc, il ne s'était rien passé entre Malefoy et elle. Elle c'était imaginé qu'il avait dû profiter de l'occasion. Têtenplume était charmante, à sa façon. Un peu étrange mais vraiment jolie. Vu la façon dont il avait sauté sur elle, Hermione avait cherché à savoir si c'était une habitude ou pas chez le Serpentard.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées une main la tira en arrière, la forçant à se retourner.

Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Alec, tout sourire, qui s'approcha afin de l'embrasser. Comme figée, elle le laissa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baisé chaste, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le jeune homme aussi tôt, sans avoir encore réussi à faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec cet idiot de Malefoy. Que devait-elle faire ? Tout dire à Alec ?

« Bonjour toi, dit simplement le Serdaigle. Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici.

\- Moi … moi non plus.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui oui, tout va bien, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny dans la Salle commune et je suis déjà en retard. On se voit plus tard, cria-t-elle a son petit ami en filant au loin. »

Hermione se maudit mentalement. C'était lâche d'agir ainsi, elle le savait. Mais elle avait paniqué, et n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de se comporter dans ce genre de situation, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour faire le point.

Le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor se fit à son grand étonnement, très rapide, sa rencontre avec Alec lui ayant donné des ailes. Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione se figea. Il était là, appuyé négligemment contre le mur, à côté du tableau, les bras croisés et l'air ennuyé, ignorant royalement les paroles de la grosse dame qui s'escrignait à vouloir lui faire la conversation.

Il releva ses yeux gris vers Hermione et se redressa aussitôt. La jeune femme se figea, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Que faisait donc Draco Malefoy devant la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ? Il l'attendait ? Et depuis combien de temps ?!

« Vous voyez bien que je n'ai pas menti, s'exclama le portrait de la grosse dame en direction de Draco. Elle n'était pas dans les dortoirs !

Draco ignora totalement la grosse dame et s'avança précipitamment vers Hermione qui recula d'un pas en lui faisant signe de ne pas approcher. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, secoua la tête et soupira mais conserva une distance de sécurité entre elle et lui.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Granger.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Malefoy, cracha la Gryffondor en s'avançant vers le portrait.

Le Serpentard se plaça face à elle afin de lui bloquer la route.

\- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais très bien, tonna-t-il.

\- Pousses toi de là Malefoy, ordonna Hermione d'une voix peu assurée tout en le contournant. « Cœur de Dragon », lança t-elle tandis que la grosse dame pivotait, lui laissant accès à sa salle commune.

\- Très bien tu l'auras voulu Granger. « Locomotor Mortis »

Un jet de lumière verte vint frapper en plein dans le dos la Gryffondor qui tomba en arrière, paralysée. Draco s'élança en avant et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Immédiatement, Hermione se mit à hurler.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai osé me faire ça Malefoy ! Me lancer un sortilège de dos ! Sale petit troll répugnant !

\- Tais-toi Granger où je t'embrasse pour te faire taire, la menaça-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le visage d'Hermione devient rouge brique, autant d'énervement que de gêne mais cela eût pour effet de lui clouer le bec. Profitant de cet instant de répit, Draco hissa la Gryffondor sur son dos, comme un vulgaire sac à patate, sous ses cris effarés.

\- Reposes moi immédiatement au sol Draco Malefoy ! C'est un ordre ! hurla la Gryffondor, dont le sang commençait à monter à la tête.

\- Cause toujours. »

Hermione se mit à gigoter tel un vers sur l'épaule du blond, espérant ainsi qu'il la poserait au sol, en vain. Le Serpentard tint bon et la porta dans les couloirs comme si elle ne pesait rien. Ils croisèrent nombres d'élèves qui les observaient totalement éberlués et Draco se contentait de leurs sourire, comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal.

Résignée, Hermione fini par arrêter d'hurler, attendant seulement d'arriver à destination, prenant son mal en patience. Lorsqu'elle comprit que Draco la conduisait jusqu'à sa salle de classe, elle serra les dents, seule partie de son corps sur laquelle elle avait encore le contrôle.

Le Maitre des Potions poussa la porte et jeta son chargement sur une chaise, sans aucune précaution et Hermione râla dans sa barbe.

« Si je lève le sortilège, tu restes et écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire ? questionna Draco soudain sérieux.

Hermione hésita, n'ayant jamais vu le Serpentard afficher une mine si résolue.

\- Oui, mentit-elle.

\- Granger…

\- Ok ok, tu as ma parole. Libère moi abruti !

\- Je te rappel que je suis ton professeur, lança-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Je te considèrerais comme mon professeur le jour où tu te comporteras comme tel. Il est interdit pour les professeurs de faire usage de la magie sur leurs élèves et il est également interdit de les emb…, Hermione s'arrêta subitement et baissa les yeux.

\- De les embrasser Granger, tu peux le dire, c'est ce que nous avons fait.

Malefoy leva sa baguette vers Hermione qui ferma les yeux.

« Finite Incantatem »

Immédiatement, les muscles d'Hermione se relâchèrent et elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres. La jeune fille en profita pour masser ses côtes qui en dodelinant contre Draco la faisait souffrir. Elle tint sa promesse et ne s'enfuie pas mais se redressa afin de s'assoir plus confortablement.

Draco attrapa une chaise qu'il positionna en face d'Hermione, le dossier face à elle et se positionna à califourchon dessus, ses bas posés négligemment sur le dossier. Il se mit à fixer intensément Hermione qui mal à l'aise, se concentra sur une tâche au sol, souvenir d'une potion ayant mal tournée.

Draco inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et pris la parole.

« Bon, je veux que tu m'écoutes sans me couper la parole Granger. J'ai pas mal de choses à te dire et je ne me répèterais pas.

Hermione leva les yeux sur lui et son bas ventre fit un nouveau looping. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, cela n'arrangeait en rien ses problèmes.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi Granger. Tu me plais.

Hermione émit un petit rire sans joie à ses paroles.

\- Arrêtes ça, de me prendre de haut comme ça. C'est pas des conneries, je suis sérieux Granger.

\- Mais bien sûr, a d'autre, s'exclama la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco tendit le bras vers son visage et la força à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Regarde-moi, est ce que j'ai l'air de mentir ?

Un silence plana.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Granger. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je pense sans cesse à toi, je suis d'une humeur massacrante si je ne te vois pas et quand je te vois tu m'énerves tellement que j'ai autant envie de t'embrasser que de t'assommer. Tes airs de Miss je sais tout m'horripile et pourtant, dès que je rentre dans une pièce je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te chercher du regard. Je pensais te haïr mais ça me rend fou quand je vois cet abrutit d'Heavny poser ses mains sur toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi faire lorsque tu es là. J'ai l'impression de toujours tout faire mal, je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec toi.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ayant tout dit d'une traite, le regard toujours plongé dans celui d'Hermione. La jeune fille devait avoir l'air bête à présent, la bouche grande ouverte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'air indéchiffrable.

\- Bon sang dit quelque chose Granger ! Je sais que je ne te suis pas indifférent, je le vois dans tes yeux. Contrairement à ta bouche ils ne peuvent pas mentir.

Aussitôt ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et Hermione avala sa salive.

\- Je… je suis avec Alec.

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent et il se leva de sa chaise, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la salle, faisant sursauter Hermione. Il s'approcha à toute allure d'elle, tétanisée sur son siège et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Oses me dire que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi, ordonna t-il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille, les traits tendus.

\- Je … je n'éprouve rien pour toi Malefoy, bégaya la Gryffondor en essayant de calmer sa respiration. De toute façon tout ça c'est des conneries, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, tu me l'as assez répété tout au long de notre scolarité. Qu'est-ce-que le grand Draco Malefoy pourrait trouver à une vulgaire fille de Moldu comme moi ? Ça suffit Draco, cesse de te moquer de moi, supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Cette fois Draco eut l'air véritablement blessé. Un air triste s'installa sur son visage et il ne réalisa même pas que pour la première fois, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

\- J'étais jeune Granger, et comme tu l'as dit je n'étais qu'un abruti de Serpentard. Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai changé ! Laisse-moi encore poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes…

Il n'avait cessé de fixer les lèvres de la jeune femme tout en prononçant ces mots. Comme hypnotisé il s'approcha lentement.

La porte de la salle de cours se mit à grincer, signe que quelqu'un l'ouvrait et Draco se recula précipitamment, laissant une Hermione sonnée. La jeune femme sursauta en voyant apparaitre son petit ami dans l'embrasure.

Le regard de Draco se fit noir et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Heavny ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Je cherchais Hermione, répliqua Alec en soutenant le regard du Serpentard. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

\- Evidemment qu'elle va bien, répliqua Draco agacé. Pourquoi irait-elle mal ?!

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je posais la question.

\- Tout va bien Alec, viens on s'en va, répondit Hermione en bondissant de sa chaise. »

Elle attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et le conduisit à l'extérieur avant qu'un drame n'éclate. Avant de tourner les talons elle se tourna vers Draco qui fixait Alec. Il semblait difficilement se contenir de sauter à la gorge du Capitaine de Quidditch.

Lorsqu'ils furent loin de la salle de cours Alec la fit s'arrêter et prit son visage dans ses deux mains, le tournant sous toutes les coutures, semblant chercher une trace de maltraitance, l'air inquiet.

« Voyons mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Parcley est venu me chercher en me disant qu'il avait vu Malefoy t'emmener de force sur son dos jusqu'à sa salle de classe. J'ai cru devenir fou ! Qu'est-ce que ce psychopathe te voulait ?! s'énerva le Serdaigle.

\- Rien, menti Hermione. J'ai sauté un entrainement pour le Concours de Sorcière de l'Année et il est venu me chercher dans ma Salle Commune.

\- Je ne le sent vraiment pas Hermione, cracha Alec. Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de le voir en dehors des cours.

Hermione dévisagea son petit ami et se recula l'air choquée.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes.

\- Absolument pas. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde Hermione… ce mec n'est pas clair ! dit-il en élevant la voix.

\- De quel droit te permets-tu de me dire qui je dois fréquenter ou non Alec ?! s'énerva la Gryffondor en serrant les poings.

\- Je suis ton petit ami et…

\- Et rien du tout ! Je ne suis pas ta propriété ! Je fréquente qui j'ai envie de fréquenter. Vous m'énervez tous à me dire ce que je dois faire ou ce que je dois ressentir, allez tous au diable ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle planta le Serdaigle dans le couloir et reparti en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Fin du chapitre 14

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai adoré l'écrire (je crois que j'ai rarement écris un chapitre aussi rapidement et ça a été une vraie torture de ne pas vous le poster à la suite de l'autre haha). Comme vous le voyez, Draco sait s'y prendre avec les filles : rien de mieux que de la trimbaler contre sa volonté comme un sac à patate dans les couloirs du château pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle vous plait haha. Qu'avez-vous pensé de sa tirade amoureuse ? Et des réactions d'Hermione ? Qu'aurez-vous fait à la place d'Hermione ? Avouez que tout comme moi vous avez envie de claquer Alec haha._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre Draco va s'escrimer à prouver à Hermione qu'il est sérieux avec elle. Nous arrivons aux vacances de Noël et celui-ci pourrait s'avérer bien plus magique que les précédents…_


	15. Chapter 15- Le Chalet

**B** onjour à tous ! Je souhaite de bonnes vacances pour tous ceux qui ont la chance de l'être et un bon moment de pause à lire ma fanfiction à tous ceux qui ne le sont pas ou plus 😊

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**  
\- **Lokki1** : Alors moi j'attends que ça qu'Hermione vire Alec mais cette idiote à l'air de s'y accrocher Je pense que c'est parce que ça lui évite de voir ce qu'elle a sous le nez … 😉  
\- **mama** : Tu es bien la seule de mes lectrices à aimer Alec hahaha. Il n'est pas si chouette que ça mais tu le verra au fil de la lecture 😊 Elle a demandé à Têtenplume s'il y avait quelque chose entre Draco et elle car elle respecte beaucoup sa professeur et qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse de voir que Draco l'avait accompagné au bal. Du coup elle se demandait s'ils étaient ensembles ou pas. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres de la fiction … très bonne idée haha. J'en compte environ 23 mais selon mon inspiration cela peut s'allonger selon comme je veux amener les choses ^^  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour =) J'espère que tu aimeras le cadeau de Draco pour Hermione et qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Des bisous et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Le ventre d'Hermione se mit à gargouiller tandis qu'elle s'escrimait à garder les yeux fermés. Pour la première fois de l'année, elle avait eu envie de faire la grasse matinée, était-ce trop demander à son corps que de lui accorder ? La jeune fille c'était réveillée un nombre incalculable de fois mais c'était forcée à se rendormir et maintenant, c'était son ventre qui refusait de la laisser en paix. La tête sous la couette, elle serra ses paupières, comme pour forcer le sommeil à revenir.

Nous étions samedi et Hermione avait passé la semaine entière à éviter Draco et Alec. Dès que l'un pointait son nez, Hermione s'arrangeait pour changer de destination au dernier moment ou bien pour engager la conversation avec l'un de ses camarades. Elle avait demandé à Ginny de s'assoir à côté d'elle en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et la rouquine avait eu l'élégance de ne pas la questionner.

Là où c'était le plus difficile avait été les cours de Potions. Draco avait passé son temps à interroger Hermione afin de l'obliger à lui adresser la parole. Mais cela n'avait rien changé. La Gryffondor répondait peut-être à ses questions d'une voix morne mais elle évitait de croiser son regard et refusait de répondre à ses hiboux.

Bien qu'Hermione refusait de l'avouer, cette situation l'affectait beaucoup. La jeune fille soupira sous ses draps et se retourna dans son lit. L'attitude d'Alec l'avait beaucoup déçue et il pouvait réellement se montrer agaçant avec ces remarques misogynes. Quant à Draco, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il pouvait se révéler être d'une exquise compagnie et l'instant d'après redevenir cet arrogant et insupportable petit Serpentard qu'elle détestait. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait osé l'embrasser alors qu'il savait qu'elle était en couple.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Draco Malefoy l'avait embrassé. Et par Merlin, cela avait été divin. Et elle le détestait pour cela. L'avoir mis dans une telle situation… et était-il réellement sincère dans ses paroles ?

Alors que la jeune fille se questionnait son ventre gargouilla une seconde fois et elle posa ses mains sur son estomac, lui chuchotant de se taire. C'est alors qu'une odeur vint chatouiller ses narines.

Hermione retira son drap de sur sa tête et huma l'air. Un délicieux parfum de fraises embaumait le dortoir. Curieuse, elle s'assit sur son lit et tira sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Aussitôt, sa bouche s'agrandit en un « Ôh » silencieux.

Partout où ses yeux se posaient, des barquettes de fraises ainsi que des bouquets formés avec des fleurs blanches issues des fraisiers étaient empilés. Seule Moyra était présente et releva le nez de sa barquette de fraises en entendant Hermione ouvrir ses rideaux.

« Ah ça y est tu es réveillée ! Ginny et Charlotte sont parties s'entrainer pour le match de Quidditch de demain.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux interloqués.

\- Oh ça ? C'est pour toi. Je me suis permise d'en manger une barquette, tu en a des kilos. Surement plusieurs tonnes en fait, répondit-elle en ouvrant les bras pour désigner les fruits éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre.

\- Pour moi ?! Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! répondit Hermione en sautant de son lit, le ventre gargouillant de plus belle.

Moyra haussa les épaules et désigna une lettre sur la table de nuit d'Hermione.

\- Tu devrais lire ça. C'est arrivé quelques instants après les fraises, par hibou. »

Hermione se rua sur le petit parchemin, intriguée, tandis que Moyra engloutissait sa barquette.

 ** _« Excuses moi Granger.  
Je sais que tu ne veux actuellement plus me parler alors j'espère  
que ceci te fera changer d'avis.  
Je ne connaissais pas tes fleurs préférées mais je me suis souvenu  
que tu aimais les fraises._**

 ** _Pardonne moi d'agir parfois en parfait crétin.  
Reviens étudier avec moi.  
Je t'attendrais dans la Salle d'Adaptation à 14H. _**

**_D.M »_**

Interloquée Hermione relu plusieurs fois la lettre pour être certaine d'en saisir parfaitement le sens. Lorsque ses yeux se mirent à la brûler à force de ne pas cligner des paupières Hermione releva le visage vers les bouquets de fraises et les petites barquettes éparpillées aux quatre coins de la chambre, éberluée.

C'est alors que l'étincelle se fit dans son esprit. Ses chaussettes ! Lorsqu'elle s'était entrainée pour l'épreuve de Duel avec des talons avec Draco, elle portait des chaussettes à fraises et elle avait dit au Serpentard que c'était ses fruits préférés. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Moyra qui l'observait en silence la questionna.

« Ché de qui ? demanda-t-elle en mordant dans un fruit.

\- Personne, déclara Hermione rayonnante en s'approchant des barquettes, son ventre criant famine. »

La jeune fille s'empara d'un fruit et croqua avidement dedans. Elles étaient délicieuses, sucrées et parfumées à souhait. Où diable Draco avait-il pu les trouver, en plein mois de décembre en Ecosse ?!

La Gryffondor balaya ses questionnements pour croquer avidement dans une deuxième.

* * *

Il était à présent quatorze heures moins le quart et Hermione tournait en rond dans le Parc. Que devait-elle faire ? Rejoindre Draco ou bien continuer de lire ses manuels de potions et tenter seule de créer une parfaite potion d'Illusion ? Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans lui, elle en était persuadée ! Mais elle manquait de temps et ne possédait pas le bons ingrédients … Que faire ?

Hermione regarda sa montre à gousset pour la centième fois depuis la fin du repas : quatorze heures. Elle n'irait pas ! C'était trop facile. Il croyait pouvoir l'acheter avec son estomac ?! Pourtant la Gryffondor avait trouvé cet acte adorable… bien plus que le parchemin griffonné d'Alec lui disant « Faut qu'on parle ».

« Raaaah, bouse de dragon ! » s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant en courant vers la Salle d'Adaptation.

Lorsqu'elle arriva essoufflée devant la porte du placard, elle passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux afin de recoiffer ses mèches rebelles et elle attendit quelques secondes que son rythme cardiaque reprenne une cadence normale avant de pousser la porte.

Draco releva des yeux surpris vers elle. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eût l'impression d'y lire du soulagement et son cœur se mit à taper à grand coup dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle croisait le regard du beau blond.

« Tu es en retard, déclara le Serpentard de sa voix trainante.

\- Je n'étais pas certaine de venir, répliqua-t-elle.

Draco leva un sourcil et haussa la tête silencieusement.

\- Merci pour les fraises.

\- Pas de quoi. »

Un ange passa.

Mal à l'aise, les deux vieux ennemis s'observaient sans oser faire le premier pas, de peur de mal faire. Après un laps de temps interminable, Draco reprit la parole.

« Approches toi Granger, je ne vais pas te mordre. Enfin, sauf si tu m'y autorise ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Cette simple phrase sembla débloquer l'étrange atmosphère de malaise et Hermione leva les au ciel. Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme.

\- Dans tes rêves Malefoy. »

Draco lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés, en face d'un grand chaudron bouillonnant. Tout autour de la paillasse, divers ingrédients sous bocaux étaient entreposés tout autour du large chaudron en étain d'où s'échappait des bulles mauves.

« J'ai profité de ton … absence pour modifier la recette de cette potion _– il posa son doigt sur un manuel ouvert_ – Grâce à la racine de mandragore j'ai pu accélérer les diverses réactions chimiques et cela sera tout à fait réalisable dans le temps imparti pour l'épreuve.

Hermione s'approcha du chaudron, impressionnée.

\- Stupéfiant, lâcha la Gryffondor malgré elle.

\- Tout est noté sur ses lignes, montra Draco fier de lui en se redressant. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre le mode d'emploi. Alors t'en dis quoi Granger ?!

\- J'en dis que ce sera un jeu d'enfant si j'arrive à lire ton écriture de troll…, plaisanta-t-elle.

Draco leva les sourcils de surprise.

\- Ecriture de troll ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Ma calligraphie est impeccable ! Mère m'a toujours dit que mes parchemins … _Draco s'arrêta soudainement sous l'œil goguenard de la jeune femme._ Ok. Tu étais en train de te moquer de moi.

Il passa sa main sur le visage en soupirant tandis qu'Hermione retenait difficilement un sourire un coin.

\- Difficile pour le grand Draco Malefoy de supporter la critique ?

\- Difficile pour la grande Hermione Granger de dire merci ? répliqua le Serpentard.

\- C'est faux, s'offusqua-t-elle. Je t'ai remercié pour les fraises !

\- Mais du bout des lèvres. De sublimes lèvres certes, mais du bout des lèvres !

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi Malefoy, que je te ramène une boîte de chocolats pour te remercier, s'exaspéra Hermione en observant le Serpentard rajouter de la poudre de corne de licorne dans le chaudron.

\- Je n'aurai pas dit non à un câlin de réconciliation…

\- Idiot, lança-t-elle en lui tapant dans les côtes. »

Le Serpentard éclata d'un rire cristallin et Hermione l'observa interdite. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire. Il semblait différent lorsqu'il riait. Plus humain et accessible. Et Merlin que ce son sonnait juste à ses oreilles.

« Ça m'a manqué tout ça Granger, lâcha-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, répondit-elle en sentant ses joues se colorer, à tout moment je m'attends à ce que tu redeviennes un sale crétin alors tâches de bien te comporter. »

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit mais il ne dit rien. Alors que le Serpentard rajoutait le dernier ingrédient un nuage de fumée s'éleva au-dessus du chaudron. Bientôt des bulles roses, bleues et violettes s'élevèrent dans les airs sous le regard attentif des deux sorciers.

Une bulle explosa et fut remplacée par un magnifique papillon translucide qui voleta autour d'eux, bientôt suivit par une multitude d'autres. Emerveillée Hermione se mit à rire tandis que les papillons semblaient danser autour d'elle. Elle approcha son doigt de l'un d'entre eux mais lorsqu'elle le toucha, il explosa tel un feu d'artifice dégageant une odeur de savon dans l'air.

Draco profita de cet instant pour observer la jeune femme. Elle était rayonnante, mieux : superbe. Son ventre se serra à cette pensée et il se retint de peu de s'élancer en avant pour l'embrasser. Il devait résister à ce genre de pulsion, surtout après les dernières paroles de la Gryffondor. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher. Encore une fois.

« Apprends-moi à faire cette potion ! s'exclama Hermione plein d'enthousiasme. »

Draco lui sourit et s'approcha de la jeune femme tout en lui indiquant les ingrédients dont elle devait se servir.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione quitta la Salle d'Adaptation, elle se sentait détendue et de bien meilleure humeur qu'en arrivant. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne se disputait pas avec Malefoy lors d'un de leurs cours. Peut-être finiraient ils par faire quelque chose de cet incorrigible Serpentard ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas Alec qui avançait dans sa direction. Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, elle se figea. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre la parole.

« J'imagine que tu sors d'un cours avec lui.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Alec… , répliqua la Gryffondor.

\- Bonjour lança-t-il froidement. Donc tu t'en fiches de ce que je pense. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mon hibou ?

Hermione soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Parce que j'étais énervée Alec, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu.

\- Tu étais énervée ?! C'est moi qui devrait faire la gueule pour la façon dont tu m'as traité, pas l'inverse !

\- La façon dont je t'ai traité ?! Hermione se figea. Savait-il qu'elle avait laissé Draco l'embrasser. Par la barbe de Merlin, elle avait laissé Draco l'embrasser. Une vague de culpabilité s'abatis sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as ignoré mon avertissement, je t'ai demandé de ne plus fréquenter Malefoy hors des cours de potions, continua le Serdaigle, buté.

\- C'était plus un ordre qu'un avertissement et je n'aime pas ça, déclara Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. De plus, tu sais très bien que McGonagall nous a ordonné de travailler ensembles. C'est mon tuteur, c'est lui qui m'a inscrit au Concours de Sorcière de l'Année, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de travailler avec lui !

Alec soupira et prit les mains d'Hermione.

\- Ok ok… écoutes, je m'excuse, je me suis mal exprimé. C'est juste que ce mec je ne le sent pas et je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde. Faisons comme si rien ne c'était passé d'accord ?

\- D'accord, approuva doucement Hermione en se rapprochant du jeune homme. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle laissa tomber son visage au creux de l'épaule du Serdaigle. Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air : il sentait bon le chèvrefeuille. Alec la serra plus étroitement dans ses bras, comme pour resserrer son emprise sur elle et un sentiment de mal être écrasa Hermione qui choisit de l'ignorer. Elle se recula, glissa sa main dans la sienne et tous deux partir en direction du parc.

 _* Faisons comme si rien ne c'était passé*_ se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête.

* * *

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas venir ? tenta une nouvelle fois Ginny en faisant glisser son énorme valise au sol.

\- Certaine, approuva Hermione. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail ici et Têtenplume a besoin de moi pour ses recherches.

\- Mais voyons Hermione c'est Noël ! Et puis ce sera bizarre sans toi à la maison…, gémit la Gryffondor en ensorcelant ses bagages qu'elle avait renoncé à porter.

\- Cesses de te faire du souci pour moi, je serais très bien ici avec Pattenrond, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Alec reste aussi ? questionna Ginny.

\- Non, il rentre rejoindre son père à Londres.

\- Tu seras toute seule alors ! Viens avec nous, au moins pour le soir de Noël et après tu rentres, essaya la rouquine.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, le Poudlard Express ne va pas traverser toute l'Ecosse juste pour les caprices d'une élève. Allez, cesse donc de râler et cours vite rejoindre les autres en bas.

\- Ok, tu l'auras voulu mais je t'enverrai de la bûche par hibou. Et aussi des confitures de maman !

\- On fait comme ça, ria Hermione avant de refermer la porte derrière son amie après l'avoir une nouvelle fois serrée dans ses bras. »

La jeune femme se laissa glisser contre le bois de la porte et s'assit au sol en soupirant. Bien qu'elle ait essayé de prouver le contraire à Ginny, ces fêtes de Noël la déprimait. Ce serait les premières qu'elle passerait sans nouvelle de ses parents. Les Weasley l'avaient invité, tout comme Harry, mais bien qu'elle se soit plus ou moins réconciliée avec Ron, elle avait préféré décliner l'invitation, cela aurait été trop bizarre. Et puis, elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter Molly Weasley, persuadée qu'Hermione Granger était une mauvaise sorcière ayant osée briser le cœur de son fils cadet.

Alec lui avait également proposé de venir chez lui, passer les fêtes de Noël mais Hermione avait refusé. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à rencontrer la famille du Serdaigle.

La jeune femme se releva et pleine de motivation, attrapa son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie avant de se jeter sur son lit. Autant réviser, cela lui serait utile et pour ses APSICS et pour le Concours.

Un doux parfum de pain d'épices semblait flotter dans l'air quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là. Nous étions le 25 décembre et puisque chacune des filles étaient rentrées chez elle pour les fêtes de Noël, le dortoir était silencieux. Hermione papillonna des paupières et s'étira. Immédiatement, Pattenrond s'approcha d'elle et frotta sa moustache sur le nez de la jeune fille lui tirant un petit rire.

La Gryffondor passa ses doigts dans le pelage chaud de l'animal, se sentant apaisée par le ronronnement du félin. Le cœur lourd de passer les fêtes de fin d'année seule, Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se décida à tirer les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Immédiatement, ses yeux se posèrent sur une pile de cadeaux et un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage. Elle décala Patterond qui venait de s'installer sur ses jambes et s'agenouilla près de ses paquets.

Le premier venait d'Alec et était enveloppé dans un joli papier rouge. Avec précaution, Hermione déchira l'emballage et découvrit plusieurs plumes finement ouvragées ainsi que des encriers. Des flocons d'encres magiques accompagnaient le tout : certaines changeaient de couleurs, d'autres possédaient divers parfums.

Ravie, Hermione attrapa le très imposant second paquet. Moins bien emballé, il avait été enveloppé dans un papier représentant des vifs d'or et Hermione sourie, comprenant directement qui en était le destinataire. Emerveillée, Hermione découvrit face à elle une minuscule réplique du château de Poudlard ainsi que divers paquets de bonbons.

La maquette était incroyablement réaliste et Hermione en tomba aussitôt amoureuse. Harry connaissait son attachement pour Poudlard qui était à présent sa seule maison et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous le coup de l'émotion.

La jeune fille les chassa d'une main rapide et ouvrit le troisième paquet, envoyé par Ginny. A l'intérieur un joli diadème très élégant ainsi qu'une peluche ressemblant à Pattenrond. Le félin s'approcha prudemment de l'animal en peluche et se mit à le renifler, hésitant encore s'il se trouvait face à un ami ou un ennemi. Jugeant la peluche inoffensive, Pattenrond se frotta contre elle pour y laisser son odeur, sous l'œil attendri de sa maîtresse.

Le quatrième paquet venait d'Hagrid et Hermione y retrouva ses habituels caramels fait maison qu'elle ne se risqua pas de croquer et mis directement de côté. Un dernier paquet, l'attendait, venant de Ron. Ce dernier avait dû se donner le mot avec Harry puisqu'il lui avait envoyé une réplique miniature du troll des montages qu'ils avaient affrontés en première année. Hermione le posa à côté de la maquette de Poudlard et se replongea immédiatement dans ses souvenirs d'Harry, Ron et elle, arpentant les couloirs du château.

Un pincement au cœur et un sentiment de nostalgie la gagna rapidement et elle se décida à aller se doucher pour ne pas se laisser abattre.

Une fois douchée, la jeune fille enfila un gros pull en fausse fourrure de Boursouf vert émeraude ainsi qu'un pantalon slim noir et des bottines. Elle décida de lisser ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort et appliqua un rouge à lèvres rouge ainsi qu'un peu de mascara. Ainsi prête, elle descendit de la Tour de Gryffondor pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Peu d'élèves étaient restés pour les fêtes de Noël cette année, à peine une dizaine et seul la moitié d'entre eux étaient déjà attablés autour de l'unique table restante pour le petit déjeuné. A Noël, il n'était plus question de maisons, tous étaient rassemblés autour d'une même grande tablée.

Comme mués par un sort, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Draco Malefoy qui, l'index tendu, ordonnait à sa cuillère de tourner dans sa tasse de thé. Il dû sentir sa présence car il leva les yeux vers elle et ils se mirent à se fixer sans un mot.

« Joyeux Noël Miss Granger, prenez donc place à table, s'exclama la Directrice.

Aussitôt, Hermione détourna le regard du professeur de Potion et adressa un franc sourire à McGonnagall.

\- Joyeux Noël Professeure, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Draco. »

Ce dernier toussota et décala sa chaise afin de laisser plus d'espace à la jeune fille. Elle le remercia doucement et tendit le bras vers une tarte à la citrouille, s'en servant une jolie part.

Chacun parlait de ce qu'il avait reçu pour Noël ainsi que du programme de la journée tandis qu'Hermione et Draco restaient l'un et l'autre silencieux.

Le Serpentard finit par se pencher discrètement vers elle et chuchota :

« Rejoins-moi dans la Salle d'Adaptation lorsque tu auras fini ».

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, le Maître des Potions se leva et s'excusa auprès de la Directrice avant de prendre congé. Intriguée, Hermione le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Lorsqu'elle sorti de ses pensées elle se rendit compte que Têtenplume était en train de l'observer. Gênée, elle lui fit un petit sourire que la jeune femme blonde lui rendit.

Après cela, Hermione perdit le fil de la discussion. Elle remercia Hagrid pour ses caramels et bu d'une traite son thé, manquant une fois de plus de s'ébouillanter, avant de rejoindre Draco.

Arrivée devant la porte du placard donnant accès à la Salle d'Adaptation Hermione s'arrêta, hésitante. Bien que leurs rapports étaient cordiaux en ce moment, la Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la déclaration que le jeune homme lui avait fait après l'avoir embrassé. Être avec Draco c'était comme être face à un précipice. À tout moment la situation risquait de dégénérer et ils risquaient de s'étriper.

Faisant appel à son courage Gryffondorien, la jeune fille donna le mot de passe et poussa la porte de la Salle d'Adaptation.

Aussitôt, des flocons de neiges vinrent se poser sur son visage et la jeune fille frissonna, surprise. Face à elle, la salle avait été remplacé par un immense champ blanc de neige où un petit vent faisait tourbillonner les flocons en tous sens. A quelques mètres de là, un chalet en bois pittoresque d'où s'échapper de la fumée, signe qu'un feu y crépitait.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, complètement dépaysée. C'était elle trompé d'endroit ? Comment diable pouvait-elle se retrouver en extérieur ? A moins que Draco en ai fait la demande ?

Surprise par le changement de température, Hermione plaça ses bras autour de sa poitrine et se décida à avancer vers le petit chalet. Tremblotante et claquant des dents, elle poussa la porte d'entrée prudemment.

Emerveillée, ses yeux se posèrent en premier lieu sur la cheminée où Draco était occupé à raviver le feu. L'apercevant, il lâcha son tisonnier et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Viens ici Granger, tu as l'air gelée.

Il lui indiqua le tapis devant la cheminée et docilement, elle l'y rejoignit, grelottante.

\- Où… où est-on ? questionna-t-elle en claquant des dents. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça Malefoy ?!

Fier de lui le Serpentard se releva et attrapa une veste en laine dans un coffre en bois qu'il jeta au visage de la jeune femme.

\- Réchauffe toi Granger, j'ai peur que tu me claque entre les doigts.

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir et s'enveloppa dans la veste, bercée par la douce chaleur du feu de bois.

\- Une tasse de thé peut-être ? proposa le Serpentard.

La jeune femme opina du chef et attrapa la tasse que lui tendait le sorcier.

\- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer à quoi rime tout cela ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud.

Draco vint s'assoir près d'elle avant de répondre.

\- J'ai appris que tu restais au château pour les fêtes de Noël… j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile de ne plus pouvoir le fêter avec ta famille alors j'ai décidé de t'offrir ceci…, d'un geste vague il engloba le chalet.

Hermione touchée, suivit son geste des yeux et aperçu alors un immense sapin qui avait été décoré avec gout ainsi que diverses décorations partout autour d'eux, rappelant Noël.

\- Malefoy c'est … il ne fallait pas…, vraiment … je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia la jeune femme.

\- Tu pourrais déjà commencer par dire merci, exigea-t-il l'air autoritaire. Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour faire rentrer un arbre par cette minuscule porte ?!

\- Eh, je ne t'ai rien demandé Malefoy ! répliqua la Gryffondor offusquée. Mais merci, ça me touche.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, marmonna t-il entre ses dents tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

Alors qu'Hermione resserrait la veste autour de ses épaules, elle senti quelque chose de dur heurter sa hanche. Intriguée, elle glissa sa main dans la poche et en retira un écrin noir. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur vers Draco qui se contenta de regarder le feu, soudainement très inspiré par les flammes.

D'une main peu habile, Hermione ouvrit l'écrin et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Un collier en argent rehaussé d'une lourde pierre précieuse s'y trouvait. Emerveillée, Hermione passa son doigt sur ce qui semblait être un saphir de taille conséquente et observa les runes gravées tout atour.

« Joyeux Noël Granger, chuchota Draco qui fixait son visage comme s'il avait attendu de voir sa réaction depuis des jours.

\- Mon dieu il est magnifique ! Tu n'aurais pas dû, c'est trop ! Beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter ! s'exclama Hermione affolée. Et je n'ai aucun cadeau pour toi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que… »

Draco posa son doigt sur sa bouche, pour la faire taire. Il attrapa l'écrin et en sorti le collier sous le regard attentif d'Hermione. Il lui fit signe de se tourner et la jeune fille s'exécuta. D'une main lente, il dégagea la nuque de la jeune femme qui frissonna. Une fois le collier autour du cou d'Hermione, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme, ses mains toujours posés sur les épaules de la jeune fille et chuchota :

« Les runes lui conférent des propriétés magiques. La pierre peut changer de couleur selon humeur et les sentiments de celui qui la porte.

Immédiatement Hermione baissa les yeux sur le collier. En effet, le saphir était à présent rouge grenat. Draco se rapprocha davantage d'elle jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le dos de la jeune femme et il descendit son regard vers la pierre.

\- Le rouge c'est pour la passion, chuchota t-il à son oreille, faisant battre le cœur de la jeune femme à ton rompre. »

Immédiatement, les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent et elle glissa de ses doigts tremblants le collier dans son pull, contre sa peau, cachant ainsi la couleur de la pierre.

Draco ricana et se recula, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de reprendre ses esprits. Tentant de reprendre contenance, Hermione le questionna :

« Tu ne fête pas Noël avec ta mère ?

Tout sourire quitta le visage du blond et Hermione se mordit la lèvre, sentant la question épineuse. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise, et répondit :

\- Les choses sont différentes au Manoir depuis que père n'est plus avec nous. Ma mère a perdu le goût des fêtes de famille… c'est… trop de souvenirs j'imagine, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se garda bien de dire que s'il était resté au château c'était également parce qu'il avait appris qu'elle y restait.  
Face à ces aveux, Hermione se sentie une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise. Elle comprenait combien cela pouvait être difficile de ne pas pouvoir célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année avec ceux que l'on aime.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une bataille de boules de neige Malefoy ? Toi contre moi, s'exclama Hermione pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Tu es suicidaire Granger ? Je te rappel que tu n'es pas habillée de façon adéquate pour cela.

\- Est-ce ta façon de dire que tu as trop peur de perdre ? le taquina t-elle.

Aussitôt le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur, montrant qu'il relevait le défi. Il désenroula son écharpe et la jeta à Hermione qui l'attrapa au vol, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Granger, répliqua le Serpentard et sortant du chalet.

Hermione se mit à rire et enroula l'écharpe encore chaude autour de son cou. Elle sentait Draco et la tête d'Hermione se mit à tourner. C'était comme s'il était partout autour d'elle. Son bas ventre se mit à papillonner et elle se mit une gifle mentalement, résistant à l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans le tissu.

\- T'attends quoi Granger ?! _lança la voix de Draco à l'extérieur_. Que toute la neige ait fondue ?!

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se dirigea vers l'extérieur du chalet, bien décidé à faire mordre la poussière au Serpentard beaucoup trop sûr de lui.

 **Fin du chapitre 15**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plus ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, manque d'inspiration et beaucoup de mal à supporter les chaleurs élevées que l'on a en France en ce moment + préparation pour un voyage en Chine d'ici quelques jours qui m'a pas mal occupé._  
 _Qu'avez-vous pensé des cadeaux d'Hermione ? Et de la surprise de Draco ? Et que pensez-vous d'Alec ?_  
 _Dans le chapitre suivant, nous serons quelques jours avant le début du Concours de Sorcière de l'année et Hermione a beaucoup de mal à gérer son stress… Ses amis vont chacun à leur façon essayer de la soutenir … certains mieux que d'autres 😉_


	16. Chapter 16- L'amour donne des ailles

_**B** onjour tout le monde 😊_  
 _Me voilà pour la suite des aventures d'Hermione et Draco. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et qu'il vous communiquera pleins de pensées positives !_

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**  
\- **Lauryn** : Oooh merci pour ton commentaire ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plait, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ^^  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour à toi ! Ne m'en parle pas, je n'ai qu'une hâte : dégager Alec haha. Mais on y arrive bientôt, ne t'en fais pas ! 😉 Merci beaucoup, je croise les doigts pour que l'ambassade Chinoise accepte mon visa sinon retour à la case départ ! xoxo  
\- **Maxine3482:** Hey ! Si l'attitude d'Alec te rebute, un petit conseil, ne lis pas ce chapitre car il risque de te rendre folle haha. Draco ne cesse de gagner des points, ne t'en fais pas, le règne d'Alec touche bientôt à sa fin ^^  
\- **Lokki1** : Hahahaha, tu as tellement raison ! Je voulais vraiment montrer à quel point Alec est nul :p C'est hyper compliqué pour moi de le montrer sous un bon jour et en même temps, il est pas non plus HORRIBLE sinon Hermione ne serais jamais sortie avec lui. Tout est dans le dosage. Je le déteste mais j'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer haha. Draco est peut-être plus impulsif, plus enquiquinant (pour être polie) et plus égocentrique qu'Alec mais il est et restera le meilleur 😊

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Hermione tapota anxieusement ses doigts sur le pupitre en bois pour la énième fois de la journée. Alec qui travaillait à côté d'elle sur leur exposé pour le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal releva la tête et observa sa petite amie.

Ses traits étaient tirés et elle ne cessait de pincer ses lèvres nerveusement. Le Serdaigle posa sa plume et croisa ses bras sur le bureau avant de questionner la jeune fille.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ?

La Gryffondor sembla sortir du fil de ses pensés et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise face à la question.

\- Non non, tout va bien, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?! répondit-elle en tentant un sourire vain.

\- A d'autres Hermione ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es toute agitée et semble perdue dans tes pensées. Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, comme pour l'encourager à lui parler. Hermione soupira avant de confier ses tracas.

\- C'est à cause du Concours de Sorcière de l'Année… nous sommes déjà fin Janvier et le concours est prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer, je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête …, expliqua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Alec sembla hésiter puis prit la parole.

\- Je comprends. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une tâche facile … Tu sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce concours est une mauvaise idée. Je veux dire, si tu ne te sens pas prête c'est peut-être parce que tu ne l'es pas ?

Hermione sembla se ratatiner un peu plus sur sa chaise tandis qu'Alec continuait.

\- Si je te dis tout ça c'est pour toi… j'ai entendu dire que Casyopée De Grinjam participait également. Ne le prend pas mal mais j'ai peur que tu n'aies aucune chance de la battre. Pas que tu ne sois pas jolie, loin de là hein, tu sais que je te trouve très belle. Mais ce n'est pas ton monde tandis que Casyopée flotte dedans depuis toujours.

\- Je sais tout ça, se lamenta Hermione en posant sa tête dans ses mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de participer à cela.

\- Honnêtement, tu es connu dans le monde sorcier pour tes exploits et ta lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui… tu devrais peut-être en rester là. J'ai peur que si jamais tu perdes ce concours ce soit … humiliant pour toi, surtout si c'est dès le premier tour. Peut-être devrais-tu te contenter de rester sur l'image positive que les gens ont de toi … ? proposa maladroitement Alec.

\- Tu as peut-être raison…, répondit Hermione en se tassant sur sa chaise.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Tu peux toujours dire que tu as finalement préféré te consacrer à tes études plutôt qu'à un Concours Trivial car après réflexion tu trouves plus judicieux de t'investir à cent pour cent dans ton avenir. Et puis je ne suis pas certain que ce soit bien vu par la Direction de St Marabou de participer à ce genre d'événements.

\- Tu crois ? s'affola Hermione. Je ne sais pas… je vais y réfléchir, merci Alec. »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme que le Serdaigle lui rendit. Il lui fit une pichenette sur le nez avant de se reconcentrer sur son parchemin. Soucieuse, Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail, les paroles de son petit ami résonnant dans sa tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se plonger entièrement dans la dernière partie de l'exposée, elle remercia Alec pour le temps qu'il lui avait accordé et décida de quitter la bibliothèque après l'avoir rapidement embrassé du bout des lèvres.

C'est pleine de doutes que ses pas la guidèrent sur le chemin des cachots. Elle faillit rentrer dans un groupe de premières années qui l'évitèrent de justesse sans quelle ne s'en rende compte.

Arrivée face au bureau de Draco, Hermione toqua. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle poussa tout de même la porte en bois.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris de la voir face à lui. Occupé à corriger des copies de troisièmes années, il releva la tête vers elle et chassa les mèches de cheveux cachant ses yeux. Il inclina le visage comme pour essayer de deviner la présence de la jeune femme.

« Granger ? Aurais-je oublié un de nos entrainements ?

\- Non… je dois te parler, répondit la Gryffondor en s'avançant prudemment dans la pièce.

Le maitre des potions lui fit signe de prendre place en face de lui et fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il repoussa la pile de parchemin qu'il était en train de corriger et sonda la Gryffondor de ses yeux gris.

La jeune fille prit place sur la chaise en bois et regarda au sol, triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda hâtivement Draco.

\- Je… je crois que je ne suis pas prête pour le concours, souffla Hermione d'une traite.

Intrigué, Draco la laissa continuer.

\- Honnêtement Malefoy … je ne peux battre les autres filles, ça ne sert à rien de m'y présenter je vais juste avoir l'air ridicule.

Hermione fuya le regard de son Professeur de potion et sursauta lorsqu'il tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce discours de perdant Granger ?! Je t'ai connu bien plus combative. Où est passée la jeune fille qui m'a donné un coup de poing en troisième année alors que personne n'osait trop s'élever contre moi ? Celle qui en première année, a été capable de résoudre une énigme qu'un grand sorcier avait concocté à l'aide de potions ? Celle qui en deuxième année avait réussi à découvrir avant tout le monde, avant Dumbledore lui-même, quelle bête se cachait dans la chambre des secrets. Celle là même qui a réussi à concocter du Polynectar la même année ?

Draco se leva de sa chaise et vint se placer face à Hermione, s'asseyant négligemment sur le bord de son bureau.

\- Lèves les yeux Granger, ordonna t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Dépitée, Hermione obéit et plongea son regard dans ceux d'acier de Draco.

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Ecoutes moi bien car je ne l'avouerai qu'une seule fois : tu es brillante Hermione Granger. Ne laisse personne te faire croire que tu n'es pas capable de réaliser quelque chose et encore moins toi-même.

La jeune femme, suspendu à ses lèvres cligna des paupières, hébétée.

\- Mais je …

\- Mais rien du tout, la coupa-t-il. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois de toi là tout de suite. La Hermione Granger que je connais ne baisserai jamais les bras et ne fuirai pas face aux épreuves.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être bien que pour une fois, j'ai atteint ma limite, déclara-t-elle en tourna la tête en direction de l'armoire à potions de Draco.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme saisit son menton entre ses deux doigts et tourna le visage d'Hermione face à lui, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir son regard.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, c'est bien compris ? Si jamais tu oublies qui tu es, souviens toi que moi je suis Draco Malefoy et que je suis ton mentor. Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Ensembles on va montrer à toutes les Casyopée et compagnie de quoi est capable une née moldu.

Une larme se mit à couler sur la joue d'Hermione et Draco l'essuya de son autre main.

\- Merci Malefoy, murmura seulement la sorcière.

\- Tu me remerciera quand tu auras gagné, répondit le Serpentard en lâchant son visage. Allez, lèves tes fesses de cette chaise et suis-moi, ordonna-t-il en se levant également.

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers une grande male et en sortie un balai : son Nimbus 2001.

\- Voler. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se changer les idées crois moi ! Et tu m'as l'air de bien en avoir besoin.

\- Aucune chance que je monte là-dessus Malefoy, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête à toute vitesse, livide.

\- Comme si tu avais le choix, ricana le Serpentard en ouvrant sa fenêtre. Allez ramènes toi avant que je t'y mette de force.

Au ralenti, Hermione s'approcha de Draco qui avait déjà enjambé la fenêtre et enfourné son balai.

\- Montes derrière moi Granger, exigea t-il.

\- Je… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Tu veux vraiment connaitre la réponse ?

Le jeune homme ricana tandis que la Gryffondor s'avançait prudemment vers l'engin. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus le bois et agrippa les côtes du sorcier.

\- Tu devrais mieux t'accrocher Granger, déclara Draco.

\- Tout ça pour que je me colle à toi, lança la Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un plus, mais je t'assure que ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, Draco tapa du pied au sol et le balai s'éleva dans les airs sous les cris d'Hermione qui par réflexe, vint se coller au dos de Draco et entourer sa taille de ses bras.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et l'air s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Bien que la sensation soit extraordinaire, Hermione n'avait jamais été très douée pour voler sur un balai et tout comme sa personnalité, elle se définissait comme quelqu'un de très terre à terre.

Draco prit de la vitesse et elle resserra son emprise sur le tissu de sa chemise, collant leurs corps l'un à l'autre davantage. Elle le soupçonna d'avoir fait exprès mais elle n'osait déjà pas ouvrir les yeux alors ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander était encore plus inimaginable.

Draco freina dans les airs et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch qu'il survola en grands cercles.

« Ouvre les yeux tu rates tout du spectacle, cria Draco par-dessus son épaule.

\- Comment sais-tu que je ferme les yeux ? répondit Hermione.

\- Je le sens à travers mon dos, plaisanta le Serpentard. »

La jeune fille se risqua à entrouvrir une paupière puis l'autre, avant d'ouvrir grands ses deux yeux. Ils étaient moins haut qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et Draco avait maintenant réduit leur vitesse pour qu'elle puisse profiter du spectacle.

La sentant petit à petit se décontracter, le jeune homme tourna le manche du balai et se dirigea vers le Lac. Gagnant en confiance, Hermione voulu décrisper ses doigts mais à peine les eut-elle desserrés qu'elle eût l'impression de glisser et Draco lâcha d'une main le manche de son balai afin d'agripper la main de la jeune femme et de la repositionner autour de son torse.

« Doucement Granger, il fait encore trop froid pour un petit plongeon dans le Lac. »

Hermione ne répliqua pas et posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'était penché en avant. Même avec le vent, elle sentait son parfum. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, savourant la sensation de liberté et de bien être que lui procurait le moment.

Draco Malefoy était décidément un drôle de personnage mais il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral et l'avait remotivé pour le concours. Et pour cela, elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante.

Ils volèrent encore plusieurs minutes, au-dessus de la forêt Interdite, autour de l'enceinte du château puis Draco les ramena jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau où il s'immobilisa avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

« Terminus, tout le monde descend, lança t-il joyeusement.

Hermione lâcha enfin le torse de Draco et descendit du balai. A peine avait-elle mit un pied au sol qu'elle se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient incapables de la porter et elle s'assit par terre, essuyant les larmes ayant coulées à cause du vent de sa main droite.

Draco la regarda d'un air interrogateur et rangea son balai dans la grosse male en fer.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu au sol Granger ?

\- Pour aucune raison en particulier ! répliqua t-elle agacée.

\- Granger… ?

\- Ok… Mais je t'interdis de te moquer de moi. Je suis incapable de marcher, mes jambes tremblent trop, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Draco parti dans un grand éclat de rire et Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Arrêtes de rire idiot ! C'est de ta faute, je déteste voler et tu le savais !

Elle tendit la main vers un livre posé sur l'étagère à côté d'elle et l'envoya en direction de Draco qui l'esquiva sans problème en riant.

\- Tout doux Granger, on se calme. Allez, viens là.

Il s'avança en direction de la jeune femme et passa ses mains sous ses aisselles afin de la soulever. Il la porta sans aucune difficulté jusqu'à la chaise en bois située en face de son bureau.

\- Ca suffit Malefoy, laisse-moi où j'étais ! J'étais très bien au sol ! Il faut toujours que tu veuilles tout décider pour moi, tu es agaçant !

\- Et toi tu es tellement fière que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de râler pour un oui ou pour un non, râla le Serpentard en lui clouant le bec. »

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tandis que le jeune homme secouait sa tête de droite à gauche en soufflant, l'air résigné. Il contourna son bureau et retourna à ses copies à corriger sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne tente à nouveau de se lever en prenant appuie sur le bureau. Draco coula un regard vers elle et voyant qu'elle semblait en état de marcher se replongea sur ses copies.

Sans un mot de plus, la Gryffondor se dirigea en direction de la porte, tournant une dernière fois le visage vers lui. Le Serpentard était en train de fixer ses fesses. Outrée Hermione leva les sourcils en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
Draco releva les yeux vers le visage de la sorcière, l'air désinvolte.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de claquer la porte du bureau tandis qu'un petit sourire étirait les lèvres du professeur de Potions.

De bien meilleure humeur qu'en arrivant, Hermione tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son dortoir. A peine eût-elle poussée la porte qu'elle tomba sur Ginny, en grande conversation avec Moyra tandis que Charlotte feuilletait les pages d'un magazine, allongée sur son lit.

La rouquine adressa un large sourire à la Gryffondor.

« Ça y est, vous avez finis de « travailler » ? questionnant t-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- De quoi tu parles ? répondit Hermione sans comprendre où son amie voulait en venir.

\- D'Alec et toi évidemment ! T'étais bien à la bibliothèque avec lui non ? demanda-t-elle soudain soupçonneuse.

\- Ah ! Oui oui, bien sûr. Oui on a fini de Travailler, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le verbe.

\- Le Concours de Sorcière de l'Année est pour la semaine prochaine non… ? questionna Moyra en rejetant ses longs cheveux raides derrière son épaule. Tu crois que McGonagall acceptera de nous laisser y assister ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

\- ça va toi, tu te sens prêtes, pas trop stressée ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

Hermione s'allongea sur son matelas et plaça ses mains derrière son crâne. Elle fixa le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, le regard perdu dans le vague avant de répondre.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis très stressée et j'ai même pensé à abandonner à un moment donné. Mais j'ai finalement décidée de quand même y participer et de me battre pour tous ceux qui m'ont aidé et croient en moi...

Ginny se leva et vint s'allonger à côté de son amie qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis fière de toi Hermione Granger.

Aussitôt, Moyra se leva à son tour et vint se placer de l'autre côté d'Hermione, la prenant en sandwich entre elle et Ginny.

\- Viens Charlotte, c'est l'heure du câlin collectif ! cria Ginny à l'intention de la brune.

\- Rooh, mais vous savez que je déteste ça les filles. Je vous fais un câlin par la pensée !

\- Cesses tes jérémiades et viens te joindre à nous, exigea Moyra à son amie. On sait très bien que tu dis tout ça pour te donner un genre.

Résignée, Charlotte lâcha son magasine et vint se planter devant le lit des filles.

\- Ok, vous l'aurez voulu ! »

Sous les éclats de rires général, elle se jeta sur ses camarades, les écrasants de tout son poids.

Elle ne gagnerait peut-être pas le concours de Sorcière de l'année, elle ne serait peut-être pas major de sa promotion ni même acceptée à St Marabou mais elle était la jeune femme la mieux entourée de toute l'Angleterre et cela valait mieux que toutes les victoires, foi d'Hermione Granger.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la discussion d'Hermione et Alec puis de celle avec Draco ? Ca y est on s'approche enfin du but, le Concours va bientôt commencer et avec lui une tonne de péripéties 😉_

 _Je préfère vous prévenir en avance : vous n'êtes pas prêt(e)s pour le chapitre suivant. GROS évènement chez les Malefoy qui va venir absolument tout chambouler de la relation H/D. Une petite idée de ce que cela peut-il être ?_


	17. Chapter 17- Memento Mori

**B** _onjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence mais j'ai une très bonne excuse : j'étais en Chine :D J'en reviens complètement épuisée mais émerveillée. Je vous remercie pour votre patience, vos gentils commentaires et tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire. Ce chapitre va être très difficile, notamment pour notre cher Draco alors je vais vous demandez à tous de lui envoyer beaucoup d'amour._  
 _Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre, je vous embrasse !_

Réponses aux Reviews :  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour à toi ! :D Je pense qu'Alec ne s'est pas rendu compte d'à quel point il était horrible. Il dit ce qu'il pense sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences et pour lui le regard des autres importe plus que le reste (quelqu'un de charmant en somme haha). Pour ce qui est de tes prédictions, tu es à la fois toute proche et à la fois très loin. Mais tu chauffes d'une certaine manière . A bientôt ! xoxo  
\- **Lokki1** : Nous sommes bien d'accord haha. Plus j'écris sur lui et plus Alec m'insupporte. Mais c'est tous les défauts d'Alec qui font briller les qualités de Draco 😉

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Comme tous les matins, lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle, son regard se tourna directement vers la table des professeurs. Étrangement, elle n'y croisa pas l'habituel gris acier de ceux de Malefoy. Intriguée, elle balaya plusieurs fois la Grande Salle, à la recherche du professeur de Potions. Ce dernier demeura introuvable.

Sans opposer de résistance, elle se laissa guider par Moyra afin de rejoindre Ginny et Charlotte qui prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois, face aux portes. Elle croqua mollement dans son toast à la marmelade, levant les yeux à chaque arrivée. Ginny fini par remarquer son petit manège et l'interrogea.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? Si c'est Alec, il est déjà assis à la table des Serdaigle, lui indiqua la jeune fille en pointant le doigt en direction du jeune homme occupé à rire avec ses camarades.

Hermione suivit du regard la direction pointée par Ginny et secoua la tête en rougissant.

\- Non non, je n'attends personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. »

Afin d'endiguer tout questionnement, Hermione reporta son attention sur sa tasse de thé et s'obligea à ne pas en décoller. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle accueilli le bruissement d'ailes caractéristique de l'arrivée du courrier. Levant les yeux au plafond, elle en profita pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la table des professeurs où Draco brillait étrangement de son absence.

« Oh mon dieu, s'écria un Gryffondor à gauche d'Hermione, attirant son attention.

Autour d'eux, un brouhaha de murmures emplissait l'immense salle et Ginny lui jeta un regard inquiet. Sans se concerter, la rouquine arracha l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier au Gryffondor qui protesta.

Ignorant ses plaintes, Moyra, Charlotte et Hermione se pressèrent autour de Ginny afin de lire avec elle les gros titres :

 **« Mort du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy »**

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça et elle parcouru à toute vitesse l'article, arrachant presque des mains de sa meilleure amie, les premières pages du journal. Sans même prendre le temps de lire l'article en entier, Hermione s'élança hors de la Grade Salle.

Les joues rouges à cause de sa course, la Gryffondor bouscula les Serpentard qui lui bloquaient la route et se baissa afin d'esquiver un sortilège qu'un d'eux lança dans sa direction pour se venger.

Complètement essoufflée, elle se figea devant la porte des appartements de Draco et se mit à frapper frénétiquement. Ne percevant aucune réponse, la rouge et or fouilla dans sa mémoire afin de retrouver le mot de passe.

A force de mordiller ses lèvres d'anxiété, le gout du sang irradia son palais mais la jeune femme l'ignora.

« _Noir des Hébrides_ » scanda rapidement Hermione se rappelant le code qu'elle avait entendu Draco prononcer par le passé.

Aussitôt la lourde porte en bois pivota afin de la laisser rentrer.

Affolée, Hermione se précipita dans les appartements du Serpentard en criant son nom. Elle poussa toutes les portes, revient sur ses pas, recommença, mais l'appartement restait désespérément vide. Abattue, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir du Maître des Potions.

* * *

Un silence de mort raisonnait au Manoir Malefoy. A cette pensée, un ricanement nerveux échappa des lèvres de Draco. Il se leva lentement et observa son reflet dans le grand miroir du salon. Un jeune homme livide, aux traits marqués lui faisait face et l'observait. Si ces cheveux avaient été plus long et sa mâchoire davantage carrée, il aurait surement été le portrait craché de son défunt père.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, se détournant du reflet. Son père était mort. Mort. Un bourdonnement retentit à ses oreilles. Il ne cessait de voir et revoir le Professeur McGonagall toquer à sa porte le visage consterné, venant lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il s'entendait encore hurler à la Directrice de cesser de dire n'importe quoi. Il se revoyait la pousser et hurler. Et puis tout était devenu silencieux et il avait fini par la suivre jusqu'à son bureau afin d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminette.

Il revoyait le tapis du salon et puis sa mère, terrassée par le chagrin, se jeter dans ses bras. Il ressentait encore les larmes chaudes de Narcissa inonder sa chemise, ses cheveux blonds en pagailles lui chatouiller la joue.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Non. De toute façon comment l'aurait-il pu puisqu'il n'était à présent plus capable de ne rien ressentir ? Un gouffre énorme remplaçait ce qui jadis avait été un cœur. Il ne cessait d'évoluer dans un état second, cotonneux, où toute pensée cohérente avait cessé d'exister.

Il devait rester fort. Il était le dernier homme Malefoy à présent et il devait prendre les commandes de l'empire. Pour sa mère surtout. Cette pauvre femme semblait dévastée par le chagrin. Elle avait besoin de lui. C'était à lui de tout organiser. De décider si les fleurs seraient rouges ou blanches, s'il respecterait les coutumes des Sangs-Purs et effectueraient une veillée funèbre ou non.

Depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, il avait serré une multitude de mains, écouté les condoléances hypocrites d'une quantité infinie de sorciers et sorcières.

Tout avait été si rapide. Le corps de son père avait été incinéré comme le vulgaire malfrat qu'il était, selon les usages d'Azkaban. Ils n'avaient pas pu récupérer sa dépouille et lui dire un dernier au revoir. Cela avait fini de terrasser Narcissa Malefoy qui était rentrée dans une crise d'hystérie telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Seule une potion du Sommeil avait fini par avoir raison d'elle. Il entendait encore ses cris lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Draco frissonna et saisit son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, le buvant cul sec.

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de corps, pas de veillée funéraire. Une rapide cérémonie avait été prononcé dans le jardin Malefoy. A son plus grand étonnement, les lieux s'étaient remplis de sorciers. Ceux-là même qui lui avaient tourné le dos à la chute de son père. Peut-être étaient-ils venu afin de satisfaire leur curiosité morbide ?

Draco avait écouté d'une oreille inattentive le Mage honorer la mémoire de son père, ne parvenant pas à saisir le moindre mot prononcé. Pendant tout le temps de la cérémonie, il avait soutenu sa mère qui semblait incapable de soutenir son propre poids. A moitié écrasée sur l'épaule de son fils, elle pleurait silencieusement, troublant le calme du parc Malefoy par ses reniflements et le bruit de son souffle dans les mouchoirs.

Il lui avait caressé les cheveux, d'un geste distrait, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. De toute façon il n'était pas vraiment là. Si on lui demandait qui avait été présent à l'enterrement il aurait été incapable de le dire. Le bourdonnement incessant de ses oreilles le maintenait en état quasi cathartique.

Après la cérémonie, l'urne de son père avait été placée dans le caveau familiale, auprès de ses ancêtres. Quelqu'un avait lancé un sortilège et fait pousser un immense rosier blanc qui lui avait rappelé la chevelure de son père mais Draco aurait été incapable de dire qui s'était chargé de cela. Le rosier s'était entortillé autour du caveau, ses épines acérées griffant le mur de pierre.

Après cela tout le monde était parti. Chacun était venu le saluer une dernière fois et il avait reconnu ses amis. Blaise, Pansy, Daphnée, Goyle. Etaient-ils là depuis le début ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire.

Une fois seul, Draco avait laissé leur elfe de maison coucher sa mère et ses pas s'étaient dirigés vers le salon familiale où il s'était servi un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Le jeune homme soupira en posa le verre vide sur la cheminée et se dirigea d'un pas trainant jusqu'au bureau de son père. Lentement, il poussa la porte en chêne.

Rien n'avait bougé. Tout était resté en place, comme lorsque son père habitait encore au Manoir. Malefoy hésita puis fit un pas. Il s'avança vers le large bureau et laissa son doigt caresser le bois de l'imposant secrétaire tandis qu'il en faisait le tour.

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège de son père en soupirant. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant à présent. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ses pensées la peur lui tordit le ventre. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Son père ne pouvait pas les avoir quittés.

Soudain, Draco eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, dans ce bureau, où il était partout. Il devait sortir au plus vite.

Sans réfléchir, il transplana aux portes de Poudlard. Le cerveau vide de toutes pensées, il prit conscience qu'il avait marché jusqu'à ses appartements une fois devant sa porte. Il était tard et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Quelle heure était-il au juste ? Une heure du matin ? Deux heures ? Peut-être trois ?

Le jeune homme donna le mot de passe et pénétra chez lui. Alors qu'il retirait sa cape, il se figea. Hermione Granger dormait sur son canapé.

Le bourdonnement qui ne cessait de retentir à ses oreilles depuis l'annonce de la mort de son père s'arrêta. Il s'approcha lentement et observa la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle sembla remarquer sa présence car elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle l'observa quelques secondes puis se redressa soudainement. Sans un mot, elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

D'abord raide, Draco vacilla sous le choc du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. A l'inverse de sa mère, l'étreinte était forte, rassurante et douce à la fois.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les jambes de Draco semblèrent se dérober sous lui et il se laissa couler contre Hermione qui le serra davantage encore. Ils tombèrent au sol et pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la mort de son père, Draco s'autorisa à pleurer.

Hermione serra plus fort le Serpentard et ses pleurent redoublèrent, incontrôlables.

« Schhhht, schhht, je suis là, tout va bien, murmura la Gryffondor en berçant le jeune homme contre elle. »

Bizarrement, cela sembla calmer le Serpentard. Les pleures finirent par cesser et Draco se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti un arasement aussi puissant. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était même plus capable de tenir sa tête droite, comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté.

Il avait tant pris sur lui pour s'occuper de sa mère qu'il en avait étouffé son propre chagrin et celui-ci semblait résolu à s'abattre sur lui à présent. La tête lourde, il se laissa glisser contre Hermione, jusqu'à poser son visage sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à caresser les cheveux du Serpentard, d'un geste rassurant.

Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la chaleur qui émanait de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi. Peut-être quelques minutes ? Trois heures ? La nuit ?

Hermione avait fini par relever son visage et ses yeux gris à présent rouges et vides avaient croisés le regard chaud et doré de la Gryffondor.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher Draco, murmura t-elle doucement.

Draco. Elle l'avait appelé Draco. Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais il n'en avait pas la force alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Elle l'aida à se relever et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la laissa lui enlever sa chemise et ses chaussures, tel un pantin.

Une fois allongé dans son lit, Draco ferma les yeux et Hermione déposa un rapide baiser sur son front. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, le jeune homme attrapa son poignet et la retint.

« Restes, ordonna t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. »

La Gryffondor sembla hésiter quelques instants et réfléchir. Pendant quelques secondes, Draco cru qu'elle allait dire non puis sans un mot, elle contourna le lit et souleva la couette afin de s'y glisser.

Draco sentie le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de la Gryffondor et une vague de chaleur s'abatis sur son cœur. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait s'il était à nouveau seul.

Instinctivement, Draco attira Hermione vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne dit mot et il plongea son visage dans son cou, humant son parfum. Cela le calma instantanément et il se senti plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 **Fin du Chapitre**

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu bien qu'il soit plutôt triste pour Draco. A présent plus rien ne sera jamais plus pareil ni pour Hermione ni pour Draco et leur relation va pas mal évoluer. Il me tarde déjà que vous découvriez le chapitre suivant haha. Je vous rappel que le concours arrive la semaine suivante donc les choses sérieuses commencent enfin … :3_  
 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'attitude d'Hermione par rapport à Draco et du fait qu'elle accepte de rester dormir avec lui ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer suite à cela ?_

 _Je vous embrasse et vous dit à très vite !_


	18. Chapter 18- Le muffin à la Citrouille

**B** _onjour tout le monde !_  
 _Je ne sais pas pour vous mais chez moi, il pleut ce dimanche et c'est le temps parfait pour lire des fanfictions avec un bon thé ou chocolat chaud au fond de son lit. Mais quelle coïncidence, je sors justement le chapitre 18 aujourd'hui ! :p Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions (surtout pour ce chapitre, il me taaaardait de l'écrire vous n'avez pas idée). Les petites Reviews me remotivent toujours lorsque je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire._

Réponses aux Reviews :  
 **L** : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser une petite trace de ton passage, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! :D  
 **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour à toi ! Puisque tu n'avais pas de pronostic pour ce chapitre, logiquement tu ne devrais pas être déçue … non ? :p J'espère en tout cas que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce chapitre - surtout la fin mais je ne t'en dis pas plus- ! A très vite xoxo

 **Chapitre 18**

Hermione se réveilla ce matin là avec la curieuse impression que quelque chose clochait. Il lui semblait avoir dormi des heures alors qu'en réalité elle n'avait cessé de se réveiller afin d'observer Draco dormir contre elle. Ainsi endormi, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Draco Malefoy fier et cruel qu'elle avait connu. Mais peut-être que ce Draco avait cessé d'exister depuis longtemps mais qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant cette nuit-là ?

Un curieux sentiment angoissant s'empara d'elle. Elle ouvrit un œil et rencontra le visage endormit du Serpentard. Des mèches de cheveux tombaient en désordre sur son front et encore prisonnier de son sommeil, ses yeux restaient résolument fermés, ne laissant apparaitre que ses longs cils noirs, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Délicatement, Hermione souleva le bras gauche de Malefoy qui était posé sur son ventre et le posa sur lui, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Lentement, elle s'extirpa des couvertures, attrapa ses chaussures qu'elle garda à la main et sortie sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle n'aura pas dû rester avec lui pour dormir, elle le savait. Et cette boule de culpabilité nichée bien au chaud dans son estomac ne cessait de lui rappeler. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à dire non hier soir. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Draco Malefoy dans un tel état de détresse et vieille rancœur ou non, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à refuser d'aider une personne dans le besoin.

Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'elle avait très mal agit. Draco était son professeur. Que dirait-on si cela venait à se savoir ? Bien qu'il ne ce soit rien passé entre eux, cela serait surement vu d'un très mauvais œil qu'une élève passe la nuit avec son professeur. Et puis il y avait Alec. Que dirait Alec s'il l'apprenait ?

Hermione tressaillis. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à Alec. Que ce soit durant la journée alors qu'elle attendait anxieusement le retour de Draco ou durant cette nuit alors qu'elle observait le Serpentard dormir.

Elle songea une nouvelle fois aux pleurs de Draco. Son cœur avait failli se briser sous le poids de la détresse du vert et argent et cela avait éclipsé tout le reste.

La Gryffondor enfila ses chaussures et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, lissa sa chemise, hésita quelques secondes puis sans un mot sorti de l'appartement.

A cet instant Draco ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Il n'eut pas besoin de tâtonner à la place désormais vide d'Hermione, il savait qu'elle n'était plus là. Sa peine, légèrement atténuée en sa présence semblait à nouveau irradier son cœur. C'était comme si plusieurs sacs de pierres reposaient sur tous les membres de son corps en même temps, le laissant respirer qu'avec difficulté.

Il roula vers la place encore chaude qu'Hermione avait occupée cette nuit là et plongea son visage dans l'oreiller encore empeigné du parfum de la Gryffondor.

Draco aspira une grande bouffée d'air, soupira et plongea à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés sans que personne n'ait vu Draco sortir de ses appartements. En son absence, c'était le Professeur McGonagall qui le remplaçait lors des cours de potions.

Les rideaux tirés, allongé dans son lit, Draco jouait distraitement avec sa baguette. Seule la radio magique allumée sur une station sorcière venant rompre le silence qui régnait dans les appartements du Serpentard. Un son à la mode retentissait mollement sans que le maitre des potions n'en ai vraiment conscience.

Alors que Draco faisait jaillir des étincelles vertes de sa baguette, un timide Toc-Toc le sorti de sa rêverie. Intrigué, il leva ses yeux lourds de cernes vers la porte de sa chambre, se demandant qui donc osait venir troubler son deuil.

Décidé à ne pas répondre, il se retourna dans son lit, caché sous sa couette. Bien que cette attitude soit quelque peu puérile, avec un peu de chance son visiteur penserait qu'il dormait et le laisserai tranquille.

Le Toc-toc continua, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que Draco craque.

« Rah mais fichez moi la paix à la fin ! hurla Draco la voix étouffée sous sa couette.

Un grincement lui indiqua qu'on ouvrait la porte mais le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de jeter un œil sous sa couette pour découvrir son visiteur.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? piailla une voix ridiculement aigue.

Intrigué, Draco sorti un œil et aperçu un elfe de Maison, entortillé dans une taie d'oreiller sale. Le jeune homme soupira et se redressa dans son lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? cracha-t-il à la petite créature.

\- Je… euh… Nous avons remarqué que vous ne touchiez pas aux plateaux repas que nous vous apportions, articula t-il timidement en tripotant son torchon.

\- Et… ?

C'était son droit s'il ne désirait pas manger non ?! De quoi ce mêlait cet elfe de maison ?!

\- Et hum… vous devez manger, murmura presque l'elfe le visage et les oreilles devenues rouges.

\- Pas faim, répliqua Draco en se retournant, espérant ainsi clore la discussion.

A son grand désarrois, l'elfe fit le tour du lit afin de se placer face à lui et reprit la parole.

\- Il faut que vous mangiez Monsieur. Je vous ai apporter un autre plateau rempli de bonnes choses, je n'ai pas le droit de partir tant que vous n'en avait pas mangé au moins la moitié.

Draco écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles et se redressa à nouveau.

\- Qui donc t'as demandé cela ?!

\- Miss Granger Monsieur. Elle est venue nous voir tous les jours en cuisine pour vérifier que vous vous alimentiez bien. Une gentille dame cette Miss Granger, elle se soucie réellement des gens qui l'entourent, et pas que des sorciers ! Elle est l'amie de Trinckeul.

\- Qui est Trinckeul ?

\- C'est moi Monsieur, répondit l'elfe en effectuant une courbette.

Ainsi donc Hermione s'était rendu en cuisine chaque jour pour savoir s'il mangeait… Draco gratta sa barbe naissante, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Voyant que l'elfe de maison semblait attendre quelque chose, il reprit la parole.

\- Bon et il est où ce plateau repas alors ? grogna-t-il.

Le visage de l'elfe s'illumina et Draco jura avoir vu ses oreilles frétiller.

\- Juste ici Monsieur !

Il fit apparaître un plateau encore fumant dans un « POP » sonore.

\- Si je promets d'en manger un peu tu dégages ?

\- Non Monsieur. Miss Granger a prévenue Trinckeul que vous diriez ça. Elle m'a demandé de rester avec vous pour vérifier que vous mangiez bien votre repas.

Draco resta abasourdis quelques instants avant de s'énerver.

\- Mais c'est un comble cette histoire ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille est-ce que c'est trop en demander ?! Qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires de Gryffondor têtue plutôt que des miennes !

Draco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour montrer son agacement.

\- Miss Granger s'inquiète pour vous Monsieur. Vous avez beaucoup de chance qu'une telle personne se soucis de vous. Vous feriez mieux de manger et Trinckeul s'en ira.

Draco médita sur ces paroles puis soupira et s'empara d'une cuillère qu'il approcha d'un bol de soupe.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- Soupe de potiron au cumin Monsieur.

\- Mgfff. »

Draco ne dit rien car c'était sa préférée. Il n'avait pas faim, il ne ressentait aucune émotion à part la tristesse et la fatigue. Il plongea néanmoins sa cuillère dans le bol et la porta à ses lèvres. La soupe était délicieuse. A son grand étonnement, son ventre sembla se réveiller et gargouilla.

Il plongea une nouvelle fois sa cuillère sous le regard attentif de Trinckeul. Il finit sa soupe et mangea les saucisses ainsi que la part de tarte à la rhubarbe mais délaissa les autres plats. L'elfe de maison parut s'en contenter et s'inclina de telle sorte que son nez touche presque le sol.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur, passez une bonne journée ».

L'elfe se releva, claqua des doigts et disparu avec son plateau. Alors que Draco se retournait dans son lit une assiette apparu sur sa table de chevet avec un petit mot.

 _ **« C'est un muffin à la citrouille, Miss Granger a dit que vous adoriez ça.**_

 _ **Trinckeul »**_

Draco secoua la tête et soupira, un sourire trahissant toutefois son contentement. Il approcha l'assiette de ses narines et renifla la délicieuse odeur du muffin. Sans s'en rendre compte, en quelques secondes le muffin fut englouti.

Manger lui avait redonné des forces. Il décida de se lever prendre une douche, cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de son lit, il était grand temps de faire un brin de toilette !

* * *

Hermione entortilla nerveusement ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt pour la vingtième fois depuis le début de la journée.

La Gryffondor marchait dans la cour intérieure du château en compagnie d'Alec. Ce dernier commentait le dernier match des Canons de Chudley mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Perdue dans ces pensées, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Draco.

Allait-il bien ? Avait-il enfin touché à ses plateaux repas ? Quand reviendrait-il donner ses cours ? Avait-il réussi à sortir de son lit ? L'écho lointain de la voix du Serdaigle était complètement occulté par son esprit.

Perdu dans son monologue, Alec ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Hermione n'écoutait pas un seul de son discours.

Soudain, l'évidence frappa Hermione. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Aucune envie de passer du temps avec Alec et aucune envie d'écouter ses histoires sur le Quidditch.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, la respiration coupée comme si un boulet de canon venait de la frapper en plein ventre. Alec mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il avançait tout seul et jeta un regard intrigué à la Gryffondor restée en arrière.

Si Hermione n'avait pas envie d'être là, ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour c'est parce qu'elle… aimait Draco. Elle aimait Draco.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? questionna Alec septique.

L'éclat de rire redoubla et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Un fou rire nerveux l'empêcha de répondre à l'interrogation du Serdaigle qui l'observait, entre la pitié et l'inquiétude.

\- Euuh Hermione, tout le monde nous regarde là.

La Gryffondor essuya ses larmes, regarda autour d'eux, en effet, quelques visages les observaient avec curiosité mais elle s'en moquait complètement. Et Alec aurait dû en faire de même.

\- Je suis désolée Alec, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là toi et moi.

\- Oui c'est déjà ce qu'on a fait avant que tu éclates de rire. Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui Hermione, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, non, non. Enfin si, tout va bien, répliqua-t-elle précipitamment. Mais je ne parlais pas de notre promenade Alec, mais de notre relation.

-…

Un silence gêné s'installa et le jeune homme l'observait sans comprendre. Soudain il fronça les sourcils et reprit la parole.

\- Tu es en train de me plaquer là où je rêve ?

\- Je suis désolée Alec… je crois que, finalement il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux que nous ne nous fréquentions plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Nous allons parfaitement bien ensembles, moi le capitaine de Serdaigle, bon élève et doué en Quidditch, toi la première de ta promo, préfète-en-chef et amie d'Harry Potter…

\- Alors c'est cela, s'énerva la Gryffondor. C'est tout ce que tu vois en moi ?! L'amie d'Harry Potter qui a de bonnes notes ?

\- Non, balbutia-t-il. Tu es très jolie aussi…

\- Ok super. Je crois que cette conversation va s'arrêter là. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation Alec. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione tourna les talons, irritée, laissant Alec les bras ballants au milieu de la cours du château.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione se mit à courir jusqu'à l'entrée du château, slalomant entre les élèves qui se promenaient en ce dimanche. Elle s'élança en direction des cachots et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte des appartements de Draco.

Sans reprendre son souffle, elle toqua frénétiquement. Après plusieurs minutes sans réponse, la porte pivota, laissant apparaitre Draco. Le jeune homme semblait sortir de la douche si on en croyait les fines gouttelettes qui ruisselaient de ses cheveux. Il portait un pantalon et une chemise ouverte sur son torse qu'il avait dû enfiler à la hâte avant de venir ouvrir la porte.

Son visage semblait triste et fatigué mais s'illumina lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil au torse du Serpentard et son cœur se mit à marteler sa poitrine. Elle avala sa salive avant de prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tu étais sérieux ?

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Lorsque tu disais que je te plaisais.

Draco leva un sourcil surpris avant de répondre.

\- Tu tapes comme une furie sur ma porte pour me poser cette question Granger ?

\- Réponds à ma question, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Oui, oui j'étais sérieux, répondit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu… »

Draco fut coupé par Hermione qui le poussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Surpris, il recula et mit quelques secondes à répondre à son baiser tandis qu'Hermione refermait la porte avec son pied, sans même regarder.

Les lèvres visées sur celles du jeune homme, elle posa ses mains sous la chemise ouverte du Serpentard et caressa ses pectoraux. Semblant reprendre ses esprits, Draco attrapa le visage d'Hermione fiévreusement et se mit à l'embrasser comme s'il voulait aspirer tout l'air de ses poumons. Il posa une de ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme qu'il palpa puis descendit sur ses cuisses afin de la porter contre lui.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement qui rendit fou Draco. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Draco amena la Gryffondor jusqu'à son lit où il l'y laissa tomber sans plus de cérémonie.

Il jeta sa chemise par terre tandis qu'Hermione le dévorait du regard, les pupilles rendues dilatées par le plaisir. Draco était sa drogue. Elle le savait depuis longtemps mais elle avait voulu se persuader du contraire.

Le Serpentard revient sur elle et se mit à couvrir son cou de baiser tout en remontant le haut d'Hermione pour lui enlever. Hermione s'arcbouta sous lui et se souleva pour passer son pull par-dessus sa tête. Ils décolèrent leurs lèvres rendues rouges par leurs baisers quelques instants et Draco en profita pour détailler la jeune femme en soutient gorge sur son lit. Elle était magnifique.

« Tu es sûr… ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander au risque de couper court à l'instant magique qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Hermione hocha la tête et approcha ses mains du pantalon de Draco pour le déboutonner.

\- Et Heavny ?

La question avait fusé sans qu'il n'ait voulu la prononcer. Au diable Heavny, on se moquait d'Heavny ! Hermione se donnait enfin à lui il la questionnait sur son petit ami ?! Rien de mieux pour tout casser, bravo Draco.

\- Il n'y a plus d'Heavny. Je l'ai quitté, répondit Hermione en posant sa main sur la joue de Draco. »

A ces paroles, un feu d'artifice explosa dans le cœur de Draco. Sans plus attendre, il fit rouler son pantalon sur ses jambes et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur la jeune femme afin d'embraser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau...

 **Fin du Chapitre**

 _Youhouuu ça y est ! Sortez le champagne on y est ! :D Il était temps après autant de chapitre me direz-vous. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?! Aimez-vous la façon dont leur rapprochement c'est effectué ?_  
 _Ne suis-je pas trop cruelle à couper la scène à cet instant ? XD J'ai hésité à continuer d'écrire et puis je me suis rappelé que j'ai noté que cette fiction était K donc pour les plus curieux/curieuses il faudra attendre une nouvelle fiction de ma part pour plus de détails x)_

 _Le chapitre suivant se déroulera la veille du concours de Sorcière de l'année. Draco sort l'artillerie lourde et présente un plan d'attaque à Hermione. Nous allons enfin en savoir un peu plus sur ses concurrentes ... 😊_


	19. Chapter 19 -Le Plan d'Attaque

**B** _onjour tout le monde !  
Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit chapitre mais nécessaire afin de connaitre les « adversaires » d'Hermione. Alors si vous êtes curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les participantes du concours, je vous conseille de vite lire ce chapitre ^^_

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**  
\- **Lusyne** : Wow ton commentaire m'a énormément touché, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie si j'ai réussi à répondre à tes attentes, j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas ! 3  
\- **Swangranger** : Hey ! Et oui il était grand temps qu'Alec dégage n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'imagines pas la satisfaction personnelle que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre haha. Merci pour ton commentaire et de continuer à lire ma fic ! 😊  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour à toi ! Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi, l'histoire promets encore quelques rebondissements sinon ce ne serait pas drôle 😉  
\- **Mama** : Ah oui tu es déçue ? je crois que tu es la seule ici a avoir bien aimé Alec x) . Après c'est une fanfiction DraMione, tu devais bien te douter qu'Alec ne ferait pas long feu ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Nous étions la veille du Concours de Sorcière de l'année et Hermione essayait de se détendre avec Ginny et Moyra. Charlotte avait préféré rester dans leur dortoir afin de continuer son devoir de Métamorphose et avait laissé les filles se balader dans le château.

Les trois jeunes femmes avaient fini par se poser sur un banc au deuxième étage, en face d'un tableau représentant un portrait de femme. Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, le portrait ne cessait de se faire courtiser par le tableau d'un chevalier et elle rivalisait d'ingéniosité et de jeux de mots afin de décourager le malheureux prétendant.

Les trois Gryffondors riaient devant les efforts infructueux du chevalier et Ginny sorti des chocogrenouilles de sa besace.  
Alors qu'Hermione allait croquer dans la sienne, une main lui arracha de la bouche.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Granger. Le concours de Sorcière de l'Année commence demain, tu devrais éviter le chocolat.

Outrée, Hermione leva les yeux sur le gougeât qui venait de prononcer ses paroles et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le regard gris de Draco plongea dans le sien, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas Miss Granger, mangez autant de chocolat que vous le voulez, répliqua le professeur Têtenplume qui accompagnait Draco. Et surtout, ne laissez jamais un homme vous dire quoi faire de votre corps !

Hermione envoya un regard reconnaissant au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et hocha la tête.

\- Qu'importe, je confisque cette chocogrenouille, répliqua Malefoy en croquant avec désinvolture dans la confiserie.

\- Eeeeh ! Protesta Hermione en voyant son professeur – et amant- engloutir sans plus d'égard son chocolat.

\- Ch'en profite pour vous rappelez'ch que nous avonsch' rendez-chou dans 15min dans notre salle d'entrainement, répliqua Draco en mâchant la chocogrenouille sous les yeux scandalisés d'Hermione. »

Le professeur Têtenplume administra une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne de Draco qui protesta tout en continuant à avancer en sa compagnie. Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
Non seulement il osait lui voler son chocogrenouille mais en plus de ça, elle trouvait Draco beaucoup trop proche du professeur Têtenplume à son goût.

« Mais quel plaie celui-là, s'énerva Ginny. Ma pauvre je te plains de devoir le supporter depuis tous ces mois !

\- Euuh, hum. Oui, balbutia Hermione mal à l'aise. »

Elle s'en voulait de cacher la vérité à sa meilleure amie mais comment lui dire ? _« Eh au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je couche avec Draco Malefoy et j'en suis même complètement raide dingue amoureuse, tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plait ? »_

A cette idée Hermione se mit à rougir et attrapa un autre chocogrenouille pour cacher son embarra.

« Je ferais bien d'y aller les filles, sinon il risque de retirer des points à Gryffondor si j'arrive en retard.

\- Ok, bon courage à toi, s'exclama Moyra en levant un pouce en l'air.

\- Merci !  
Alors qu'Hermione commençait à partir, elle se ravisa et rajouta :

\- Vous savez… il n'est pas si terrible qu'il en a l'air. Depuis quelques temps… nos rapports ont évolués et se sont passablement arrangés.

\- Evolués comment ? la questionna Ginny en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Euh, mieux. Je voulais simplement dire en mieux. Bon je file, à plus tard les filles ! »

Hermione secoua la main pour les saluer et coupa court à la conversation en filant dans la direction que Draco et Têtenplume avait emprunté quelques instants auparavant, sous le regard suspicieux de Ginny.

Arrivée devant la salle d'Adaptation, Hermione donna le mot de passe et poussa la petite porte du placard pour pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être une salle militaire.

Un grand tableau occupait tout un pan de mur et face à lui, une large table pourvu d'une carte du monde où reposaient la réplique de navires Anglais, comme on en voyait dans les films d'époques.

Sur la droite, un large secrétaire pourvu de boissons et d'encas faisait face à un podium quant au côté gauche de la salle, il était occupé par un large canapé recouvert de cousin. Hermione soupçonnait Draco de l'y avoir installé pour tout autre chose que la préparer au concours…

Au centre de la pièce, Draco l'attendait, appuyé sur la carte du monde, et il lui sembla encore plus beau que lorsqu'elle venait de le quitter.

Elle s'approcha doucement, l'air désinvolte, et contourna le Serpentard pour allez se placer face au grand tableau et lu l'inscription à la craie.

 _ **« Plan d'Attaque d'Hermione Granger »**_

Elle se retourna afin de questionner Draco qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Je ne répondrais que lorsque tu m'auras embrassé, susurra le blond en s'approchant d'elle d'un air de prédateur.

Hermione secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Hors de question. Je suis ici pour travailler et il ne me semble pas que ce soit très réglementaire que mon professeur exige ce genre de choses.

Draco se colla à la Gryffondor, la forçant à reculer contre le mur. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de son visage et murmura à quelques millimètres de la bouche de la jeune femme :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière… ni celle d'avant.

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent instantanément et son bas ventre fit un triple salto. Elle dû prendre sur elle afin de ne pas céder à ses pulsions et s'emparer des lèvres pleines du vert et argent.

\- La nuit dernière je n'avais pas été convoqué par mon professeur afin de travailler pour le concours, ajouta Hermione en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Draco se recula.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle Hermione Granger. C'est pour me punir d'avoir mangé ton chocogrenouille ?

\- Ca et aussi parce que je t'ai trouvé bizarrement très proche de Têtenplume, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Hermione en détournant le regard.

Draco eu un petit ricanement et lui attrapa les mains.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je sens poindre Miss Granger ?

\- Le devrais-je ? répondit seulement Hermione en plongeant son regard chocolat dans le gris acier de ceux de Draco.

\- Absolument pas.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco saisi le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et déposa le baiser le plus tendre qu'on ait jamais donné à la jeune femme. La Gryffondor sentie ses jambes trembler et elle s'accrocha aux épaules de Draco pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

Satisfait, le Serpentard se recula et ajouta avec son sourire à damner les anges :

\- Bon, puisque tout semble clair à présent, commençons ! »

D'un coup de baguette magique, des inscriptions ainsi que des photos apparurent sur le tableau derrière la Gryffondor.

Intriguée, Hermione s'approcha afin d'observer les photographies et commentaires de Draco.

« Vous serez seize participantes et bien que tu doives te méfier de chacune, le vrai danger provient de ces trois filles, déclara Draco en pointa de sa baguette le portrait de trois ravissantes jeunes femmes.

A présent concentrée, Hermione passa en revue les informations :

* * *

\- **Casyopée De Grinjam** : _Sang Pur  
Chanteuse, mannequin.  
Grande, brune aux cheveux ondulés mi longs, nez parfait, yeux verts et longs cils. Peau mate.  
Père riche possède des magasins de prêt à porté connu du monde sorcier. A débuté comme ça ça carrière de mannequin. Tout semble lui réussir.  
_Point fort = _sa voix (épreuve de talent elle va chanter et danser), excellente oratrice._  
Point faible : _aucun de connu.  
_ N'aime pas : _les brutes, les chaussettes mouillées, quand on laisse la bouteille de lait dans le frigo alors qu'il n'en reste plus  
_

* * *

\- **Lisa Grey** : Sang mélé  
 _Grande, très mince, cheveux longs auburn, yeux en amande dû à ses origines asiatiques. Ressemble à une poupée.  
Mère Thaïlandaise moldue et père d'origine Anglaise, père médicomage sans frontière. Adore l'équitation.  
_Point fort _: très souple, drôle, solaire et attire facilement la sympathie._  
Point faible : _le sport, ne prend pas facilement des décisions, peu patiente  
_ N'aime pas : _cuisiner, les personnes hypocrites, les cours de soins aux créatures magiques lorsqu'elle était à l'école_

* * *

\- **Jennie Croasfield** : Sang Pur  
 _Cheveux roses pastel ondulés, longs jusqu'aux fesses, silhouette athlétique, yeux bleus, lèvres pulpeuses, petite taille  
Née dans une famille aisée, parents travaillent au ministère. Se distingue notamment par ses talents en cuisine. Adore les animaux et désirerai devenir zoologiste magique.  
_Point fort : _Très bonne duelliste, Métamorphe  
_ Point faible : _Timide- réservée, préfère les animaux aux humains, parfois dans la lune_  
N'aime pas : _que l'on ne considère pas un animal de la même façon qu'un humain, s'exposer trop longtemps au soleil, les personnes trop tactiles, la betterave  
_

* * *

Éberluée, Hermione se tourna vers Draco pour le questionner :

« Mais où donc as-tu pu avoir toutes ces informations ?!

\- J'ai mes sources, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire énigmatique.

Inutile d'indiquer à la jeune femme qu'il connaissait Jennie et Casyopée depuis tout petit, leurs familles fréquentant le même cercle d'ami et qu'il connaissait Lisa pour avoir flirté avec elle lors d'un Gala de Charité en faveur des Fonds de Chaudrons.

\- Tu dois rester sur tes gardes et ne faire confiance en personne, continua le Serpentard.

\- Draco … c'est un concours de Sorcières, pas le retour de Voldemort dont on parle.

A l'évocation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco ne pu retenir un tic nerveux sur son visage.

\- Évites de prononcer son nom s'il te plait, même s'il est mort, coupa court le vert et argent. Et en effet, tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas en guerre… c'est bien pire que ça !

Hermione laissa échapper un gloussement et leva les yeux au ciel. Le Maître des Potions s'approcha d'elle et saisi son visage en coupe afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Bien que je sois persuadé que tu peux cent fois battre toutes ces filles, prends les choses au sérieux Hermione. Dis-toi bien qu'aucune d'entre elles ne te fera de cadeau.

\- Compris Capitaine, répondis Hermione en minant le salut militaire ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard.

\- Tu pourrais m'appeler comme ça la prochaine fois que nous…

Hermione posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite Malefoy. Ne dis surtout pas ce que je pense que tu t'apprêtais à dire où je t'assomme.

Tout sourire, Draco se recula.

\- Petite joueuse ! Tant pis, pour la peine je vais te demander de t'entrainer à nouveau à défiler sur le podium.

\- Ooooh pas encore ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. C'est l'épreuve la plus inintéressante du concours et je l'ai déjà fait une centaine de fois !

C'était vrai, la jeune femme était à présent capable de marcher en talons hauts avec élégance et grâce quelque-soit sa tenue.

\- Êtes-vous en train de contester les ordres de votre professeur Miss Granger ?

\- Disons plutôt que je suggère à mon professeur d'occuper notre temps d'une façon … différente.

A ces mots, Hermione s'approcha de Draco qui étonné, se laissa faire. Elle passa un doigt sur son torse avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ne l'y aidant pas, Hermione saisi sa cravate et attira sa bouche vers la sienne.

Surpris, le Serpentard la laissa s'emparer de ses lèvres et rapidement, elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné.

Tant pis pour le concours, les instants seuls à seuls entre Draco et elle étaient trop précieux pour qu'elle les gaspilles. Et puis, ne dit-on pas qu'il est inutile de réviser la veille d'un examen mais qu'il est préférable de se détendre … ?

 **Fin du Chapitre 19**

* * *

 _Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? Pour la suite nous aurons la première épreuve du Concours de Sorcière de l'année qui est je le rappelle : défilé en tenue de soirée et maillot de bain._  
 _L'épreuve 2 est l'épreuve de culture générale, la 3 celle de duel et la 4 l'épreuve de talent. A chaque épreuve, 4 concurrentes sont éliminées jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une. Je vous prévois bien des péripéties pour ce concours et j'espère que vous êtes aussi pressés que moi de lire la suite ^^ Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer lors de l'épreuve numéro 1 ? Pas d'embuches pour Hermione ? Est-ce qu'elle va réussir à défiler sans tomber ? Qui va venir la soutenir pour le concours ?  
Bisous tout le monde et à très vite !  
_


	20. Chapter 20- Dans la cours des Grands

**B** onjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre en avance car je ne serais pas chez moi avant le week-end suivant donc pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre … **Tadaaaam**.

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer officiellement le début de l'élection de Sorcière de l'Année.

Mais avant tout, les réponses aux Reviews :  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour à toi ! En effet, tu es à nouveau bien proche de la vérité, bravo 😉 J'espère réussir à te surprendre de part les problèmes qui vont survenir lors du concours ! bisous à toi !  
\- **Lokki1** : Oooh ça me fais plaisir de te voir de retour ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir alors, merci pour ton petit commentaire !  
\- **Swangranger** : Haha, c'est surprenant de voir Hermione préférer batifoler plutôt que de réviser hein ! Je crois que Draco déteint sur elle x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Hermione se racla la gorge nerveusement. Elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop angoissée par le début du Concours comme en témoignaient les affreuses cernes qui ceinturaient ses yeux.

Exceptionnellement, elle avait été exemptée de cours pour la journée et Ginny, Charlotte et Moyra qui avaient cours de Botanique suivit de Soins aux Créatures Magiques n'avaient pas été autorisés à assister à la première épreuve. En revanche, ses amies seraient présentes toute l'après-midi pour l'encourager à l'épreuve de Culture générale.

Un Elfe de Maison était venu la chercher beaucoup trop tôt pour que ce soit légal -selon elle-, et l'avait escorté jusqu'au bureau du Professeur McGonagall où Draco l'attendait déjà. Ensembles, ils avaient utilisé le réseau de Cheminette de la Directrice et atterri au Ministère de la Magie.

A son plus grand étonnement, le Ministère était presque désert à cette heure-là et elle avait docilement suivit le Serpentard jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

A peine les portes s'étaient-elles refermés que Draco en avait profité pour saisir la main de la jeune femme, afin de lui insuffler une dose de courage. Trop rapidement au gout de la jeune femme, les portes s'étaient rouvertes, les obligeants à décrocher leurs doigts.

Le département de la Régulation des Jeux Magiques grouillait de monde qui s'affairaient en tout sens. Partout, des étoffes volaient, des pinceaux de maquillages s'affolaient dans les airs et un nuage de parfum flottait dans l'air.

Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit et Draco l'attira à l'abri des regards, dans un couloir adjacent.

« Tout va bien aller Hermione, d'accord ? dit-il en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Je … tu es sûr que c'est toujours une bonne idée ? le questionna t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Évidemment que oui ! Tu t'es entrainé durant des jours et tu vas leur montrer à tous, qui est Hermione Granger, l'horrible petite Gryffondor qui a réussi à capturer le cœur de Draco Malefoy.

Hermione ria doucement et lui administra une petite tape dans l'épaule.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ramènes tout à toi Malefoy ? plaisanta t-elle.

\- Parce que je suis le centre de ton monde, répliqua t-il du tac-au-tac.

Alors qu'elle allait protester, Draco posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de la faire taire. Immédiatement, le tumulte des préparatifs sembla disparaitre des oreilles d'Hermione et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait entièrement raison.

C'est alors qu'un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre le plus rapidement possible, sous l'œil sceptique de Pansy Parkinson qui les observaient, les bras croisés.

\- Hum vas retrouver les autres Hermione, on t'indiquera ton box. Alberto t'y attends pour t'aider à te préparer, dit le Serpentard sans quitter Pansy du regard. Je te rejoins dans quelques instants.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Hermione acquiesça et dépassa Pansy qui ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- A quoi joues-tu Draco ? le questionna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que je viens réellement de te voir embrasser Hermione Granger ou est-ce les effluves de parfums qui me montent à la tête ?

Draco soupira et prit un air détaché.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce que tu viens de voir Pansy. Et ne t'avises surtout pas de mettre ça dans ton article, déclara le Serpentard d'une voix menaçante.

Pansy émit un ricanement strident.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu te crois en position de négocier ?

La jeune femme brune le toisa et s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Allons bon, je dois t'avouer que je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'abaisses à flirter avec cette satanée Sang-de-Bourbe. Est-ce une technique pour qu'elle t'obéisse et remporte le Concours ?

Pansy approcha ses doigts du visage de Draco et replaça les mèches de cheveux qui pendaient sur son front. Le Serpentard claqua sa langue contre son palais et saisi brutalement le poignet de la journaliste, lui tordant presque.

\- Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme cela, ordonna-t-il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'ex Serpentarde.

\- Tu me fais mal Draco, cracha Pansy en se débattant ce qui n'eût comme effet que de lui faire resserrer sa prise. Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'es attaché à cette … fille ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien te faire ? répliqua Draco l'air menaçant.

La bouche de Pansy s'ouvrit en un « Oh » silencieux et elle le dévisagea l'air scandalisé. Soudain, tout son visage se ferma et une ombre menaçante sembla planer dans son regard.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop t'attacher à elle, déclara t-elle d'une voix froide. Que penses-tu qu'elle dira lorsqu'elle aura vent de notre petit pari ? Dois-je te le rappeler ? Si elle perd tu devras coucher avec moi …, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Cette fois Draco perdit son sang-froid et plaqua violemment la journaliste contre le mur qui retint à peine un gémissement de douleur lorsque son dos claqua contre la paroi froide du mur de brique.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Pansy, je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit ou notre pari est annulé, la menaça-t-il.

Le souffle coupé par le bras que Draco avait placé sous son menton, Pansy se tortilla, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- J'y crois pas… ne me dites pas que… tu as fini par réellement t'attacher à cette fille ?! cracha-t-elle.

Draco soupira, desserra son étreinte et se recula. L'ex Serpentarde en profita pour inspirer une grande bouffée d'oxygène et plongea son regard brillant de larmes et de fureur dans celui du Serpentard.

\- Alors il aura suffi de quelques mois à Hermione Granger pour réussir à conquérir le cœur de Draco Malefoy ? cria Pansy les joues rouges de colère.

\- Chuut, moins fort, tonna Draco en jetant un regard inquiet vers le bout du couloir.

Pansy sembla ignorer sa demande et continua.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… alors que tout ce temps… et moi Draco ?! Moi ?! Tu n'en a rien à faire de mes sentiments ?! Comment peux-tu m'ignorer à ce point ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Un glapissement sec semblant venir de la gorge de Pansy retentit.

\- Oh ça suffit, cesses donc ce petit jeu ! Tu connais très bien mes sentiments. Ça fait des années que j'attends qu'enfin tu me remarques Draco. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais ne me fais pas croire qu'après notre pari tu ne l'avais pas compris.

Draco fuit le regard de la jeune femme. Oui, en effet il l'avait très bien compris et il avait préféré l'ignorer, cela étant plus simple pour lui.  
Pansy posa sa main sur sa bouche, retenant difficilement un sanglot.

\- Tu aurais pu tout me demander, j'aurai fait absolument tout ce que tu voulais … alors pourquoi elle ? demanda Pansy d'une voix chevrotante en se laissant tomber sur le torse du jeune homme.

Draco se crispa alors que les larmes de la jeune femme commencèrent à imbiber le tissu de sa chemise. Il aimait Pansy, il l'avait toujours aimé. Mais pas comme ça. Il soupira et prit la jeune femme par les épaules, la forçant ainsi à se reculer.

\- ça ne s'explique pas Pansy. »

Il sorti un mouchoir en tissu brodé de ses initiales de sa poche et le tendit à Pansy le visage fermé puis tourna les talons, sans un regard pour la Serpentarde.

Lorsque Draco rejoignit Hermione, personne n'aurait pu imaginer la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques instants auparavant, son visage n'exprimant aucune trace d'émotion.  
Hermione sembla pourtant discerner un léger changement dans l'attitude du jeune homme et lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Draco hocha la tête doucement et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Alberto avait réussi à faire des miracles : à présent plus aucune trace de cernes sur le visage de la sorcière. Le sorcier avait renouvelé le maquillage qu'il lui avait fait lors de leur rencontre au Chemin de Traverse et l'avait aidé à enfiler sa première tenue : une longue robe gris sombre qui moulait parfaitement les formes de la jeune femme. Les manches transparentes et collées à sa peau semblaient allonger les bras d'Hermione et la multitude de strass couvrant sa poitrine rehaussaient l'éclat de ses yeux. La robe retombait avec élégance à ses pieds, lui donnant des allures de princesse.

Draco la dévora du regard tandis qu'Alberto effectuait les derniers ajustements à la coiffure d'Hermione.

Alors que chaque candidate se préparait dans son box, un tonnerre de murmures retentirent dans la salle et Hermione tourna la tête vers l'entrée afin de déterminer ce qui subjuguais tout le monde.

Casyopée De Grinjam faisait son entrée, déjà maquillée et coiffée à la perfection, ses talons hauts claquant sur le sol. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione et elle lui sourit. Étonnée, Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son sourire tandis que Casyopée se rendait à son propre box.

Ces quelques secondes suffirent à retourner le ventre de la Gryffondor. Casyopée était exactement comme Draco l'avait inscrit sur le tableau de la Salle d'Adaptation : parfaite en tout point.

« Tu m'écoutes Hermione ? répéta Alberto en laquant ses cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de faire tousser la jeune femme.

\- Excuses moi, tu disais ?

\- Je disais que j'avais fini. Je vais aller me poser dans la salle pour observer le spectacle, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, remue ta baguette et je volerai jusqu'à toi tel ta marraine la bonne fée, plaisanta le sorcier.

\- Merci beaucoup pour tout Alberto, vraiment, sans toi je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait, s'exclama Hermione en serrant le sorcier dans ses bras.

\- Tutututu, pas d'accolade où tu risques de froisser ta robe ! la rabroua-t-il avec un grand sourire dénotant avec son air sérieux.

Alberto ajusta sa veste en cachemire et sorti du box d'un pas élégant.

\- Je vais te laisser quelques minutes afin de régler quelques détails administratifs, ça ira ? questionna Draco.

\- Voyons, bien sûr que cette jeune femme ira bien, répondit une voix féminine à la place d'Hermione.

Draco et Hermione tournèrent en une synchronisation parfaite leurs visage en direction de la voix : Théodora Têtenplume main dans la main avec Mme Pomfresh adressait un grand sourire à la Gryffondor. Derrière elle, McGonagall en personne semblait les accompagner.

\- Professeur Têtenplume, Mme Pomfresh, Madame la Directrice ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous êtes venues !

\- Évidemment, commenta McGonagall. Hagrid s'excuse il ne pouvait venir à cause d'un cours, il nous rejoindra cet après-midi accompagné de vos camarades de dortoir.

\- Je… merci beaucoup, balbutia Hermione émue.

\- Il y a une autre surprise…, commença Têtenplume en faisant signe de la main à quelqu'un hors du champ de vision de la Gryffondor.

Soudain, le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine et son visage irradia de bonheur.

\- Harry, Ron ! Vous avez pu vous libérer ! Bon sang ce que je suis heureuse de vous voir ! s'exclama t-elle en se jetant dans leurs bras.

Derrière eux, Draco fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la proximité de la jeune fille avec ses amis. Il les toisa du regard, haussa les épaules et parti en direction de l'entrée du Concours.

\- J'ai réussi à prendre ma journée, annonça Harry en lui rendant son étreinte. Tu es superbe Hermione.

\- Merci, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme. Ginny sera ravie de te retrouver cette après-midi.

\- Oui alors que de voir son frère elle n'en a rien à faire évidemment, râla Ron pour la forme en tendant un bouquet de fleurs à Hermione.

Cette dernière s'en empara et y plongea son nez afin d'en humer le délicat parfum.

\- Allons, allons, laissez Miss Granger finir de se préparer, exigea McGonagall d'une voix forte en poussant Harry et Ron vers la sortie. Allons-nous assoir dans la salle avant qu'il ne reste plus aucune place. A tout à l'heure Miss Granger, bonne chance à vous ! »

Elle regarda ses amis et professeurs s'éloigner, un sourire reconnaissant accroché aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'un des miroirs pour accrocher ses boucles d'oreille, deux voix s'élevèrent derrière elle.

« Alors c'est toi Hermione Granger ?

Face à elle, une jeune femme rousse d'une grande beauté la toisait, accompagnée d'une blonde aux jambes interminables.

\- Je m'attendais vraiment à mieux, ajouta la blonde. Ils ont fait un tel foin de ta présence à ce concours, la « célèbre Hermione Granger, ex petite amie de Victor Krum et participante dans la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres… » récita t-elle d'une voix haut perché.

\- Et… vous êtes ? questionna Hermione en croisant les bras.

\- Rachel Kindseih et voici Jisoo Rouget, se présenta la rousse en désignant son amie.

\- Je dirais bien que je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance mais ce serait faux…, répondit Hermione.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne nous verras pas longtemps puisque tu ne passeras pas le premier tour, susurra Jisoo en détaillant Hermine de haut en bas. Et dire qu'ils t'ont collé Draco Malefoy comme tuteur et coach… Quel gâchis !

Le sang d'Hermione se mit à bouillir. Mais pour qui se prenaient-elles celles-là ?!

\- Tu as un faux cil qui se décolle Jisoo et Rachel tu as perdu un faux ongle, menti Hermione.

Immédiatement, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à vérifier les dires de la Gryffondor avant de soupirer.

\- Fais ta maligne tant que tu le peux. Les filles de moldus n'ont rien à faire dans ce genre de concours, jeta Rachel avant de disparaitre vers son box.

Hermione soupira. Ça commençait bien …

\- Ne fais pas attention à elles répondit une voix venant du box d'à côté.

Hermione reconnu le visage de Lisa Grey grâce aux photographies de Draco.

\- Ces filles-là sont jalouses. Tu devrais te sentir flatter qu'elles se soient déplacées pour te parler, c'est qu'elles se sentent en danger.

Lisa sorti de son box, dévoilant une robe rouge rubis étincelante qui émerveilla la Gryffondor. Elle leva sa main vers la jeune femme afin de la saluer.

\- Lisa Grey, enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

\- Hermione Granger, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Jolie robe, ajouta Lisa.

\- Joli rouge à lèvre, répondit Hermione.

Un silence flotta et quelqu'un annonça que l'élection allait bientôt commencer.

\- Et bien… bonne chance à toi, que la meilleure gagne ! dit Lisa.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione comme une automate tandis que la mannequin repartait à son box. »

Elle finit d'accrocher ses boucles d'oreille, avala une grande bouffée d'air et suivit les assistantes qui les guidèrent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la grande scène.

Ça y est, on y été… le Grand jour était arrivé et à présent, il n'était plus question de reculer.

 **Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

 _Mon dieu, chapitre 20 déjà, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, vous êtes mon moteur n°1 ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la scène avec Pansy ? Comment pensez-vous que cette histoire de pari va se terminer ? Est-ce que Pansy va vendre la mèche ou tout garder pour elle ? Et que pensez-vous pour le moment des quelques participantes qu'Hermione a rencontré : Casyopée, Jisoo, Rachel, Lisa … ?_

 _Dans le chapitre suivant nous assisterons donc à la première épreuve du Concours avec le défilé en tenue de soirée et en maillot de bain. Évidement, rien ne va se passer comme prévu et Hermione va devoir résister au stress et coup bas de ses concurrentes si elle espère accéder à l'épreuve numéro deux …_


	21. Chapter 21-Sous les feux des projecteurs

**B** _onjour tout le monde !_

 _Me voilà revenue de vacances avec un nouveau petit chapitre =) Les températures s'étant bien refroidies, je vous propose d'attraper un plaid, de vous préparer une bonne boisson chaude et de filer lire ce nouveau chapitre (petit bonus pour celles et ceux qui peuvent avoir un chat à côté d'eux voir un coin de cheminée allumée ^^)_

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**  
\- **Lokki1** : Hey ! J'ai moi aussi de la peine pour Pansy mais même dans les fanfictions, rien ne peut être tout rose 😉 Regarde Ron, lui aussi est laissé de côté du coup. Et pour ce qui est des concurentes … tu as du flair 😉  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour à toi :D La jalousie est un vilain défaut, tout le monde le sait et ça peut faire des ravages 😉 Encore une fois je ne dirais pas si tu as raison ou tors et te laisserai le découvrir au fur et à mesure des chapitres mais j'adore vraiment lire tes suppositions ! xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Un roulement de tambour semblant venir du néant résonna dans la salle et pendant quelques secondes, Hermione se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de son cœur qui allait sortir de sa poitrine tant son stress était palpable.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements empli les coulisses et autour d'elle, les participantes commencèrent à s'agiter. Les yeux emplis de terreur, Hermione les regarda se glisser une par une, chacune à leur tour, derrière le grand rideau rouge alors que leur nom était annoncé.

Le tour d'Hermione semblait arriver bien tôt rapidement et affolée, elle vint se placer derrière Jennie Croasfield, qu'elle reconnue grâce aux photographies que Draco lui avait montré. Les longs cheveux de la jeune femme semblaient flotter par magie autour de son visage en un nuage vaporeux.

Elle devait à tout prix se calmer si elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air crispée et risquer que ses jambes flageolent sur scène. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à chantonner une chanson que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui chanter avant de dormir afin de se détendre.

Puis, ce fût sans tour.

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le rideau qui s'ouvrit magiquement sur elle, sans qu'elle n'ait à le toucher. Aussitôt, une lumière blanche fut braquée sur elle et la jeune fille papillonna des yeux afin de réussir à distinguer la salle.

De chaque côté de la scène, les participantes ayant déjà été présentées attendaient tout sourire, un bras posé sur leur hanche. Le public se mit à applaudir à son entrée et une voix hurla :

« Vas-y Hermione ! »

Harry. Une vague de chaleur traversa la jeune fille et elle y puisa de la force. D'abord hésitante, elle s'avança comme Draco le lui avait appris, un pas devant l'autre, le menton haut, ondulant des hanches.

A chaque pas effectué, la jeune femme gagnait en confiance.

« Et voici Hermione Granger, annonça la voix du présentateur. Actuellement étudiante en dernière année à Poudlard et première de chacune de ses promotions, 1m68, originaire de France, Hermione Granger souhaite devenir Médicomage et soutenir la cause des Elfes de Maison tout en combattant les préjugés à l'encontre des Nés-Moldus. Connue pour son engagement dans la cause contre Vous-Savez-Qui, elle porte aujourd'hui une magnifique robe de chez Sorcière et Hibou. Admirez-moi cette incroyable chute de reins ! »

Hermione sourit à l'assistance et tourna sur elle-même au bout de la scène, prit la pause pour les photographes, avant d'aller se placer à côté de Jisoo qui lui jeta un regard mauvais.

La Gryffondor l'ignora et se concentra afin qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas que ses doigts tremblaient de peur.

Enfin, lorsque toutes les participantes furent passées, le présentateur leur demanda à chacune d'effectuer un dernier tour de scène avant de retourner en coulisse pour enfiler leurs maillots de bain.

Hermione fût appelée en dernière et tout sourire, l'air fier, elle rejoignit les coulisses d'une démarche altière. A peine eût-elle passé le rideau qu'elle abaissa ses épaules et se mit à courir jusqu'à son box où elle espérait retrouver Draco.

Une fois sur place, aucune trace du jeune homme et la jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher d'être déçue. Il avait dû rester avec le public afin d'observer le spectacle pourtant, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit présent afin de lui donner ses dernières directives. D'ailleurs, en y pensant bien, cela était très étrange qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés.

Perdues dans ses pensées, Hermione s'activa à la recherche de son maillot de bain aux écailles de Sirène. Soudain, Draco accouru vers elle, essoufflé.

« Je suis désolé Hermione ! J'ai été retenu par des journalistes qui désiraient me poser des questions sur ta participation au concours. Tu as été sublime, bravo !

Hermione soupira de soulagement et se plaça rapidement dos à lui.

\- Merci mais dépêches-toi de défaire ma fermeture éclair, je ne peux pas l'atteindre et il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant de retourner sur scène, souffla la Gryffondor stressée.

\- Avec plaisir, tu sais comme j'aime t'aider à te déshabiller, chuchota le Serpentard au creux de l'oreille d'Hermione qui se mit à rougir.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'eux mais personne ne semblait leur prêter attention, tous afférés à se préparer pour le prochain défilé. Alors que Draco descendait la fermeture de sa robe jusqu'à ses reins Hermione fouillait du regard le box à la recherche de son maillot de bain.

\- Tu sais où est mon maillot ?! Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, s'énerva Hermione.

\- Calme toi, il ne doit pas être bien loin, ordonna le Serpentard d'une voix qu'il espérait apaisante.

Tous d'eux se mirent à fouiller fébrilement le box et Draco sorti sa baguette.

\- _**Accio maillot de bain d'Hermione**_ !

Rien ne se produisit.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin quelqu'un me l'a volé ! s'exclama Hermione en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, sa robe à moitié défaite tombant sur ses épaules.

\- Mais qui donc aurait fait ça ? s'énerva Draco en retenant sa fureur.

\- Jisoo, Rachel… ou n'importe laquelle de ses filles là, s'exclama Hermione en désignant la pièce d'un air vague. Bouse de Dragon je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, j'ai plus qu'à déclarer forfait, gémit la jeune femme en laissant tomber son visage entre ses mains.

\- Hors de question, rugit Draco. Je vais te trouver un autre maillot de bain !

\- Hum…hum, toussota une voix derrière eux.

Hermione releva la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes tandis que Draco se retourna violement. Face à eux, Casyopée De Grinjam, un sourire timide mais comme à son habitude, parfait, collé aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Draco, le salua-t-elle.

La jeune femme avait déjà revêtu son maillot et un peignoir d'un blanc immaculé en cachait la vue.

\- Bonjour Casyopée, répondit Draco l'air sur la défensive.

\- Hermione c'est ça… ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, incapable de parler à cause de sa gorge serrée.

\- J'ai entendue votre conversation et si tu veux, tu peux prendre un des miens. Je ne savais pas lequel porter alors j'en ai amené plusieurs. Au cas où.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit sous le choc, lui donnant un air idiot.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? questionna Draco suspicieusement.

\- Parce que comme tu le sais, je ne supporte pas les tricheurs. Une victoire si elle n'est pas méritée n'est pas une victoire et je compte bien gagner ce concours en m'opposant à chacune des candidates, pas parce que l'une d'entre elle a déclaré forfait à cause d'intimidations.

Draco sembla jauger les paroles de la jeune femme et hocha la tête, comme s'il reconnaissait connaitre ce trait de caractère chez elle. Ebahie, Hermione regarda à tout de rôle Draco puis Casyopée comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis.

Une voix retentie dans la pièce, annonçant le début du défilé et Hermione sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

\- C'est d'accord, je vais prendre un de tes maillots, s'écria t-elle en suivant Casyopée jusqu'à son box un peu plus loin. »

Sans réfléchir, Hermione en attrapa un au hasard, en priant silencieusement qu'il soit à sa taille. Casyopée abandonna la jeune femme pour se préparer à entrer en scène tandis qu'Hermione se précipita derrière le premier paravent sur son passage afin d'enfiler son maillot.

« Dépêches toi Hermione, ordonna Draco stressé, tu vas rater le moment de ton passage.

\- Non sans blague ?! s'écria la Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel. Je fais ce que je peux je te ferais dire !

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Même sans le voir Hermione entendit son sourire.

\- Non merci. J'ai fini. »

Elle jeta sa robe au visage de Draco qui l'attrapa au vol tandis qu'elle enfilait une autre paire d'escarpins. Par chance, ils étaient noirs et iraient donc avec le vert/bleuté de son maillot de bain. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir et se rendit compte que le maillot de bain comportait une queue de pan qui trainait derrière elle.

Alors que Draco allait donner son avis appréciateur, Hermione lui colla son index sur les lèvres.

« Pas l'temps pour changer quoi que ce soit, je dois filer !

Sans plus d'égard, elle se précipita en courant en direction du rideau tandis que Draco lui criait au loin :

\- J'allais juste dire que tu étais parfaite ! »

Hermione sourit et passa l'épais rideau rouge sous les applaudissements du public. Ses concurrentes lui jetèrent un regard étonné dû à son retard et Rachel et Jisoo la fusillèrent du regard.

La Gryffondor leur renvoya un regard plein de défit et ondula des hanches sur la scène. N'ayant pas eu le temps de se recoiffer, la jeune femme décida de jouer avec ses cheveux, leur donnant un effet naturel de coiffé/décoiffé en souriant à pleines dents, l'air sûre d'elle. Le jury hocha la tête et nota quelques notes sur leurs cahiers.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione finit son tour de podium et vint se placer à côté d'une candidate qu'elle ne connaissait pas tandis que le jury délibérait.

Après ce qu'il sembla un temps interminable, le jury fini par se mettre d'accord. Hermione observa attentivement une sorcière rondouillarde se lever de sa chaise et pointer sa baguette vers un bocal en verre. Immédiatement, le bouchon sauta et de curieux insectes de la taille de balle de ping-pong ressemblant à d'adorables boursoufles se mirent à voleter en direction des candidates.

Draco le lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt : il y avait seize insectes pour seize candidates. Une fois les délibérations finies, chaque boule de poils volantes étaient envoyé vers les sorcières. Au décompte du public, les insectes devenant rouges désignaient les perdantes.

La Gryffondor avala avec difficulté sa salive tandis qu'un petit animal se stabilisait au niveau de son visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que certaines candidates semblaient tout aussi inquiète qu'elle se qui la rassura quelque peu.

« _5…4…3…2…1…0_ ! tonna le public en hurlant.

Soudain, quatre petites boules de poils se mirent à briller comme un fard au-dessus de la tête des candidates éliminées. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements retentirent dans la salle tandis que le présentateur donnait le nom des perdantes.

Hermione cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises en constatant avec émerveillement que l'animal face à elle avait conservé sa couleur d'origine, un joli rose pastel. Elle était sauve ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata avec satisfaction que Rachel avait été éliminée et affichait un air désappointé.

L'air radieux, Hermione se tourna vers le public et aperçu ses amis et professeurs l'acclamer. La Directrice MacGonagall leva un pouce en l'air dans sa direction et Hermione lui renvoya.

Elles n'étaient à présent plus que douze candidates en titre et elle, Hermione Granger, fille de Moldus, venait de survivre à la première épreuve.

 **Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première épreuve ?! Qui pensez-vous qui a volé le maillot d'Hermione ?_  
 _Dans le chapitre prochain nous n'aurons pas une mais DEUX épreuves du Concours : l'épreuve de culture générale et l'épreuve de duel ! Et vous découvrirez qui a voulu éliminer Hermione au premier tour …_


	22. Chapter 22- A vos baguettes

**B** onjour à tous !  
Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué mais j'essaie de reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre posté tous les dimanches ^^ Merci de prendre le temps de venir lire mon histoire et de laisser un petit commentaire pour m'encourager à continuer, je vous embrasse tous (oui même toi, le lecteur anonyme qui lit ces lignes là tout de suite 3 )

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**  
\- **Lokki1** : Hey ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et puis Ron n'aime pas Hermione comme Pansy aime Draco, c'est-à-dire démesurément et de façon presque obsessionnelle. Ron il aimait Hermione presque sans s'en rendre compte alors que Pansy est tout à fait consciente de ses sentiments pour Draco. Hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser des candidates à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ bisous !  
\- **Aardbei** : Wahouuu et bien quel commentaire ! Je suis si contente que mon histoire t'ai plus ! :D Je suis impressionnée que tu ai réussi à lire les 21 chapitres d'affilés. Tu as mis combien de temps par curiosité ? J'espère que la suite te plairas, au plaisir de te revoir ici 😊  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour bonjour ! et bien pour une fois … tu as FAUX haha. Je te laisse découvrir qui a volé le maillot d'Hermione 😉 xoxo  
\- **lol123bry** : Bienvenu à toi ! 😊 Oui, je suis comme ça, j'adore couper mes chapitres aux pires moments haha.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Lorsqu'Hermione retourna en coulisse, Draco l'y attendait tout sourire. Sans faire fit de la discrétion, elle lui sauta dans les bras de joie et ce dernier recula sous le poids du corps de la jeune femme.

« On a réussi Draco, on a réussi ! J'ai passé le premier tour !

\- Tu as réussi ma belle, félicitation, la corrigea-t-il.

Au même moment, Rachel qui jetait rageusement ses boucles d'oreille sur la coiffeuse de son box soupira :

\- Perdre face à Hermione Granger … mais quelle honte ! »

Elle envoya un regard glacial à la Gryffondor qui lui adressa son plus grand sourire et s'éloigna de Draco, se souvenant enfin de la présence du monde autour d'eux.  
C'est ce moment qu'Harry et Ron choisirent pour pénétrer en coulisse.

Ils slalomèrent entre les tutus et les extensions afin de rejoindre leur amie. Immédiatement, Draco se crispa et un tic nerveux sembla apparaitre sur son visage.

« Bravo Hermione ! Tu étais superbe, dit Harry en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie. On était sûr que tu pouvais y arriver, pas vrai Ron ?

Le rouquin sursauta à l'évocation de son nom, perdu dans la contemplation des candidates se changeant autour de lui.

\- Euh … hein ? Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, bégaya t-il sans lâcher du regard Lisa Grey.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et administra une petite tape à l'arrière du crane de son meilleur ami.

\- Heeee pourquoi fais-tu ça ? râla Ron.

\- Parce que nous sommes ici pour soutenir Hermione, pas pour nous rincer l'œil, lui souffla Harry.

\- Tu as bonne mine toi, je t'ai vu mater Casyopée lors de son passage hein, rétorqua l'ancien Gryffondor.

Immédiatement Harry senti ses joues rosir.

\- Tu ne diras rien à Ginny hein ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faudra rien me dire ? questionna une voix derrière eux.

\- Ginny ! Tu as pu venir ! Moyra, Charotte, vous êtes là aussi ! s'exclama Hermione en courant rejoindre ses amies.

\- Comme si on allait rater ça, répondit Moyra tout sourire. En plus tu as vu qui présente le concours cette année ?! André Pattacitrouille, par la barbe de Merlin je l'adore !

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme de son amie.

\- Le Professeur McGonagall, Têtenplume et Pomfresh sont parties déjeuner quelque part, elles reviennent pour l'épreuve suivante avec Hagrid. Ça vous dit qu'on fasse de même ? proposa Charlotte tandis que Ginny embrassait Harry.

\- Bonne idée, s'exclama Ron dont le ventre gargouillait.

\- Hum, allez-y sans moi, répondit Draco en se passant une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Je vais aller rejoindre le comité du Concours pour déjeuner. Hermione, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il froidement, essayant de mimer une attitude désinvolte envers la jeune femme.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le Serpentard partir.

\- Ça tombe bien on ne t'avais pas invité, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

\- Vous saviez vous que Têtenplume et Pomfresh sortaient ensembles ? questionna Moyra ignorant le rouquin.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle suivait du regard Draco, le regardant s'éloigner d'elle. Elle aurait aimé le retenir et partager ce court instant de bonheur avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et ses amis. Peut-être un jour ?

* * *

Après un repas rapide dans l'auberge du coin où Hermione avait eu le ventre si serré qu'elle n'avait réussi à grignoter que quelques feuilles de salade, ils étaient retournés au Ministère.

Ses amis l'avaient laissé regagner les coulisses tandis qu'eux même prenaient place dans le public.

Elle ignorait où se trouvait Draco et commença donc seule à se préparer pour l'épreuve suivante : l'épreuve de culture générale.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était l'épreuve qui effrayait le moins Hermione à une seule chose prêt : les filles n'étaient pas jugées seulement sur leurs réponses mais comme à chaque épreuve, leur tenue, leur attitude ainsi que leur posture et charmes étaient pris en compte.

Comme la Gryffondor n'avait que très peu de contrôle à ce sujet, elle décida de se concentrer sur les réponses qu'elle donnerait.

La jeune femme enfila sa tenue, une longue robe blanche finement ouvragée, rehaussée de perles jusqu'au cou et laissant apparaitre tout son dos ouvert. Une main vint se poser sur son bras et elle sursauta.

Face à elle, Jisoo Rouget la fixait d'un air mauvais, ses longs cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon strict.

« Cesses donc ce petit sourire insupportable, ordonna la sorcière d'un air mauvais. Je ne peux que te conseiller de ne pas trop prendre tes aises dans ce concours, ce monde n'est pas le tien Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Tiens donc, Jisoo Rouget… mais où est donc ton amie Rachel … ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié, elle a été éliminée au premier tour, répliqua Hermione sans se démonter. Heureusement que c'était son monde tout ça… ! d'un geste vague elle désigna la pièce où les autres concurrentes se préparaient tout en adressant des regards furtifs afin d'observer l'échange des deux sorcières.

\- Tu ne dois ta présence ici qu'à une chance incroyable et à la pitié de Casyopée de Ginjam, cracha la blonde les joues rouges de colère.

\- Alors c'était toi pour le maillot de bain ? répliqua Hermione en tendant discrètement les doigts vers sa baguette magique.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Jisoo en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

Alors qu'Hermione atteignait sa baguette, la voix du présentateur de l'événement retentit dans la pièce.

\- Très bien mesdemoiselles, l'épreuve suivante va commencer, je vais vous demander de toutes vous diriger en ligne, en suivant le numéro qui vous a été attribué vers le grand rideau. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à toutes ! »

Sur ces mots, André Pattacitrouille s'éclipsa pour rejoindre la scène. Hermione soupira en regardant Jisoo s'éloigner en direction du grand rideau et elle glissa sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe. Au cas où.

La seconde épreuve du Concours était simple : à tour de rôle elles seraient questionnées sur le monde magique et le nombre de bonnes réponses sera ensuite comptabilisé et additionné aux autres critères d'évaluation cités un peu plus hauts.

Enfin, le grand rideau se leva, laissant apparaitre les sorcières mais surtout, le public et le jury.

Hermione sourit à pleine dent et croisa directement le regard de Draco dans le public.

La foule sembla disparaitre et plus rien n'existait à par lui. Il opina du chef et des flammes semblèrent danser dans son regard gris, donnant la chair de poule à Hermione.

« _Concentre toi_ » sembla t-il articuler silencieusement.

Immédiatement, la Gryffondor reporta son attention sur le présentateur. L'épreuve venait de commencer et déjà deux candidates avaient été interrogées.

« Miss Granger… A quel siècle fut construite la prison d'Azkaban ? demanda André Pattacitrouille.

\- Au 15ème siècle, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme en adressant un large sourire au public.

\- Bonne réponse ! Miss Croasfield, quelle créature fantastique est aussi appelé « gardien des chevaux » ?

Jennie se redressa et battit des paupières avant de répondre d'un air assuré :

\- Ce sont les Porlocks !

\- Excellant. Miss Belleporte, citer deux moyens de déceler un mensonge pour un sorcier, continua André Pattacitrouille.

\- Il y a le véritaserum ainsi que… les capteurs de dissimulation, répondit une brune après une longue hésitation.

\- Très bien très bien ! Miss De Grinjam, qui est l'inventeur du chaudron à touillage automatique ?

\- Gaspard Shingleton, répondit aussitôt Casyopée d'une voix mélodieuse.

\- Parfait ! Miss Barbababouille, qu'est-ce qu'un scrutoscope ?

\- … une sorte de lunette ?

\- Faux, il s'agit d'un gyroscope et qui laisse échapper un sifflement quand quelqu'un à qui l'on ne peut pas faire confiance se trouve à proximité. Question suivante … »

L'épreuve continua encore une vingtaine de minutes et seules Casyopée et Hermione ne prononcèrent aucune mauvaise réponse.

Vint enfin le moment de la délibération. Le jury chuchota entre eux. Les sorciers s'échangèrent leurs notes et après un moment qui sembla interminable pour Hermione, un sorcier au ventre proéminent pointa sa baguette sur les boules de poils magiques.

Aussitôt, les animaux s'envolèrent vers les candidates.

« Allez allez, sorcières, sorciers et autres, je vais vous demande de faire le décompte, croassa André Pattacitrouille, sa baguette magique braqué sur sa gorge afin d'amplifier le son de sa voix. Tous ensembles, **5…4…3…2…1…0** ! scanda t-il à l'unisson avec le public.

Au zéro, quatre petites boules de poils prirent une tinte rouge criarde. Hermione retint son souffle et vit avec soulagement que son petit animal avait gardé sa couleur originelle. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans le public tandis que les quatre éliminées saluaient le public. André Pattacitrouille les laissa s'exprimer à tour de rôle avant d'annoncer aux candidates restantes de se préparer pour la prochaine épreuve.

Elles n'étaient à présent plus que huit concurrentes pour l'épreuve de duel, l'étau se resserrait.

* * *

Pour l'épreuve suivante, chaque candidate tirait au sort son adversaire. Directement après l'annonce des résultats de l'épreuve de culture générale, André Patacitrouille les avait toutes faites se réunir autour d'un grand sac en tissu violet. L'une après l'autre, les sorcières piochèrent une petite balle colorée. Il y en avait deux bleues, deux vertes, deux rouges et deux oranges.

Les duos ayant piochées les mêmes couleurs devaient s'affronter. Pour cette épreuve Hermione se trouvait face à Lisa Grey, la jolie rousse à la robe rouge qui l'avait saluée à son arrivée.

La Gryffondor se creusa la tête afin de se souvenir ce que Draco lui avait dit sur la jeune femme :

 _-_ _ **Lisa Grey**_ _: Sang mélé  
Grande, très mince, cheveux longs auburn, yeux en amande dû à ses origines asiatiques. Ressemble à une poupée.  
Mère Thaïlandaise moldue et père d'origine Anglaise, père médicomage sans frontière. Adore l'équitation.  
Point fort : très souple, drôle, solaire et attire facilement la sympathie.  
Point faible : le sport, ne prend pas facilement des décisions, peu patiente  
N'aime pas : cuisiner, les personnes hypocrites, les cours de soins aux créatures magiques lorsqu'elle était à l'école_

« Lisa Grey donc …, annonça la voix de Draco en faisant sortir Hermione de ses pensées.

La jeune fille se retourna et plongea son regard dans l'acier de ceux du Serpentard. Elle mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, mais il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et les yeux de Draco se mirent à les fixer.

\- Ravie de me mesurer à toi, dit Lisa en s'approchant d'eux, forçant le couple à rompre leur échange.

\- Euh, oui oui, balbutia Hermione dont le cœur battait la chamade.

 _-_ Que la meilleure gagne, répondit Lisa avant de s'éloigner en souriant vers son box.

\- Bon souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit, ajouta Draco en la tirant un peu à l'écart des autres. Lisa n'a aucune patience alors joue là-dessus. Fais rebondir ses sorts, esquive, évite là, ça va l'énerver. N'oublie surtout pas ta posture c'est très important ! Je sais qu'en duel tu te débrouilles très bien alors c'est ton attitude qu'il faudra contrôler.

 _-_ Je sais, je sais, attitude, posture, sourire, répéta Hermione comme un mantra.

 _-_ Vas-y, je vais dans le public te regarder. J'ai confiance en toi Hermione, pulvérise là.

 _-_ Tu sais que tu me dis peur quand tu parles comme ça ? le taquina la Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, répondit-il l'air sérieux.

\- C'est bien ça qui me fais peur !

Draco embrassa discrètement le front de la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'éloigner en direction de la salle.

Le duo Hermione/Lisa était censé passer juste après une sorcière brune dont Hermione avait déjà oublié le nom et Jisoo Rouget. Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, Jisoo l'emporta.

Leur tour arriva enfin et les deux sorcières se firent face avant de se saluer.  
Elles prirent positions et au coup de sifflet d'Andew Patacitrouille, le duel commença.

Sans attendre, un éclair violet s'envola vers Hermione qui l'envoya ricocher d'un mouvement du poignet sur la bulle de sécurité qui entourait le publique ainsi que le jury.

Immédiatement, Lisa renvoya sortilèges sur sortilèges tandis qu'Hermione tournoyait dans les airs, sa cape volant derrière elle dans un ballet hypnotique.

« **_FLIPENDO,_** cria Lisa en brandissant sa baguette vers Hermione.

Cette dernière esquiva le sort avant d'enfin attaquer son adversaire :

\- _**Imobilis**_ !

Le sort ricocha sur un « _**Petrificus totalus**_ » que Lisa venait de lui envoyer. Pendant quelques secondes, l'onde de choc fit vaciller la jeune femme sur ses talons et Hermione en profita pour envoyer un nouveau sort qui vint se ficher en plein dans l'estomac de Lisa.

\- _**Tarrentallegra**_ !

Les jambes de la sorcière se mirent à danser sans quelle ne puisse s'en empêcher et plutôt que de lever le sort, elle envoya un puissant jet d'eau en plein sur Hermione.

La Gryffondor ne réussi pas à l'esquiver à temps et fut trempée de la tête au pieds. Lisa lui adressa un regard triomphant, pensant avoir gagner mais c'est à ce moment précis que sa baguette lui échappa des mains avant de s'envoler dans celles d'Hermione grâce à un sortilège imprononcé.

Le combat avait été rapide, pas moins de sept minutes avaient suffis à Hermione pour l'emporter sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Andrew Patacitrouille remonta sur scène afin de féliciter Hermione et annoncer le prochain duel.

Lorsqu'Hermione retourna en coulisse, Lisa Grey l'y attendait, une serviette éponge à la main. Elle la tendit à Hermione qui gênée, l'attrapa afin de se sécher.

« Merci, dit-elle à la jeune femme.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est moi qui avait volé ton maillot de bain, répondit Lisa avec un sourire en coin.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se levèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

\- C'était toi ?! Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Ne le prend pas mal, ce n'était pas contre toi, j'avais juste des comptes à régler avec ton superviseur, Draco Malefoy. Lorsqu'étais à Poudlard, j'ai subi une humiliation cuisante à cause de lui et je m'étais toujours promis de me venger. Tu aurais été un dommage collatéral et je m'en excuse mais puisque tu as brillamment remporté notre duel, j'imagine que nous sommes quittes.

\- Euh, d'accord, répondit Hermione encore sous le choc de la révélation.

\- C'est dommage, je pense qu'en d'autres circonstances nous aurions pu être amies. »

Sur ces mots, Lisa partie en direction de son box. Hermione n'eût pas plus le temps de réfléchir à cette discussion car déjà Andrew Patacitrouille annonçait les résultats et demandait aux gagnantes de revenir sur scène.

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer mesdames et monsieur que les grandes finalistes du Concours de Sorcières de l'année sont : Miss Jennie Croasfield, Miss Rouget Jisoo, Miss Granger Hermione et Miss De Grinjam Casyopée ! Je vous retrouverai donc demain pour la toute dernière épreuve : l'épreuve de talent qui sera donc déterminante pour l'annonce de la grande gagnante de cette année. Je vous rappelle que la sorcière qui l'emportera se verra représenter le monde magique pour l'année à venir et bénéficiera d'un logement de fonction ainsi qu'un prix de 100 000 galions ! En plus de cela, des tonnes d'opportunités s'ouvriront à elle et deviendra l'égérie des magasins Prêtesàtouporté qui sponsorise cette année le concours ! »

Un concert de flashs aveugla Hermione. Des tonnes de journalistes se mirent à les mitrailler et elle remercia silencieusement Alberto d'avoir lancé un sort de séchage rapide sur elle à peine avait-elle remit un pied sur scène.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle, Hermione Granger, venait de se qualifier pour la finale du Concours de Sorcière de l'Année.

 **Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ces deux épreuves et de ce chapitre ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit Lisa qui ai volé le maillot? On ne peut plus se fier à personne hein x)_  
 _Le prochain chapitre traitera de la dernière épreuve du Concours = l'épreuve de talent. Que pensez-vous que va présenter chacune des candidates ? (qui je le rappelle sont Jisoo la méchante, Cassyopée la belle gosse, Jennie l'amie des animaux et bien évidemment Hermione - haha- )._  
 _Nous approchons donc des résultats du concours qui seront donnés dans le prochain chapitre mais rassurez-vous, cela n'annonce pas la fin de cette fiction. Je vous réserve encore pas mal de rebondissements_


	23. Chapter 23- Le Verdict

_**B** onjour tout le monde !_  
 _Avant toute chose, si vous n'avez pas passé une bonne journée je vous conseillerai de ne pas lire ce chapitre car ça ne va pas l'améliorer haha. – Nooooon reveneeeeez - Plus sérieusement il me tardait d'arriver enfin à ce moment précis de l'histoire depuis le tout premier chapitre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse en juger 😉_

Comme d'habitude, voici les réponses aux Reviews :  
\- **Lokki1** : Bonjour bonjour ! Alors pour répondre à ta question, voler le maillot d'Hermione aurait empêché cette dernière de défiler et elle aurait donc été éliminée dès le premier tours. Draco étant son superviseur, si Hermione perd, il perd. Et cela aurait été honteux de perdre à cause d'une mauvaise organisation, en étant disqualifié. Déshonneur total sur les Malefoy, encore une fois ^^  
\- **Guest** : Hello ! Je suis beaucoup trop contente que quelqu'un ai trouvé la référence omg ! Oui en effet je suis bel et bien une Blink haha. Il manque malheureusement Rosé dans l'histoire mais je ne voulais pas non plus partir sur 10 000 candidates à devoir interagir dans l'histoire alors pour rattraper la chose, les cheveux de Jennie sont roses 😉. Fan de Kpop aussi du coup ? Décidément, j'ai les meilleures lectrices du monde :D ps : BTS forever 3  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Hey =) Je suis ravie si tu n'avais pas pensé à Lisa c'est que j'ai bien fait mon boulot haha. Tu fais bien de ne pas te prononcer pour la suite car elle risque d'être pleine de rebondissements 😉 A très vite ! xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

« Tu es certain que l'on a le droit d'être là Draco ? murmura Hermione en observant d'un œil circonspect le petit bureau dans lequel Draco et elle se trouvait.

\- Certain, détends-toi, ordonna Draco en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Mais et si … Mr Rasovski revenait ici ? insista la jeune femme en lisant le nom inscrit sur le bureau.

\- Aucune chance. Mr Rasovski est en ce moment même fortement occupé au département des affaires magiques étrangères. Une bombabousse a mystérieusement explosée dans une pile de dossier et provoqué un sacré capharnaüm, ricana Draco en glissant sa main sous le chemisier d'Hermione.

\- Draco Lucius Malefoy… ne me dit pas que c'est toi le responsable de ce carnage ?! s'insurgea la Gryffondor.

\- Je ne le dirait pas alors, répondit-il en déposant des petits baisers le long de la mâchoire de la jeune femme qui par réflexe pencha sa tête en arrière, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de descendre doucement vers sa poitrine.

\- Tu es un vil Serpentard, souffla Hermione à mi-mots.

\- Est-ce ta façon de me proposer une punition ? répliqua le jeune homme en la sentant faiblir.

\- Je continue de penser que nous ne devrions pas faire cela ici…

\- Laisse toi aller Hermione, je vois très bien que tu es tendue, tu dois te détendre avant la dernière épreuve, susurra Draco en massant doucement les trapèzes de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse répliquer la moindre chose. »

Les dernières défenses d'Hermione tombèrent en même temps qu'elle basculait sur le bureau du pauvre Mr Rasovski.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, l'épreuve de Talent commençait.

« Je suis ravie de vous retrouver sur cette scène pour la dernière épreuve, j'ai nommé : l'épreuve de talent ! cria André Patacitrouille à la foule en délire.

Bizarrement, toute la communauté sorcière semblait s'être déplacée pour l'évènement et la salle avait dû être magiquement agrandit.

\- Je vais vous demander un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la première candidate à passer, Miss Jisoo Rouget ! »

La foule se mit à siffler et applaudir en même temps tandis que Jisoo bousculait Hermione pour monter sur scène, son balai à la main.

La Gryffondor souffla et adressa un regard noir à la blonde qui montait sur scène.

Sous les yeux ébahis du public, la sorcière se mit à exécuter différentes figures, sa tenue pailletée brillant sous les éclairages la faisant ressembler à une étoile filante.

Une musique se mit à retentir dans la salle, semblant venir de partout à la fois, rythmant les acrobaties de Jisoo. Enfin, la jeune femme sortie sa baguette et un jet de fumée rouge s'en échappa, tel un fumigène, laissant échapper des volutes de fumée derrière elle.

Les spectateurs sous le charme, applaudirent à tout rompre. La jeune femme atterrie dans un mouvement élégant et salua le jury avant de s'éclipser en coulisse, le regard triomphant.

Stressée, Hermione se mit à ronger ses ongles tout en observant Jennie monter sur scène.

Les longs cheveux roses de la sorcière ondulèrent derrière elle tandis qu'elle sortait une flute magique de sa manche. Des sorciers du staff amenèrent une cage recouverte d'un épais tissu noir, masquant aux yeux de tous ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Hermione observa Jennie s'avancer et retirer le drap noir, dévoilant des Lutins de Cornouailles forts énervés. Les petites créatures ne cessaient de brandir leurs poings vers le public et de secouer les barreaux de la cage.

L'air sûr d'elle, Jennie ouvrit la cage tandis que la foule eut un mouvement de recul, terrifiée à l'idée que les lutins ne se jettent sur eux.

La sorcière porta sa flûte aux lèvres et une curieuse mélodie retentie dans la salle, immobilisant les Lutins. Tous se mirent à chuchoter, émerveillés et observèrent Jennie hypnotiser les petits êtres difformes.

Sous ses ordres, ils exécutèrent différentes danses et spectacles face au public, faisant grandir le stress d'Hermione.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la jeune femme sursauta.

« Ginny ? Tu n'es pas dans le public avec les autres ?!

\- Si si, j'y retourne. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ma meilleure amie allait bien, répondit la rouquine en prenant les deux mains d'Hermione. Je te connais, je sais comme tu stress facilement…

Hermione serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, reconnaissante de l'attention portée à son encontre.

\- Merci Ginny, vraiment.

\- Allez, tout va bien se passer Mione, détends-toi. Quand est-ce que tu passes ?

\- Juste après Cassyopée, grimaça la Gryffondor.

\- Je suis certaine que cela va très bien se passer.

\- Je l'espère. »

Ginny pressa une dernière fois les mains d'Hermione tandis que Jennie quittait la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

A son tour, Cassyopée monta sur scène, magnifiquement moulée dans une robe rouge sang, faisant ressortir ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau mate. Ses yeux verts balayèrent le public et des musiciens montèrent à sa suite.

« Elle joue en exclusivité sa nouvelle chanson, s'exclama Ginny. C'est de la triche !

\- Je ne crois pas non… elle expose son talent comme le demande l'épreuve, répondit Hermione sans parvenir à quitter des yeux la jeune femme. »

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Cassyopée était née pour être sous les feux des projecteurs. Elle possédait une prestance incroyable et embarquait tout le monde avec elle. Difficile de résister au charme de la sorcière. Sans s'en rendre compte, les pieds d'Hermione se mirent à taper le sol en rythme avec la chanson.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin sur une note interminable tenue par la sorcière, la foule en délire se leva pour applaudir. Cassyopée salua son public et retourna en coulisse.

« Bonne chance à toi, dit-elle a Hermione en la croisant.

\- M…merci, balbutia la Gryffondor. »

Hermione tritura nerveusement le tulle rouge de son tutu de danseuse et prit une grande inspiration avant de monter sur scène. Pour la dernière épreuve, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon et ses lèvres peintes en rouge carmin venant contraster avec la pâleur de ses épaules nues.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle lorsqu'elle posa les pieds sur la grande scène. Au premier coup d'œil, elle repéra ses amis et professeurs, facilement reconnaissables grâce à Hagrid qui dépassait de trois têtes la foule des visages tournés vers elle.

Une musique retentit et Hermione s'avança vers l'énorme chaudron en cuivre. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma un feu magique sous le chaudron et tel un chef d'orchestre, se mit à incliner au rythme de la musique sa baguette afin de faire léviter fioles et flacons, déversant leurs contenus dans le chaudron.

Face au public ébahie, le chaudron se mit rapidement à bouillonner et un délicat parfum de violette embauma l'air.

Hermione ajouta une fine poudre pailletée dans sa marmite et un filet de fumée violette s'éleva dans les airs. Rapidement, la fumée se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même et une dizaine de papillons faits de volutes de fumées se dessinèrent, animés d'une vie propre.

Rapidement, des papillons bleus, verts, roses, déclinés en plusieurs tons rejoignirent les premiers et se mirent à onduler au rythme de la musique, suivant les ordres d'Hermione.

Des « oh » émerveillés retentirent dans le public jusqu'à l'apothéose final : des étincelles se mirent à jaillirent du chaudron, dégageant des odeurs de barbe à papa et libérant une pluie de paillettes. Lorsque les paillettes touchèrent les papillons, ces derniers éclatèrent en milliers de bulles de savon.

Hermione baisa enfin sa baguette et s'inclina face au public, dans un salut respectueux.

La foule des spectateurs se levèrent de leur siège afin de l'ovationner et la jeune femme se mit à rougir.

« Magnifique performance Miss Granger ! Je vais demander à présent à chacune des candidates du concours de venir nous rejoindre sur scène tandis que le jury fini de délibérer. Mr le Premier Ministre, merci de nous faire l'honneur de vous joindre à nous afin de remettre le prix de Sorcière de l'Année, annonça André Patacitrouille.

Un spasme secoua le ventre d'Hermione qui soucieuse, rejoignit la ligne que formait Jisoo, Jennie et Cassyopée.

Après ce qui sembla à tous une attente interminable, le jury rendit son verdict et un parchemin fût glisser dans une grande enveloppe avant d'être donné à André Patacitrouille.

« Très bien, dans quelques instants vous saurez enfin qui sera désigné sorcière de l'année, dit le présentateur en faisant monter le suspense. Arrivant en quatrième position … j'ai l'honneur de désigner … Miss Jennie Croasfield !

Jennie sourie, semblant très bien se satisfaire de cette place et s'avança afin de recevoir un bouquet de fleurs magiques et de saluer le public.

\- En troisième position … je vais vous demander un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour … Miss Jisoo Rouget !

Jisoo ouvrit la bouche en un « Ooh » silencieux et jeta un regard assassin à Hermione avant de s'avancer pour recevoir son prix.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Cassyopée qui à son plus grand étonnement lui prit la main.

\- Vous l'aurez compris, tout se joue entre Miss Cassyopée de Grinjam et Miss Hermione Granger … Et la Sorcière élue Sorcière de l'Année est …

Un roulement de tambour s'éleva dans les airs.

\- Miss Cassyopée De Grinjam ! »

Cassyopée lâcha la main d'Hermione et la posa sur son cœur, retenant à grand peine ses larmes. La Gryffondor applaudit la sorcière et cette dernière la prit dans ses bras avant de s'avancer pour recevoir son prix.

Une sorcière donna une écharpe ainsi qu'un bouquet et un prix à Hermione tandis qu'elle descendait de la scène pour rejoindre ses amis.

Elle n'avait pas gagné et cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu'elle n'était pas déçue mais -ôh grand jamais- elle n'aurait cru un jour pouvoir arriver jusque-là.

Immédiatement, tout le monde l'entoura et sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco. Elle se moquait que tous sachent qu'elle était avec lui. C'était l'homme qu'elle aimait et maintenant que la pression retombait enfin, elle avait juste besoin de ses bras.

Alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Immédiatement, Draco posa une main réconfortante dans son dos et sur sa tête et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux sous l'œil ébahis de ses amis.

Plus en retrait, le Professeur Têtenplume et McGonagall observait la scène, l'air peu étonné.

« Bravo Hermione, chuchota Draco en la serrant dans ses bras. Ce sont tous des idiots s'ils ne sont pas rendus compte à quel point tu valais dix milles fois mieux que toutes ses sorcières. Pour moi c'est toi la sorcière de l'année. Tu es plus brillante et belle qu'elles toutes réunis, souffla-t-il. »

La mâchoire de Ron sembla se décrocher et Harry fronça les sourcils. Hagrid sembla mal à l'aise et recula de quelques pas tandis que Moyra pinçait Charlotte qui protestait, comme pour se prouver que tout cela était bien réel. Ginny, un sourire en coin observait sa meilleure amie dans les bras de Draco tandis que Mme Pompfesh semblait s'ennuyer.

Un applaudissement sonore mais lent retentit et Hermione se recula de Draco, apercevant Pansy s'avancer vers eux.

« Comme c'est touchant … la Fille de Moldus qui dévoile sa relation avec son professeur aux yeux de tous …

\- Pansy…, la menaça Draco le regard empli de fureur.

\- Quoi Draco ? Tu as peur que je dévoile à ta petite amie notre pari c'est ça ? Rassure-toi, je venais juste la féliciter pour cette deuxième place.

\- Elle a bien dit petite amie ? murmura Ron en se prenant un coup de coude dans les côtes par Ginny pour le faire taire.

\- Quel pari ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? questionna Hermione en sentant Draco se raidir.

\- Oh mince, j'ai parlé d'un pari ? Pardon, je suis parfois maladroite.

\- Draco… ? questionna Hermione en sentant son cœur s'affoler.

\- De quoi parle-t-elle Malefoy ? lança Harry en serrant les poings.

\- Je … j'ai fais un pari stupide, déclara Draco en plongeant son regard dans celui perdu d'Hermione. J'ai parié que je pourrais te faire gagner le Concours de Sorcière de l'Année et si j'y arrivais, Pansy devrait faire un article sur moi afin de re dorer l'honneur de la famille Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, demanda Hermione en quittant les bras du Serpentard.

Draco attrapa le poignet d'Hermione, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

\- Je ne te caches rien Hermione…, répondit-il tandis que ses yeux semblaient dire le contraire.

\- Qu'as-tu parié si tu perdais ? demanda Harry d'une voix froide tandis que le sourire de Pansy s'agrandissait.

\- Je…je…, balbutia Draco en fuyant le regard d'Hermione.

\- Une nuit avec moi. Il a parié une nuit avec moi. Je vous laisse ici, je dois aller interviewer la Grande Gagnante…A bientôt Draco…, répondit Pansy avant de s'éloigner du petit groupe.

\- Dis moi que c'est une blague de mauvais goût et qu'elle ment, ordonna Hermione d'une voix froide tandis que Draco resserrait sa prise sur le poignet de la jeune femme.

\- C'était avant de réellement te connaitre Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que j'allais tomber amoureux de toi à ce moment-là !

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes et elle secoua son bras pour que Draco la lâche mais ce dernier maintint sa prise fermement.

\- Lâche moi Malefoy, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Regarde moi Hermione, je t'en prie regarde-moi.

\- Alors tout ça ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi, demanda t-elle en affrontant son regard tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin au début oui mais …

Draco ne fini jamais sa phrase car le poing d'Harry s'abatis sur son visage, l'envoyant au sol.

Le Serpentard toucha sa lèvre et s'aperçu qu'elle saignait.

\- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, lança Hermione d'une voix froide tandis que Ginny la prenait dans ses bras.

\- Rentrons à Poudlard, dit calmement Charlotte sans un regard pour Draco.

Ron prit le bras libre d'Hermione et elle se laissa tomber sur lui, folle de chagrin. Se laissant porter par Ron et Ginny, elle tourna le dos à Draco qui resté au sol, la regardait s'éloigner.

\- Ne t'avises plus jamais de t'approcher d'elle Malefoy, cracha Harry avant d'emboiter le pas à ses amis.

Sonné, Draco regarda la femme qu'il aimait s'éloigner de lui, le cœur en miette. Alors qu'il se relevait, le Professeur McGonagall s'avança vers lui et donna le coup fatal :

\- Je vais vous laisser une semaine avant de quitter votre bureau Monsieur Malefoy. Comme vous vous en doutez, les relations entre élèves et professeurs sont interdites dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Vous êtes virés.

La Directrice fit une pause avant d'ajouter dans un soupire :

\- Vous me décevez Mr Malefoy… J'avais espéré une issue positive à cette histoire… »

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons, lançant seul Draco avec sa peine et son désespoir.

 **Fin du Chapitre 23**

* * *

 _Ne me lapidez pas d'arrêter ce chapitre pile maintenant haha. Alors, dites-moi qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les épreuves vous ont-elles plus ? Pas trop déçus qu'Hermione n'ait pas gagné ? Et l'annonce du pari ?_  
 _J'ai choisi de faire gagner Casyoppée car je trouvais ça trop évident qu'Hermione gagne. Bien trop facile. La vie ce n'est pas tout rose ou tout noir, personne ne peut réussir à tous les coups, pas même Hermione Granger =) Mais une seconde place ce n'est pas si mal non ? Surtout sachant d'où elle part._  
 _Le chapitre prochain risque d'être … croustillant et pas mal mouvementé. Draco est prêt à tout pour reconquérir la jeune femme … mais Hermione compte bien lui compliquer la tâche._  
 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite Review pour m'encourager ou juste me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, bon ou mauvais :)_

 _Bonne journée tout le monde et à dimanche prochain xoxo_


	24. Chapter 24- Désillusion

_**B** onjour tout le monde !_

 _J'espère que vous l'attendiez tous … la suite du Concours est là. Ne m'étranglez pas, j'aime bien torturer un peu mes perso ^^  
Pas de blabla inutile passons directement aux réponses des Reviews :_

Réponses aux Reviews :  
\- **L** = Bonjour ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir alors ^^  
\- **Delphine03** = Merci pour ton commentaire, je crois que tu es nouvelle ici, bienvenue à toi 3  
\- **Aardbei** = Hey ! J'aurai adoré que Cassyopée donne sa récompense à Hermione mais malheureusement elle n'est pas aussi incroyablement fantastique x). J'aime bien quand mes perso ont des imperfections et j'imagine bien Cassyopée plutôt égoïste car elle a l'habitude de briller aux yeux de tous. Je suis trop contente j'adore rencontrer d'autres fans de kpop ! J'ai aussi vu BTS le 20 ! (j'ai même dormi devant la salle en fait ^^') j'étais en fosse au premier rang = meilleur souvenir de ma vie je crois. Et toi tu étais où ?! Tu as twitter ?  
\- **CocoKels** : Bonjour ! Je suis trop contente quand je vois que mon histoire plait :D merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !  
\- **Lokki1** : Hinhinhin je torture mes lectrices ! Désolée désolée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger, je suis trop fragile pour écrire un drame haha.  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour bonjour ! Le pauvre Draco n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Mais ça lui apprendra un peu, pour toutes les fois où il a été exécrable avec les autres haha. Tu vas très vite avoir la réponse à tes questions … je te laisse lire ce chapitre 😉 xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Sans réellement savoir comment, Draco se retrouva devant ses appartements. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus s'il avait emprunté le réseau de cheminette, marché depuis Prés-au-Lard ou prit un portoloin.

Trop sonné pour être conscient du monde qui l'entourait, le jeune homme poussa au ralenti la porte de ses appartements. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et le poids du monde semblait reposer sur ses épaules.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre oublié par Hermione sur sa table basse qu'il sorti de sa torpeur.

Il l'avait perdu.

Un cri de désespoir capable de glacer le sang au plus courageux des Détracteurs, sorti de la poitrine du jeune homme et tout se mit à exploser autour de lui.

Les vases ainsi que les fenêtres implosèrent et Draco se précipita vers bar.

Sans même prendre la peine de sortir un verre, il débouchonna la première bouteille de bière au beurre qui passait par là et la porta à ses lèvres. Il en siffla le contenu d'une traite, passant à la seconde. Sans même prendre le temps de respirer, la deuxième bouteille subit le même sort que sa camarade.

Mais ce n'était pas assez fort. Draco ne pouvait plus supporter la pression que subissait son cœur. Il semblait s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. La douleur était trop forte pour un seul homme. C'était peut-être lâche mais il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : fuir cette douleur au plus vite.

La panique le gagna et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Sa vision se troubla et sa respiration commença à se faire plus difficile. De l'air. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. En lui prenant Hermione, on lui avait coupé le souffle.

Le Serpentard se laissa tomber sur son canapé et agita sa baguette en direction d'une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu. Peut-être que s'il buvait suffisamment, il arriverait à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. A oublier le regard emplein de dégoût que la jeune femme lui avait lancé.

Le Whisky coula le long de sa gorge et Draco parvint à respirer normalement à nouveau. Comme toujours, il avait réussi à blesser tout le monde autour de lui.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, peut-être même des heures, il n'aurait su le dire. Draco avait allumé son tourne disque qui passait en boucle la même chanson.

Les cheveux en bataille, sa chemise blanche sortie de son pantalon et une bouteille de Whisky à la main, Draco chantonnait en décaler les paroles, assis à même le sol, aux pieds de son canapé.

Il n'entendit pas que l'on frappait à sa porte. Ou alors il l'entendit mais décida de l'ignorer.

Le visage inquiet de Pansy Parkinson se dessina devant lui et le jeune homme prit enfin conscience qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Eeeeh Pansy ! Tu es làààà ! Tu es venue admirer ton œuvre c'est ça ? bégaya le jeune homme complètement ivre.

\- Je suis désolée Draco. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'avais dépassé les bornes, je suis venue m'excuser, répondit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- T'es venue pour récupérer ton prix c'est ça ? continua le Serpentard en ignorant les paroles de la jeune femme.

\- Il fait un froid de Sombral Draco, tu vas tomber malade, ajouta la jeune femme.

Pansy secoua la tête et agita sa baguette. Immédiatement, les fenêtres et vases se reconstituèrent comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

\- M'en fiche, répliqua Draco en essayant de se relever.

Comme il n'y arrivait pas, Pansy se pencha et passa le bras du Maître des potions sur ses épaules et lui attrapa la taille pour l'aider à se hisser sur ses deux jambes.

Draco se mit à rire et laissa tomber son visage sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- J'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais des tâches de rousseurs, marmonna Draco en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- Mon dieu dans quel état t'es-tu mis, le gronda-t-elle en attrapant la bouteille de Whisky encore solidement visé entre les mains du Serpentard.

\- Eeeeh oh c'est à moi ça ! cria Draco en tentant de récupérer en vain sa bouteille.

\- Tu as assez bu pour ce soir, le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Tu t'prends pour ma mère s'ça ? bougonna-t-il.

La jeune femme l'éloigna du canapé et tenta de le faire avancer en direction de la chambre à coucher.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée souffla Pansy.

\- Tu l'as d'jà dit.

\- Pas assez quand je vois l'état dans lequel tu es.

\- Naan mais c'est d'ma faute. J'aurai pas dû accepter s'pari. T'avais raison, je savais très bien qu't'étais amoureuse de moi mais comme d'habitude, j'en ai eu rien à foutre et j'ai pensé qu'à moi. S'cuse moi Pansy, bégaya Draco tandis que la jeune femme poussait la porte de sa chambre.

Le visage rouge, la jeune femme secoua la tête, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien.

Draco se redressa et dégagea son bras de derrière la nuque de la jeune femme. Il chancela légèrement mais réussi à se maintenir droit devant elle.

\- Mais ch'ui un salop tu sais. J'ai toujours agi comme un salop alors pourquoi est-ce que ça ch'angerai ?

\- Mais non Draco, ne dis pas ça. Tu devrais aller te coucher, ça ira mieux demain.

\- Me ment pas Pans', on sait tous les deux qu'ça ira pas mieux demain. Ah d'ailleurs j'ai perdu mon boulot aussi, tu l'savait ? McGo qui m'a licencié ! Entre nous, elle n'aurait même pas dû m'engager à la base, chuchota-t-il d'un air de connivence avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

Soudain, sans crier gare, le jeune homme se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Pansy.

Surprise la jeune femme se laissa faire avant de finalement le repousser doucement.

\- S'pas ça qu't'es venu chercher ? l'interrogea le jeune homme une lueur furieuse et désespéré dans le regard.

\- Non… je suis venue m'excuser je t'ai dit.

Draco sembla analyser les paroles de la jeune femme et se recula. Il se mit à rire, d'abord nerveusement puis de plus en plus fort.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Pansy mi inquiète mi effrayée.

\- J'viens de me rendre compte que même si j'l'avais voulu, j'aurai pas pu te donner ce que tu voulais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'veux qu'Hermione moi. Qu'Hermione… »

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormi presque instantanément. Pansy l'observa quelques secondes et soupira.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Draco pourrait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle la méchante de l'histoire et bon sang, ce qu'elle s'en voulait.  
Elle détestait le voir ainsi, désemparé et souffrant.

Doucement, elle lui enleva ses chaussures et déposa une couverture sur lui.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et ramena une potion anti gueule de bois qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit du jeune homme.

Elle le regarda dormir quelques secondes. Même ainsi il ne semblait pas paisible. Ses poings étaient serrés et ses sourcils froncés. L'ancienne Serpentarde se pencha et déposa un léger baisé sur le front du jeune homme qui ne sembla pas le sentir.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui l'essuya d'un geste rapide.

« Pardonne-moi mon égoïsme Draco, chuchota t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Ch'te pardonne, marmonna le Serpentard dans son sommeil. »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne borde le jeune homme et ne s'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

Durant quelques douloureuses secondes, Hermione avait oublié à quel point toute sa vie venait de basculer. Vous savez, c'est cet instant où vous vous réveillez et où vous n'avez pas suffisamment émergé de votre sommeil pour vous souvenir d'à quel point votre cœur a été brisé. Ce court instant de répit fut vite balayé par la douleur.

En effet, la Gryffondor avait passé sa nuit à pleurer et toute la nuit Charlotte n'avait cessé de lancer des sorts sur son oreiller pour le débarrasser des larmes.

Ginny était resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui demande de la laisser seule. A bout de forces, elle avait fini par s'endormir.

Ereintée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, la jeune femme se leva en direction de la salle de bain. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son reflet dans le miroir, se doutant de l'aspect pitoyable de celui-ci et elle alla droit à la douche.

L'eau brulante coula sur ses épaules et détendit ses muscles endoloris. Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Bon sang ce qu'elle avait pu être idiote. Ouvrir son cœur à Draco Malefoy ! Était-elle tombé sur la tête ?

L'avantage d'une douche brulante c'est que l'on ne peut plus distinguer la différence entre vos larmes et les gouttelettes chaudes qui ruissèlent sur votre corps.

Quelqu'un martela la porte de la salle de bain, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

« Hermione, tout va bien … ? demanda la voix inquiète de Moyra. Ça fait un moment que tu es enfermée dans la salle de bain, il va bientôt être l'heure de descendre déjeuner…

La jeune femme referma le robinet d'eau et essora ses cheveux.

\- Tout va bien, allez-y sans moi je vous y rejoins, répondit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque à force de pleurer.

\- Tu es sûre … ? ça ne nous dérange pas de t'attendre hein ! répondit la voix de Ginny.

\- Certaine, j'arrive. »

Hermione entendit les pas de ses amies s'éloigner de la salle de bain et la porte de leur chambre claquer.

La Gryffondor s'enveloppa dans sa serviette et se positionna face au miroir.

Bon. Il était difficile de faire plus catastrophique que cela. Ses yeux étaient rouges, minuscules et gonflés d'énormes cernes. Son visage semblait boursoufflé et ses yeux mornes la dévisageait curieusement.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Hermione se fichait de son apparence. Elle s'en était toujours moquée. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la satisfaction à Draco de voir ce qu'il avait fait d'elle : une poupée de chiffon.

La jeune femme inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se pinça les joues pour se donner du courage. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique et lança les sorts qu'Alberto lui avait appris.

C'était beaucoup mieux. Si on faisait abstraction du manque total de joie de vivre et du désespoir que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, elle avait à nouveau une apparence humaine.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme enfila rapidement son uniforme et sécha magiquement ses cheveux. Un gros chignon déstructuré ferait l'affaire.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et à son plus grand étonnement les élèves se mirent à l'applaudirent.

« Félicitation Hermione, tu as eu la deuxième place du concours, c'est génial ! »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose et remercia d'une voix automatique la foule d'élèves rassemblés autour d'elle. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au banc où l'attendaient ses amis.

A son arrivée, Ginny s'empressa de cacher un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione soupira mais fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué. Inutile de se torturer davantage avec ce que les journalistes avaient bien pu écrire.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs mais à son plus grand soulagement : Draco n'y était pas. Rassurée, elle se mit à jouer distraitement avec la tranche de pain que Ginny avait déposé dans son assiette afin de la forcer à manger.

Alors qu'un énième soupire soulevait la poitrine de la jeune femme une Serpentarde passa à côté de leur table et leur lança :

« Eh pas la peine de faire cette tête-là Granger, c'était sûr que t'allais pas gagner !

Ses amies se mirent à rire et la Serpentarde sortie de la Grande Salle.

\- Fais pas attention à ces idiotes, lui souffla Ginny en mordant dans son toast. Elles sont jalouses c'est tout !

Hermione ne répondit pas et hocha la tête.

Après un interminable silence la jeune femme se leva de son siège et dit :

\- C'était une mauvaise idée de descendre. Dites à McGonagall que je m'excuse mais je ne me sens pas très bien… Je vais aller m'allonger un petit peu à l'infirmerie…

\- Tu es sûre ?! s'exclama Moyra.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Ginny.

\- Non non, ça va aller. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure. »

Hermione tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Bien quelle détestait cela, elle avait menti à ses amies et ne désirai absolument pas aller à l'infirmerie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rejoindre au plus vite son dortoir et y pleurer tout son saoul.

Dès qu'elle fût hors de vue des élèves, la jeune femme se mit à courir et monter les marches deux par deux. En un rien de temps elle fût à la Tour de Gryffondor.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, à bout de souffle. Alors que son corps touchait le matelas, un bruissement lui indiqua que quelqu'un y avait déposé un papier. Intriguée, elle sortit une lettre de sous son ventre.

Immédiatement, son sang se glaça. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture. Les doigts tremblants, elle défit le cachet vert et deux petites clefs tombèrent sur ses genoux. Intriguée, elle les observa puis déplia la lettre.

 _ **« Chère Hermione,**_

 _ **Je suis navré de ne pas me présenter à toi en personne mais je me doute que tu ne veuille plus me voir et tu as bien raison.**_

 _ **Avant tout je tenais à m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que ce n'était pas mon attention.**_

\- Hermione renifla-

 _ **Tu dois me croire quand je te dis t'aimer plus que tout. J'ai fait une erreur, je l'admets mais tomber amoureux de toi n'en était pas une. Accepte de me voir pour que l'on en discute, je t'en prie. Je deviens fou à tourner en rond.  
Je vais devoir quitter Poudlard ce soir, McGonagall m'a licencié. J'espère que tu accepteras de venir me parler avant mon départ.**_

 _ **Je t'ai envoyé deux clefs : l'une d'elle est celle d'un appartement à Londres, il appartient aux Malefoy mais je te le laisse. Tu pourras l'utiliser après Poudlard lorsque St Marabou aura accepté ta candidature.**_

 _ **L'autre clef est celle d'un coffre chez Gringotts. Je l'ai ouvert à ton nom et il contient assez d'argent pour te payer tes études de Médicomage.**_

 _ **Je me doute que rien ne sera assez suffisant pour que tu acceptes mes excuses mais je t'en prie… »**_

Hermione arrêta là sa lecture et froissa le parchemin qu'elle envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce en hurlant.

« Mais pour qui se prend-t-il à la fin ?! »

Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune femme sortie en trombe de son dortoir et se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers les appartements du Serpentard.

Arrivé devant, elle donna le mot de passe et claqua violement la porte. Face à elle Draco leva la tête surpris par son arrivé, arrêtant son mouvement en plein geste.

Le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains tomba directement dans le carton où l'attendait ses confrères. Reconnaissant Hermione, Draco sembla instantanément se réanimer.

« Hermione tu es venue, je suis si heureux que tu aies accepté de…

\- FERME LA MALEFOY ! hurla Hermione en lui coupant la parole.

Choqué, Draco interrompit son mouvement vers elle.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends sale Serpent visqueux ?! Tu crois que tu peux acheter mon pardon ? cracha t-elle en lui lançant les clefs à ses pieds.

\- Non ce n'est pas…

\- Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, maintenant c'est à moi de parler, ordonna Hermione rouge de colère. Toi et moi, c'est fini ok ? Si ta famille a toujours réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait grâce à son fric sale, sache que ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! Tu peux te le mettre où je pense !

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'essaie pas du tout de t'acheter, c'est pour m'excuser…je…

\- Garde ta culpabilité bidon pour les autres Malefoy, ça ne fonctionne plus avec moi.

Draco s'avança vers elle mais Hermione recula d'un pas.

\- Ne t'approches pas, cria t-elle sentant les larmes monter.

\- Hermione…

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler Hermione, c'est fini. C'est Granger pour toi, tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça, le coupa t-elle tremblante de colère.

Cette fois Draco se jeta vers elle et prit son visage en coupe la forçant à le regarder tandis qu'elle se débattait pour échapper à son emprise.

\- Hermione regarde-moi, je t'en prie. Cesses donc cette torture ! Je sais que tu m'aimes et tu sais que je t'aime aussi, arrêtons ça…

\- Non, non, non, répondit Hermione en se débattant pour fuir son regard. Lâche-moi ! Va rejoindre Pansy et récupérer ton prix, fou moi la paix !

\- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, je n'en ai rien à foutre de Pansy, tu le sais ! C'est toi que j'aime, je n'aime que toi Hermione !

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite tandis que ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Draco les essuya de son pouce et continua :

\- J'ai l'impression de crever depuis hier Hermione, faut que tu me croies ! Je supporte pas de te savoir loin de moi, je supporte pas l'idée même de t'avoir fait souffrir, je…

\- Tais-toi, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI, hurla Hermione en tentant de s'éloigner alors que Draco resserrait sa prise et tenait fermement ses bras. Lâches moi Malefoy tu me fais mal !

\- Draco. Ne m'appelle pas Malefoy, ordonna t-il l'air fou de tristesse en resserrant davantage encore son emprise sur Hermione afin de l'empêcher de fuir.

\- Aïe, je t'ai dit de me lâcher, tu es complètement malade Malefoy ! hurla la Gryffondor.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, je te le jure. Crois moi bon sang !»

Sans réfléchir, Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui surprise, cessa de se débattre. Il se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres et força le passage afin de caresser sa langue. Il colla son corps au sien et dans une étreinte presque sauvage agrippa son chemisier, emplit par la douleur du désespoir.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione tenta de le repousser mais ne faisait pas le poids face au Serpentard qui commença à essayer de lui retirer sa chemise.

Soudain, Draco fut projeté dans les airs et s'écrasa contre le mur opposé, presque sonné. Reprenant soudain ses esprits, il comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Face à lui, Hermione, secouée de sanglots, sa baguette à la main, le regardait avec dégout.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Malefoy… »

Sans un regard en arrière, elle se précipita vers la porte, laissant seul avec ses regrets le vert et argent.

 **Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

 _Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?! Vraiment désolée pour tous ceux qui espéraient déjà une réconciliation entre Draco et Hermione. Mais aucune relation n'est aussi facile, surtout celle de ces deux là, ils s'aiment beaucoup trop, c'est beaucoup trop passionnel et avec leurs caractères explosifs ..._  
 _Ça vous a choqué le passage avec Pansy ? et celui du face à face ?_  
 _Comment voyez-vous la suite ?_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre Draco a quitté Poudlard mais la vie suit son cours pour Hermione. Nous allons avoir une grosse accélération du temps et nous arrivons à la fin de l'année - et bientôt à la fin de cette fiction également- et des résultats des examens d'entrée d'Hermione. Évidemment Draco n'a pas dit son dernier mot et il n'est pas prêt à tirer un trait sur la jeune femme ..._


	25. Chapter 25- La vie continue

**H** _ello tout le monde !_

 _Comme chaque dimanche,_ _Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, . Mets l'eau à chauffer, sors ton plus beau plaid, ton petit thé/tisane/chocolat chaud/ce que tu veux et c'est parti 😊_  
 _N'hésites pas à suivre l'histoire pour être alerté quand sors le prochain chapitre et à me laisser un petit commentaire pour m'encourager, j'adore plus que tout lire vos messages !_

Réponses aux Reviews :  
\- **Lokki1** : Hahaha, désolée désolée, mais promis le chapitre 26 sera TOP et j'arrêterai la torture (oui tu l'auras remarqué, ce n'est pas encore dans celui-ci xD). A très vite !  
- **Delphine03** : Bonjour à toi ! Oui je n'avais pas envie d'une énième fiction où Pansy est une garce. Elle est bien assez diabolisée – comme tous les Serpentard- dans le film.  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour à toi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je DETESTE les drames car je suis beaucoup trop sensible x) Cette histoire finira par un magnifique Happy End et j'espère vous surprendre 😉  
\- **1234578909876543** : Bonjour à toi ^^ Désolée de te décevoir mais Pansy ne va rien expliquer du tout à Hermione (se serait trop facile 😉 ) c'est à Draco de se tirer lui-même de cette affaire et de redresser la barre comme un grand garçon !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur exagérée et Hermione se plongea à corps perdu dans ses études. Plus elle travaillait, moins elle n'avait de temps pour penser à Draco. Ses amies l'avaient compris et avaient cessé de l'importuner en lui proposant des activités extra scolaires et laissaient la Gryffondor soigner son chagrin d'amour à sa façon.

Sans grand étonnement, la relation entre Draco et elle avait fini par devenir public à cause d'un article du Bafouilleur ( _magazine people sorcier à la mode en ce moment_ ). Ce qui étonna Hermione fût surtout que la source ne provienne pas de Pansy Parkinson qui avait tut l'information dans ses articles.

A partir de cet instant, la Gryffondor dû supporter les regards accusateurs, les ragots de couloirs ainsi que les vengeances des filles de l'école. En effet, ces dernières – pour la plupart folles de jalousies- lui reprochaient toutes le départ de leur professeur préféré et s'évertuaient nuits et jours à lui faire amèrement payer.

Il n'était donc pas rare qu'un de ses encriers se retrouve piégé et ne lui explose au visage, que ses livres disparaissent et Hermione refusait de manger quoi que ce soit qui ne provenait pas directement des cuisines. Une fois avait été suffisante !

Il n'était pas simple d'ignorer leurs mesquineries mais soutenue par ses amies, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de remonter la pente. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Draco depuis leur dernière entrevue et cela était très bien comme cela.

Le Concours étant terminé, elle avait davantage de temps à consacrer au professeur Têtenplume et ses recherches. Hermione appréciait réellement la sorcière parfois jugé complètement farfelue et celle-ci ne prononça jamais le nom de Draco devant la Gryffondor qui lui en était reconnaissante.

Grâce à son travail auprès du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que ses économies, Hermione avait réussi à amasser suffisamment d'argent pour s'inscrire une année sur les cinq obligatoires de St Marabou.

Si elle pouvait à présent se payer une année d'étude, elle ne pouvait en revanche pas se payer un loyer ni même de quoi se nourrir durant cette année.

Préférant régler un problème après l'autre, Hermione se concentra sur ses Aspics le restant de l'année.

Lorsque vint les résultats, la jeune femme obtint des « Optimal » dans toutes les matières.

« Ça y est, c'est enfin fini, s'exclama Moyra en entamant une danse de la joie.

Après un discours interminable de la part de McGonagall, les étudiants avaient enfin tous pu récupérer leurs diplômes.

Moyra attrapa les bras de Charlotte et tenta d'entrainer la jeune femme dans sa danse, au grand damne de cette dernière.

\- Arrêêête Moyra, rigola la brune tandis que son amie ne cessait de tournoyer autour d'elle.

\- Allez décoince toi Cha' ça y est, on est diplômées ! ria Moyra sans lâcher les manches de sa robe de sorcière.

Hermione les regarda avec un petit sourire.

Bien que des mois étaient passés, aucune flamme ne dansaient plus dans ses yeux depuis sa séparation avec Draco.

\- Il y a une soirée à Prés-au-Lard pour fêter l'obtention de notre diplôme, ça vous dit d'y aller ? proposa Ginny.

\- Evidemment ! cria Moyra tout sourire.

\- Mouais, s'il le faut, ajouta Charlotte. Hermione ? Me laisse pas toute seule avec ces deux bouts en train, je ne le supporterai pas.

Hermione se figea.

\- Euh, enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas une bout en train hein, juste que …

\- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas Cha'. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas trop le cœur à aller faire la fête, vous devriez y aller sans moi… j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler avant mon départ, répondit Hermione avec un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant.

\- Oooh mais si viens, au moins boire une bière au beurre, insista Moyra.

\- Oui juste une et après on rentre au château ! ajouta Ginny.

\- Vous avez conscience que cette fête est complètement interdite et que nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard même si c'est notre dernier jour.

\- Désolée je vois tes lèvres bouger mais je n'entends strictement rien à ce que tu dis, répliqua Moyra en haussant les épaules. Oh allez Granger, tu l'as dit toi-même, l'année et fini et le Poudlard Express nous ramène demain à Londres. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive, McGo ne va pas nous renvoyer !

Hermione tressailli en entendant Moyra l'appeler par son nom de famille. Draco aussi l'appelait comme ça … au début. Une bière au beurre ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal finalement.

\- Ok ok, c'est bon j'en suis, céda Hermione sous les acclamations de ses amies qui se tapèrent dans les mains. »

Après avoir filées dans leur dortoir retirer leur uniformes les filles se dirigèrent droit au passage secret menant tout droit à la Tête du Sanglier. Hermione c'était contentée de remettre une couche de gloss sur ses lèvres et d'enfiler un jean taille haute ainsi qu'un pull confortable tandis que ses amies avaient pris grand soin de se pomponner.

A pas de loups, elles quittèrent la Tête du Sanglier pour rejoindre son concurrent : les Trois Balais. Arrivées sur place, une multitude d'étudiants de septième année avaient déjà envahis les lieux.

Hermione se laissa trainer par Ginny vers la table la plus proche. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle et elle croisa le regard d'Alec venu fêter la fin de l'année avec ses amis. Ils se sourirent, gênés, et Hermione baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Je paye la première tournée, annonça Charlotte en se dirigeant vers le bar. »

Moyra et Ginny se lancèrent à corps perdu dans un débat dont Hermione ne compris même pas le sens et la jeune femme soupira. Pourquoi tout lui semblait-il si fade depuis qu'elle n'avait plus Draco dans sa vie ? Finirait-elle par enfin réussir à passer à autre chose ?

Charlotte déposa un énorme pichet de Bière au Beurre devant Hermione, la faisant sursauter.

« Allez, santé, s'exclama Moyra.

\- A nous ! renchéri Ginny tout sourire.

Hermione approcha sa choppe et trinqua avec ses amis.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous comptez faire maintenant que Poudlard est fini ? questionna Charlotte.

\- J'ai été accepté dans l'équipe National de Quidditch, annonça Moyra sans attendre.

\- QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?! s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes femmes.

\- J'attendais d'avoir la réponse finale avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, je ne voulais pas être déçue. Je l'ai eu il y a quelques heures, révéla la jeune blonde.

\- Félicitation ! Pour ma part je pensais voir auprès de la Gazette du Sorcier, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils cherchaient des rédacteurs pour la section sport, ajouta Ginny. Je dois rejoindre Harry à Godric Hollow, on a décidé d'aménager ensembles.

\- C'est vraiment super Ginny, félicita Hermione en serrant la main de son amie pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- De mon côté je comptais postuler au Ministère de la Magie et travailler avec ma Tante au département des Mystères, expliqua Charlotte l'air énigmatique. Et toi Hermione ?

La Gryffondor soupira avant de répondre :

\- McGonagall m'a proposé de rester vivre à Poudlard en attendant de trouver quelque chose et également de reprendre le poste de Professeur des Potions…

\- Waouuh c'est génial, s'écria Ginny.

\- J'ai dis non, coupa court Hermione. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs… Je pense rester le temps des vacances scolaires à Poudlard et continuer à travailler avec le professeur Têtenplume. Ensuite j'irai vivre à la rentrée au Chaudron baveur, Tom m'a proposé une place en tant que serveuse, j'y serais logée et nourri et ça me permettra de continuer à mettre des sous de côté. Si tout va bien, je pourrais m'inscrire à St Marabou l'année suivante.

\- Oh… je vois, répondit Ginny peinée pour son amie.

\- Je ne comprends pas… excuses moi Hermione de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais j'ai vu dépasser de ta table de nuit une lettre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, commença Moyra. C'était une lettre de St Marabou, j'ai vu que tu avais passé le Concours d'entrée et avait été accepté… pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas finalement ?

Hermione avala une gorgée de bière au beurre afin de se donner du courage.

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour assurer ma scolarité là-bas et Gringotts refuse de m'en prêter depuis que j'ai libéré leur Dragon de garde et détruit la moitié de la banque, grimaça la jeune femme. A vrai dire je l'ai juste passé pour jauger du niveau pour l'année suivante.

\- Ooh… je comprends, acquiesça Moyra. Mais si tu veux on peut te prêter un petit peu. Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais…

\- Non, non, non, c'est hors de question ! Je veux vraiment y arriver par moi-même, la coupa Hermione.

La jeune femme porta son verre à ses lèvres et bu d'une traite le reste de son contenu sous les yeux ébahis de ses amies qui venaient à peine de commencer le leur.

\- Mince, mon verre est vide. Je vous laisse, je vais en chercher un autre ! »

Pressée d'échapper à cette conversation, Hermione se dirigea vers le bar.

« Une bière au beurre s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle au barman derrière le comptoir voyant Madame Rosemerta occupée.

Le sorcier d'une trentaine d'année gratta son début de barbe et cessa de nettoyer son plan de travail afin d'aller chercher le verre de la Gryffondor.

Tandis qu'il lui préparait son verre, Hermione se tourna afin d'observer la salle. Soudain son cœur se mit à marteler dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant une tignasse blonde assise à une table.

Draco.

Que faisait-il ici ?! Le jeune homme était seul, perdu dans un tas de parchemins et de livres, semblant ignorer le monde l'entourant.  
Voyant son regard posé sur le Serpentard, le barman engea la conversation.

« Un ami à vous ?

\- Pas vraiment, maugréa Hermione en retenant avec peine le tremblement de ses jambes.

\- Ah. C'est un client fidèle, il est souvent ici complètement absorbé dans son travail. Je crois qu'il travaille sur une potion mais je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai entendu dire qu'il recherchait des personnes également…

\- Je vous doit combien ? coupa la Gryffondor.

\- 6 mornilles. »

Elle posa à toute vitesse les pièces, attrapa sa bière et fila à la table de ses amies.

« Finalement je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai peur d'avoir mangé un truc pas frais ce midi, s'excusa rapidement Hermione. Je vais vous laisser, passez une bonne soirée les filles.

\- Oh non pas déjà ! s'écria Ginny.

\- Mais tu viens de recommander une bière et tu ne l'as même pas bu, s'exclama Charlotte.

\- Bois là pour moi. Je suis désolée. »

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione s'éclipsa.

Sur tous les bars de Grande Bretagne, il avait fallu qu'il vienne ici, précisément. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas vu. Hermione réprima un sanglot et elle sentie ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, la forçant à se retourner.  
Le cœur en miette, Hermione tourna la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Alec.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- Je … oui, balbutia la jeune femme.

Ils n'avaient pas re parlés ensembles depuis leur séparation et jusqu'à présent, Alec semblait toujours énervé contre elle.

\- C'est parce qu'il est là hein, continua le jeune homme avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, coupa court Hermione.

\- Alors c'était vrai ses rumeurs. Toi et Malefoy. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi …

\- Ecoutes, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça, bonne soirée Alec. »

Sans plus attendre, elle planta le Serdaigle là et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le château. Quand est-ce que sa vie avait elle prit un tournant aussi dramatique au juste ?

 **Fin du Chapitre 25**

* * *

 _Sorry, ce chapitre ne fini toujours pas sur une note positive, ne me frappez pas. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que pensez-vous que Draco prépare dans l'ombre … ? Insupportable cet Alec non ? XD_  
 _Le chapitre suivant risque de davantage vous plaire mais surtout … d'énormément vous surprendre ! Je n'en dis pas plus et à la semaine prochaine xoxo_


	26. Chapter 26- St Marabou

**B** _onjour tout le monde !_  
 _Nous arrivons tout doucement à la fin de cette fiction mais rassurez-vous, il nous reste encore quelques chapitres devant nous 😉_  
 _J'espère réussir à vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la fin._  
 _Je bosse pas mal sur d'autres projets à côté, en l'occurrence je viens d'ouvrir ma chaîne YouTube mais je ne vous oublie pas et je continuerai de poster chaque dimanche, c'est promis !_  
 _Bonne lecture à tous 😊_

Réponse aux Reviews :  
\- **Aardbei** : Je suis désoléééée, je n'avais pas modéré ta review et du coup j'ai oublié d'y répondre au chapitre suivant, mille excuses ! Pour ce qui est du concert de BTS je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de place lors de la mise en vente et j'ai acheté la mienne à une revendeuse … 350€ T_T Ca pique un peu mais c'était impossible pour moi de les rater ! En 2019 ils reviennent au stade de France, je suis contente d'avoir pu les voir à Bercy qui était une plus petite salle ^^ Dommage pour twitter car il s'y passe plein de choses, les garçons tweet souvent et la communauté army est géniale !  
\- **Delphine03** : Eh oui, Hermione est butée et Draco a été beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse passer comme ça l'éponge.  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Hello ! Alors oui le chapitre précédent n'était pas amusant mais il faut bien creuser profond pour remonter en beauté haha xoxo  
\- **lol12364** : Bonjour Eloise ! 😊 Oui j'ai instagram : lilyxwinchester n'hésites pas à passer m'y faire un coucou ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Hermione jeta un regard nostalgique autour d'elle. Sa chambre à Poudlard allait lui manquer, elle y avait vécu sept années incroyables mais à quelques jours de la rentrée, elle devait céder sa place aux nouveaux étudiants.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle boucla sa valise. Comme convenu avec la Directrice McGonagall, elle fit l'éviter ses bagages jusqu'à la Grande Porte. Arrivée dans la cour extérieure du château, elle jeta un dernier regard au château et une larme d'émotion roula sur sa joue.

« Allez, secoues toi Hermione, de nouvelles aventures t'attendent ailleurs ! murmura t-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle rejoignit le Professeur Têtenplume, Hagrid ainsi que McGonagall qui l'attendaient aux grilles.  
Immédiatement, Hagrid s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui ouvrit ses bras. Sans hésiter, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le ventre rebondit du demi géant et plongea son visage dans le tissu chaud de sa veste afin de camoufler ses larmes.

« Tu vas me manque ma p'tite Hermione, dit Hagrid en tapotant la tête de la jeune femme de ses larges mains.

\- Vous aussi Hagrid…, répondit-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir rester au château ? tenta McGonagall l'air peiné. Mon offre pour le poste de Professeur de Potion tient toujours… et même sans cela, les portes de Poudlard vous seront toujours ouvertes Miss Granger.

\- Merci Professeur McGonagall mais j'en suis certaine. Je dois aller de l'avant et trouver mon propre chemin.

\- Que vais-je faire maintenant que je perds ma plus brillante élève, se lamenta le Professeur Têtenplume.

\- Et une super assistante, renchérie Hermione en plaisantant.

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche ! ria la jeune femme en secoua la cascade de ses cheveux blonds.

\- Allez Miss Granger, partez maintenant avant que nous ne nous m'étions tous à devenir beaucoup trop émotifs, ajouta McGonagall. Voyez ce Portoloin, il vous mènera directement à votre chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Les elfes amèneront vos bagages.

La directrice désigna un vieil encrier à moitié cassé posé à même le sol qu'Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Dans exactement 3, 2, 1 … allez-y touchez le, s'écria la directrice en consultant sa montre à gousset.

Sans hésiter, Hermione se pencha vers l'encrier et sentie immédiatement qu'elle s'y faisait aspirer. Elle entendit un « Bon voyage ! » de la part d'Hagrid puis atterrit avec perte et fracas sur le parquet de la chambre que Tom lui avait préparé au Chaudron Baveur.

Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à atterrir avec grâce en prenant un Portoloin !

Alors qu'elle se redressait et remettait en place ses vêtements, Hermione remarqua une lettre posée sur son lit.

Était-est-ce des instructions de Tom le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur ?

Curieuse, elle s'approcha et son ventre se serra lorsqu'elle reconnu les armoiries de St Marabou sur le cachet.

Les doigts tremblants, elle décela l'enveloppe et en extirpa un court parchemin.

« _ **Hermione, Jane, Granger,**_

 _ **Je vous prie de vous présenter le 1 septembre à 15h à l'école de Sorcellerie Médicale de St Marabou afin de vous entretenir avec le directeur Mr Albertus Foldingus.**_  
 _ **Veillez vous rendre directement à son bureau au deuxième étage sans passer par le dispensaire.**_

 _ **Cordialement,**_  
 _ **Secrétaire Kim »**_

Incrédule, Hermione tourna et retourna la lettre afin d'y découvrir un message caché ou comprendre qui lui avait fait cette blague.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 14h40. Que devait-elle faire ?  
Dans le doute, Hermione attrapa sa veste et transplana.

L'école de St Marabou se trouvait caché au cœur du quartier de Camden, près de la Tamise. Une entrée secrète sous un pont permettait d'y accéder. Il suffisait de poser sa baguette magique sur un Tag représentant un papillon pourvu d'yeux dans ses ailles et une porte apparaissait.

Le quartier était connu pour ses habitants aux styles atypiques, il faisait une excellente cachette pour les Sorciers ne maîtrisant pas la mode Moldu.

Anxieuse, Hermione regarda autour d'elle et ne voyant personne, posa sa baguette sur le dessin.

Aussitôt, une porte se révéla et tout excitée, Hermione la poussa.

Elle arriva aussitôt dans une magnifique cour intérieure, lui rappelant le Jardin du Roi à Versailles. Elle y avait été un été avec ses parents et avaient été subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Elle fut pris d'un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à ses parents et balaya rapidement ses pensées.

Plus loin, un ancien bâtiment en pierres rouges et blanches était collé à ce qui semblait être une petite clinique. Une multitude de sorciers en blouse rentraient et sortaient par les portes principales.

L'école ainsi que les dortoirs se trouvait dans le bâtiment en pierres. Collé à ce bâtiment, un dispensaire créé par le Directeur Foldingus lui-même permettait aux étudiants d'observer et d'y mettre en pratique leurs connaissances.

Hermione aspira une grande bouffée d'air et avança vers l'immense bâtiment qui lui rappela vaguement le Manoir Malefoy mais en plus animé. Et chaleureux.

Elle suivit les panneaux et trouva facilement un ascenseur qui la conduit au deuxième étage. Une fois sur place, elle se présenta à l'accueil du secrétariat.

« Bonjour … euh je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai rendez-vous avec Albertus Foldingus, annonça t-elle.

Une sorcière d'une trentaine d'année munie d'un berret rouge posé en équilibre sur sa tête leva les yeux de ses fiches.

\- Ah Miss Granger ! Enchantée, je suis la Secrétaire Kim, ravie de vous rencontrer. Le doyen vous attend dans son bureau, vous pouvez directement vous y rendre.

\- Je vous remercie. »

Hermione adressa un sourire timide à la secrétaire Kim et se dirigea vers le bureau indiqué. Elle s'essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean et inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de toquer.

« Entrez, ordonna une voix à l'intérieur.

Intimidée, Hermione poussa doucement la porte en bois et se retrouva face à l'impressionnant bureau du Directeur Folindingus.

\- Bonjour … je suis Hermione Granger … vous m'avez fait demander ? se présenta Hermione en tendant sa main au Directeur.

\- Ah oui, Miss Granger ! Parfait ! répondit le professeur en serrant chaleureusement la main de la jeune femme. »

Le Directeur Foldingus était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux poivres et sel mi-longs, élégamment coiffés en arrière. Dépassant Hermione de deux bonnes têtes, il referma ses larges mains sur celles de la jeune femme. Une barbe bien taillée ornait son visage et ont pouvait apercevoir de fines pattes d'oies aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il souriait.

Immédiatement, Hermione se sentie en confiance.

« Vous vouliez me voir … ? commença t-elle timidement.

\- Assaillez-vous donc Miss Granger, proposa le directeur en désignant la chaise face à son bureau.

Docile, Hermione s'exécuta.

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Je vais donc être direct avec vous : St Marabou en saurait se passer d'Hermione Granger,

\- Vous pouvez répéter ? répondit Hermione en observant éberluée le Directeur Foldingus.

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu jeune fille, ajouta t-il en souriant. Il se trouve que nous avons été avertis que vous ne vous joindrez pas à nous pour la rentrée et avons décidé d'agir ! Miss Granger, j'ai l'honneur de vous offrir une Bourse d'étude vous permettant de couvrir vos frais d'inscriptions pour les cinq années de pensionnat ! Bien évidemment il vous faudra acheter vous-mêmes vos blouses/uniformes ainsi que manuels scolaire mais…

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Incrédule, elle restait la bouche ouverte, observant le directeur sans arriver à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Attendez, attendez ! le coupa t-elle. Vous êtes en train de me dire que … je vais pouvoir étudier ici ?! Et ce dès cette année ?

\- C'est cela même, répondit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon dieu mais c'est incroyable ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais d'où vient cette bourse, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cela !

\- Elle vient d'être mise en place cette année pour permettre aux plus brillants élèves nécessiteux d'intégrer notre programme, expliqua le doyen.

\- Whaou, je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et pourquoi pas à la semaine prochaine pour faire votre rentrée ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas déjà déballée vos valises au Chaudron Baveur, plaisanta Foldingus.

\- Comptez sur moi pour devenir votre meilleure élève monsieur le Directeur, je n'ai même pas de mots assez forts pour vous remercier… je … merci ! s'excita fébrilement la jeune femme.

\- Hahaha, j'aime voir ce genre d'enthousiasme chez mes élèves ! dit Foldingus en se levant de sa chaise, aussitôt imité par Hermione. Et bien je vais vous laisser regagner l'accueil et voir avec la Secrétaire Kim les dernières formalités de votre inscription. »

Hermione remercia une nouvelle fois le directeur avant de sortir du bureau.

Simon Foldingus gratta sa barbe, souriant devant l'innocente et la joie de sa future nouvelle élève.

Il contourna son bureau et alla se positionner face à sa cheminée. Rapidement, un visage apparu entre les flammes.

« Je me doutais que vous ne tarderiez pas à vous montrer Monsieur Malefoy…

\- Bonjour Professeur Foldingus. Alors, qu'a-t-elle dit ?!

\- Elle a accepté bien évidemment.

\- Parfait, je suis heureux, répondit Draco Malefoy.

\- C'est tout de même une grosse somme que vous avez investi dans cette bourse d'étude. Vous saviez, Miss Granger avait passé haut la main le concours d'admission, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me présenter toutes les lettres de recommandations du corps professoral de Poudlard, ses notes parlent d'elles même et auraient suffit à valider son inscription.

\- Je sais mais je voulais que vous vous rendiez compte de quelle genre de personne extraordinaire est Hermione Granger.

\- Vous semblez la porter en grande estime mais quelque chose m'échappe… Puisque vous êtes si proche de Miss Granger, pourquoi refusez-vous qu'elle ne sache que vous êtes derrière tout cela ?

\- C'est… personnel. Elle ne doit jamais seulement à ce qu'elle se sente bien parmi vous, demanda le visage de Draco léché par les flammes.

\- C'est entendu. J'ai entendu dire que la santé de votre mère s'améliorait ces jours-ci, j'en suis ravi. Veuillez lui adresser mes salutations, ajouta Foldingus.

\- Cela sera fait. Je vous remercie pour tout Monsieur Foldingus.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie Monsieur Malefoy. Votre généreuse donation pour agrandir l'étage des maladies vénériennes magiques ainsi que la mise en place de la bourse pour les sorciers nécessiteux n'aurait pu mieux tomber. »

Draco opina du chef et son visage disparu des flammes.

 **Fin du Chapitre 26**

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?! Bien que Draco ne soit pas là physiquement il reste toujours dans l'ombre à agir pour Hermione. Que présagez-vous pour la suite ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Foldingus ?  
Le chapitre suivant se passera à St Marabou puisque dorénavant Hermione y est étudiante. Draco y fera son grand retour et je vous promet un gros rebondissement ... :D  
Bonne fin de week-end à tous et bonne semaine si tu me lis passé dimanche ;)  
_


	27. Chapter 27- La Potion d'Amour

**O** _h mon dieu ça y est._

 _Nous sommes sur le dernier chapitre du « Concours ». Je suis toute excitée de vous poster ce chapitre et de connaître votre retour sur cette fiction qui prend fin ici. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira !_

Réponses aux Reviews :  
\- **Delphine03** : Tu as en effet raison et Draco va se rattraper de la plus belle des façons … je te laisse le découvrir 😉  
- **Lokki1** : Désolée mais tu n'apprendras pas la réaction d'Hermione face à ça … sauf si j'écris un épilogue 😉 et j'avoue me tâter !  
\- **lol12364** : J'ai vu ton abonnement, merci beaucoup ! :D  
\- **Dame Lylith** : Prépare toi car un Malefoy revient toujours en grande pompe !  
\- **Keiko Yuriko** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui me réchauffe le cœur ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela fait plaisir lorsque son travail est apprécié. Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à éveiller ton intérêt et te fais des bisous 😊

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

« Quelqu'un pour me dire le protocole adéquate face à un patient ayant été mordu par un loup garou ?

Immédiatement, la main d'Hermione Granger se leva et un sourire fugace éclaira le visage du professeur Crametou.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Nous devons avant tout soigner les plaies du patient et vérifier qu'aucune ne s'est déjà infectée. La deuxième action consiste à lui faire boire une potion anesthésiante et à prévenir l'unité des soins psychologique pour accompagner le patient dans son nouvel… état. Et pour finir nous devons prévenir le Ministère de la Magie qui recense les cas de lycanthropie, souffla la jeune femme en serrant les dents.

\- Parfait, je vous remercie. »

Hermione se rassie sur le banc de l'amphithéâtre et rougie de plaisir. Son amie Elizabeth leva un pouce en l'air pour la féliciter de sa bonne réponse et Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'Hermione étudiait à St Marabou et la jeune femme n'aurait pu être plus comblée.

La charge de travail plutôt lourde comblait la soif d'apprendre de l'ancienne Gryffondor mais frustrait ses amis qui se plaignaient de ne pas voir Hermione aussi souvent qu'ils l'espéraient.

Pourtant, une fois par semaine, Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle se réunissaient autour d'un bon repas et se racontaient mutuellement leurs histoires.

Cette petite routine s'étant créée, permettait à Hermione de tenir le coup face au stress des examens et à la concurrence des autres élèves.  
Il était difficile pour elle de tenir sa promesse d'être la meilleure élève de St Marabou puisque chaque élève était trié sur le volet et Hermione devait se donner corps et âme afin d'obtenir des résultats satisfaisants.

Se plonger ainsi à corps perdu dans le travail avait réussi à atténuer les douleurs de son cœur. Le nom Draco Malefoy était banni de son vocabulaire.

La cloche sonna, mettant fin à leur cours et Hermione se leva, suivit de près par Elizabeth. Les grosses boucles rousses de la jeune femme se mirent à sautiller sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle bondissait de marches en marches afin de suivre la cadence d'Hermione.

« Hermione où vas-tu ?! Attends moi !

\- Excuse-moi Elizabeth, j'ai entendu dire qu'un patient atteint d'une métamorphose alfinsite aigüe était arrivé en urgence cette nuit et je meurs d'envie d'aller voir ça de plus près ! expliqua la jeune femme les yeux pétillants.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? chuchota Elizabeth afin d'échapper aux oreilles des autres étudiants. Dépêchons nous ! »

Immédiatement, elle tira la Gryffondor par le bras et toutes deux se mirent à courir vers le dispensaire.

Slalomant entre les élèves, leurs blouses bleues volaient telles des capes derrière elles. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'étage des métamorphoses, elles s'arrêtèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle.

« Il faut … demander… à Magguie … le numéro de la chambre, dit Hermione la respiration rendue difficile à cause de leur sprint.

\- C'est à toi de le faire, la dernière fois c'est moi qui m'en suis chargée, répondit Elizabeth en essuyant les gouttes de sueur de son front.

\- On fait un « pierre, papier, ciseaux » ? proposa Hermione.

\- Tu abuses, tu sais que je perds tout le temps … Bon d'accord. Allez, un, deux, trois…

Hermione tendit son poing tandis qu'Elizabeth formait une feuille à l'aide de la paume de sa main.

\- YEEEES, s'écria la rousse en sautillant. Le karma Hermione, le karma !

Hermione haussa les épaules en souriant et se dirigea vers l'accueil tout en lissant sa blouse.

\- Bonjour Magguie, vous avez une mine radieuse aujourd'hui, commença Hermione en adressant un sourire radieux à la secrétaire.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux encore Hermione Granger ? demanda suspicieusement Magguie Rosalya par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Juste vous saluer, répondit l'étudiante en s'appuyant négligemment sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

\- Oh alors j'imagine que la présence d'un nouveau patient atteint d'une métamorphose alfinsite aigüe n'a aucun rapport avec ta venue …, répondit malicieusement la secrétaire en tirant vers elle une chemise blanche remplie de papier, venant contraster avec la noirceur de sa peau.

\- Pitié Magguie, laisse nous lire son dossier, supplia Hermione en se penchant vers la secrétaire.

\- Nous ? J'aurai dû me douter que tu ne viendrais pas seule, répondit Magguie en apercevant Elizabeth qui piaffait d'impatience un peu plus loin. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous donner cette information les filles. Par contre, je compte me retourner afin d'attraper le dossier du patient chambre 314 et il se peut que je mette du temps à le chercher, laissant ainsi mon poste de travail sans surveillance pendant quelques minutes…

La secrétaire fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et se leva de sa chaise afin d'aller consulter des dossiers posés sur l'étagère derrière elle.

\- Vous êtes la meilleure Magguie Rosalya ! s'exclama Hermione en faisant signe à Elizabeth de venir. »

Fébriles, elles se mirent à tourner les pages du carnet d'entrées jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elles cherchaient. Avides d'informations, les deux étudiantes parcoururent à toute vitesse le dossier médical.

« Il est en chambre 123 ! Allons y, souffla Elizabeth. »

Elles refermèrent rapidement le carnet et partirent à toute vitesse en direction du patient. Alors qu'Hermione allait pousser la porte de la chambre, une voix l'interpella.

« Miss Granger, Miss Grenade, inutile de penser une seconde de plus à pousser cette porte, tonna une voix féminine derrière elles, les faisant sursauter.

Lentement, Hermione se retourna en grimaçant, se retrouvant face au Docteur Merle.

Le Docteur Merle était une grande femme blonde, toujours tirée à quatre épingles et à l'air revêche. Sa fine ossature ainsi que son long cou et sa capacité à se montrer très strict avec les élèves lui avait valu le doux sobriquet de « l'épouvantail » .

« Bonjour Docteur Merle, dit aussitôt Elizabeth un sourire faux épinglé sur ses lèvres charnues.

\- Bonjour Miss Grenade. Inutile de vous demander ce que vous faite ici. Mr Citroude a besoin de calme et de repos ! Je vous interdis de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre en salle de repos et de travailler sur vos mémoires. D'autant plus que j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez loin d'avoir terminé le votre Elizabeth, je me trompe… ? »

La rouquine grimaça et baissa la tête. Vaincues, les deux jeunes femmes rebroussèrent chemin en ruminant.

« On était à ça d'y arriver, râla Hermione en montrant un fin espace entre son pouce et son index.

\- M'en parle pas, gémit Elizabeth. Bon et bien on a plus qu'à retourner du côté de l'école… L'épouvantail n'a pas tord, je devrais essayer d'avancer dans mon mémoire… »

Hermione acquiesça et les étudiantes prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Une fois sur place, elles agitèrent leurs baguettes magiques et des livres et parchemins apparurent sur leur table de travail. Alors qu'Hermione allait se plonger dans la lecture d'un manuscrit, un vieux numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier oublié par un étudiant attira son attention.

En première page, Draco Malefoy souriait de toutes ses dents.

Le ventre d'Hermione se serra et un gout de bile monta dans sa gorge. Sans réussir à résister, elle tendit sa main vers le numéro et se mit à parcourir rapidement l'article.

Le journaliste expliquait que l'ancien Serpentard avait ouvert son propre laboratoire de potion et travaillait dans le plus grand des secrets sur une recette censée bouleverser le cours de l'histoire de la magie.

Rien que ça ! Hermione secoua la tête et envoya valser le magazine à l'autre bout de la table en soufflant.

« Tu as lu de mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Elizabeth, curieuse.

\- On peut dire ça, marmonna Hermione en se plongeant dans son mémoire. »

Les deux étudiantes se mirent à travailler sans un mot, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Hermione mit quelques minutes avant de réussir à se re concentrer mais le visage de Draco Malefoy ne cessait de ré apparaitre dans son esprit et cela énervait passablement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« On devrait commencer à ranger, annonça Elizabeth au bout d'une heure. Nous avons un cours de Sorcellerie avancée d'ici quinze minutes. »

Hermione acquiesça et replia ses parchemins. Elle jeta un dernier regard haineux à l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier avant de sortir de la bibliothèque pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.

Comme à leur habitude, Elizabeth et Hermione se placèrent au premier rang, face à l'estrade. Le cours de Sorcellerie avancée était tenu par un vieux sorcier haut contre trois pommes dont la puissante voix réussissait à porter jusqu'au fond des gradins de l'amphithéâtre.

Le cours avait déjà commencé depuis vingt minute quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, lançant apparaitre une crinière blonde qu'Hermione connaissait que trop bien. Immédiatement, le sang de la jeune femme sembla se glacer dans ses veines.

« Je m'excuse d'avance pour cette interruption, déclara Draco Malefoy en s'avançant d'un pas rapide sur l'estrade. Je serais très bref, où est Hermione Granger ?

Immédiatement, Elizabeth tourna un regard affolé vers Hermione qui se tassa sur sa chaise.

Les yeux exorbités et le cœur semblant sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, Hermione se mit à respirer à toute vitesse, sa poitrine se soulevant en un rythme effréné.

Que venait-il faire ici après tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi voulait-il la voir ? La jeune femme sentie le regard de plusieurs étudiants se tourner vers elle et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Qui êtes-vous donc jeune homme pour oser venir interrompre mon cours de la sorte ? demanda furieux le professeur.

\- Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, répliqua le Serpentard sans même jeter un coup d'œil au professeur.

Immédiatement, le vieil homme bredouilla des excuses, reconnaissant le nom du plus important donateur de St Marabou.

Draco sembla ignorer totalement le professeur et ses yeux finirent par tomber sur Hermione. Immédiatement, le temps sembla se suspendre et les deux se fixèrent sans rien dire.

« Attrape tes affaires et suis moi, ordonna Draco tandis que les étudiants chuchotaient tous entre eux.

\- Non, déclara calmement Hermione. Son sang-froid apparent l'étonna elle-même et elle remercia intérieurement sa voix de ne pas avoir tressauté.

\- Non ? Comme tu voudras, alors je le ferais ici, devant tout le monde, déclara Draco pour la menacer.

Hermione refusa de se démonter et fusilla du regard le Serpentard.

\- Malefoy, tu déranges tout le monde. Retourne d'où tu viens et vas faire mumuse avec tes potions. Personne n'a besoin de toi ici.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui ignora la remarque de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras voulu.

Il s'avança vers le bureau de la jeune femme qui instinctivement tenta de se reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne la marche supérieure.

\- Puisque Hermione le veut ainsi, vous serez tous les témoins – que j'espère silencieux- de cette affaire, déclara t-il a la foule d'étudiants. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas...mais j'en doute…je suis Draco Malefoy. Et depuis des mois maintenant je suis amoureux de cette femme, Hermione Granger, dit-il en pointa Hermione du doigt.

Immédiatement Hermione se tassa sur sa chaise, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Tais toi Malefoy, tu me fais honte, souffla la Gryffondor en lui lançant des regards assassin.

\- Mais voyez-vous, j'ai été un véritable crétin, continua t-il en ignorant son interruption.

Certains étudiants ricanèrent dans la salle.

\- J'ai perdu la confiance de cette femme et en même temps tout espoir de bonheur. Depuis je n'ai eu de cesse de chercher ce qui aurait pu me rattraper à ses yeux. Après maintes et maintes idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres, j'ai fini par trouver ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux d'Hermione. Cela a mit du temps. Des mois. Mais j'ai fini par y parvenir.

\- Stop Malefoy, arrêtes-toi là, cria Hermione en se levant de sa chaise, tremblante de colère.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer, tonna Draco en direction de la porte.

Automatiquement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre.

Un homme et une femme pénétrèrent doucement dans la salle sous un silence de plomb. Immédiatement, Hermione retomba sur sa chaise, ses jambes lâchant sous son poids.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Papa… ? Maman… ?

Ses parents s'avancèrent vers elle et elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Sans retenue, elle sauta par-dessus son bureau et se jeta dans leurs bras.

\- Mais … je croyais qu'ils avaient été oubliété, dit une voix dans la salle.

\- C'est le cas, répondit Draco. J'ai mis au point une potion capable de restaurer les souvenirs des gens Oubliétés.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! s'écria un étudiant. Quel en est l'ingrédient principal ?!

Draco adressa un regard tendre vers Hermione qui ne cessait de pleurer dans les bras de ses parents.

\- L'amour …, prononça t-il du bout des lèvres.

La tête d'Hermione lui tournait, elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ses parents qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, qui l'embrassaient et pleuraient avec elle. Elle ne cessait de les toucher, de les tenir, comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel.

Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser et des torrents de larmes se répandaient sur son visage.

\- Humm… Miss Granger, que diriez-vous de continuer ces touchantes retrouvailles à l'extérieur de la salle de classe ? proposa le professeur avec un petit toussotement.

Hermione opina du chef, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Soudain, tous les étudiants se mirent à applaudirent et Hermione sembla se souvenir du lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle tourna le visage vers la foule des étudiants et se rendit compte avec surprise que beaucoup pleuraient comme elle, émus par la scène s'étant joué sous ses yeux.

Le père d'Hermione lui prit la main et la tira à l'extérieur de la classe tandis que Draco sortait également.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec ses parents en direction de la cafétéria, elle s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Elle aperçut Malefoy qui partait en sens opposé, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Attendez moi ici, je reviens, dit Hermine avant de courir vers Draco.

Ce dernier leva les yeux en entendant les pas d'Hermione. La jeune femme s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, hésitante.

\- Ne crois pas que tu es pardonné Malefoy..., commença Hermione. Il me faudra du temps mais … merci.

Draco hocha la tête, un air résolu. Sans réussir à se retenir, ses yeux se mirent à fixer les lèvres de la jeune femme qui sentie des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre.

Merlin seul savait à quel point il lui avait manqué.

\- Et si tu me remerciais en m'appelant à nouveau Draco… ? tenta le Serpentard.

\- Marché conclu, répondit Hermione sans arriver à retenir un petit sourire.

Il lui tendit la main afin d'enterrer la hache de guerre. La Gryffondor l'examina quelques secondes puis glissa la sienne dans celles froides du jeune homme.

Sans réfléchir, muée par une pulsion incontrôlable, Hermione tira le bras de Draco qui fut automatiquement projeté vers elle et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard.

Immédiatement, leurs corps semblèrent incapables de se retenir répondant à la curieuse attraction qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent, jouant l'une avec l'autre tandis que leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Le baiser, salé par les larmes d'Hermione semblait ne jamais prendre fin.

Un toussotement gêné retentit et ils se séparèrent.

« Que diriez-vous de venir prendre un café avec nous Draco ? proposa la mère d'Hermione.

\- J'en serais enchanté, répondit Draco en repositionnant une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille. »

Cette dernière, plus radieuse que jamais glissa ses doigts dans la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait et attrapa sa mère par le bras, son cœur semblant déborder de joie.

* _Décidément, ce Concours aura donné lieu à un curieux concours de circonstances._ * songea t-elle sans cesser de sourire.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et voilà nous y somme. Le point final. Mon dieu quelle sensation bizarre. Je vous ai enfin conduit là où je le voulait. Dites moi ci ce chapitre vous a plus ? Si vous êtes content de la fin ou si vous imaginiez cela autrement . Aviez-vous pensé à un retour possible de ses parents ? Avez-vous trouvé cela trop cucul ? haha._  
 _J'hésite à écrire un épilogue, un dernier chapitre donc à cette fiction, où vous découvririez ce qu'il en est de la vie de Draco et Hermione après tout ceci ainsi que celle des autres protagonistes. Qu'en dites vous ?_

 _Merci beaucoup à vous tous d'avoir lu et suivit cette histoire et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire d'encouragement ou pour me dire vos impressions. J'ai autant adoré si ce n'est plus, vous lire que de l'écrire._  
 _C'est très étrange de ne pas vous dire à dimanche prochain … mais promis je reviens très vite avec une nouvelle histoire ! N'hésitez pas à vous abonnez à moi en tant qu'auteur pour pouvoir être averti lorsque je posterai une nouvelle histoire 😊_  
 _Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses !_


End file.
